Amor en la eternidad
by Bella Swan Masen 91
Summary: Bella y su hermano pierden a sus padres en las manos de un vampiro, Aro como unico familiar decide cuidar de ellos y protegerlos, años despues ambos son transformados y comienzan una nueva vida con la esperanza de encontrar la felicidad
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no son míos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es producto de mi cabeza y espero sea de su agrado

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PREFACIO:

Bella pov

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que odio mi naturaleza o mas bien compartirla con seres tan crueles, no se como es que los infractores desprecian la vida de los humanos es que no recuerdan que ellos algunas vez fueron iguales.

Es por eso que agradezco poder tener a un padre (vampiro-creador) como el mío, a pesar de todo Aro se encarga de mantener un orden para que tanto humanos y vampiros podamos tener una vida tranquila, se que muchos le temen pero esa es la imagen que debe tener el rey de los vampiros, mi hermano dice que es normal pero yo dudo que deba comportarse así.

Aun recuerdo ese horrible día en que mi hermano y yo perdimos a nuestros padres fue la escena mas horrible que pude presenciar, me niego a creer que todo fue solo por la búsqueda de poder al menos tuvimos la suerte de que Aro no nos abandonara.

FLASHBACK

13 de septiembre de 1900 Como cada año mi familia se encontraba celebrando mi cumpleaños numero 8, me encantaba pasar tiempo con mi familia; mama era un encanto su vida era su familia, papa gustaba de pasar tiempo con nosotros a pesar del trabajo y Richard era el mejor hermano que podía tener se desvivía por mi me protegía a pesar de que era dos años mayor nos llevábamos muy bien; mi familia era única y que decir de mi padrino Aro y sus hermanos

-Charlie pon aquí el pastel(mama y papa eran fanaticos de las fiestas, auqneu solo fuera una reunion familiar)

-si amor como gustes

-Richard, Isabella es hora de partir el pastel (este año mam se habia esforzado para crear un hermoso pastel)

-pero aun no llega mi padrino (comento haciendo un puchero)

-ya llegara bell`s, anda ven a partir el pastel

-siii pastel, vamos bell`s date prisa ya quiero saborear lo que hizo mama(mi hermano es un poco

-bien, bien (digo al momento de acercarme a la mesa, pero mi falta de coordinación provoco que tropezara como siempre) auch…

- jajajajajaja……..

- Richard deja de burlarte y ayuda a tu hermana

- ya voy papa

Lamentablemente esto era todos los días gracias a mi clásica patosidad, nunca imagine que este seria el ultimo dia que compartiríamos en familia.

- Mira nada más que tenemos aquí(el hombre era realmente atractivo debo decir que tenia muchos rasgos parecidos a mis padrinos Vulturi, pero su mirada era realmente aterradora )

-que se le ofrece caballero(pregunto papa adelantándose)

- todo… quiero todo, pero sobre todo a esa pequeña(dijo al momento que su mano me señalaba, el temor aumento )

- nooo… mi hija no(el grito de mama me dejo estatica tan malo era ese hombre)

- están dispuestos a morir por protegerla (comento acercándose, papa nos protegía con su cuerpo) saben que al final será mía

- no se lo aconsejaría, somos protegidos de Aro(al nombrara a mi padrino la mirada del hombre se volvió aun mas aterradora)

- Aro, Aro, Aro así que ese maldito tiene afecto por ustedes, que mejor venganza(sus ojos se volvieron negros en ese momento)

- de… de que habla(el miedo en los ojos de mama aumento cuando el vampiro camino en nuestra direccion)

- he perdido mi aquelarre por vuestro amigo aro y que mejor que acabar con sus protegidos

- sabes que el terminara contigo

- eso aumenta la emoción ya quiero ver la cara del rey vampiro (dijo antes de saltar hacia mi familia)

- sobre mi cadáver; René, niños corran (grito antes de enfrentarse al vampiro)

- papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

-Charlie amor

- mama, bell`s vamos (después de avanzar unos metros Andree estaba frente a nosotros)

- esto es más aburrido de lo que pensé, que mas da no puedo evitarlo

- Richard cuida de tu hermana (comento adelantándose) no tocaras a mis hijos; corran(había escuchado que mi padrino era vampiro pero aun dudaba pero este tipo había terminado de aclarar mis ideas)

- niños, niños donde están(se burlaba) vamos saben que no pueden esconderse de mi(Richard y yo estábamos ocultos detrás de un arbol)

- no llores bell`s todo saldrá bien (trataba de consolarme, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar algo me decía que nunca volceria ver a mama y papa)

- no deberías mentirle a tu hermana, bueno el juego acabo su hora a llegado (dijo antes de saltar sobre nosotros pero una sombra se lo impidió, lo ultimo que recuerdo es ver a mi padrino revisando a mis padres y negando mientras mi madrina Sulpicia nos abrazaba a Richard a mi)

Aro se encargo de darles un entierro honorable y como único familiar acepto la custodia de ambos, nunca imagine que viviríamos en el castillo de volterra

- este será su nuevo hogar (comento al entrar en el castillos de volterra; no abandonare a mis últimos parientes de sangre, pensó) hijos míos desde hoy estarán junto a mi

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ese fue el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida, una que nunca imaginamos seria para la eternidad; Aro era uno de nuestros ancestros al igual que los tíos Cayo y Marco, por ende nosotros éramos los últimos miembros de su familia de sangre y no nos dejarían abandonados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola espero la historia sea de su agrado ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo de Twilight.


	2. Un nacimiento especial

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no son míos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer solo la historia es producto de mi cabeza y espero sea de su agrado

Esta es una historia de amor en la que Bella y Edward tendran que superar muchas pruebas para poder vivir su amor

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**UN NACIMIENTO ESPECIAL**

19 OCTUBRE 1909

Como cada día disfrutaba de cuidar los rosales de mi jardín privado, Aro nos protegía demasiado jamás salíamos del castillo solos incluso nuestros tios y padres nos daban clases particulares.

- bella hija aquí estas, necesito que me acompañes (su cara denotaba una tremenda pena)

- que sucede madre (pregunte nerviosa)

- ya lo veras date prisa (avanzamos por los pasillos del castillo sin detenernos, llegamos hasta la habitación de mi hermano, la escena que estaba dentro me dejo muy mal Richard estaba en su cama retorciéndose de dolor)

- Richard… Richard que sucedió

- unos vampiros lo atacaron mientras daba un paseo y…(prefirió no continuar y mostrarme la mordida que tenia en el cuello) lo lamento hija pero

- mi… mi hermano se va a convertir

- es lo mejor ya que no queremos perderlo

- pero creemos que tu debes participar en la decisión, quien mejor que tu para saber lo que el quería(contemplaba como mi hermano sufria pero sabia que uno de sus propósitos era estar siempre conmigo y nunca me perdonaría alejarlo de nosotros "su familia", por otra parte no estaba segura de que el quisiera esta vida)

- con…conviértanlo… por favor sálvenlo, no…no podría vivir sin el(dije entrecortadamente antes de ponerme a llorar)

- oh amor tranquila todo estará bien(me consolaba mi madre)

- padre debo pedirte otra cosa…

- lo que quieras hija

- conviérteme, por favor yo tampoco quiero abandonara mi hermano y se que juntos podremos sobrellevar esta nueva vida

- pero bella esto es…

- se a lo que me enfrento madre pero por mi hermano estoy dispuesta, aunque tenga que… beber sangre de los humanos8estaab dispuesta a todo aunque eso fuera hacer lo que tanto aborrecía)

- eso se puede arreglar…

- no estas tratando de decir que…(mi padre y mis tios tuvieron una chrla silenciosa)

- por que no si es lo que ella quiere podemos cumplirle ese pequeño deseo

- bell`s confiamos en que serás una buena vampiresa y por la sangre no te preocupes conocemos una dieta que te agradara

Mi transformación fue hecha por Aro, como Richard cuando la ponzoña avanzaba por mis venas el dolor era irremediable pero sabia que tenia una buena razón para hacerlo, tres días pasaron rápidamente los vulturis había cuidado de los chicos desde el comienzo y ahora esperaban que Richard despertara pronto pero yo fui la primera en hacerlo, por una extraña razón no sentía el común escozor en la garganta o algún rastro de tener que alimentarme, después de convencer a la familia me permitieron ver a mi hermano, Richard despertó justo una hora después y se sorprendió de vernos reunidos junto a el pero su mirada se clavo en mi tal ves al darse cuenta del cambio vampirico que había sufrido mi cuerpo

- Ri…Richard estas bien

- que… que me paso, bella eres tu?

- hijo que bueno que estas a salvo

- pe…pero

- como te sientes tienes hambre?

- no tienes alguna molestia?

- enseguida mandaremos a buscar comida(nuestra familia estaba realmente preocupada que no esperaba respuestas)

- padre recuerdas lo que me prometiste?

- si hija pero no se si tu hermano también este dispuesto a tener esta dieta

- dieta? De que hablan no entiendo

- Richard después de que ese vampiro te atacara solo había dos opciones transformarte o…

- que murieras, se que sonara egoísta pero no podía dejarte ir asi(de poder llorar lo haría mi hermano me abrazo)

- be…bell`s

- es por eso que no te deje solo y me he convertido también, de esta forma estaremos juntos para cuidarnos mutuamente siento haber decidido por ti(su rostro se había contraído al parecer estaba procesando la información)

- no lo sientas me da gusto estar contigo, asi que no te culpes de nada ok

- prosiguiendo con la dieta, a bella no le gustaría sobrevivir a base de humanos asi que le hemos ofrecido una dieta diferente algo asi como… "vegetariana"

- vegetariana? (ok me había perdido en lo de dieta)

- asi es Carlise un amigo nuestro la practica, el y su aquelarre se alimenta de sangre de animales

- animales?

- esperare afuera… animales como pueden ofrecerles eso(murmuraba el tio Cayo al salir de la habitación)

Después de que Aro nos explicara la dieta y que Richard decidiera compartir mi dieta, ambos nos volvimos Vampiros-Vegetarianos, en las caballerizas nos esperaba un menú de varios ciervos que habían sido cazados solo para nosotros, Sulpicia estaba orgullosa de nosotros pero a la vez lamentaba nuestra transformación, mientras que nuestros tíos tratan de averiguar por que actuábamos diferente a cualquier otro neófito.

(NARRADOR) 21 OCTUBRE 1909

Para los hermano Swan esta nueva vida no estaba resultando tan difícil de llevar, tenían un gran autocontrol pero sobre todo actuaban como si fueran vampiros de varias décadas, la guardia vulturi disfrutaba de su compañía ya que a pesar de ser como eran en el campo de batalla, tenia un buen carácter y les agradaba al fin poder estar con ellos sin tener que cuidar su fuerza y todo eso.

Bella y Richard habían sido llamados por los tres vulturi para hablar de su nueva vida para que así aprendieran a desenvolverse en la sociedad vampírica. Aro aprovecho para investigar mas sobre los chicos descubriendo que** Bella contaba con un escudo mental y físico**; pero **Richard no se quedaba atrás tenia una especie de control en el viento siendo capaz de cortar lo que se propusiera con esta fuerza y además tenia poderes pirotécnicos y ambos tenían una fuerza mucho mayor a cualquier Neófito o miembro de la guardia.**

Un mensaje llego desde Inglaterra sobre un aquelarre que se estaba revelando y la guardia salió de inmediato a controlar este acto y así seguir protegiendo su secreto, los hermanos vulturis se encargaban de ayudar a entrenar a los chicos ya que habían sido demasiado para la guardia, Aro se dedicaba de entrenar a bella en su escudo mental y Cayo y Marco trabajaban con Richard para que aprendiera a controlar su fuerza y a direccionar de la manera correcta sus poderes.

23 OCTUBRE 1909

El castillo de volterra estaba siendo atacado por un gran numero de rebeldes que no estaban dispuestos a seguir bajo el mando de los Vulturis, aprovechando la ausencia de la guardia real y que la mayoría de ellos eran Neófitos tenían una gran ventaja.

- pronto derribaran la muralla de Bashir (la familia vulturi se encontraba en la habitación del pánico un lugar a prueba de vampiros y con el debido equipamiento para la protección de la familia)

- lo se debemos proteger a los chicos(Aro estab preocupado por lo que podia pasarle a los chicos)

- por favor padre déjanos luchar (tanto Richard como yo estabamop dispuestos para apoyar a nuestros padres)

- no chicos es muy peligroso, la mayoría son neófitos

- pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada

- si hijos pero es demasiado ustedes nacieron hace poco y no tienen el debido entrenamiento

- a no ser que…

- que… habla tío Cayo

- no ellos no lucharan

- pero esa es una buena solución

- no chicos es muy peligroso, ustedes aun no saben controlar debidamente sus poderes

- así es podría ser contraproducente, recuerden que prometí cuidar de ustedes

- si pero es nuestra decisión padre

- por favor al menos déjanos intentarlo

- Aro, amor ellos son quienes deciden(al parecer mama comprendia nuestra preocupacion por la familia)

- si pero…

-vamos padre asi al menos tenemos mayores esperanzas y una mayor oportunidad de soportar hasta que la guardia regrese

- los chicos tienen razón de esta forma al menos aumentan sus posibilidades de sobrevivir

- bien entonces hagámoslo (los vulturis se prepararon para enfrentar a los invasores)

Una gran explosión se escucho fuera de la habitación

- nos han descubierto es hora de enfrentarlos

- si el momento ha llegado

- chicos, por favor ustedes quédense atras

- queee… nosotros no los dejaremos

- hijos por favor ustedes no saben luchar y además acaban de nacer…

- si madre pero eso no evitara que luchemos juntos como familia

- bien pero se quedaran atrás

-: Sulpicia tranquila veras que los chicos estarán bien, confiemos en ellos(la tia Athenedora nos era de mucha ayuda apoyando a mama)

Se prepararon para lo que seguía, uno de los muros cedió y varias sombras se acercaron lentamente

- no creí que los reyes vampiros se ocultaran como gallinas

- como se atreve(trato de luchar pero sulpicia lo detuvo)

- hijo espera…

- Lian no pensé que tu serias el que nos traicionara

- vamos aro ustedes lo sabían perfectamente

-es verdad pero confiábamos en que un amigo no haría tal cosa

- amigo? Jajaja no digan estupideces y mejor piensen en sus ultimas palabras

- yo tengo las mías, "eres un maldito traidor"

- Cristof, Nerrod prepárense (dos vampiros corpulentos se hacercaron y se prepararon para luchar) primero acabaremos con la linda esposa de Aro

- nooooo…(grito llena de miedo por al vida de su madre, ante esto una extraña energía surgió de su interior y protegió a cada uno de sus familiares) esto…

- su campo de fuerza8decia maravillado al ver como bella podía expander su campo protector)

- bell`s estas bien

- si pero ahora es nuestro turno(todos asintieron esperando el ataque de los invasores)

- ataquen(los vampiros invasores saltaron sobre los vulturis pero el campo invisible los detenía y su ataque terminaba siendo en contra de ellos mismos) déjense de tonterías y luchen

- eso haremos (tomo pose de lucha moviendo sus manos como si fueran cuchillas y todos los vampiros que estaban a su alcance terminaron destrozados, de la nada el fuego acababa con los restos)

- nuestros chicos son buenos (susurro el tio Cayo)

-chicos no se queden con toda la diversión(la familia tomo su posición de ataque y se dispuso a luchar el campo protector se dividió protegiendo a cada uno para asi darles mayor movilidad)

- los vulturis no se rinden

- prepárense (acababan con los vampiros que los atacaban y Richard se encargaba de prenderles fuego)

- jajaja ya verán(la lucha estaba retomando un nivel de equidad gracias al poder de los hermanos swan)

Las fuerzas enemigas estaban perdido contra los vulturis y antes de que Lian pudiera huir se empezaron a escuchar gritos y exclamaciones de dolor provenientes de afuera(la guardia real había regresado y estaba luchando por sus amos)

- ríndete Lian sabes que has perdido

- nunca imagine que tuvieras estos as bajo la manga (dijo señalando a los hermanos swan) como siempre te aprovechas de los poderes de los demás(esto dejo a areo en shock era verdad que reunía a los mejores para su guardia pero nuca utilizaría a sus hijos en esto)

- cállate, tu no sabes nada mi familia solo se ha protegido (la guardia llego rápidamente y apreso a Lian que juro vengarse, a pesar de que sabia lo que le esperaba)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que la historia os este gustando y que me dejen sus comentarios


	3. Proteccion de amor

Disclaimer:

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero sea de sua grado.

Este es el parrafo en el que explican los poderes de los chicos y cuan especiales son:

_Bella y Richard habían sido llamados por los tres vulturi para hablar de su nueva vida para que así aprendieran a desenvolverse en la sociedad vampírica. Aro aprovecho para investigar mas sobre los chicos descubriendo que** Bella contaba con un escudo mental y físico**; pero **Richard no se quedaba atrás tenia una especie de control en el viento siendo capaz de cortar lo que se propusiera con esta fuerza y además tenia poderes pirotécnicos y ambos tenían una fuerza mucho mayor a cualquier Neófito o miembro de la guardia.**_

Ademas de estaos poderes Bella tiene la **habilidad de copiar la de los demas**** y de Humanizar** como explico en este capitulo, como ven he tratdo de darle un poco mas de nivel a Bella y si los Vulturis son mas buenos

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PROTECCION DE AMOR

NOVIEMBRE 1910  
BELLA POV

La lucha había sido devastadora mi familia estaba maravillada con nuestras habilidades pero nuestro padre se había comportado extraño por días todos estábamos preocupados hasta que nos reunió y nos explico todo, al parecer se sentía culpable que fuéramos como ellos y lamentaba que todos creyeran que cuidaba de nosotros por los poderes que teníamos la charla fue realmente larga me sentía tan mal que tenia ganas de llorar por una extraña razón me pareció que lo hacia pero sabia que como vampiro era imposible hasta que todos en la sala comenzaron a llorar como yo; el tío marco estaba sorprendido de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y que al igual que mi hermano contaba con mas de un don y los míos eran algo especiales ya que tener un escudo era realmente raro pero poder expandirlo era aun mas raro y ahora descubríamos que poseía el don de **HUMANIZAR**(al parecer podía hacer que los vampiros de mi alrededor tuvieran acciones de humanos o toda esa clase de actos) durante todo un año nos encargamos de perfeccionar nuestros poderes y que yo aprendiera a mejorar mis habilidades, me encantaba entrenar ya que la guardia nos ayudaba al enfrentarnos a sus poderes, ellos creían que nos uniríamos a ellos pero papa nos explico que solo entrenábamos para cuando fuera necesario defendernos pero nunca, nunca nos expondría a esta situación.

Estoy convencida que lo hace por nuestro bien pero a veces es tan frustrante no poder ayudar, a decir verdad yo no soy de los que gozan de luchar y muchos menos matar a alguien y en eso coincidía con mis padres pero mi hermano era mas… bueno ya entienden el era mas activo.

MARZO 1947  
RICHARD POV

Hace casi 40 años que mi hermana y yo nos convertimos, la vida no ha sido tan fácil pero poco a poco nos hemos acostumbrado, aun recuerdo la lucha que tuvimos como familia en aquella invasión, papa se había reaccionado muy diferente a lo que crei no fue como todos en el castillo esperábamos jamás imagine que no permitiría que Bella y yo fuéramos parte de la guardia hasta que entendí el estaba preocupado por nosotros éramos su familia los últimos descendientes y no permitirá que nada nos dañara como lo había prometido a nuestros padres, así que durante estos últimos 40 años hemos recibido la educación y el entrenamiento necesario para enfrentarnos a esta nueva vida.

- Richard que bueno que te encuentro adivina que?(Entro muy animada a la sala de entrenamiento)

- Hola bell`s que sucede

Bella: adivina quien tiene un nuevo poder?(mi hermanita disfrutaba de tener nuevos poderes ya que **contaba con la habilidad de copiar los de los demás**, aun recuerdo como fue que al hacerla enfandar ella copio mi poder y toda mi colección de armas medievales comenzó a quemarse, a pesar de actuar rápido solo pudimos salvar unas cuantas pero ella estaba contenta de haber descubierto otro poder y desde entonces goza practicando conmigo por suerte con los años su habilidad para controlar nuevos poderes a mejorado)

- déjame ver… (aparente que pensaba con un dedo en mi mentón) mama?

- jajaja que gracioso, solo por eso te lo mostrare antes de decirte cual es (me dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo, esto era malo ella estaba disfrutando ver mi cara de desconcierto, solo espero que el poder no sea tan malo como cuando sin poder evitarlo copio el poder de Jane y todos a su alrededor terminamos retorciéndonos de dolor en el suelo hasta que Sulpicia logro controlar a mi hermana, después de ese suceso Bella se encerro en su mente y no tubo reacción alguna por mas de una semana, nuestro padre estaba realemnte desconcertado; todos estábamos precupados y cuando al fin reacciono solo nos dijo que había estado durmiendo puesden creerlo ella había dormida tranquilamente mientras nosotros; fue hasta entonces que el Tio Marco se dio cunta que el corazón de Bella estaba trabajando ya que podía dejar atrás su personalidad vampirica para regresar a ser humana)

- bien aquí voy( mi mirada viajaba de un lado a otro de la sala buscando lo que podía ser que mi hermana tenia preparado, de repente comencé a elevarme hasta que me golpee en el techo)

- Be… bella bájame de aquí(ella solo me miraba con una sonrisa)

- es divertido no crees?

- si pero por favor bájame (pude ver que dudaba un poco lo que significaba que quería hacerme sufrir) anda prometo mmm…(debo pensar en algo con lo cual poder negociar) prepararte una deliciosa tarta de chocolate(Bingo sus ojos brillaban, a mi hermanita le encanta disfrutar de la comida humana a veces, pero los postres son su debilidad)

-: Bien pero te advierto que debe ser realmente delicioso o ya veras(a pesar de ser tan pequeña Bella daba mucho miedo) por cierto donde esta Dimitri que también quiero mostrarle lo que puedo hacer (Dimitri compartía conmigo la condena de ser uno de los monos de prueba de los nuevos poderes de Bella)

- no lo se tal ves ande detrás de Heidi como siempre (Heidi era el amor no correspondido de nuestro amigo)

- pero es un cabezota, no se por que no sigue mi consejo(Bella decía que si Dimitri en ves de perseguir a Heidi la ignorara y asi terminaría conquistándola gracias a que ella no estaba acostumbrada a no ser el blanco de la atención masculina gracias a su gran belleza)

- venga mejor vamos a por el

- ire yo, tu ponte a preparar mi pastel

- ok, ok nos vemos mas tarde(dios adoro a mi hermanita pero a veces me dan ganas de…)

JULIO 1956  
BELLA POV

Aun no creo que haya logrado convencer a mi padre para que nos permitiera salir a explorar el mundo por suerte mi madre y la tía Athenedora me apoyaron diciendo que era hora de que nos dejaran salir a vivir, se que es algo nuevo para nosotros que nunca hemos salido mas haya de Volterra y eso si teníamos a un miembro de la guardia con nosotros; pero me encuentro aquí preparando mi maleta para el viaje.

- Bella espero que te diviertas y no te olvides de nosotros

- por supuesto que no madre, regresaremos pronto es solo que me hace tanta ilusión explorara el mundo .

- al parecer Cayo y Aro se han encargado de elegir el lugar en donde vivirán(la tia Athenedora tambien nos ha apoyado en esta aventura, convenciendo al tio Cayo para que no estuviera en nuestra contra)

- asi es fue una de las condiciones que nos dio para poder salir, aun no se da cuenta de que hemos crecido

- es que es tan difícil ver como tus hijos se alejan de tu lado

- madre solo será poco tiempo recuerda que no podemos vivir por mucho en un lugar, te prometo volver una temporada entre cada nuevo destino

- lo se hija y saben que cuentan con nosotros por cualquier cosa

- nunca lo olvidaría

- y dime como evuitaran los rayos del sol

- el tio Marco me ha recomendado estar humanizados durante el dia para facilitarnos la estancia

Toc…toc…toc…

- adelante (dije al momento de terminar de preparar mi maleta)

- Bell`s estas lista?

- si lo estoy

- hijo (mi hermano se acerco a nuestra madre para abrazarla) los extrañaremos mucho, prométeme que cuidaras de tu hermana

-: lo hare madre aunque debo pedirte que le prohíbas abusar de sus poderes en mi persona

- pareces un niño quejándote (comente sacándole la lengua)

- lo dice la señorita madura… bueno es hora nuestro padre nos espera para despedirse y darnos las ultimas indicaciones

Aro nos esperaba en el salón del trono junto a mis tios que se despidieron rápidamente, debo admitir que en estas situaciones mi padre tiende a exagerar ya que nos repitió las instrucciones mas de tres veces.

NOVIEMBRE 1958

El primer destino fue Francia donde ya tenían todo listo para nuestra llegada, la ciudad es muy hermosa lo que nos ha facilitado relacionarnos y vivir con armonía, nos hemos encontrado a varios vampiros pero ellos no nos han reconocido gracias a mi poder.

- Richard date prisa que se nos hará tarde(mi hermano tardaba tanto en arreglarse, bueno yo tenia algo de culpa a veces le escondía las cosas)

- ya voy es solo que no encuentro mi corbata azul

- la deje sobre tu cama anda apurate

La vida en esta ciudad era muy entretenida gracias a que éramos buenos socializando y al dinero que nuestro padre nos depositaba mes con mes teníamos una buena situación económica.

- te lo dije ese tipo solo quería una cosa de ti(mi hermano había estado a punto de lanzarse contra un supuesto amigo que solo quería aprovecharse de mi una "criatura indefensa" según Richard) que agradezca que me contuve

- lo se sino blablabla… pero agradezco tu preocupación hermanito, bueno es hora de ir a casa

Las calles estaban en completo silencio, mi hermano y yo gozábamos paseando por las noches pero esta era especial algo me lo decía; nuestro agudo oído nos permitió escuchar un horrible estruendo.

- que fue eso?

- No lo se, vamos a investigar?(nos acercamos al lugar del que provenían los ruidos y la escena que vimos me hizo gritar de la rabia, al final del callejón se encontraban dos tipos violando a una señorita, eso era demasiado y no lo permitiría) aléjense de ella(los tipos se percataron de nuestra presencia y al girarse pude ver la lujuria en sus ojos)

- mira que bello regalo nos trajo este imbécil (comento al momento de señalarme, su aliento era asqueroso estaba totalmente alcoholizado)

- Mas diversión, después de todo esta ya no nos sirve de nada(murmuro al momento de aventar el cuerpo casi sin vida de de la mujer) anda caballerito que esperas (estaba a punto de saltar sobre ellos pero Richard se me adelanto era extraño verlo tan molesto y preocupado por alguien que no fuera de su familia)

- Richaaaard (grite al verlo caer por un golpe que le dio uno de los tipos, demonios me había olvidado que estábamos humanizados y nuestra fuerza no era la normal asi que me deshice de la humanización)

Richard: eso la pagaras caro(sus colmillos salieron a flote al momento que gruñía)

- que demonios eres?(su rostro denotaba terror, mi hermano comenzó a reir aumentado el miedo de los tipos)

- Soy su peor pesadilla (mientras el luchaba con los tipos sin hacerles mucho daño ya que no éramos asesinos me acerque a la chica que estaba a punto de morir) como esta? (Richard estaba realmente preocupado por esta mujer que ni siquiera conocía)

- no creo que pase de esta noche, esta muy mal(note que mi hermano sufria al escuchar la situación de la chica)

- de…debemos hacer algo ella no puede…

- acaso la conoces?

- s…si no se como decirlo pero ella es muy importante para mi, la había cuidado desde que la conozco pero esta noche… le he fallado (me entristecía ver a mi hermano tan mal)

- conviértela, vamos no la dejes ir

- no…no puedo ella, ella es mi cantante (había escuchado varias historias sobre eso pero nunca pensé conocer a la cantante de algún vampiro)

- yo…yo lo hare (Richard me miro preocupado sabía que la sangre humana nunca estaría en mi boca pero por el lo haría) no te preocupes estaré bien anda déjame hacerlo

- pero bell`s…

- se lo que significa ella para ti y no te dejare solo en esto

- pero y si ella no quiere ser como nosotros

- veras que si, además tu amor lo compensara (mis colmillos tocaron el cuello de la chica y los hundí lentamente no había mas opción , la sangre inundo mi boca pero en ves de tomarla la escupí la chica comenzó a retorcerse y su transformación comenzó) será mejor llevarla a casa

Tres días después Estefania despertó, según mi hermano hace poco había perdido a su madre y su padre era un borracho de primera por lo que averiguamos en estos días ese tipo la había vendido a los otros dos y no tenia mas familia lo que nos facilitaba la vida, ella despertaría en cualquier momento y Richard había salido por algo para alimentarla.

- como sigue?

- despertara en cualquier momento, que le trajiste?

- atrape cinco ciervos

DICIEMBRE 1958  
BELLA POV

El despertar de Fanny fue raro ella no recordaba nada de su pasado como nosotros incluso no sabia su nombre, solo no soportaba tener a Richard a su lado tal ves por el ataque que había sufrido yo me encargue de enseñarle la nueva vida y de darle todo lo que necesitara pero conocíamos el peligro de una neófita en la ciudad por lo que decidimos volver a Volterra mientras ella se acostumbrara a la nueva vida.

Aro se molesto por la decisión que habíamos tomado al transformarla pero reconocía que habíamos hecho bien en regresar con ellos Fanny se gano la gracias de mi madre y de la tía Athenedora, decidimos que lo mejor seria vivir unos años con ellos para evitar posibles problemas con Fanny, Richard se esforzaba por no incomodar a Fanny con su presencia pero se que el se sentía mal por esta situación.  
Para ayudar a mi hermano platicaba con Fanny de lo bueno que era conmigo y cuanto se preocupaba por mi lo genial que era estar con el y todo eso sabia que en algún momento mi hermano conseguiría que ella lo aceptara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me despido y nos estamos leyendo pronto


	4. Una vida llena de felicidad

Una vida llena felicidad

MARZO 1966  
RICHARD POV

Mi vida había dado un giro de 360º después de la transformación de Estefanía nunca creí que algo pudiera hacerme tanto daño como el temor que ella me tenia al acercarme, así que preferí darle su espacio a pesar del dolor que esto me causara ya que ella era una persona muy importante para mi.

Estefanìa me permitio acercarme poco a poco, después de casi dos años nuestra amistad se fortaleció, gracias a la ayuda de Bella Fanny me acepto y hoy en dia soy feliz junto a ella solo espero que mi hermanita también pueda llegar a ser tan feliz como yo.

- Hola en que piensas

- en todo lo que hemos pasado Fanny y yo para estar juntos.

- lo se ha sido difícil pero el amor puede vencer todas las barreras

-asi es y dime donde dejaste a mi bella novia

- eso mismo me pregunto yo la perdi de vista mientras entrenaba con Jane

- debe haberse ocultado de ti…

- de mi? Y por que seria eso

- hoy es fin de temporada lo que significa salir de compras contigo(cuando se trata de compras bella puede ser muy… difícil de tratar)

- pero si prometió acompañarme siempre

- Bell`s eso fue cuando la invitaste por primera vez y después de pasar tanto tiempo contigo en las tiendas ya te conoce muy bien

- bien si ella no va invitare a Heidi ella no se podrá negar

- eso si accede a separarse de Dimitri (El plan de Bella había resultado asi que Heidi y Dimitri tenían casi 10 años juntos)

- veras que no se negaran, bueno nos vemos después(dijo mientras salía dando saltitos )

- se ha ido(dije para que Fanny saliera de su escondite)

- por poco me descubre

- estoy seguro que se dio cuenta que estabas aquí pero prefirió no armar un alboroto

- pues que suerte aun no se como alguien que parece tan dulce puede ser tan peligrosa

- y que lo digas, bueno sigamos entrenando(Fanny contaba con el poder de controlar a los animales, algo que nos facilitaba la cacería si queríamos o la hacia mas amena)

- muy bien prepárate, Gara ataca(Fanny tenia muchas mascotas entre ellas Gara un tigre blanco)

Aprovechábamos los días para mejorar nuestras habilidades y así poder ser mas fuertes, estoy seguro que muy pronto Bella convencerá a papa para que nos permita volver a la sociedad

26 MAYO 1966  
BELLA POV

- anda papa ya te lo he dicho estamos mas que listos para volver a viajar

- no lo se la ultima vez…

- sabes que eso fue un caso de vida o muerte, te prometo respetar las reglas

- Bella tiene razón ellos tienen el derecho de disfrutar de esta vida

- incluso yo lo entiendo, vamos Aro confía en los chicos (el tío Marco siempre me apoyaba pero era muy raro que el tío Cayo me diera la razón)

- bien podrán irse pero yo elegiré nuevamente su destino

- lo que tu digas padre, lo que tu digas(genial papa me había dado permiso)

- bien después te comunicare mi decisión

Despues de tantos años de encierro por fin podría volver a explorar el mundo, se que esta ves todo saldrá bien y asi podremos disfrutar de la vida como se debe.

- y bien?(Fanny estaba tan emocionada como yo con la idea de volver al mundo de los humanos)

- nos iremos pronto, asi que dile a Richard que se prepare

27 MAYO 1966  
RICHARD POV

Me encuentro preparando las maletas para volver al mundo humano después de tantos años, mi hermana se salió con la suya como siempre.

- y que me dices de este(Fanny esta realmente emocionada que no puede decidir que ropa llebar)

- Te recomiendo que no lleves mucha pues con mi hermana nos esperan muchas compras

- es verdad, bueno al menos serán nuevos lugares y no les clásicas tiendas de Volterra

- te va a gustar todo ya lo veras (comente antes de abrazarla)

- eso espero… aunque confieso que me da un poco de miedo

- es normal peros e que tu autocontrol es muy bueno, ni siquiera notaras a los humanos

- además siempre te tendré a mi lado verdad?

- así es, mi amor por ti es eterno

29 MAYO 1966  
BELLA POV

- los mande llamar para informarles su destino(mi padre estaba un poco serio pero se que era por que quería ocultar su tristeza por nuestra partida) el próximo año vivirán en Inglaterra, después se trasladaran a Roma donde vivirán cerca de año y medio y por ultimo vivirán dos años en Francia.

- me parece perfecto, auque tengo una duda

- que es hija?

- en todos estos lugares ya tienen todo preparado

- asi es los Vulturi sabemos hacer las cosas

-eso es muy bueno y les agradecemos todo su apoyo

- si gracias por permitirme ir también

- sabemos que tienes un gran autocontrol además de que seriamos incapaces de separarte de mi hijo

- eso si en cuanto regresen habra boda8tanto a mam como a la tia Athenedora les emociono la idea)

- eso ténganlo por seguro

estas seguro?(Fanny creia que ,mi hermano se estaba dejando llebar por la situacion pero hace mucho que el deseaba esto)

- así es amor, quiero pasar mi le eternidad a tu lado(ambos se besaron dulcemente)

: oh vemos déjen eso y mejor vamos a prepararnos para salir mañana por la mañana

Este nuevo viaje es la prueba para que nuestros padres y tios se den cuenta de cuanto hemos madurado y que somos concientes de lo que somos y de todo lo que conlleva ser vampiros.

17 FEBRERÒ 1984

Como cada año estábamos preparadas para sorprender a mi hermano con su fiesta de cumpleaños incluso mis padres habían venido de visita y eso que Canadá estaba algo lejos de Volterra

- Vamos Bell`s que Richard regresara en cualquier momento (mi cuñada se preocupaba demasiado)

- Ya siento su esencia…

- ok todos a su lugar(el celebrar nuestro cumpleaños era una tradición que nuestros padres nos habían heredado y no estábamos dispuestos a dejar atrás)

- aun no comprendo por que practicamos estas acciones de huma… (no pudo continuar por que la tía Athenedora le había tapado la boca)

La puerta se abrió y todo guardamos silencio.

- Bella, Fanny amor estoy en casa, lamento decirte que no pude encontrar la salsa que me…

- FELICIDADES!(Richard estaba realmente sorprendido)

- Wow, Gracias a todos

- espero te guste, feliz cumpleaños

- si hijo felicidades

- espero que disfrutes tu dia

- padres, tios no crei que vinieran

-: como perdernos de este dia familiar

- si amigo todo estamos aquí para recordareyt cuan viejo estas, auch(se quejo cuando Heidi la dio un golpe en la cabeza) por que me pegas amor?

-: por burlarte¡, además recuerda qure sei de edades hablamos tu sales ganando

- jajajajaja…

- que mala eres, y yo que te amo tanto(a veces Dimitri y Heidi eran tan ,melosos)

- bueno déjense de tonterías, recuerden que esto es una fiesta(esa es mi amiga Jane)

- si a celebrar

La reunión había sido tranquila como cada año aunque con las bromas de Dimitri y los castigos que recibía por parte de Heidi todo se alegraba bastante, mi poder de humanizar era muy bueno en estas ocasiones como a la hora de partir el pastel.

- buen sopla las velas y pide tu deseo

- antes dime cuantos años cumples (dijo poniendo su mejor cara de quien no rompe ni un plato)

- eso no se pregunta

- no te preocupes no tengo problema en decirlo, este año cumplo 94 años

Nuestros invitados se despidieron por la noche para regresar al castillo, pues los infractores nunca descansan y no podían dejar de vigilarlos.

NOVIEMBRE 1993  
FANNY POV

Mi vida con los hermanos Swan ha sido muy buena ya que ellos siempre están al pendiente de mí. Richard es el mejor esposo del mundo y Bella además de ser mi cuñada es mi mejor amiga. Aunque debo admitir que a veces los celos son muy grabdes pues Richard no deja de provocar suspiros entre nuestras compañeras mujeres en cada escuela que estudiamos a pesar de que Bella nos Humaniza para que el sol no interfiera en nuestra vida diaria.

- vaya este dia ha sido realemnte pesado

- y que lo digas por poco me ahogo en clase de Biologia al realizar la viseccion de una rana

- no te preocupes hermanito tenia cubierta cualquier posibilidad

- y hasta ahora me lo dice (mi novio podía ser algo exagerado cuando se trataba de la locuras de mi cuñadita)

-: vamos Richard no seas malo con Bell`s ella no sabia que pasaría pero cuando nos percatamos del olor estábamos en clase y no podíamos salir como si nada

- como era un examen de literatura lo terminamos rápidamente para poder salir en tu auxilio

- si y te cuidamos desde fuera del laboratorio

Estos hermanos podían ser demasiado difíciles a veces pero era un verdadero placer compartir esta vida con ellos.

NOVIEMBRE 1993  
BELLA POV

Todos estos años habían sido los mejores entre la escuela, los amigos y todos los viajes la vida se hacia mas llevadera es decir gozábamos todo lo que podíamos gracias al apoyo de mis padres, con todo esto nos podíamos dar los lujos necesario para tener una buena vida sin tener que excedernos o aprovecharnos de eso.


	5. Destino Forks

JUNIO 1997  
BELLA POV

Lo mejor de esta vida ha sido que la he compartido con mi familia, mis padres han sabido guiarnos como es debido por el buen camino además de contar con el apoyo de nuestros tíos y que decir de los miembros de la guardia.

- Bella no seas tramposa recuerda que esta prohibido usar los poderes (nos encontramos entrenando con la guardia ya que nuestros padres recibieron una advertencia de rebelión y ellos hicieron que regresáramos para estar mas seguros de nuestro bienestar)

- oh vamos Jane, solo estamos entrenando

- lo se pero recuerda que debemos estar preparados (la guardia pasaba todo e día entrenando y junto a mis hermanos –Richard y Fanny- nos habíamos ofrecido para ayudarlos en el entrenamiento)

- bien será lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, lista?

- la verdad no, pero... hagámoslo

- vamos Jane sabes que controlo muy bien mi fuerza(a pesar del tiempo que teníamos como vampiros nuestra fuera no había disminuido)

-: lo se pero… aun recuerdo la ultima vez

- eso fue por un descuido, además ahora Richard no esta cerca para estar molestándome

- vamos chicas esto se esta tornando aburrido

- a si y por que no vienes a luchar tú?(Alec no sabia como salir de esta ya que Jane puede ser peliforsa si te metes con ella)

- pues… es mi hora de descanso

- que les parece dos contra uno?

- bien, bien pero solo por mi hermanita(si sobre todo)

Me encanta pasar tiempo con los chicos ya que a pesar del trabajo que realizan no dejan atrás los juegos y la diversión de nuestra edad.

SEPTIEMBRE 1999

- Enserio crees que funcione

- desde luego, veras como cae(Dimitri era mi compañero de travesuras, además de Jane)

- de acuerdo, entonces ve por el mientras nosotros vigilamos(dijo Jane mientras terminaba de colocar la trampa)

- les advierto que esta vez no me quedare con toda la culpa

- la niñita se esta quejando

- no me quejo pero la última vez la broma fue para mí

- vamos Bell`s ya te hacia falta pagar un de las tantas que nos has hecho

- ok, ok ya vuelvo(esta ves era turno de hacerle una broma a Richard, estoy segura que ni se la espera) Fanny que bueno que te encuentro, has visto a mi hermano?

- si esta esperándome en las caballerizas mientras cuida de Juri(Juri es el oso pardo de Fanny)

- te molestaría si te lo robo por un momento

- por supuesto que no

Richard era un verdadero encanto con los animales de su esposa, lo encontramos platicando con Juri y Fiore(el gato montés)

- hola hermanito necesito tu ayuda

- bien vamos, ahora vuelco amor(como siempre se despido de mi cuñada con un beso)

- chicos, saben que no deben comer pan enfrente de los pobres

- ok, ok anda que necesitas

- quiero que me ayudes a deshacerme de algunas cosas

- esta bien

Caminábamos por los pasillos rumbo a mi habitación ok ahora era momento de comunicarme con Jane(que bueno que me hice del poder de un telepata)

_- jane estamos cerca prepárense _

_- si todo esta como es debido_

_- ok estamos por dar la vuelta en el pasillo sur_

_- ya lo sabes en cuanto lleguen al lugar te mueves rápidamente_

Estábamos a menos de dos metros para la broma de Richard y me prepare, en cuanto llegamos al punto exacto me moví a velocidad vampírica para estar lejos, dejando que mi hermano terminara bañado en pintura y encima lleno de plumas

- Beeeeeeellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… esta me la pagas

- jajajajajaja(mis secuaces reian sin parar)

- jajaja… vamos si solo, jajaja… fue una jajaja… bromita

- esta bien(bien había dicho bien, o no esa mirada era parecida a la mía cuando planeo algo) pero antes de bañarme quiero darle un abrazo a mi hermanita(sin verlo venir me estrecho entre sus brazos)

- nooooo… Richard no has arruinado mi ropa

- jajajajajaja(ok admito que es gracioso pero mi ropa era sagrada y eso lo sabían todos)

Así eran los días en el castillo Vulturi solo espero que pronto mis padres nos permitan volver a salir para regresar a nuestra vida.

MAYO 2001  
RICHARD POV

No puedo creer que después de casi 5 años al fin regresemos a nuestros viajes, esta vez las chicas han decidido explorar Estados Unidos ya que según ella ya están hartas de Europa, Fanny ha aprendido a convivir con las compras y excentricidades que inventa la loca cabeza de mi hermana, pero me da gusto que mi familia pueda disfruta nuevamente de la paz y tranquilidad que nuestro Padre y Tíos se encargan de mantener.

- y a cual es el siguiente destino?

- esta vez me ha tocado decidir así que iremos a New York

- bien entonces preparare todo

- nos era necesario ya lo he hecho yo

Bella podía ser buena preparando coas cuando le convenía, estoy seguro que ella tuvo mucho que ver en que Fanny eligiera New York, pero que mas da mientras estén contentas estaré bien

-: ok entonces es hora de irnos

- no puedo esperar por entrara a trabajar en el zoológico de la ciudad

- te lo dije deja todo en mis manos

Fanny era fanática de conocer animales de todas las especies, como cuando viajamos a África y se pasaba todo el día estudiando el comportamiento de los animales, es por eso que también siempre elegía carreras que le ayudaran a tener una mejor relación con estos.

14 AGOSTO 2008  
BELLA POV

Después de pasar tanto tiempo en la ciudad mis hermanos y yo hemos decidido darnos un descanso y viajar aun lugar tranquilo en el cual podamos disfrutar de la naturaleza y tener más tiempo para disfrutar de la vida. Es por eso que en cuanto regresamos a Volterra le pedí a mi padre que nos ayudara a elegir el lugar correcto para poder descansar del bullicio de la ciudad.

Papa sabia que nosotros disfrutábamos de la vida eterna viajando alrededor del mundo eso si sin descuidar el aprendizaje y me dijo que se encargaría de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden.

- bell`s aquí estas (grito antes de saltar desde el balcón) nuestro padre solicita nuestra presencia

- para que?(Dijo al momento que dejaba de regar los rosales)

- no lo se pero sabes que no es correcto hacerles esperar

Ya me imaginaba la razón de que nos pidieran ir a la sala de tronos, como cada vez que abandonábamos el castillo debíamos escuchar las reglas y todas esas cosas necesarias para mantener nuestro secreto

- nos buscaba padre

- así es ya esta preparada su nueva morada

- eso es genial (comento emocionado)

- aun no comprendo cual es la emoción de convivir con humanos(el tio cayo creia que era una tonteria que nos gustara convivir con los humanos)

- es bueno tener actividades para no desperdiciar el tiempo tío

- si Cayo deja de ser tan…

- hermanos por favor, chicos ya conocen las reglas

- lo sabemos padre no tienes de que preocuparte

- de eso no tengo duda desde su nacimiento ustedes han sido especiales

- si aun así les recordamos que deben proteger el secreto

- bueno aquí están sus pasajes, los autos deben estar llegando hoy para que los usen en cuanto lleguen

- y a donde iremos esta vez, recuerda que te pedimos comenzar en la preparatoria para descansar del ambiente universitario y del bullicio de la ciudad(al contrario de mi a Richard y a Fanny les gustaba la tranquilidad)

- así es mis mascotas están hartas de tener que pasar el tiempo encerradas en las casas donde vivimos(en este momento Fanny contaba con dos mascotas Un tigre blanco llamo Sion y una hermosa pantera negra llamada Vica)

- no se preocupen chicos, le explique eso y papa ha elegido un lugar donde podamos gozar de paz y vivir tranquilamente sin preocuparnos tanto por esas cosas

-: les encantara es un pequeño pueblo de estados unidos llamado FORKS(mama estaba contenta de que pudieramos seguir con nuestras vidas a pesar de saber que teniamos que alejarnos nuevamente)

- FORKS? No había escuchado de el en todo este tiempo

- es por que no es muy común que reciba turistas o gente nueva gracias al clima que tiene

- y como es?

- Es de clima frio, todo el año esta nublado y es raro que salga el sol, esta rodeado por un inmenso bosque en el cual podrán salir a pasear sin ser descubiertos

- es maravilloso, allí Sion y Vica podrán dar paseos conmigo sin necesidad de hacerlo por la noche

- así es además de que podrán comenzar estudiando la preparatoria

-si después de cuatro años de universidad la preparatoria será grandiosa

- Como siempre mantendrán el apellido Swan y Fanny usara Hanson

-: ok, entonces nuestro destino es Forks

- así es será mejor ir a empacar

- pero tendré que enviar a mis pequeñas en un avión de carga

-: yo me encargo no te preocupes.

16 AGOSTO 2008  
BELLA POV

Al fin después de dos días estamos llegando a nuestro nuevo destino, solo espero que este lugar nos permita disfrutar de la vida como deseamos.

- señores pasajeros favor de abrochar sus cinturones, aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Seattle en cualquier momento.

Bien al fin llegamos, Fanny esta un poco nerviosa por sus mascotas que se supone llegaran en unos días, las clases empiezan el 18 por lo que tenemos pocos días para terminar de instalarnos y conocer los alrededores, a pesar de no tener que humanizarnos lo haremos para evitar llamar tato la atención de las personas con nuestra naturaleza vampírica.

- no lo puedo creer es mi bebe(grite al momento de llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo del aeropuerto y ver que mi padre había enviado mi auto un Audi A3 cabrio descapotable color negro del año)

- genial enviaron el tuyo pero el mío no

- quizás este en casa

- es verdad bueno que esperan, muevan el rasero y suban si no quieren quedarse

Aro nos había dado un mapa en el que nos explicaba claramente el camino que debíamos seguir hasta llegar al pueblo, dejamos a la ciudad atrás rápidamente mientras los arboles adornaban nuestro camino.

- esto es grandioso en verdad es perfecto para disfrutar de la tranquilidad(comento en cuanto pasamos por el anuncio que nos daba la bienvenida a Forks)

- se supone que debemos tomar un camino que esta un kilometro antes de llegar al pueblo

- al parecer pensaron en todo y decidieron que lo mejor era no vivir cerca del pueblo

- eso será grandioso así mis pequeñas podrán disfrutar del terreno para jugar

- debe ser este(dijo al momento que me señalaba el camino que debía tomar, era un camino de terracería rodeado de arboles pero a menos de 200 metros comenzaba un camino para evitar que nuestro autos sufrieran daños.)

Al final del camino se podía ver una enorme casa algo característico de nuestros padres, que estaba conectada a la cochera que tenía el espacio necesario para tres autos, donde nos esperaba el Audi gris de mi hermano.

Bajamos las maletas para poder instalarnos, la casa de dos plantas era realmente hermosa, en la planta baja había una cocina muy bien equipada de estilo contemporáneo, la sala era espaciosa y contaba con un equipo de entrenamiento con la mejor tecnología, además de la biblioteca donde ya estaban todos los volúmenes que teníamos(una copia exacta de los que teníamos en volterra), el baño de visitas era espacioso pero estoy segura que los de las recamaras serán mas grandes como nos gusta, después de conocer el primer piso decidimos buscar nuestras habitaciones ya que sabíamos perfectamente que mis padres habrían decorado para que cada uno tuviera su espacio, el pasillo de la plante alta nos codujo a tres puertas algo me decía que la ultima era la mía así que camine a ella y en efecto las paredes eran azules con decorados contemporáneos además de tener un cama enorme y el escritorio donde reposaría mi laptop, sin olvidar mi reproductor y todos mis discos y por supuesto no podía faltar mi armario del tamaño de otra habitación perfecto para mi y todas las compras que me esperan después de dejar mi maleta en mi cuarto decidí averiguar que hacían mis hermanos, me sorprendió ver que la recamara que compartían era muy espaciosa y todo era perfecto con los gustos de los dos, la tercer puesta era el cuarto de huéspedes que solo se utilizaba para dejar las cosas que no utilizábamos ya que si teníamos visitas no acostumbraban quedarse mas de un día.

Pasamos la tarde estudiando los alrededores y verificando que todo estuviera en orden al terminar eran poco más de las 3 de la mañana del domingo lo que significaba que mañana lunes comenzábamos el nuevo año, según se me tocara empezar en segundo mientras que Fanny y mi hermano entraran a tercero por la edad que aparentan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo ya pronto aparecerán los Cullen y podremos ver las diferentes actitudes que tomara cada uno de los clanes cuando se conozcan.


	6. Primer dia de escuela

Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo que espero les gute ya aparecieron los Cullen que pasara?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**EL VERDE FORK`S**

18 AGOSTO 2008

BELLA POV

El despertador comenzó a sonar, a pesar no tener sueño me acurruque nuevamente en la cama, pero recordé que el primer día de clases y no quería dar un mala impresión. Entro a la ducha para darme un poco mas de ánimos, entro al armario donde están las cosas que traje y comienzo a buscar el conjunto perfecto para la escuela, me decido por una minifalda azul petróleo y unos mallas blancas, por ultimo tomo una blusa azul cielo a contraste con mi falda junto a mi saco negro (lo se muy obscuro para el primer día pero estará bien). Meto mi laptop a la mochila antes de tomarla y bajar al primer piso donde ya me esperan Richard y Fanny (sus conjuntos combinan a la perfección ambos acostumbran usar colores claros)

- buenos días(los saludo muy animada, después de todo al fin podemos disfrutar de la paz del mundo humano)

- crei que tendríamos que irnos sin ti

- Déjate de tonterías si no quieres ser tu el que se quede

- bueno, bueno es hora desayunar (dijo mientras servía sangre de ciervo en unos vasos enormes) lo siento Bell`s pero la despensa esta vacía

- ya lo sospechaba, nuestros padres aun no se acostumbran a nuestros gustos

- así es, pero desayuna ya

Al salir de la casa las discusiones regresaron por ver en que auto nos iríamos

- que les parece si lo dejamos a la suerte (sin darnos tiempo lanzo una moneda al aire)

- Cara

- Cruz

Camino a la escuela Richard no dejaba de quejarse según el había hecho trampa, y Fanny no me apoyaba mucho ya que estaba encantada escuchándonos discutir). No conocía el camino pero me guie siguiendo a varios chicos que caminaban juntos y al ver pasar a mi bebe se quedaban embobados

- recuerden lo que nos dijo papa traten de no ser demasiado…

- si, si lo sabemos bueno chicos es hora de humanizarnos (lo bueno era que no teníamos cambios externos, es decir manteníamos nuestros poderes; la apariencia humana consistía en que nuestro cuerpo comenzara a trabajar la sangre y el corazón volviera a la vida.)

La escuela era rustica pero me pareció linda, después de todo era mejor de lo que esperaba de un pueblo como este, en el estacionamiento todos admiraban a mi bebe, la mayoría de los autos eran del siglo pasado y solo sobresalía un Volvo C3 plateado, sin mas me estacione a lado de este y al bajar sentimos todas las miradas, ok este año seria algo difícil.

- debemos ir a la dirección por nuestros horarios

Nos dirigimos a la oficina principal bajo la intensa mirada de todos los estudiantes y uno que otro profesor.

- Buenos días

- Buen día, en que les puedo servir ("pero que jóvenes tan guapos, serán parientes de los Cullen?"Cullen ya habia escuchado este apellido entre los murmullos de los chicos)

- somos nuevos, y venimos para pedir nuestros horarios

- si por supuesto, cueles son sus nombres?

- somos los hermanos Swan, Isabella y Richard Swan, y la señorita Estefanía Hanson

- veamos Swan y Hanson, aquí están; la señorita Isabella esta en segundo (dijo leyendo miss datos en el documento) aquí esta su horario y el mapa de la escuela

-gracias (comienzo a checar mis clases y tengo muchas que me gustan Literatura, biología, matemáticas pero también tengo deportes y música (la música me gusta pero no cuando tengo publico)

- y ustedes al parecer tienen el mismo horario, aquí tienen (puedo ver la alegría en el rostro de Richard y la ilusión que esto causa a Fanny así podrá vigilarlo mejor)

El mapa nos es de mucha ayuda, mas al tener que separarnos pues tenemos clases en distinto edificio

- nos vemos en el almuerzo

- ok cuídate Bell`s

Mi primera clase es Matemáticas, eso es bueno, varios chicos se acercan con el objetivo de entablar una conversación pero prefiero poner atención a la clase, las chicas no dejan de murmurar sobre mi ropa-genial les ha gustado mi estilo- . Las primeras tres clases pasaron rápidamente y la hora del almuerzo llego, en el camino Jessica y Ángela se acercaron para charlar, son unas lindas chicas pero Jessica es un poco- bueno no deja de hablar), he aceptado sentarme con las chicas y sus amigos, solo necesito buscar mi comida

- Bell`s por aquí (mis hermanos me esperaban para entrar a la fila del almuerzo)

- hola chicos que tal les fue? (Pregunto tomando la charola que mi hermano tiene para mí)

- bien, ya sabes nada nuevo

- creo que tus amigos te esperan (dice señalando la mesa donde Jessica saluda con insistencia mientras Ángela conversa con otros chicos)

- así es pero ni crean que iré sola, vamos

Nos sentamos los tres juntos mientras nos presentamos debidamente con todos según mi memoria son Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Laurent, Erick, Ben y Tyler, la conversación era mena hasta que todos se quedan en silencio mientras miran en una dirección en especifico, de repente puedo distinguir 4 esencias vampíricas que me hacen girar la vista.

- ellos son los Cullen se mudaron aquí hace un año (comenta al ver entrar a las dos parejas, Richard y yo compartimos una conversación mental)

_ - así es son vampiros(al parecer mi cara lo decía todo)_

_ - y que haremos?(papa nos ha dicho que tratemos de estar lo mas lejos posible de liods de nuestra especie pues nunca se sabe qu pueden tramar)  
_

_ - por el momento nada, solo debemos asegurarnos de que nos descubran_

_ - eso será imposible con la humanización_

_ - lo se, por ahora debemos averiguar si tienen poderes_

_ - bien de eso me encargo yo_

Se escuchan muchos suspiros y una nueva esencia me invade, el aroma es delicioso mi mirada se encuentra con el ser mas perfecto que he visto en mi vida "es un verdadero dios"

- y dime todos son hermanos (eso me hace regresar a la realidad y me concentro en los Cullen, es el momento de comenzar con las averiguaciones)

- Los dos rubios son Jasper y Rosalie Hale tienen dieciocho años, son sobrinos de la esposa del doctor Cullen al parecer viven con ellos desde los 8 años y los otros tres son hijos adoptivos de los Cullen el musculoso es Emmet, la pequeña es Alice y el que se acaba de sentar es Edward(los aludidos se percatan que hablamos de ello0s y fijan su mirada en nuestra mesa)

_ -: y bien que has visto_

_ - solo tres tiene poderes, Alice es vidente, el tal Jasper es…como decirlo puede controlar las emociones y Edward puede, puede leer las mentes (pude notar como se tensaba) no te preocupes mi escudo nos protege (Edward estaba realmente confundido por no poder leer nuestras mentes)_

_ - perfecto así no estaremos desprotegidos, hoy mismo nos comunicamos con papa_

- y chicos que hacen aquí para divertirse (mi cuñis era genial había cambiado el tema para evitar que los Cullen siguieran observándonos)

Al finalizar el almuerzo me dirigí al gimnasio, la clase fue realmente aburrida ya que por ser mi primer día solo tenia que acostumbrarme a las canchas y todo eso, al terminar me dirigí al aula de biología "genial al menos no me aburriré", en cuanto entre sentí la esencia de uno de los vampiros "genial de todos ellos debía ser el" Edward Cullen me veía entre molesto y emocionado, al parecer mi esencia humana le afectaba y se debatía entre lanzarse sobre mi o no hacerlo , sus instintos sucumbieron ante la escena de desilusionar a Esme y Carlisle-"Carlisle? De donde conozco ese nombre"- la clase paso sin mas problemas y salí rápidamente para estar con mi hermano

- que bueno que llegas (me dijo en cuanto llegue al estacionamiento)

- y Richard?

- tenía que verificar los datos de la escuela y todo eso

- bien esperémoslo

Fue cundo nuevamente esa esencia me invadió, genial el volvo era de los Cullen y nosotras estábamos justo a lado

- Hola, mi nombre es Alice Cullen (la pequeña Cullen danzaba mientras saltaba y no saludaba a las dos en cuanto me beso como saludo compartí una visión donde nos veíamos siendo las mejores amigas) se que seremos grandes amigas (eso tenlo por seguro)

- es un placer Bella, Bella Swan y ella es mi amiga Fanny

-: Estefanía Hanson pero mis amigos me dicen Fanny

- es un placer Bella, Fanny ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale y mis hermanos Emmet y Edward Cullen(al ser mencionados todos nos aleudaron a excepción de Edward que mantuvo la cabeza gacha)

- listo chicas podemos irnos _"que hacen con ellos"_(mi hermano se encuntra desconcertado de que estemos con ellos cuendo hemos prometido averiguar primero)_  
_

- _"tranquilo ellos se acercaron además no pueden descubrirnos"_ - Alice déjame presentarte a mi hermano Richard

- Es un placer conocerlos Richard Swan

Los Cullen se despidieron pero Alice se empeño en que quedáramos mañana en salir para conocer el pueblo y los alrededores, teníamos que averiguar más sobre ellos así que acepte encantada)

-: solo espero que no nos traiga problemas con papa

- veras que todo saldrá bien, además algo me dice que nada estar mal

- eso espero en verdad me gusta Forks

Al llegar a casa nos encargamos de llamar a papa para mantenerlo al tanto de lo que sabemos

- a mis pequeños, que tal les va por allá(papa como siempre esta interesado en saber que tal nos va en nuestras experiecias)

- bien, muy bien

- así es Forks es muy lindo y tranquilo, pero…

- pero?

- nos hemos encontrado con un aquelarre(se escucha una exclamación, papa debe tener el altavoz como siempre)

- y les han descubierto

- claro que no, estamos humanizados lo que no sabemos es como actuar

- al parecer son 7 en el aquelarre y según sus ojos todos parecen ser vegetarianos

- vegetarianos? No serán…(el tio Marco se queda callado antes de hablar de mas)

- no sabíamos que habían regresado(pocas veces he escuchado hablar tan calmadamente al tio Cayo)

- de ser así no habrá problema(mama siempre viendo el punto bueno de las cosas)

- aun así debemos informarnos bien(al parecer ellos sabían algo)

- disculpen seguimos aquí

- lo sentimos hija, pero que han averiguado

- tres de ellos tienen poderes

- así es hay una vidente, un lector de mentes y uno puede controlar las emociones

- Son conocidos como los Cullen

- has dicho Cullen?(nuevamente ese apellido trae exclamesiones de asombro)

- así es, que con eso?

- y saben el nombre del jefe del aquelarre

- creo que es un tal Car…Carlisle

- pero que pequeño es el mundo

-: por que lo dices padre?

- ustedes siempre han querido conocer al vampiro creador de su dieta pues lo tienen ,mas cerca de lo que creen

- así es Carlisle es el amigo que decidió cambiar la dieta(genial el vampiro que tanto admiro es el padre adoptivo de mi tormento divino)

Después de escuchar por largo rato las historias de mis padres. Nos aconsejaron guardar el secreto pues ellos creían que así teníamos menos probabilidad de estar peligro debido a las amenazas que continuaban vigentes.

RICHARD POV

Nuestro primer día había sido realmente raro después de encontrarnos con un aquelarre tan grande y mas aunque estaba instalado en el pueblo, nuestro padres nos aconsejaron seguir guardando el secreto y esperar el momento adecuado para así mantener nuestra tranquilidad y ni arriesgarnos mas de la cuenta, Fanny estaba contenta de que no nos pidieran regresar pues en verdad le emocionaba vivir en un lugar como este.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

El proximo capitulo sera un Edward pov sobre el primer dia de escuela y su primer encuentro tanto con bella como con los Swan , ya saben alice tendra mucho que ver en las acciones que pasen


	7. Dulce aroma

Aqui esta el nuevo capitul, como prometi es un Edward pov sobre como conocio a los Swan y todo eso, espero que els agrade y ya saben dejen Reviews

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DULCE AROMA**

16 AGOSTO 2008 EDWARD POV

Las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin después de pasar las 24 horas del día escuchando las tonterías que decían mis hermanos y peor aun sus pensamientos, Alice a estado rara desde hace varios días y por alguna razón solo enfoca su mente en ropa, compras y toda clase de tonterías lo que significa que sabe algo que nadie debe conocer.

- bien Alice ya dime que te traes ("después de tener una visión que no me dejo ver se puso a saltar como ranita mientras me enviaba miradas muy raras, hasta para ella misma")

- yo? Te juro que no se nada(dijo la duende poniendo la cara mas ingenua que tenia)

- y por que bloqueas tu mente(me molesta cuando tratan de ocultarme las cosas)

- algunas personas gustamos de tener privacidad

- ok duende malvado habla ya (la atrapo antes de que salga corriendo)

- Ed.…Edward suéltame (trata de zafarse pero soy mas fuerte que ella, en ese momento llegan Jasper y Emmet)

- que bien cacería de duendes (comenta emocionado Emmet)

- Emmet déjate de tonterías y tu Jasper mas te vale quitarme ha este troglodita de encima (esa amenaza fue suficiente para que Jasper entrara en acción y yo prefería no pelear con el)

- te dejo ir esta vez, pero ya me enterare

-: si pero no será hasta que deba ser (me dice mientras me ve con una sonrisa burlona antes de salir del brazo de Jasper)

- y dime que hizo la duende esta vez

- sabe algo… algo que estoy seguro me incluye

- pues ten cuidado Alice es peligrosa como enemiga

- lo se pero estoy demasiado preocupado por las miradas que me ha dado y la serie de burlas que ha tenido hacia mi

- Emmet mueve tu trasero a la habitación ahora (se escucha el grito de Rosalie desde su recamara)

- ya voy amor (contesta de la misma forma mientras se dirige a las escaleras) dime esta molesta (puedo ver que Rose esta ideando diversas formas de estrangular a Emmet, pero será gracioso ver como se las ingenia para escapar de ella)

- no creo que no

18 AGOSTO 2008

Otro semestre comienza, es momento de volver a clases y a ser el objetivo de todos los chismes de la escuela. Ganas no me faltan para quedarme en casa pero se que un pequeño duende no me lo permitiría después de haber pasado toda la tarde eligiendo el vestuario de cada uno para nuestro primer día.

- Chicos es hora de prepararse para la escuela (la escucho gritar desde su habitación, si no me preparo ahora es capaz de venir y vestirme ella misma)

Esme como todas las mañanas se despide de Carlisle antes de que el se vaya al hospital, y se queda en el marco de la puerta hasta que bajemos todos

- dense prisa o yo misma os subiré al auto y tendrán que acompañarme de compras esta tarde (ok esa amenaza se escucho peligrosa)

- Buenos días Esme, dime no era mas fácil comprar una mascota (le diga a mama mientras despeino levemente a la duende)

- Oye tarde una hora en arreglarlo para que quedara perfecto(al menos se que no soy el único al que el cabello le hace pasar problemas)

- al menos tú lo intentaste no que Ed.…

- ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Edward, ED-WARD(a veces Emmet es demasiado niño)

- Bueno Ed...Edward es hora de irnos (con estos hermanos para que quiero enemigos)

- veo que ya están todos

- y tú donde estaban

-: lo que pasa es que mi adorada esposa vio que me quedaría mejor esta camisa que la que había elegido ayer (a veces compadezco a Jasper, no se como es capaz de aguantar a este pequeño remolino de la moda)

Jasper y Alice suben conmigo a mi adorado volvo mientras que Emmet y Rosalie se van en el convertible rojo de Rose (nuestros autos son algunos de los lujos que no dejamos de darnos a pesar de vivir en un lugar como Forks)

Como todas las mañanas aparcamos cerca de la entrada de la escuela (nuestro lugar privilegiado, pues la mayoría de los chicos dejan sus autos lo mas alejado quizás para no tener que contrastar con nuestros bebes)

M e da gusto que tres de mis hermanos estén en un curso superior y solo tenga que compartir una que otra clase con Alice.

- Llegamos (antes de que diga mas Alice se aleja lo mas rápido que puede de mi, desde nuestra pequeña pelea a preferido estar alejada para que yo no caiga en al tentación) que le pasa?

- debe tener asuntos pendientes (si tal ves con alguno de los chicos con los que nunca hemos hablado o con las chicas que no dejan de acosarnos por nuestra belleza vampírica)

Para mi suerte mis primeras clases las tengo solo al menos este año tendré clases interesantes Matemáticas, Calculo, Literatura, Música, Biología, Deportes (aun no estoy seguro de quedarme en un grupo en especifico pues el año anterior tuve que usar mis dotes vampíricos para cambiar de aula y así evitar a todas la s chicas que además de que me atosigaban a todas horas, sus mentes no dejaban de fantasear)

Al parecer este año se integraron nuevos alumnos pues en la mente de los chicos no hay nada mas que frases como "esta buenísima", "es realmente hermosa", "al parecer son pareja", "vienen de Italia", perfecto este año nos seremos en centro de atención al fin, pero por alguna razón algo dentro de mi quiere saber todo acerca de esos alumnos nuevos.

La hora del almuerzo llega rápidamente, he decidido cambiar mis clases de Matemáticas, Deportes y Calculo, pues la mayoría de mi "club de fans" (según mis hermanos) han conseguido estar conmigo, pero no les daré el gusto.

Como todos los días Alice nos dice la forma en que debemos de entrar a la cafetería, primero entraran Emmet/Rosalie y pasaran todo el almuerzo dándose muestras de amor, les siguen Alice/Jasper la duende se entretendrá cuidando sus uñas mientras Jas la ve con ojos de completo enamorado y finalmente yo me aburriré contemplando el techo mientras trato de bloquear los pensamientos de todos los alumnos.

Como es costumbre en cuanto mis hermanos hacen acto de presencia todos se quedan callados mientras nos ven recorrer el camino a nuestra mesa, les sigo sin mas pero al entrar a la cafetería un dulce aroma invade mi olfato y me dejo guiar por el hasta dar a la mesa donde están Jessica y sequito de amigos, al parecer los nuevos se han vuelto íntimos suyos, recorro la mesa están todos como siempre Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Laurent, Erick, Ben , Tyler y tres nuevos rostros que se han quedado atónitos al vernos entrar , son dos chicas según leo en las mentes de los demás sus nombres son Fanny Hanson y los hermanos Richard e Isabella Swan.

- ellos son los Cullen se mudaron aquí hace un año (escucho murmurar a Jessica cundo nota que los nuevos se han interesado en nosotros, los hermanos comparten unas miradas entre si y después vuelven a vernos, me concentro en sus mentes pero nada resulta)

- …………………………………………….

-…………………………………………(esto es raro mi don nunca falla y por mas que intento no funciona)

- y dime todos son hermanos (eso me hace regresar a la realidad y me concentro en los Cullen, es el momento de comenzar con las averiguaciones)

- Los dos rubios son Jasper y Rosalie Hale tienen dieciocho años, son sobrinos de la esposa del doctor Cullen al parecer viven con ellos desde los 8 años y los otros tres son hijos adoptivos de los Cullen el musculoso es Emmet, la pequeña es Alice y el que se acaba de sentar es Edward(los aludidos se percatan que hablamos de ello0s y fijan su mirada en nuestra mesa)

Me e quedado estático en medio del camino viendo la mesa donde los chicos comentan de nosotros

_- que sucede_

_- te encuentras bien_

_- parece que has visto un fantasma Ed.(parece que Emmet nunca comprendera que me llamo Edward no Ed)  
_

_- será mejor que te muevas, estas llamando la atención (el pensamiento de Rose me saca del transe y retomo mi camino)_

De ves en cuando retomo la mirada hacia donde están los nuevos, aun no comprendo por que mi don no funciona

Ring….Ring…Ring…

Genial el almuerzo ha acabado y no he averiguado nada

- chico necesitamos hablar nos vemos detrás del gimnasio (les comento a velocidad vampírica, cada uno de mis hermanos sale lentamente, solo espero que estos chicos no sean un problema)

Después de unos minutos nos encontramos donde acorde

- y bien?

- es extraño pero no pude leer nada en la mente de los nuevos

-: eso es…

- ya me lo temía pero…

- esto es lo que tanto ocultabas

- en parte paro además… (Se detiene al ver que ha hablado de más)

- Alice será mejor que nos informes para que no tengamos sorpresas

- lo siento chicos pero esta visión ha cambiado tantas veces que ya no se cual es la correcta

- Al amor será mejor que estemos enterados

- de acuerdo, e algunas visiones he visto que Edward…

Así comenzó a relatar una por una las visiones que había tenido a lo largo de la semana donde yo me debatía entre morder o no a una chica en varias ocasiones, pero se que eso es imposible pues mi autocontrol es mayor que el de cualquiera de los demás, pasamos una hora completa haciendo planes de contingencia y todo tipo de cosas para prevenir lo que según Alice no era inevitable pues en otras ocasiones veía como me alejaba sin mas de la chica

- todo estar bien confía en mi (me dice antes de dejarme en la entrada del laboratorio de Biología)

El profesor llego minutos después, esta clase la dedicaba para hacer un examen diagnostico para saber el nivel que teníamos en la materia, estaba tan concentrado repasando mis apuntes mentales cuando el dulce aroma de al cafetería invadió nuevamente mi olfato, genial era una de las chicas nuevas.

- Chicos esta es su nueva compañera, puedes presentarte?(La chica es realmente hermosa su cabello castaño en suaves ondas hasta su cintura, sus delicadas facciones, tiene unos bellos ojos color café, sus labios rosados que me gritan que los beso _"ok eso no debí pensarlo"_, puedo decir que la ropa le hace mucha justica pues le queda a la perfección podría juraría que ha sido Alice quien la ha vestido pero se que es imposible.

- Hola ha todos mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, mi hermano y yo nos hemos mudado de Italia para poder descansar un poco de los exhausticos viajes de nuestros padres, una amiga nos acompaña y espero que podamos ser buenos amigos (acaba con una sonrisa que me deja en las nubes)

Apuesto a que este año será muy interesante, ya podría estar seguro que la pequeña duende ya sabia todo esto, me la pagara mas tarde

- muy bien señorita Swan puede tomar asiento… junto al señor Cullen(o no la tendré a mi lado)

Su paso es lento y con gracias aunque puedo percatarme que esta un poco sonrojada, creo que le causo miedo o algo ya que cuando pensé que me hablaría volteo su rostro rápidamente con un gesto de asco en la cara, el profesor enciende el ventilador en el momento menos indicado pues su esencia me invade de inmediato y es el olor mas exquisito que he olido en mi vida.

_Edward: "pero por que me gusta tanto su esencia, es que acaso estoy sucumbiendo ante el instinto" _miro a mi lado, la chica esta concentrada contestando el examen sin saber que tiene aun peligroso depredador a su lado_ "vamos Edward sabes que te arrepentirás si lo haces""no olvide a Carlisle y Esme, cuanto han luchado pro mantener su dieta""eres fuerte solo resiste un poco mas" _ok estoy a punto de perder la cordura pero al chica se aleja tiempo de mi, entrega su prueba y sale del salón, me he quedado en blanco solo tenemos 5 minutos con el test y ella ha acabado, cuando yo ni siquiera he comenzado, me apresuro a hacer mi prueba y salgo en busca de aire puro.

El final del día ha llegado mis hermanos me esperan en la puerta para ir al estacionamiento, genial las nuevas están junto mi auto es que acaso quieren volverme loco

_- tranquilo, vere que sucede (sin más sale saltando hacia donde las chicas están paradas)_

_-demonios Edward tranquilízate un poco(es genial que Jasper me pueda ayudar de esta forma, puedo ver como Bella se tensa al percatarse de nuestra presencia)_

- Hola, mi nombre es Alice Cullen (saluda mientras tiende la mano a Bella que le contesta con una gran sonrisa, al tomarse las manos Alice tiene una visión donde se ve siendo intimas amiga de Bella mientras ambas pasean por los pasillos del centro comercial) se que seremos grandes amigas (comenta mi hermanita con una gran sonrisa)

- es un placer Bella, Bella Swan y ella es mi amiga Fanny

- Estefanía Hanson pero mis amigos me dicen Fanny

- es un placer Bella, Fanny ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale y mis hermanos Emmet y Edward Cullen

- listo chicas podemos irnos

_- su reacción al vernos ha sido muy rara, sus emociones son muy diferentes y cambian constantemente_

- Alice déjame presentarte a mi hermano Richard

- Es un placer conocerlos Richard Swan

Al menos el encuentro fue mejor de lo que creí, ya que Alice salió de allí con una invitación al centro comercial en compañía de bella y una muy intimidada Fanny (creo que no saben en lo que se han metido con una compradora compulsiva como Alice)

Por una parte me siento tranquilo de saber que la visión de Alice se ha cumpido y no he hecho nada contra Bella, aunque nos e si soporte tanto timepo con ella y para mi suerte al cambiarme de horario me han tocado mas clases con ella

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me despido y les reitero mi ppeticion dejen reviews pues asi nos e si la historia les esta gustando o no


	8. Conociendo a los Cullen

Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, en este capitulo podremos ver como es que los Cullen piensan algunas cosas y esperemos que Bella sea capaz de compartir su secreto con ellos

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN**

ALICE POV

El primer día de clases fue como lo había visto, pero los nuevos alumnos eran algo diferentes a como yo creía, fue demasiado raro que Edward no pudiera leer sus mentes y mas aun que fueran tan atractivos, estoy segura que será mejor investigar. Al llegar al estacionamiento las chicas estaban paradas junto al volvo de Edward.

_- tranquilo, veré que sucede (pensé poco antes de salir saltando hacia donde estaban Bella y su amiga)_

- Hola, mi nombre es Alice Cullen (al tomar su mano tengo una visión de nosotras dos paseando por el centro comercial divirtiéndonos al entrar en cada nuevo local) se que seremos grandes amigas (le digo al soltar su mano)

- es un placer Bella, Bella Swan y ella es mi amiga Fanny (me contesto Bella con una sonrisa)

- Estefanía Hanson pero mis amigos me dicen Fanny

- es un placer Bella, Fanny; ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale y mis hermanos Emmet y Edward Cullen (todos aparentaron estar gustosos de conocerlas a excepción de Edward que aun estaba algo aturdido por Bella)

- listo chicas podemos irnos(Richard era un chico muy guapo muy parecido a su hermana pero no dejaba de parecer un tanto extraño, de no ser por que escuchaba a sus corazones bobear podría jurar que ellos son… no, no, no, que tonterías estoy pensando)

- Alice déjame presentarte a mi hermano Richard

- Es un placer conocerlos Richard Swan

Decidí luchar por conocerlos mejor, a pesar de que mis hermanos creían que no era correcto los Swan me parecieron personas maravillosas, pero Bella era la mejor había tenido un visión de nosotras siendo buenas amigas y lo mejor era que a ella como a mi le encantaban las compras. Por lo que logre que planeáramos una salida al centro comercial.

Lamentablemente mis hermanos no están de acuerdo con mi nueva amistad, solo espero que esto no sea peligroso para ninguno de nosotros, aunque he visto como Edward lucha con su autocontrol se que resultara ganador.

-En que piensas duende

-Emmet te he dicho que no me digas así

- Vamos es solo de cariño (dijo despeinándome)

- Hola chicos que tal les fue en la escuela (nos saludo Esme el entrar de su jardín)

-Muy bien, hoy entraron nuevos alumnos y te puedo asegurar que seremos grandes amigos

-A pesar de que tu lo digas aun lo dudo (Rose siempre tan…)

- Se que así será hija y dime como se llaman

- Son Estefanía Hanson y los hermanos Isabella y Richard Swan, se que Bella y yo seremos las mejores amigas y sabes que es lo mejor? (comente emocionada)

- Por que no me dices (Esme es un verdadero encanto siempre esta hay para nosotros)

-Que ella es fanática de las compras como yo (la cara de Emmet, Rosalie y Esme era un verdadero poema) por que esas caras?

-Vamos duende no hay una sola persona tan loca como tu para eso

-No lo tomes a mal pero concuerdo con Emmet de alguna forma(los ojos de Emmet brillaron al ver que Rose lo apoyaba)

- Yo creo que eso es genial, pero…

-Vamos Esme tu tampoco me apoyaras

-Lo hago hija pero no creo que esa chica pueda aguantar tu ritmo

-Lo hará, lo e visto ya lo verán (aclare antes de subir a mi habitación)

Pase la tarde ideando cosas para poder acercarme a Bella, estoy decidida ella será mi amiga y nadie lo impedirá además e visto que a Edward no le desagrada del todo, claro e excepción de que su olor le atrae demasiado.

-Hola amor que haces

- Estoy pensando como es que todos están tan molestos por los nuevos, es decir se ven buenas personas

- Lo se amor pero recuerda que una de nuestras reglas es no relacionarnos con humanos

- Si para evitar que al romper los lazos… bla, bla, bla… eso lo se pero yo creo que ellos son especiales

- Especiales?

- Si Jas ellos tienen algo que me llama, no son como cualquier humano

- Alice deberías de olvidarlo y seguir…

- No, ya verán que todos se equivocan y sere amigas suya sin importar que digan ustedes

- Sabes que yo te apoyo

- Gracias Jas por eso te amo

Al menos tengo a Jasper de mi lado, y se que los Swan me ayudaran a que mi familia los acepte, ahora solo debo convencer a Carlisle de conocerlos.

JASPER POV

Las emociones de los chicos eran diversas Alice estaba realmente contenta de conocer a los nuevos alumnos, mientras que Edward estaba preocupado, ansioso y muy, muy nervioso. Emmet se mantenía fuera de lugar como siempre y Rosalie dudaba de ellos como de todo el mundo yo por mi parte me dejaba guiar por sus sentimientos y me parecían unas buenas personas aunque tenían algo de ansiedad y nerviosismo en el fondo.

Estoy seguro que Alice debe tener una buena razón para tratar de entablar una amistad con ellos y como siempre yo la apoyo sin importar que, además debo de cuidar de ella ya que es mi vida.

ESME POV

Los chicos habían regresado de la escuela con un extraño humor Alice saltaba de emoción por la casa, Rose se mantenía estática como siempre y Emmet se dejaba llevar por el estado de Alice, por su parte Jasper estaba realmente estresado al parecer las emociones eran demasiado para el y Edward se había encerrado e su habitación en cuanto llego.

- Carlisle amor que tal te fue(al menos Carlisle ya estaba conmigo y juntos podíamos tratar de arreglar la situación)

- Muy bien ya sabes los clásicos accidentes pero nada fuera de lo normal, y los chicos?

- Están en su habitación, al parecer tienen nuevos compañeros y eso los tiene preocupados

- Los chicos preocupados, eso es realmente…

- Extraño, lo se pero han estado así toda la tarde

- Ya se les pasara por ahora es mejor dejarlos aclarar sus cosas.

BELLA POV

El primer día había sido más raro de lo que pensamos nunca creímos encontrarnos con un clan tan grande de vampiros como eran los Cullen. A pesar de que nuestros padres y tíos nos dieron buenos comentarios hacia Carlisle, Richard y yo preferimos estudiar a fondo a cada uno de los integrantes del aquelarre para verificar que no hubiera problema alguno.

No ha sido fácil quitarme de encima a Alice después de que le había prometido ir de compras con ella pero logre convencerla de hacerlo el fin de semana ya que aun estamos adaptándonos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Por suerte la mayor parte de las clases solo las tengo con el menor de los Cullen a excepción de música y deportes que por alguna extraña razón compartimos con Alice y Emmet. Hablando de eso hoy Edward no a aparecido, creo que realmente le afecto mi esencia humana-

- Que tal tu día bell`s (me saludo Fanny al entrar a la cafetería)

- bastante bien aunque estuve toda la mañana convenciendo a Alice Cullen el posponer las compras para el fin de semana

-Tu posponiendo las compras, debes estar enferma (dijo mi hermano mientras trataba de tomar mi temperatura- ja como si eso ayudara-)

- Richard, amor no seas así con Bella

- Gracias Fanny, a veces mi hermano no comprende cuan importante es estar a la moda y vestir como se debe (comente mientras elegíamos nuestro almuerzo)

- Si lo comprendo es solo que tú exageras hermanita

-Vamos Richard me vas a decir que no te gusta la ropa que te elijo

- Yo estoy encantada con tus gustos cuñis

-Yo también mientras eso no implique tener que acompañarte

-Pero creí que vendrían conmigo

- Lo sentimos pero ese día llegan mis bebes y debo ir a recibirlas(al parecer el viernes llegaban las mascotas de Fanny y mi hermanito no podía dejarla sola)

-Bien, en ese caso me encargare de conseguirles nuevos conjuntos

- NO, no te molestes nosotros…

-Eso no yo tendré todo listo no se preocupen

El resto del día pasó sin más, Edward no apareció y me preocupo el hecho de que yo tenia la culpa, creo que será mejor aclarar esta situación para que los Cullen puedan estar tranquilos.

- Chico recuerden que tenemos que ir de compras (Fanny tenia razón no debíamos olvidar nuestra apariencia humana)

- Que les parece su vamos ahora (dijo Richard al momento que detenía su Audi R3 negro)

- Si necesitamos muchas cosas, y no se olviden de las cosas para mis postres

El camino a la tienda local fue corto, tomamos un carrito y comenzamos con las compras, a veces Richard era demasiado niño ya que estuvo peleando con Fanny cerca de 5 minutos al elegir el cereal pude contener un problema mayor diciendo que podíamos llevar los dos, por mi parte me dedique a comprar todo lo necesario para cumplir mis clásicos antojos, compramos galletas, frutas, verduras, condimentos, dulces, refrescos y helado, los tenderos quedaron atónitos ante nuestras compras pero terminaron complacidos en cuanto pagamos la cuenta

- No creen que compramos demasiado (comento Richard mientras metíamos las cosas al carro)

- Claro que no amor, de esta manera evitaremos venir más seguido

- Si hermanito, además también debamos tomar en cuenta a nuestros próximos inquilinos

- Es verdad debemos comprar las cosas necesarias para que mis niñas estén cómodas

- Y a esta todo listo, tu no te preocupes amor, papa se encargo de enviarnos lo necesario en el avión que ellas vienen.

- Por eso te amo (dijo Fanny saltando a los brazos de mi hermano)

- Oigan, oigan no se olviden del camino (la emoción les había hecho olvidar que Richard estaba manejando)

- Lo, lo siento

- No te preocupes Fanny se que mi hermano es encantador (comente sarcásticamente) pero la próxima ves háganlo lejos de mi(los tres comenzamos a reír)

Al llegar a casa bajamos las compras y guardamos cada cosa en su lugar rápidamente, aun teníamos que comunicar a nuestro padre los avances en este nuevo lugar y los resultados de nuestra investigación sobre los Cullen.

RICHARD POV

Creo que esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé, tanto Bella como Fanny están realmente encantadas con este lugar, solo espero que los Cullen no sean un posible problema. Al parecer Bella nunca dejara de ser mi hermanita pequeña ya que no deja de preocuparme que pueda estar en peligro al relacionarse con esos chicos.

La investigación nos ha demostrado que no son peligroso, aun así no debemos descuidarnos.

- Que sucede

- Nada es solo que estoy pensando como debemos actuar frente a los Cullen

- Crees que no sea correcto que sepan nuestra naturaleza

- No lo se, aunque Bell`s esta realmente emocionada por conocer a alguien como Alice

- Al parecer todos tenemos alguna razón para evitar hablar por el momento

- Así es, solo espero que no sea contraproducente.

Nosotros siempre hemos ocultado nuestra verdadera identidad. Incluso nadie fuera de la guardia real y los inquilinos del castillo saben de nuestra existencia ya que nuestro padre ha considerado que seria peligroso que alguien tratara de dañarnos por tener relación con ellos. Es por eso que debemos pensar claramente antes de exponernos de tal forma.

BELLA POV

La semana ha pasado rápidamente los hermanos Cullen han preferido guardar la distancia y solo Alice ha continuado hablando con nosotros normalmente, Edward asistió hasta hoy viernes excusándose con la razón de que había tenido un resfriado. (Ja como si fuera posible para un vampiro).

Teníamos todas las clases juntos pero en ninguna habíamos estado juntos ya que me tocaba intercalar clases con Jessica o Ángela a excepción de Biología que compartía solo con Mike y definitivamente no me acercaría a el, pues gracias al poder de Edward me he enterado de cosas que preferiría nunca haber sabido.

Entre como todos los días a Biología me senté en la mesa que había estado utilizando en la semana, obviamente el asiento contiguo seria utilizado por mi pesadilla aromática, aun no comprendo como es que su aroma me provoca tantas cosas, creo que será mejor consultarlo con papa. Estaba tan ensimismada pensando que hacer cuando escuche una armoniosa voz llamarme.

—H ola —dijo con voz tranquila y música (demonios tenia que ser tan encantador)

Levante la vista sin comprender que era lo que había provocado el cambio en sus pensamientos ya que se había decidido a dejar atrás las reglas y tratar de ser, mi amigo? Bueno eso era lo que podía ver en sus pensamientos. Una leve sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al ver que me había quedado embobada mirándolo mientras me estudiaba minuciosamente, por suerte hoy vestía un pantalones capri marinos y una blusa azul cielo que mostraban perfectamente mis curvas.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan (dios mi nombre en sus labios sonaba angelical)

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Que debía hacer, una cosa era entablar amistad con Alice pero el, el era realmente atractivo para mi paladar.

— Bella, Bella Swan, es un placer (mi respuesta lo dejo en shock tal ves pensaba que me quedaría mirándolo toda la clase o algo parecido pero estaba muy equivocado)

El señor Barner llego segundos después y comenzó con la clase, debíamos clasificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla (Edward me tenia realmente entretenida pues no dejaba de pensar como entablar una conversación, al parecer había vencido su instinto de sangre) las diapositivas estaban desordenadas y teníamos 20 minutos para clasificarlas sin consultar el libro.

Profesor Barner: Bueno chicos comiencen (Edward encontró interesante averiguar cual era mi nivel intelectual- jajaja- ya lo vera)

- Las damas primero (comento con una sexi sonrisa, demonios si no dejo de mirarlo no podre hacer la practica; al ver que no reaccionaba salió su lado presuntuoso) puedo empezar yo si lo deseas

Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en mi aun no entendía por que no podía leer mi mente y se preguntaba que pensaba en este momento.

- Esta bien, yo lo hago (dije colocando la primer diapositiva, esta practica la había hecho varias veces durante mis años de escuela, además de que había estudiado Biología en la universidad) Profase (lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse peligrosamente, su aroma invadió mis fosas nasales y preferí dejar de respirar por unos segundos)

- T e importa si miro? (negué con la cabeza y comenzó a examinar la diapositiva) profase (dijo antes de anotar la respuesta en la hoja de trabajo, coloco la segunda diapositiva y la examino) Anafase(comento con una sonrisa bien si quería jugar yo también podía)

- Puedo?(El asintió y realice la misma acción que el) Anafase, me pasas la tercera (mientras la analizaba el anotaba la respuesta) Interfase (aun dudaba de mis conocimientos así que le pase el microscopio antes de quelo pidiera. Acabamos la práctica antes que todos lo demás)

El tiempo libre que nos quedo trate de pensar en otra cosa y sacar su aroma de mis pensamientos pero me era imposible, entonces el profesor encendió el ventilador y mi olor lo golpeo en el rostro pude ver que su autocontrol estaba pereciendo así que decidí ayudarle un poco, me encargue de apagar el ventilador y desconectar uno de sus circuitos para evitar que volviera a trabajar8claro todo con mi poder de telequinesis)

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Barner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase

Por el microscopio? (en su mente solo figuraba que Edward había hecho todo solo para impresionarme)

—Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Barner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica. (Así que también tiene un alto nivel, pensó)

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

- Si pero con la blástula de pescado blanco(los dos se quedaron atónitos por mi respuesta, aquí tienes Cullen quien sorprende a quien)

- Has estado en un curso avanzado

- Así es, mi escuela anterior era avanzada y trabajábamos con un programa parecido al universitario

- Vaya entonces serán unos compañeros perfectos.-

El profesor se alejo aun sorprendido, Edward seguía sin saber como acercarse que decir para entablar una conversación. Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Barner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio. Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente (definitivamente este vampiro tenia algo que me llamaba), el resto del día trate de pasarlo lo mas relajada posible pero la presencia del menor de los Cullen no me lo permitía, en cuanto el timbre sonó Salí a toda velocidad al estacionamiento necesitaba aire fresco.

- Que sucede Bell`s (Fanny estaba preocupada por mi actitud)

. Nada es solo que tengo que buscar a Alice para que vaya conmigo a casa

- Entonces de verdad la contaras todo

- Si, además ella lo sabrá tarde o temprano y prefiero sr yo quien se lo diga

- De acuerdo nos vemos en al tarde, Richard y yo debeos ir a recoger a mis pequeñas

- Si y no se preocupen estaré bien, por cierto donde esta mi hermano

- Fue por el coche a casa necesitamos irnos ya mismo

- Cuídense, se que todo saldrá bien y Alice me entenderá

- Eso espero (sentó la presencia de los Cullen y decidí que seria mejor hablar luego) entonces hablamos después

Me pare junto al volvo de los Cullen para esperar a Alice y comenzar con esta fase de verdades. Todos me miraron intrigados y charlaron entre si a velocidad vampírica, ja si supieran que les entiendo perfectamente.

- Hola me esperabas?(Pregunto una muy animada Alice)  
- Así es quería ver si podía ir conmigo (todos me miraron entre confundidos y preocupados) yo te llevare después a casa

Alice miro a sus hermanos: _"estaré bien lo e visto, además saben que iré digan lo que digan"_ Edward asintió y ella camino hacia mi

- Vamos entonces

- Si, hasta luego chicos, no se preocupen yo la cuido (una sonrisa de burla se poso en los labios de Rosalie _"una humana cuidando de un vampiro"_ creo que no soy de su agrado)

- Ya te he dicho que tu auto me encanta

- No pero gracias, fue un regalo de mi padre

- Y adonde vamos

- A mi casa hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar, además es el mejor lugar para conversar (ella dudaba que fuera lo mejor pero aun así estaba dispuesta a creer en mi)

- Bien, y dime aun recuerdas que haremos mañana (como olvidarme de las compras)

- Claro que si iremos de compras ya estoy contando las horas que faltan (su sonrisa se amplio, estoy segura que Alice será mi mejor amiga)

Tome la desviación que llevaba a casa _"es como si fuéramos a mi casa"_ Alice estaba sorprendida de cuan parecidos éramos en este aspecto, aparque cerca de la puerta de entrada.

- Este es mi hogar (note como estudiaba cada aspecto que rodeaba la casa, _"realmente es como si nosotros hubiéramos elegido el lugar")_

- Es hermosa y dime tus padres están en casa

- Ellos están de viaje como siempre es por eso que Richard y yo decidimos establecernos hasta terminar la escuela (no podía evitar seguir mintiendo, entramos lentamente a la casa y de inmediato active mi campo protector sobre Alice para que nada ni nadie interviniera en nuestra conversación)

- Wow que diseños, todo tiene un estilo muy especial

-Así es nos gusta estar cómodos en nuestro hogar, quieres algo de tomar (ella dudo un poco pero asintió) primero vamos a mi cuarto y bajo por las bebidas (mi cuarto le sorprendió _"es como si Edward viviera aquí" _así que compartíamos guatos, se paseo por al habitación, y grito de la emoción al encontrarse con mi armario pero lo que mas ilusión le dio fue verlo casi vacio)

- Este es tu armario

- Si pero aun le faltan muchas cosas

- Eso lo arreglamos mañana mismo _"esto será verdaderamente bueno"_

- Voy por las bebidas, están en tu casa (escuchaba como Alice se paseaba por la habitación y estudiaba las cosas, me entere que realmente tengo gustos semejantes a Edward a excepción de mi gusto por al moda y las compras, estoy segura que ella preferirá un bebida distinta así que saque una de las botellas especiales – sangre de venado enlatada- uno de los gustos que Aro nos daba

- Espero que este sedienta (el di una lata y ella la miro extrañada, no conocía la marca)  
El momento había llegado debía hablar con la verdad con ella para poder ser amigas correctamente., abrí mi lata y su olfato se activo al parecer reconocía el aroma de la sangre, _"debo estar alucinando"_ repitió mi acción y abrió su lata, el aroma la invadió de nuevo y se atrevió a probarla _"esto es"_ pude notar el temor en su ojos

- Be…bella esto… esto…

- Es sangre, puedes tomarla libremente (ok esto la había dejado fuera de si)

- Que, que estas diciendo? _"debo, debo estar soñando ella, ella no puede saberlo" _

- Alice, debo contarte algo muy importante y espero que me escuches, solo confía en mí por favor

- Yo, yo nos e que hacer

- Comprendo que no confíes pero es necesario que te lo diga así que será mejor que no trates de huir (Alice me miro intrigada y estaba dispuesta a irse pero la tranquilice con el poder de Jasper)

- Estas mas tranquila (asintió y decidí que era momento de hablar) bien entonces escucha………………..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas espero que les guste el capitulo, al fin Alice se enterara de todo

Que pasara?

Que harán los Cullen?

Es correcto lo que hará Bella?

Esta revelación podría traer problemas?

Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo


	9. Vampiros?

Hola de nuevo. Aqui les traigo el nuevo capi y espero que les guste ya saben espero leer pronto ss Reviews para saber que tal les parece la historia y como puede mejorara para brindar una mejor lectura. Nos estamos leyendo y les deseo un buen fin de semana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**VAMPIROS?...**

El momento había llegado debía hablar con la verdad con ella para poder ser amigas correctamente., abrí mi lata y su olfato se activo al parecer reconocía el aroma de la sangre, _"debo estar alucinando"_ repitió mi acción y abrió su lata, el aroma la invadió de nuevo y se atrevió a probarla _"esto es"_ pude notar el temor en su ojos

- Be…bella esto… esto…

- Es sangre, puedes tomarla libremente (ok esto la había dejado fuera de si)

- Que, que estas diciendo? _"debo, debo estar soñando ella, ella no puede saberlo" _

- Alice, debo contarte algo muy importante y espero que me escuches, solo confía en mí por favor

- Yo, yo no se que hacer

- Comprendo que no confíes pero es necesario que te lo diga así que será mejor que no trates de huir (Alice me miro intrigada y estaba dispuesta a irse pero la tranquilice con el poder de Jasper)

- Estas mas tranquila (asintió y decidí que era momento de hablar) bien entonces escucha

Por donde comenzar, realmente era mas fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, la cara de Alice no ayudaba mucho pues me miraba aterrada al parecer pensaba que su secreto había sido descubierto y temía las medidas que podían tomar los VULTURIS ja si supiera que papa no era tan malo como aparenta y que decir de la guardia.

- Cuando cumpli 8 años, Richard y yo perdimos a nuestros padres en la manos de un vampiro cruel y sin escrúpulos (Alice que me escuchaba atentamente, comenzó a se sentirse culpable, creía que esa era la razón por la que conocía su naturaleza)

- Mis padres se… se sacrificaron por nosotros, aun así ese vampiro estaba dispuesto a matarnos también, por suerte nuestro padrino que también es vampiro nos salvo

- Yo, lo siento tanto, no… no lo sabia_ ("dios por cuanto han pasado que vida tan cruel")_

- No te preocupes el tiempo nos ha ayudado a entender que no tenemos la vida comprada (estoy segura que de poder llorara Alice seria un mar de lagrimas) a decir verdad hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo

- Veras nosotros, nosotros somos iguales a ustedes

- "que trata de decirme, que hago por favor ayuda, necesito ayuda"- no, no comprendo

- Quiero decir que… so, somosvampiros (ok lo había dicho demasiado rápido), mi… mi hermano y yo somos vampiros como ustedes

- "vampiros, eso es imposible su… su corazón"- Vampiros?

- Así es Richard y yo fuimos convertidos hace mucho con ayuda de nuestro padrino

- Pe…pero ustedes no, no tienen la… la apariencia

- Eso es gracias a mi don

- "Don, también tienen dones, pero que digo como puede ser verdad"

- Te digo la verdad y puedo demostrarlo (bien es hora de quitar la humanización, mi apariencia no cambia mucho a excepción del latido ya inexistente de mi corazón y de la aparición de mis colmillos)

- "Esto, esto no puede estar pasando" – Que, que demonios…

- Se que es raro pero esta es mi verdadera apariencia

- Pero tu, ustedes, ósea esto es… (Decía sin sentido)

- Alice se que es difícil de creer pero así es, yo también soy una vampiresa. T e digo todo esto por que no quiero que nuestra amistad se base en mentiras

_- "en verdad son vampiros, y ella confió en mi como para revelármelo, es una gran amiga, pero" _– Yo no, no se que decir

- La verdad es difícil de asimilar, pero espero contar con tu apoyo

- Por, por supuesto que lo tienes y además te, te agradezco la confianza, eres la mejor amiga que nunca podre tener (dijo antes de abrazarme)

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que creía Alice era una persona increíble, es decir ahora estaba abrazándome como si nunca le hubiera ocultado nada.

- Gracias, gracias por aceptarme como amiga

- Como podría rehusarme a ser amiga de la única persona con sentido de la moda que conozco

- Y que lo digas, nos divertiremos a mil. (Al parecer esta seria una hermosa amistad)

- Pero cuéntame mas de ustedes (ok ahora que hago una cosa es decirle mi naturaleza y otra arriesgarnos con nuestra relación con papa)

- Como sabes mis padres murieron cuando tenia 8 años y Richard 10, fue algo muy doloroso, pero nuestro padrino nos ayudo a entender mejor la situación y a luchar por salir adelante como nuestros padres querían y por lo cual se sacrificaron(de estar humanizada ya estaría llorando)

- Entonces su padrino fue quien los convirtió?- _"tal ves fue el quien los convirtió, al ser vencido por su instinto"_

- Eso fue causa de otra tragedia veras, al no tener familia alguna nuestro padrino se encargo de nosotros llevándonos con el y su esposa que nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, ellos eran algo así como nuestros segundos padres, nos enseñaban muchas cosas y cuidaron de nosotros por años hasta que un día…

- Los atacaron? – _"lo sabia debió ser duro enfrentarse a esa situación"_

- No, ellos siempre cuidaban de nosotros y nos protegían evitando que cualquier vampiro se nos acercara

- Entonces?

- Richard acostumbraba salir a caminar por el bosque cercano, en una ocasión se vio cercado por varios vampiros y fue… fue mordido, no había nada que hacer y mi padrino me dio a escoger, como puedes ver decidí que fuera convertido pero también pedí que me permitieran acompañarlo en el inicio de esta nueva vida

- Entonces fuiste convertida el mismo año?

- Así es mi padrino me mordió casi 4 horas después que mi hermano, pero mi transformación fue mas rápida y menos dolorosa que la de cualquiera por lo que desperté primero que el.

- Y desde cuando son vegetarianos, es decir por el color de tus ojos y la sangre que me diste…

- Lo somos de nacimiento, antes de convertirme expuse mi inconformidad con respecto a la sangre humana y mi padre- es decir mi padrino me conto acerca de la dieta que seguía un vampiro que se negó al igual que yo a beber sangre humana, lo que vienen siendo 99 años

- Tantos años tienen como vampiros, y dime quien es el vampiro del que te conto tu padre "_será Carlisle del que habla"_

- Carlisle, tu padre es nuestro mentor en cuanto a la dieta que seguimos

- Entonces nunca han bebido sangre que no sea animal?

- No, a excepción de cuando convertí a Fanny

-Tu la convertiste? Es decir, tuviste tanto autocontrol

- De hecho trate de escupir toda la sangre que le extraje, y Richard fue quien le brindo su sangre

Me pase largo rato contándole acerca de la vida que habíamos llevado hasta ahora claro sin decir nada sobre mis padres.

- Y dime cual es tu don?

- Como has visto tengo el don de HUMANIZAR puedo humanizarme a mi y a quienes quiera, dándoles la presencia de ser un humano normal

- Eso es grandioso_ "que son tan genial"-_ es por eso que ustedes tres tienen esa apariencia

- Así es, pero tu don no se queda atrás

- Mi don como sabes de mi don

- Además de poder humanizar tengo un segundo don que me permite copiar los dones de los vampiros que conozco y usarlos a voluntad

- De ser así cual es mi don según tu "será esa la razón por al que Edward no puede leer sus pensamientos"

- Tu tienes el don de la PREMONICION y la causa por la cual Edward no puede leer mi mente es por mi tercer don un ESCUDO mental y físico

- Eres todo un estuche de monerías pero como supiste lo que pensé "claro uso el don de Edward"

- En efecto estoy usando el don de tu hermano

- Ya quiero ver la cara de los chicos cuando se enteren

- Sobre eso, quisiera pedirte que aguardaras un poco y nos permitas contárselo nosotros

- Sera como quieras, pero con un lector de mentes en casa será algo difícil

- Te ayudare a guardar esta información en un lugar imposible de violar por un lector de mentes, a excepción de mi (le dije con una sonrisa)

- Jajaja será grandioso poder guardarle un secreto a Edward (dijo saltando por mi cuarto)

Alice se encargo de escuchar cada parte de mi vida y de contarme como había sido la suya, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy noche y decidimos que seria mejor que se quedara a dormir

- Estas segura que no habrá problema

- Ya te lo dije mi hermano y mi culada no llegan hasta mañana, tiene que recoger a las mascotas de Fanny

- Y que tipo de mascotas tiene que no pudieron traer con ustedes

- Veras Fanny tiene el poder de controlar a los animales y sus mascotas son un tigre blanco llamo Sion y una hermosa pantera negra llamada Vica (la cara de Alice era realmente para reír)

- Vaya eso es algo raro al ser vampiros vegetarianos es como si los vampiros que siguen su dieta normal vivieran con humanos

- Lo se pero Fanny ama realmente a sus mascotas, además de que disfruta salir a pasear y divertirse con ellas mientras Richard la acompaña

- Se deben querer mucho

- Y a te dije cuan problemática fue Fanny cuando recién despertó pero poco a poco mi hermano se gano su corazón

- Bueno será mejor avisar en casa que no llegare

- No crees que les moleste, es decir todos tienen una rara imagen acerca de mi familia

.- No te preocupes veras que todo se solucionara

ALICE POV

Aun no acabo de creer todo lo que me ha contado Bella, es tan grande la confianza que me tiene como para confiarme su secreto a pesar de que era imposible que lo supiéramos, se que seremos mejores amigas y eso nada ni nadie lo evitara aun cuando tenga que pasar sobre mis hermanos solo espero que no piensen ocultar por mucho tiempo su naturaleza a mi familia, esta noche será de chicas después de despedirme de Esme nos preparamos para pasar una noche increíble, es maravilloso tener a Bella como amiga mejor aun que también sea una vampiresa eso le dará mas cuerda para estar conmigo y que decir de su gusto por la moda y las compras como yo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SABADO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol nos aviso que ya era un nuevo día, vaya la conversación era tan agradable que no nos habíamos dado cuenta del paso del tiempo.

- Venga Alice que debemos salir a Seattle temprano para poder visitar todas las tiendas que podamos

- Lo se Bella pero n se que elegir todo lo que me has mostrado para prestarme es encantador y no puedo decidirme

- Que te parece si te pones el vestido morado, te quedara genial lo he visto

- De verdad, bueno te espero abajo, dime quieres desayunar algo

- Aun no estoy convencida de querer probar

- Vamos la comida sabe bien cuando estas humanizada

- Si pero, esta bien humanízame y prepara un desayuno delicioso

- Ala orden señorita, bueno nos vemos abajo

"Bella es genial aun no comprendo por que oculta su verdadera naturalezas era que se esconden de alguien, no son solo ideas mías, será mejor apresurarme". Después de probar la comida mas deliciosa, subimos al auto de Bella y tomamos camino a Seattle, en el camino recibí la llamada de Esme, Jasper y Edward que estaban preocupados por mi, después de tranquilizarlos y decirles que todo estaba bien se despidieron tranquilos.

El centro de Seattle es el mejor lugar para comprar y junto a Bella era prefecto, paseamos todo el día entrando a tiendas famosas pasamos largo rato decidiéndonos por los vestidos de temporada que Prada tenia, después entramos a Chanel donde Bella tardo mucho tiempo escogiendo sus accesorios y toda clase de cosas. Al terminar de visitar estas tiendas nos dirigimos a almorzar es tan raro probar la comida humana aun no me lo creo.

Las tiendas departamentales que siguieron fueron Gucci, Dior, Valentino, McCartney, Dolce&Gabbana, Nina Ricci. En verdad fueron las mejores compras que he tenido ya que Bella tiene unos gustos excelentes sin mencionar que es divertido comprar con alguien que te comprende y sabe de qué hablas.

- En verdad estas han sido las mejores compras de mi vida

- Si hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, es mejor que salir con Fanny y estar aguantando las quejas de m hermano

- Y que lo digas mis hermanos se quejan más de 3 días seguidos, y eso que trato de controlarme un poco.

- Lo se es tan difícil salir con quienes no entienden la importancia de las compras

Bella manejo tranquilamente de regreso a Forks, algo en lo que no congeniábamos era en la música es decir Bella era tan parecida a Edward en eso. El camino lo pasamos entre chistes y comentarios de recuerdos graciosos. Al llegar a la desviación de mi casa Bella retiro la humanización un poco para poder proteger mis recuerdos anti lectores curiosos-Edward-

- Listo no tendrás que preocuparte por Edward

- Gracias Bella, así me será mas fácil disfrutar de todo lo que haremos, por cierto no hagas sufrir mucho a mi hermanito

- Ya te lo dije no estoy muy…

- Bella, lo he visto y te puedo jurara que nunca me equivoco

- Si lo se tus visiones, pero no estoy segura de querer avanzar tan rápido

- Ya veras que las cosas se darán por si solas

- Si bueno ya deja ese tema que casi llegamos

- Al parecer alguien estuvourgando en mis recuerdos

- Además de que me contaste con lujo de detalles cada aspecto de tu familia

- Si bueno entonces mañana nos vemos en tu casa para escoger la ropa de la semana

- Te estaré esperando y recuerda que no debes decir nada

- Bien, bien así lo hare.

Baje del auto y Bella se encargo de abrir la cañuela para ayudarme a ajar mis compras que eran pocas comparadas con las suyas

-Alice hija que bueno que llegas me tenías preocupada

- Hola mama, esta es Bella mi nueva amiga_" ella es Esme la pareja de Carlisle"_

- _"Si lo imaginaba, puedo sentir que es una gran madre"_ es un placer señora, soy Isabella Swan pero puede decirme Bella

- Soy la mama de Alice y por favor solo dime Esme

- Como gustes Esme y déjame decirte que tu casa es hermosa

- Gracias y dime quieres pasar a cenar

- No puedo quedarme pues me esperan en casa _"nos vemos mañana y cuídate"_

- Esta bien hija pero recuerda que me debes una invitación

.- No lo hare, hasta luego, bueno Alice nos vemos mañana

- Muy bien y maneja con cuidado

- Así lo hare nos vemos

En cuanto Bella salió del campo de visión toda la familia salió para esperar que les contara todo lo que había sucedido, tuve suerte de que no continuaran con el interrogatorio y que Edward se conformara con mis respuestas aunque estoy segura que entro en mi mente y me encargue de mostrarle algunas imágenes de Bella probándose la ropa, jajaja aquí tienes por andar entrando sin permiso en mi mente.

El domingo fue mas tranquilo Bella me presento oficialmente a su familia y Fanny se encargo de mostrarme a sus pequeñas, en verdad eran una mascotas encantadoras pero que se podía esperar al estar con Fanny que las podía controlar.

Solo espero que mi familia aprenda a aceptar a los Swan aun siendo humanos para que ellos encentren la confianza necesaria para comentarles la verdad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien hasta aqui el capi ya saben poco a poco llegaran las sorpresas solo queda esperar que todo salga bien tanto para los Swan, los Cullen y los mismos Vulturi.


	10. Un pequeño accidente

Hola chicas aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo que espero les guste y no se olviden de dejar **REVIEWS** para que sepa que tanto les gusta la historia.

Que bien que todo pudiera salir bien y Alice entendiera y apoyara a Bella solo esperemos que los demas Cullen les brinden una oportunidad y todo salga bien.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE**

BELLA POV – AGOSTO 2008

Pase una gran noche con Alice poniéndonos al tanto de todas las cosas que habíamos vivido, la mañana llego rápidamente y tarde algo de tiempo en convencer a Alice de probar la comida humana ya que aun dudaba si era correcto hacerlo. Salimos rumbo a Seattle y Alice no paraba de saltar en el asiento de mi auto realmente seria perfecto salir de compras con ella. Paseamos por el centro comercial y visitamos tiendas como Prada en la cual escogimos un sin numero de vestidos y lindos conjuntos, en Chanel aprovechamos para escoger diversos accesorios que resaltaran nuestro buen gusto y nos hicieran ver mejor. El almuerzo llego y Alice estaba emocionada por volver a probar algo de comida humana, tanto que pidió una hamburguesa con papas y refresco tamaño jumbo.

Las tiendas siguientes fueron Gucci, Dior, Valentino, McCartney, Dolce&Gabbana, Nina Ricci. En verdad fueron las mejores compras que he tenido ya que Alice comparte mis gustos sin mencionar que es divertido comprar con alguien que te comprende y sabe de qué hablas, de haber ido con Fanny el tiempo se nos hubiera ido en estar peleando sobre que comprar y que no ya que según mis hermanos siempre tiendo a exagerar con las compras.

- En verdad estas han sido las mejores compras de mi vida

- Si hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, es mejor que salir con Fanny y estar aguantando las quejas de mi hermano

- Y que lo digas mis hermanos se quejan más de 3 días seguidos, y eso que trato de controlarme un poco.

- Lo se es tan difícil salir con quienes no entienden la importancia de las compras

El regreso a Forks fue mas tranquilo ya que queríamos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que teníamos para estar juntas antes de volver a la normalidad donde yo era solo una humana, Alice no dejaba de molestarme sobre los gustos semejantes que tenia con Edward y todas las cosas que teníamos en común. En cuanto tome la desviación que llevaba a la casa Cullen Alice pareció sorprenderse pero luego recordó mis poderes y dejo las dudas atrás _"solo espero que Edward no se de cuenta"_ mi amiga estaba preocupada por poder guardar correctamente mi secreto.

- No te preocupes ya me encargo de proteger tus recuerdos

- Vaya creí que nunca lo harías

- Me he dado cuenta y lamento no haberlo hecho antes

- No te preocupes todo esta bien solo espero que pronto ya no tenga que guardar secretos a mi familia

- Listo no tendrás que preocuparte por Edward (comente después de proteger su memoria)

- Gracias Bella, así me será mas fácil disfrutar de todo lo que haremos, por cierto no hagas sufrir mucho a mi hermanito

- Ya te lo dije no estoy muy… (Alice juraba que Edward y yo seriamos una pareja perfecta y así seriamos familia)

- Bella, lo he visto y te puedo jurara que nunca me equivoco

- Si lo se tus visiones, pero no estoy segura de querer avanzar tan rápido

- Ya veras que las cosas se darán por si solas

- Si bueno ya deja ese tema que casi llegamos

- Al parecer alguien estuvo hurgando en mis recuerdos

- Además de que me contaste con lujo de detalles cada aspecto de tu familia

- Si bueno entonces mañana nos vemos en tu casa para escoger la ropa de la semana

- Te estaré esperando y recuerda que no debes decir nada

- Bien, bien así lo hare.

En cuento Alice salió del auto me percate de varias esencias y pude ver que todos nos vigilaban desde la ventana de la sala _"es un buena familia" _abrí la cajuela para sacar las compras de Alice y antes de poder despedirme una bella mujer salió a recibirnos.

-Alice hija que bueno que llegas me tenías preocupada

- Hola mama, esta es Bella mi nueva amiga_" ella es Esme la pareja de Carlisle"_

- _"Si lo imaginaba, puedo sentir que es una gran madre"_ es un placer señora, soy Isabella Swan pero puede decirme Bella

- Soy la mama de Alice y por favor solo dime Esme

- Como gustes Esme y déjame decirte que tu casa es hermosa

- Gracias y dime quieres pasar a cenar

- No puedo quedarme pues me esperan en casa _"nos vemos mañana y cuídate"_

- Esta bien hija pero recuerda que me debes una invitación

.- No lo hare, hasta luego, bueno Alice nos vemos mañana

- Muy bien y maneja con cuidado

- Así lo hare nos vemos

Al parecer todos estaban nerviosos por nuestra salida y en cuanto pensaron que estaba lo bastante lejos salieron para atacar a Alice con muchas preguntas sobre lo que había pasado, pude ver que Alice se ponía a pensar en las veces que me probé varios modelos y me imagine que lo hacia para que Edward dejara de hurgar en su cabeza.

El domingo llego sin sentirlo y antes de que pudiera preparar el desayuno ya tenia a una pequeña duende saltando por la cocina mientras estudiaba cada una de mis acciones, después de hacer las debidas presentaciones con Richard y Fanny pasamos el resto del día eligiendo el conjunto que usaría al día siguiente y Alice me convenció de escoger el de toda la semana.

25 AGOSTO 2008

Un nuevo día había llegado y yo solo esperaba que todo fuera bien, pues algo me decía que pasaría un suceso que cambiaria mis planes pero preferí dejar atrás esos pensamientos.

Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, note que varia miradas estaban posadas en mi_ "es posible que alguna vez pase desapercibida" _bufe antes de entrar al edificio seguida de cerca por mi hermano y Fanny que bajaron del Audi gris de Richard _"es normal hermanita ya conoces a los humanos", "si cuñis mira que yo ya me acostumbre por las miradas que obtiene mi esposo", "lo se pero es tan difícil, cada ves que nos mudamos es lo mismo" _

El día paso sin problemas para mi suerte hoy el profesor de Biología cancelo la clase por lo cual no tuve que estar a solas con Edward y aproveche para tomar un poco de aire libre, el almuerzo fue como la semana pasada.

- Alice Cullen no ha dejado de verte (murmuro Jessica y mi mirada viajo ala mesa Cullen donde Alice me brindo una dulce sonrisa) al parecer le agradas

- Es una chica muy linda y divertida (comente secamente no tenia ganas de hablar de mi amistad con Alice con la chismosa de Jessica)

- Y bien chicos si podrán acompañarnos a la playa (mi mente había estado totalmente ausente y poco había escuchado la conversación que tenían los chicos en mi mesa) verán que será realmente divertido (al parecer Newton estaba empeñado en que yo asistiera a esa salida)

Recordé que Alice me había dicho que los de nuestra clase no podían cruzar a la Push por un tratado que Carlisle había hecho siglos atrás con los Quieletudes que no eran más que los protectores de la zona y estaban relacionados con Licántropos.

- Lo lamento chicos pero ese día tenemos que viajar a la ciudad para terminar de poner en orden nuestro documentos "síganme la corriente después les explico"

Mi hermano y Fanny me apoyaron en la mentira pues yo aun no les había comentado nada sobre los Licántropos o el tratado de los Cullen. Alice no dejaba de vigilarme desde su lugar mientras asentía al escuchar nuestras respuestas y la negación que teníamos para ir a la Push. La escuela termino sin darme cuenta y ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento esperando a mis hermanos, los Cullen se encontraban junto a sus autos esperando a Emmet y Rosalie, de pronto las imágenes de un accidente que estaba por suceder inundaron mi cabeza, como no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de imágenes me tomo por sorpresa y no pude reaccionar como debería.

Escuche un fuerte estruendo, sobresaltada alce la vista y todo paso tan rápido, Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto (al parecer Alice había tenido la misma visión y el la leyó en su mente). Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal giro sobre el aparcamiento, Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior de mi Auto, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos (sabia que podía saltar y librarme del accidente pero mi cuerpo no reacciono aun estaba confundida por la visión anterior). Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y me percate de su esencia, no podía creerlo pero, Edward Cullen me tenia en sus brazos mientras me sacaba del alcance del choque, vi como la furgoneta giraba nuevamente en nuestra dirección y el sin mas la detenía con sus manos, estaba exponiendo su secreto por salvar mi vida. Pase unos segundos estudiando la situación, Edward estaba realmente preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar pero estaba mas nervioso por saber si me encontraba bien.

- Bella, como estas?

- B…Bien, estoy bien (aun no podía decir nada, estaba pensando que podía hacer con toda esta situación)

— No te muevas — escuche como Edward me regañaba

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano d e Edward me detuvo.

— Quédate ahí por ahora.

—Pero estoy bien

— ¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló una persona.

- Crees que este bien (Edward estaba desconcertado al ver que me preocupaba mas por Tyler que por mi)

A pesar de mi rechazo a ir al hospital los profesores me obligaron a acudir a una revisión de rutina. El hospital era uno de los lugares que menos me agradaban por el fuerte olor a sangre, me obligaron a descansar un rato en una camilla mientras un doctor acudía a revisarme, escuche como las enfermeras se movían para colocar a otra persona en la cama contigua, pude ver que era Tyler el chico de la furgoneta.

- ¡Bella, lo siento mucho!

- Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras? (trate de hacer que se tranquilizara pero el no dejaba de disculparse)

- ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad (en efecto la velocidad era mucha pero dudo que me hubiera hecho algún daño)

- No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.

- ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

-Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta. (Parecía confuso.)

— ¿Quién?

—Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.

Las mentiras ya salían de mis labios como algo normal

- ¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

—Su pongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una Camilla (Edward había usado sus encantos para evitar que lo encamaran como a mi)

Tyler no dejaba de disculparse así que fingí quedarme dormida, unos minutos después me percate de la esencia de Edward acompañada de una nueva.

- Hola, veo que despertaste (me saludo con su cálida sonrisa)

- Hola, sabes si ya me puedo ir

- Todo depende de cómo te encuentres (esa voz era del vampiro que lo acompañaba, era Joven, alto y rubio _"Carlisle" _murmure para mis adentros – Dígame señorita Swan como se encuentra

- Me siento muy bien pero al parecer nadie me cree

En ese momento llego mi hermano realmente alterado _"te encentras bien que ha pasado",_ _"estoy bien tranquilo, no hay problema"._

- Bell`s como te encuentras

- Bien, no te preocupes

- mucho gusto soy el doctor Cullen y debo decir que tu hermana ha tenido mucha suerte

. Richard, Richard Swan es placer doctor y le agradezco sus atenciones

Las presentaciones fueron rápidas, yo aun no creía que estaba frente a Carlisle Cullen un ejemplo a seguir para mí.

RICHARD POV

En cuanto me entere del accidente de mi hermana quise volar al hospital, estaba seguro que se encontraba bien pero me preocupaba lo que podía haber pasado para que ella saliera ilesa y se salvara.

Al llegar al hospital me enseñaron en que división estaba y llegue justo cuando el doctor Cullen se presentaba, Edward estaba a su lado sonriendo a mi hermana, ella me tranquilizo diciendo que todo estaba bien, al parecer había sido Cullen el que la había sacado de en medio por lo cual no se había expuesto.

Después de pasar algunos minutos convenciendo al doctor que Bella estaría bien y que me encararía de cuidarla nos dejo ir a casa, mi hermana estaba encantada de conocer a su ejemplo a seguir por lo cual parecía que estaba en shock por el accidente.

El martes preferimos quedarnos en casa para planear como seguir en cuanto a nuestro secreto ya que no sabíamos que hacer en cuanto a los Cullen. La semana paso sin contratiempos y Bell`s aprendía que debía ser un poco mas cuidadosa con lo que hacia por lo que tratábamos de no dejarla sola, Alice seguía visitándonos pero al parecer su familia aun dudaba de nosotros a pesar del punto bueno que Carlisle nos había dado ante su familia, según la pequeña duende como Bell`s la llamaba muy pronto todo se arreglaría y su familia estaría encantada con nosotros.

ALICE POV

Aun me siento mal por no haber podido ver antes el accidente que casi acaba con Bella, es decir pudo haber sido peor y ella hubiera salido perjudicada con respecto a su identidad, Edward vio lo mismo que yo y actuo sin pensar en las consecuencias consiguiendo sacarla antes de que la furgoneta la pudiera aplastar, por suerte todos estaban distraídos y no se percataron de nada, Bella salió ilesa y no sabia como acercarme para ayudarla pero los paramédicos llegaron y la subieron a pesar de sus quejas a la ambulancia para llevar a ser atendida en el hospital, estaba por seguirlos pero Jasper me lo impidió, solo me quedaba esperar que Edward regresara para saber como había ido todo, me sorprendió escuchar a Carlisle hablar de muy bien de los Swan y felicitarme por mi amistad con ellos ya tenia un nuevo aliado para con mis amigos.

La semana ha pasado sin contratiempos y e notado como Bella trata de tener la mínima relación con mi familia, argumentando que prefiere evitar un problema mayor, creí que después de esto Edward no dudaría en acercársele pero mi hermano es un cabezota.

Bella lleva más de un mes en Forks y Edward no ha intentado siquiera volver a hablarle después del accidente ya que sospecha que ella pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedió realmente y de lo que hizo para salvarla. Estoy segura que muy pronto las cosas mejoraran y Edward se atreverá a defender sus sentimientos, Bella es una chica excelente y una gran amiga por lo cual deseo que pueda llegara a conseguir la paz y la felicidad que tanto desea.

BELLA POV

NOVIEMBRE 2008

Este mes ha sido uno de los mas rápidos con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo para detenerme y pensar que es lo que esta pasando realmente, me ha sido difícil comprender por que Edward se a expuesto tanto pero después de hablar con Alice las cosas han ocurrido como debían hacerlo, además no podremos mantener nuestro secreto por siempre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno que les ha parecido que lindo que Edward salvara a Bell`s a pesar de saber que ponia su secreto en peligro.

Solo deseo que todo siga su curso como debe ser y que las cosas mejoren. Me despido y espero leer sus comentarios.

Bye.


	11. Es mejor alejarse

Hola, Hola de nuevo con otro capitulo que espero les agrade ya saben espero leer pronto sus REVIEWS

Nos estamos leyendo y prmeto actualizar lo mas pronto posible

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**UN ACCIDENTE PELIGROSO**

EDWARD POV

Este año en la escuela será una gran prueba, la llegada de los Swan puso mi mundo de cabeza ya que jamás había sentido tantas ganas de rpobar la sangre de alguien pero Isabell- Bella como pidió que la llamaran es una chica realemnte interesante además del hecho de no poder leer su mente me encanta la idea de conocerla mejor aunque debo aproncer a controlarme mejor pue el primer dia fue realemnete un problema, es por eso que ahora estoy aquí afuera del laboratorio de Biologia debatiéndome entre entrar o no.

Que mas da ella realemente me interesa y quiero saber que es lo que tanto me llama la atencion de esta chica.

Como el lunes pasado ella esta sentada en mi mesa por lo cual seremos compañeros de laboratorio este ciclo.

- Hola- la salude tratando que mi voz sonara calmada

Ella se tenso por un momento y levanto la vista algo nervioso, no hice mas que regalarle una sonrisa y ella se quedo helada, al parecer era como las demás después de todo.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen —ella parecía estudiarme con su mirada— No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan

— Bella, Bella Swan, es un placer- Me contesto mas concentrada algo que me extraño

El señor Barner llego segundos después y comenzó con la clase, debíamos clasificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla, las diapositivas estaban desordenadas y teníamos 20 minutos para clasificarlas sin consultar el libro.

- Bueno chicos comiencen – Ordeno el señor Barner _"veamos que tan buena eres Swan"_ tengo que comprobar si es como me la imagino o en realidad es como todas

- Las damas primero (al ver que se quedaba estática no había mas remedio que hacerlo yo mismo) puedo empezar yo si lo deseas

Realmente pensé que ella era alguin diferente pero creo que es solo una casualidad mi imposibilidad para saber lo que piensa

- Esta bien, yo lo hago (dijo colocando la primer diapositiva) Profase)

- T e importa si miro? (neguo con la cabeza, comence a examinar la diapositiva) profase (había acertado y solo la había visto 5 segundos) Anafase(dije al checar la segunda diapositiva)

- Puedo?(al parecer quería demostrarme que era buena en esto) Anafase, me pasas la tercera (anote su respuesta sabiendo que ella era realmente buena) Interfase (antes de que yo hiciera algo mas me brindo el microscopio)

Acabamos la práctica mientras los demás repetían las diapositivas para verificar sus respuestas, estaba concentrado pensando como comenzar una conversación con ella cuando el profesor encendió el ventilador y su esencia me invadió por completo dios debía ser tan deliciosa, por suerte el aparato se descompuso y logre controlar mi ansiedad.

En aquel momento el profesor Barner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio? (en su mente solo figuraba que yo había hecho todo para impresionar ami compañera)

—Bella —dije al recordar que no le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre completo—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Barner la miró ahora con una expresión escéptica. (Así que también tiene un alto nivel, pensó)

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

- Si pero con la blástula de pescado blanco(no podía creer que había dudado de su capacidad)

- Has estado en un curso avanzado

- Así es, mi escuela anterior era avanzada y trabajábamos con un programa parecido al universitario

- Vaya entonces serán unos compañeros perfectos.-

Antes de que me diera cuenta la clase termino y por su seguridad salí en busca de aire fresco, las clases terminaron y como siempre espere a que mis hermanos salieran, cuando nos hacercabamos al coche logre ver que Bella esperaba justo a un lado

- Que le pasa a esa humana *

- No lo se Rose pero parece nerviosa

- Quizas esta esperando a Ed

-Emmet mi nombre es Edward

- Me esta esperando a mi

- Y por que razón

- Alice quiero que tengas cuidado

- Lo hare, además estare bien lo he visto- vaya la escusa que Alice usaba para todo

- Ok cualquier cosa llamanos

- Lo hare y Edward ser mejor que vayas a cazar

Alice salió saltando en dirección a Bella

- Hola me esperabas?(Pregunto una muy animada Alice)

- Así es quería ver si podía ir conmigo, yo te llevare después a casa

- Vamos entonces

- Si, hasta luego chicos, no se preocupen yo la cuido

Despues de eso maneje a casa y al llegar me encerre en mi habitación no tenia ganas de nada pero debía ir a cazar por cualquier situación, atrape fácilmente a 3 ciervos y regrese a casa donde todos estaban esperando el regreso de mi hermana

Ring…ring…ring (el sonido del teléfono nos alerto pues nadie habalaba a menos que fuera una emergencia además de que nadie mas que algunos miembros del hospital y la policía de Forks lo conocían)

- Casa de la familia Cullen- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de esme cuando se percato dequein llamaba – Esta bien Alice pero ten mucho cuidado… si yo me encargo no te preocupes… adiós hija

Alice llamo para avisar que no llegaría a casa ya que al parecer tendría una noche de chicas. Me pase parte de la noche pensando que podía ser lo que tanto me llamaba de Bell, mi familia estaba preocupada por lo que podía pasar con Alice y la razón por la que Isabella(como ellos la llamaban) había decidido invitarla. El sonido de un auto acercándose a casa hizo que todos volaramos a la sala donde podíamos ver perfectmanente la entrada de la casa, el Audi negro que al parecer era de Bella se estaciono fuiera de la casa, Alice bajo dando saltitod y todos nos asombramos por todas las bolsas de compras que había en la cajuela, pero lo que mas nos asombre fue ver que solo una tercera parte de las bolsas eran de Alice. Al ver que todos estábamos observando detenidamente la escena Esme decidió actuar y salió a recibir a las recién llegadas.

En cuanto el auto de Bella desapareció de nuestra vista salimos para abarrotar a Alice de preguntas, sabia que la pequeña duende guardaba algo que no quería que supiéramos y trate de ver sus pensamientos pero no había nada, como siempre Alice molesta al ver lo que estaba haciendo me mostro imágenes de Bella en el probador esas imágenes viajaron por mi cabeza rápidamente provocando una extraña sensación, y decidí dejar para después mis investigaciones

El lunes llego rápidamente y era momento de regresar a clases admito que ya estaba desesperado por no ver a Bella en otro lugar que no fuera la cabeza de la duende, para mi mala suerte la clase de biología donde podía hablar con ella se cancelo, el almuerzo llego y como todos los días tome mi lugar junto a mis hermanos.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que me percate que Bella había llegado y estaba sentada en su lugar habitual.

- Alice Cullen no ha dejado de verte (murmuro Jessica y la mirada de Belle viajo a nuesra mesa) al parecer le agradas

- Es una chica muy linda y divertida

- Y bien chicos si podrán acompañarnos a la playa, verán que será realmente divertido (el idiota de Newton no dejaba de tener pensamientos "·%$$%%$% sobre Bella y esto me puso realmente furioso) la Push es realmente única en un dia soleado (raytos de todos los lugares de bian ir donde los perros)

- Lo lamento chicos pero ese día tenemos que viajar a la ciudad para terminar de poner en orden nuestro documentos – que alivio se habían negado y al parecer no era totalmente cierto pues su hermano la vio extrañado.

Pase el resto del dia pregunatndome que me había pasado cuando el idiota de Newton había pensado todas esas cosas y la mirara como lo hacia. Estabamos esperando que Emmet y Rose salieran de la escuela pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la visión que Alice estaba teniando, demonios de todo lo que podía ser… sin pensarlo decidi evitar ese accidente y me lance donde Bella estaba completamente perdida. Logre quitarla de en medio de los dos autos que estaban por aplastarla, me sentí aliviado al sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre mis manos, no logre evitar que se golpeara levemente la cabeza y por estar checando que estuviera bien no me percate de la furgoneta que volvia a moverse contra nosotros, sin pensarlo interpuuse mis manos para evitar el golpe (en ese momento me olvide de proteger el secreto era mas importante cuidar de la personita que tenia entre mis brazos.

- Bella, como estas?

- B…Bien, estoy bien (estaba realmente nerviosa, demosnios tal vez se percato de mis acciones)

— No te muevas — le reñí al ver que trataba de ponerse en pie

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intento ponerse en pie pero esta vez se lo impedi estrechándola en mis brazos con un poco mas de fuerza

— Quédate ahí por ahora.

—Pero estoy bien- el pequeño gesto de inconformidad que hizo me dejo relamente ido admirando su belleza.

— ¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló una persona.

- Crees que este bien (su preocupación por Tyler me saco de transe, como era posible que se ocupara de otros olvidándose de ella misma)

Los profesores nos enviaron al hospital a pesar de las quejas de Bella, mi padre me encontró de inmediato le conte todo ,o que había pasado, estaba realmente orgulloso de lo que había hecho pero no entendía la razón de mi preocupación por al chica Swan, decidi ver que tal estab Bella y me dirigi al area donde la había llevado, antes de entrar escuche que ella platicaba con alguien

- ¡Bella, lo siento mucho!- escuche la voz de Tyler el idiota que manejaba la furgoneta

- Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras? (de nuevo preocupándose por alguien mas)

- ¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad

- No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.

- ¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.

-Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta. (demonios quizás si había visto todo lo que había hecho)

— ¿Quién?

—Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado(estaba mintiendo y lo sabia pues escuche como su voz cambiaba de tono al decir esa frase)

- ¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?

—Su pongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una Camilla (me la imaginaba con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho en forma de molestia)

Tyler no dejaba de disculparse y al parecer ella se estaba desesperandoy fingió dormir, decidi entrar después de unos minutos y varias conversaciones interiores

- Hola, veo que despertaste

- Hola, sabes si ya me puedo ir

- Todo depende de cómo te encuentres – dijo mi padre al entrar y revisarla – Dígame señorita Swan como se encuentra

- Me siento muy bien pero al parecer nadie me cree

Estaba ensimismado viendo sus gestos cuando una mancha castaña paso frente a mi

- Bell`s como te encuentras (era su hermano que estaba realmente preocupado)

- Bien, no te preocupes

- mucho gusto soy el doctor Cullen y debo decir que tu hermana ha tenido mucha suerte

- Richard, Richard Swan es placer doctor y le agradezco sus atenciones

Nos presentamos formalmente y me percate de cuan semejantes eran los hermanos Swan pero algo en ellos me llamaba la atención, estoy seguro que no son tan normales como aparentan.

Richard convenció a mi padre que se encargaría personalmente de cuidar que su hermana obedeciera sus indicaciones. Al día siguiente los Swan no aparecieron por la escuela.

Decidí hablar con ella para averiguar que había podido ver pero después de pensarlo mejor y ver que ella prefería no relacionarse con mi familia deserte, La semana paso sin contratiempos pero Bella y su familia seguían igual o peor que al inicio de su llegada ya que ahora solo charlaba con Alice y lo hacia solo si estaban solas o en un lugar apartado, Alice parecía extrañada por su actitud para decidió que era lo mejor ya que nuestra familia no daba indicios de querer conocer a los Swan

Un mes a pasado rápidamente, un mes que me ayudo a pensar mejor y e tomado la decisión de evitar relacionarme Mas con Bella es mejor no exponerla u orillarla a cambiar su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

NOTA:

* El texto subrayado son las conversaciones que tienen a velocidad vampirica

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien que les parecio les recuerdo mi deseo de leer sus comentarios y que les aprece la historia.

Atte: Bella Swan Masen 91 ^^^^^^ **STAR-LOVE**


	12. Encuentro con lobos

Hola chicas aqui estpy de nuevo con otro capi, se que e tardado algunos dias pero los examenes de fin de semestre han estado algo pesados, bueo espero que sea de su agrado y pronto pueda leer sus REVIEWS nos estamos leyendo.

**ENCUENTRO CON LOBOS**

**ALICE POV**

No pudo creer lo cabezotas que son Bella y Edward, se han pasado el ultimo mes evitándose el uno al otro, mi hermano no comprende que lo mejor es aclarar las cosas y evitar pensar en las posibles consecuencias, además de que si el no da el primer paso Bella no podrá tenerle la confianza suficiente para decirle su verdadera naturaleza.

- Vamos bella hazlo por mi

- Lo siento Alice, prefiero esperar a que las cosas se den por si solas

- Bell´s yo se lo que te digo lo…

- Si lo has visto pero eso no es suficiente(ambos son igual de tercos)

- Como quieras pero no olvides que yo…

- Te comprendo es tu hermano pero yo tampoco se que hacer

- Ok, ok te apoyare pero si es necesario yo sere la que hable

- Como sea que te parece si me acompañas al supermercado

- Siiiii… vamos y recuerda que debemos comprar esas delicias de chocolate

- veo que cada dia te adaptas mas a la comida humana

- como no hacerlo, con lo rico que cocinas

- vaya gracias, bueno vamos

Debo admitir que Bella me ha enviciado en sus gustos, tanto que según Richard ya amo tanto los postres como ella, peor que puedo decir Bella cocina delicioso. El camino al centro comercial segui tratando de hacerla entrar en razón pero al ver como apretaba el volante decidi dejarla descansar por hoy.

- Llegamos

- Bien, Fanny me dio esta lista asi que primero enfoquémonos en conseguir todo

- Ok (dije antes de seguirla dentro de la tienda

- Veamos las carnes están por aca

Forks no es un pueblo muy grande asi que solo hay un supermercado como este, lo que nunca me espere fue encontrarnos con unos chuchos justo ahora. En cuanto me percate de su esencia decid que era lo mejor salir de este lugar pero como en todo mis ideas no funcionan con Bella

- Bella creo que…(demonios donde se metió)

- Lo siento tanto en verdad(la encontré, corri a velocidad humana donde escuche la voz de Bella y junto a ella estaba uno de los miembros de la manada)

- No te preocupes(comento el chucho mientras le ayudaba a levantar las latas que estaban en el piso, no puedo creer lo estúpido que se ve mirándola de esa manera)

- Gracias en verdad…

- Jacob, Jacob Black(le sonrio el chucho al estrechar la mano de Bella para despues percatarse de mi presencia)

- Isabella Swan (demonios como es posible que bella tenga tanta suerte, este encuntro seguro traerá consecuencias)

- Es un placer…(su rostro mostro la molestia de verme en este lugar) necesitas algo(me pregunto en un tono grosero)

- Alice ven dejame presentarte(me llamo bella al ve a quien le hablaba el chucho)

- La conoces? (pregunto entre molesto y preocupado)

- Por supuesto es mi mejor amiga

- Bella es mejor irnos, yo creo que…(bella estaba por avanzar hacia mi pero el chucho la detuvo)

- No, no puedes irte con ella(comento duramente)

- Disculpa!(bella no entendía) quisieras soltarme(mi paciencia se estaba agotando)

- No, ella es… es peligrosa

- Será mejor que la sueltes(dije casi fuera de mi)

- Ja…Jacob suéltame(el chucho miro confundido a bella y la solto, ella llego junto a mi y nos alejamos rápidamente)

Pagamos en caja y subimos rápidamente las compras, Bella seguía sin entender pero en cuanto estuviéramos lo suficiente lejos le contaria.

- Que fue todo eso Alice(me dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos)

- Veras, el era uno de los miembros de la manada(la cara de bella era de sorpresa)

- Pero como no me di cuenta(comenzó a culparse por lo sucedido)

- Al parecer por la humanización no pudiste detectar su olor

- Eso debe ser, pero imaginate es muy peligroso que…

- Tranquila yo estoy contigo

- Lo se pero…

- No te preocupes ellos no los podrán detectar gracias a tu don, además de que cuentan con el apoyo de mi familia.

- Gracias alice no, no se como compensarte por todo

- Que te parece si me preparas un póstre

- Por supuesto madame

- Jajajaja…

El tener una amistad con Bella es lo mejor que me ha pasado y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para conseguir que mi familia los acepte además de que estoy segura que muy pronto Edward se dara cuenta de cuan importante es Bella para su vida, muy pronto Bella sera una hermana mas, me imagino el sin numero de compras que realizaremos.

**BELLA POV**

Realmente ha sido difícil evitar tener contacto con alguno otro Cullen que no sea Alice ya que todos estamos en la misma escuela, a pesar de todo lo que Alice me ha dicho no estoy realmente segura de contarles nuestro secreto ya que ellos no confían en nosotros como yo esperaba, además de que después del accidente Edward decido alejarse de mi, comienzo a creer que lo mejor seria dejar Forks pero eso no seria justo para mis hermanos.

Me encanta pasar las tardes con Alice ya que es genial pasar tiempo con alguien que comparte tus gustos, desde que llegue a Forks mis compras han aumentado demasiado tanto que hemos tenido que poner un horario y orden dejándolas cada 15 dias ya que estoy segura que seria capaz de sobregirar mi tarjeta siendo que es ilimitada.

- Bella estoy segura de que todo mejorara

- No lo se Alice además después de lo que paso ayer no quiero saber como podría reaccionar la manada (aun estoy preocupada por el encuentro que tuve ayer con uno de los miembros de la manada)

- Ya te lo dije eso no debe preocuparte

- Lo se pero…

- Pero nada Isabella (vaya alice esta molesta ya que solo cuando lo esta dice mi nombre completo) debes entender que nosotros estamos con ustedes

- Si cuñis además nosotros no sabíamos que aquí existía una manada de este tipo

- Vamos bell´s no te dejes vencer por la situación

- Esta bien lo hare, pero que conste que es por ustedes

- Asi me gusta, esa es mi amiga(dijo la duende poco antes de ponerse a dar saltos por toda la sala)

- Bueno será mejor prepararnos para dormir

- Si ya va siendo hora de que me retire(dijo alice antes de ponerse de pie)

Subí a mi recamara, la verdad no tenia sueño ya que había pasado casi todo el dia como vampiresa pues habíamos tenido que salir a cazar, asi que decidir recostarme para poder pensar en todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, ademas de que ahora tenemos encima el problema de la manada, mis hermanos decidieron llamar a mis padres para tratar de encontrar una solución, solo espero que todo salga bien. Mientras aparentaba dormir me percate de una escencia que conocía a la perfeccion, desde hace varios días Edward disfrutaba pasar las noches velando "mi sueño" sin saber que yo lo descubri, puedo ver que sus pensamientos están realmente enredados ya que por un lado esta convencido de decirme la verdad sobre su naturaleza pero una parte de el lo evita diciendo que es muy peligroso… para, para mi(demonios el solo esta preocupado por mi y yo pensando que el no me quería, realmente debemos hablar estoy segura que podremos arreglar los problemas) comienza a amanecer lo que significa que mi adonis debe salir de aquí poco antes de que "me despierte"

**EDWARD POV**

Se que debo ser masoquista peor no puedo evitar venir a cuidar de Bella por las noches, debo admitir que es muy peligroso pero mis instintos han desaparecido y ahora solo reina en mi interior la preocupación de tenerla sana y salva.

- De donde vienes(demonios este duende malvado ya me descubrió)

- Sali a dar una vuelta, necesitas algo…

- solo quería saber que tal esta Bella

- bien, como cada di…(no me atrapo)

- lo sabia fuiste a su casa

- es…estas loca yo… yo no(y ahora qiue hago)

- vamos Edward sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada

- demonios… Alice que no tienes nada que hacer

- No y será mejor que comiences a hablar

- esta bien, me rindo duende

- oye… bien y dime ya lo pensaste bien?

- Si… estoy decidido a hablar con e…(Alice comenzó a saltar incluso antes de que acabara de aceptar)…ella

- Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...(grito tan fuerte que en menos de dos segundos ya teníamos a toda la familia e nuestro lado)

- Que pasa?

- Duende, Eddie dejen de hacer escándalo(tenia que ser Emmet cuando el es el que siempre…)

- Hijos que paso

- Nada esme es solo que…(no duende no vayas a hablar de mas) Edward tan amargado como siempre no me queria acompañar de compras y después de mucho insistir acepto

- Sss… si asi es (además de todo ya me incluyo en uno de sus locos días de compras)

- Vaya Eddie ahora si que te luciste

- Edward mi nombre es Edward

- Venga hombre no te enojes

- Alice amor estas bien(dijo jasper al ver que la duende estaba teniendo una visión)

Trate de ver lo que alice veía pero solo veía todo blanco, algo realmente raro ya que eso solo me pasaba con los Swan, será que por estar tanto con ellos alice… no,no,no eso es imposible

**ALICE POV**

Despues del incidente con el Chucho bella estaba realmente preocupada y me tomo largo rato convencerla de que todo saldría bien, además de tener que continuar tratando de hacerla entrar en razón de hablar con mi hermano. Y ahora me encuentro aquí preparandome para recibir al visitante nocturno.

- De donde vienes(sabia muy bien que Edward visitaba a bella por las noches ya que ella me lo había confirmado)

- Sali a dar una vuelta, necesitas algo…

- solo quería saber que tal esta Bella(se que Edward es algo lento para este tipo de cosas y caería facilmente)

- bien, como cada di…(jajajaja caiste)

- lo sabia fuiste a su casa

- es…estas loca yo… yo no(genial lo tengo en mis manos)

- vamos Edward sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada

- demonios… Alice que no tienes nada que hacer

- No y será mejor que comiences a hablar

- esta bien, me rindo duende

- oye… bien y dime ya lo pensaste bien?

- Si… estoy decidido a hablar con e…lla(no pude con la emoción y comencé a saltar por todo la sala)

- Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...(genial por tanta emoción ya tengo a toda la familia aquí)

Despues de lograr que todos creyeran que Edward había cedido a salir conmigo de compras me vi envuelta en una vision donde Edward y bella se encontraba hablando seriamente y después se besaban, al terminar la imagen cambiaba a una donde por alguna razón los vulturi visitaban nuestra casa y eso es realmente raro y peligroso ya que no encuentro ninguna razón por la cual ellos deban venir aquí.

**JACOB POV**

Hace mas de un mes que se completo mi transformación y por fin formo parte de la manada, aun no asimilo la fuerza y apariencia que tengo ahora comparada a cualquier tipo de mi edad, según Sam (el lobo alfa) la rapidez de nuestras transformaciones se debe a la presencia de mas Frios en nuestro territorio pero no hemos tenido ningún indicio de que sus conjeturas sean verdaderas. Los únicos frios son los Cullen a los cuales no podemos atacar si ellos no comenten el error de traicionar el acuerdo.

Esta tarde nos toco a mi y a Seth(el miembro mas joven de la manada) abastecer a la manada de comida, es por eso que estamos en el supermercado de Forks

- Venga Jacob date prisa

- Ya va, ya va es solo que con toda esta carne

- Lo se, lo se pero si no nos damos prisa Sam nos…

- Si, si anda adelantate en seguida te alcanzo solo dejame encontrar la carne que quiero

- Ok, te espero en las cajas(dijo antes de caminar con el carrito en dirección a la sección de cajas)

- Bien ahora donde están esas costillas(me gire tan rápido que no pude evitar chocar con alguien tirando lo que traia)

- Ahhhhhhh…(escuche el grito de una chica al caer y tirar las latas que llevaba)

- Cuanto lo siento en verdad yo…(comencé a decr como loco peor en cuanto ella lvanto el rostrpo mi mente se quedo en blanco por contemplar su belleza)es…estas bien(al menos mi voz alcanzo a salir)

- Si, gracias(le ayude a ponerse de pie, pero lo hice tan rápido que ella solto la ultima lata que traia en la mano justo en mi pie)

- Auch… (en realidad no me dolio pero no podía quedarme como si nada)

- Lo siento tanto en verdad(comenzó a disculparse)

- No te preocupes(le dije mientras junstabamos las latas que traia)

- Gracias en verdad… (se detuvo al no saber mi nombre)

- Jacob, Jacob Black(me presente sonriéndole, pero eso no duro ya que el olor de uno de ellos me llego de golpe)

- Isabella Swan (se presento haciéndome olvidar mi descubrimiento de uno de los frios)

- Es un placer…(ya no termine de hablar al ver que detrás de nosotros estaba esa Cullen vigilandonos) necesitas algo (ella pareció gruñir ante mi tono de voz)

- Alice ven dejame presentarte(la llamo Isabella, acaso la conocía?)

- La conoces? (pregunte preocupado por sabe que querria esa fría con Isabella)

- Por supuesto es mi mejor amiga(mejor amiga? , peor que tramaba Cullen)

- Bella es mejor irnos, yo creo que…(bella estaba por avanzar hacia ella pero lo evite tomendole la mano)

- No, no puedes irte con ella(comente duramente)

- Disculpa!(bella no entendía) quisieras soltarme(me dijo molesta)

- No, ella es… es peligrosa

- Será mejor que la sueltes(me gruño la Fria)

- Ja…Jacob suéltame(como podía pedirme eso, es que ella no comprendía el peligro que corria, la solte sin mas)

- Vamos…(antes de poder hacer algo ellas ya se habían alejado)

- Demonios… pero que…(debo investigar que traman los Cullen y por que Isabella esta con ellos)

- Me apresure para llegar a las cajas donde Seth coqueteaba con la cajera mientras me esperaba, definitivamente el no se había dado cuenta.

Definitivamente debo investigar que es lo que buscan los Cullen, y también quiero saber quies es en Realidad Isabella Swan, pues una chica que me dejo realmente loco por su belleza, claro esto no debe saberlo la manada.

Bueno que les parecio, esopero que les haya gustado y pueda leer sus comentarios pronto, sin mas me despido y espero poder continuar pronto con la historia.

Besos xoxoxoxoxox BELLA - star love-


	13. Es tiempo de la verdad

**Hola chicas nueva actualizacion solo espero que sea de su agrado y no de olviden de dejar sus comentarios para saber si la historia os esta gustando a ono beuno sin mas los dejo con este capi.**

**ES TIEMPO DE LA VERDAD**

* * *

BELLA POV

Al fin viernes, hoy será un dia realmente duro ya que tendre que aclarar muchas cosas que han estado rondando por mi cabeza, al parecer hoy será un dia soleado perfecto para demostrar la verdad, mi único deseo es que Edward sepa comprender el por que le oculte la verdad y que mi padre no exagere con lo de los lobos.

- Bell´s anda es hora de levantarte(me llamo Fanny desde la cocina)

- ya voy, ya voy(me di la vuelta sobre mi cama y vi la hora que era) Fanny pero si apenas son las 5(que demonios le pasa para despertarme tan temprano, una cosa es que seamos vampiros y otra que no me guste descansar mientras este humanizada)

- lo se, pero recuerda que debemos hablar con nuestros padres(o si se me había olvidado eso)

-vamos hermanita o quieres que suba por ti…

- ni lo sueñes ya me cambio(jaja esta loco si piensa que podrá hacerme algo, pero lo mejor es acabar de una vez por todas con lo que viene)

Sali de mi cama para poder prepararme para este dia, por suerte con todas mis salidas al centro comercial tengo ropa de sobra, aunque me vi obligada a comprar casi toda en color azul ya que según Alice este queda perfecto conmigo (jajaja piensa que no lei en su mente que es el color favorito de Edwad). Me decidi por un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de cuello alto y una chaqueta negra, por suerte mi cabello fue fácil de arreglar, solo tome mi bolso escolar y baje a la cocina.

- vaya bell´s te ves muy bien(me saludo mientras desayunaba)

- gracias hermanito y Fanny

- subió a arreglarse, tu desayuno ya esta listo

- ok (me sente a su lado y comence a comer) mmm… esta delicioso

- gracias, se que no soy tan buena como tu pero me esfuerzo(dijo mi cuñada al llegar a la cocina vestida con un pantalón capri negro, una blusa blanca y un saco también negro)

Despues de desayunar entre risas y recuerdos de todas las tonterías que nos han pasado este ultimo mes llego el momento de hablar con nuestros padres.

- bien aquí vamos (Richard esta casi tan nervioso como yo)

Escuchamos timbre tras timbre hasta que una conocida voz nos respondió

- Hola hijos ya los esperábamos(las voces de nuestros ios se escuchaban de fondo)

- Hola papa, que tal esta todo por alla

- ya saben con las peleas de sus tios y los juegos de los chicos(si eso es tan común, mis tios nunca dejan de discutir y se que tanto Jane como Dimitri no dejaran jamás sus bromas atrás)

- veo que se divierten sin nosotros, solo espero que no tengas mucho que mandar cambiar mama(mi hermano siempre preocupado por nuestra madre)

- ni te lo imaginas amor, con decirte que debemos reparar el techo del salón principal(mama aparentaba estar molesta pero su voz delataba la risa que no quería salir)

- que problema, y hablando de so nosotros debemos decirles algo…

- les sucedió algo(mama como siempre se preocupo de inmediato)

- no, bueno verán…(genial justo ahora Richard se traba)

- una manada de licantrofos, es decir metamorfos habita la zona(un gran alboroto se escucho del otro lado de la línea)

- no es posible- como pudo suceder- que podemos hacer- deben regresar- están en peligro- que harán si los descubren(solo peleaban entre si olvidándose de nosotros)SILENCIO…(vaya papa esta molesto)- están diciendo que viven cerca de una manada de… perros

- s si padre

- bien veamos(podía verlo sacudiéndose el pelo mientras trataba de idear alguna solución) como…cuantos…cuantos miembros hay en la manada?, han tenido contacto con ellos?, saben de ustedes?

- según lo que me conto Alice son 6, 5 machos y una hembra, y si yo tropecé con uno(nuevamente escuche el murmullo) pero gracias a ala humanización no saben de nosotros

- entonces los Cullen sabían de su existencia

- si padre al parecer tienen un tratado en el cual se estipula que cada grupo tiene un territorio y mientras no se rompan las reglas no habrá problemas

- y el tratado los cubre a ustedes

- si, padre hay una cosa mas… veras yo no… no lo reconoci al estar humanizada

- entonces la humanización interfirió para que lo reconocieras

- asi es tio marco, y aun no se por que fue…

- eso debió ser por la falta de tus sentidos vampiricos

Estuvimos cerca de media hora discutiendo los diversos escenarios que podían pasar de ser descubiertos y como odiamos evitar cada uno.

- de cualquier forma alguien de la guardia ira para verificar que no estén en peligro

- pa…papa nosotros podemos…(trate de evitar que exagerara)

- no Bella, sabes que siempre te dejo granar pero esta vez se hará como yo diga

- pero padre yo…

- Isabella he dicho que se hara lo que yo diga

- Padre yo estoy con Bella no crees que exageras

- Richard son mis hijos y esta ves apoyo a su padre(genial hasta mama esta de su lado)

- bien será como quieran pero les pido que no revelen nuestra relación con ustedes

- bien estaremos en contacto

- Madre puedo hablar contigo a solas

- por supuesto amor, ahora todos fuera de aquí- no puedes correrme de mi propio salón(escuche a mi padre quejarse)-he dicho fuera ahora(acaso olvida que es imposible pelear con mama)- ok, omk nos vemos después vamos hermanos- adiós hijos y cuídense

- bella nosotros nos vamos

- si hermanita nos vemos en la escuela(mis hermanos decidieron darme mi espacio)

- y bien amor que sucede(y ahora como empiezo) Bella sigues ahí

- si madre aquí estoy

- Bella te pasa algo?

- veras yo… hay un chico que… digamos que su sangre parece cantar solo para mi

- oh mi dios Bella encontraste a tu cantante, eso es maravilloso (maravilloso?)

- ma…maravilloso?

- es verdad tu dieta… cuanto lo siento cielo y que piensas hacer con ese humano

- pues el es… el es como nosotros

- es un vampiro, entonces encontraste a tu consorte

- Consorte?

- asi es Bella cuando encuentras a tu cantante solo tienes dos opciones beber su sangre hasta acabar con su vida o transformarla y si es del sexo opuesto podrán compartir con ella la vida eterna

- no…no comprendo

- veras según tengo entendido si tu cantante es del sexo opuesto están destinados a compartir la inmortalidad y ser pareja(pareja? Eso quiere decir que Edward y yo?) pero no todos los vampiros pueden controlarse y acaban con la vida de sus cantantes, por ejemplo tu padre y yo, Fanny y Richard ambas parejas estamos formadas por un vampiro y su cantante.

- tu eres la cantante de mi padre

- asi es y te puedo decir que le fue demasiado difícil contenerse y esperar a que yo tuviera la edad para elegir si desea compartir mi vida con el

- vaya eso es algo nuevo… madre dime cuando ambos fueron vampiros siguieron atrallendose igual

- tu padre siempre se ha sentido atraído hacia ami peor yo en realidad jamás he pensado en probar su sangre después de probarla cuando me transforme

- entonces eso no es normal?... es decir es posible que ambos vampiros se sientan atraídos

- existe una leyenda que dice que un dia una pareja de vampiros formada por dos cantantes entre si será la que ayude a los de su especie a salvarse de la mayor lucha entre clanes, superaran grandes pruebas pero su amor los ayudara a salir vencedores en cada ocasión

Mama se paso todo el rato contándome hacerca de esa extraña leyenda y después insisitia en saber el porque de i interés pero preferí guardar el secreto e investigar por mi parte. Solo espero que esto no traiga problemas y que Edward pueda comprender el porque he tenido que esconder mi verdadera naturaleza.

- se que te será difícil pero es mejor que se entere por ti y no por otra persona

- lo se madre pero…

- Bella se quie si el te ama podrá comprender

- pero si no es asi si yo no significo nada para el, si no soy lo que espero…

- entonces debo decirte que el es un completo tonto y que no vale la pena

- gracias mama, gracias por tus consejos te puedo asegurara que hoy mismo hablo con el y le cuento todo

- Esa es mi Bella, fuerte y decidida, además no te olvides que siempre cuentas con el apoyo de tu familia

- lo se madre y cuídense mucho

- lo haremos, estremos en contacto

- bien despídeme de todos y te prometo estar en contacto, ahora me despido que Alice no tarda en pasar por mi

- ok, amor cuídense y no te preocupes yo le recordare a los chicos que sivan deben proteger su verdadera identidad.(al menos no tenia que precuparme por que ,los chicos nos descubrieran ante los cullen como unos Vulturi)

Vaya no crei que hablar con mama me traería tanta paz y me ayudaría a aclarar mis dudas, solo falta esperar encontrarme con Edward. Pude escuchar las llantas del pequeño auto de Alice entrar en el camino para llegar mi casa termine de darle vueltas al asunto para poder estar tranquila con Edward, Sali con mi bolso escolar justo cuando mi amiga detenia su auto

- Bellaaaaaaaa…(Alice se lanzo a mi para colgarse de mi cuello)

-Al…Alice la…la humaniza…humanización(sus brazos en mi cuello apenas me dejaban respirar)

- oh lo siento lo olvide(me solto de inmediato) al fin te decidiste(tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro)

- Asi es pero…

- Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, se que mi hermano es un cabezota pero el entendera

- y si no lo hace y si…

- lo hara, además el amor lo puede todo (de acuerdo tal vez estoy siendo demasiado dramática pero…)

- bien, entonces que esperamos, ahora ao nunca(dije al momento de subir alñ auto de Alice)

.- Aquí vamos…(grito antes de arrancar)

Durante todo el camino a la escuela Alice trato de evitar que pensara en lo que podía pasar, hablándome de compras y de los planes que tenia para la próxima salida. Al llegar a la escuela como siempre la péquela duende se estaciono entre el auto de mi hermano y el volvo de Edward, el cual estaba recargado en la parte trasera de su auto.

Alice se dio cuenta de la duda que rondaba mi cabeza y me conto que el también estaba listo para acabar con los secretos y que se encontraba esperándome…genial ya no podía retrasarlo mas; y como es su costumbre la pequeña duende ya tenia todo un plan listo en su pequeña cabeza.

- Bien, al mal paso darle prisa(comente antes de bajarme del auto)

Alice me siguió y se situó a mi lado dándome algo de apoyo moral, comenzamos a caminar lentamente en dirección a la escuela pero como habíamos predicho Edward nos esperaba.

- Hola (nos saludo a las dos pero su mirada nunca abandono la mia)

- Hola hermanito que se te ofrece( este pequeño duendecillo siempre forzando las cosas)

- Veran yo… quiero ver si… Bella podemos hablar

- Por supuesto, Alice nos vemos mas tarde

- Ok, y suerte alos dos(se despidió antes de dejarnos solos)

- Po…podríamos ir a otro lugar(se veía realmente nervioso)

- vamos…(Edward comenzó a caminar dentro del bosque, yo le segui lentamente mientras mi mente no dejaba de formular todas las situaciones que podrían presentarse)

* * *

Y bien que les aha parecido solo espero que Edward sepa comprender y asi ambos puedans er felices, bueno nos estamos leyendo y espero poder leer sus comentarios pronto.

besos xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sin mas les deseo unas buenas vacaciones y que se la pasen genial, sin mas me despido.

-star love-


	14. Alma de vampiro

Holaaaaaaaaa... se que estoy algo retrasada les pido disculpas, como saben el tiempo es realmente corto cuando te pones a trabajar. les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado y espero que este capi sea de su agrado, ya que para mayor comodidad lo he dividido en dos partes, sin mas me despido y espero les guste la lectura.

* * *

ALMA DE VAMPIRO

BELLA POV

Durante todo el camino a la escuela Alice trato de evitar que pensara en lo que podía pasar, hablándome de compras y de los planes que tenia para la próxima salida. Al llegar a la escuela como siempre la pequeña duende se estaciono entre el auto de mi hermano y el volvo de Edward, el cual estaba recargado en la parte trasera de su auto.

Alice se dio cuenta de la duda que rondaba mi cabeza y me conto que el también estaba listo para acabar con los secretos y que se encontraba esperándome…genial ya no podía retrasarlo mas; y como es su costumbre la pequeña duende ya tenia todo un plan listo en su pequeña cabeza.

- Bien, al mal paso darle prisa(comente antes de bajarme del auto)

Alice me siguió y se situó a mi lado dándome algo de apoyo moral, comenzamos a caminar lentamente en dirección a la escuela pero como habíamos predicho Edward nos esperaba.

- Hola (nos saludo a las dos pero su mirada nunca abandono la mia)

- Hola hermanito que se te ofrece( este pequeño duendecillo siempre forzando las cosas)

- Veran yo… quiero ver si… Bella podemos hablar(para que darle mas vueltas)

- Por supuesto, Alice nos vemos mas tarde

- Ok, y suerte a los dos(se despidió antes de dejarnos solos)

- Po…podríamos ir a otro lugar(se veía realmente nervioso)

- vamos…(Edward comenzó a caminar dentro del bosque, yo le segui lentamente mientras mi mente no dejaba de formular todas las situaciones que podrían presentarse)

* * *

El bosque estaba en total calma lo cual me dio algo de tranquilidada pero al parecer el no estaba listo para comenzar asi que decidi iniciar la conversación

- y por que razón vuelves a hablarme(en cuanto las palabras abandonaron mis labios el se detuvo y dudo en girarse)

- Bella yo… (vamos Edward habla ya, que esperas…- se decía mentalmente)

- no te comprendo, un dia me ignoras completamente y al otro…(el me interrumpió, al fin dándome la cara)

- se que ha sido grosero de mi parte pero…

- sabes no me importa la razón pero si quiero dejarte claro algo… la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme podrías tener la amabilidad de avisarme… me evitaría muchos problemas

- te comprendo, pero debo decir que tu también me has estado evitando(en eso tenia razón pero no dejaría que el se saliera con la suya asi que evite ponerme nerviosa)

- y como no hacerlo si cada vez que nos cruzamos me ves como si tuviera alguna enfermedad grave o…

- Nooo… no es eso, veras yo…(los nervios comenzaban a invadirlo)

- debo admitir que al principio me sentí incomoda pero te comprendo se cuan difícil es todo esto para ti( si supieras cuan difícil es realmente-pensó) te agradezco el haberme salvado pero eso no te permite tratarme de esa forma, incluso he pensado que hubiera sido mejor que no lo hicieras(su rostro se contrajo ante mi comentario)

- acaso piensas que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho(bien hecho Edward y ahora como sales de esta- estuve a punto de reir ante su charla mental)

- en realidad asi lo parece, aunque la duda de por que lo hiciste aun ronda mi cabeza

- pues no es asi, la verdad de lo único que me arrepiento es de haberme alejado de esa forma de ti… y la razon por la que te salve es por que yo… tu eres muy importante para mi(no sabes cuanto…)

- supongo que por ser amiga de tu hermana(bien ahora o nunca, debía averiguar sus sentimientos por mi)

- no, bueno si en parte pero… veras, desde que te conoci(su sexi sonrisa invadió mi campo de visión) me di cuenta que eras diferente a todas las chicas que conozco, es decir cada vez que pienso que te comprendo sales con algo nuevo que me deja perdido…

- asi que soy mas rara de lo que creo(comente sarcásticamente tratando de darle algo de humor a la conversación)

- no eso no es lo que quiero decir… yo veras, me siento a gusto contigo, es… lo poco que se de ti me parece extraordinario además de que tenemos gustos similares

- Reconozco eso, Edward debo confesarte que tu también eres di…diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido(nuevamente aparecio su sonrisa) es decir es fácil conversar contigo, pero dime esta conversación puede traducirse como el comienzo de una amistad… o por que razón estamos aquí(bien ya le di un empujón ahora solo queda esperar)

- veras yo… el dia del accidente (como se lo digo)

- sabes si fuera una persona normal… cosa que no soy según tu me guiaría por mis instintos y…

-y?…

- nunca volveria a dirigirte la palabra después de este mes, pero se que todo esto es difícil para ti, es decir no siempre tienes a un humano que sospecha de ti…

- hu…humano?(que demo… no esto no me esta pasando – pensaba) que… que quieres decir…

- Edward yo… (bueno llego el momento, para que esperar mas)yo se lo que eres, se que eres un vampiro, lo supe desde un principio y además…

- espera, espera, espera… ccocomo dices, vampiro? Eso es (piensa Edward, piensa- genial no quería creerme) es una locura de que hablas

- debe parecerlo saliendo de mi, pero es verdad, conozco la naturaleza de toda tu familia y se que no estoy equivocada como aseguras( que, como lo sabes, es decir…Alice- genial ahora quería culpar a mi amiga)

- Bella creo que estas confundida, es decir como…

- no, no lo estoy y lo sabes muy bien… (rayos como le hago entender) sabes el secreto nunca saldrá de nuestras familias pues… yo… nosotros sabemos cuan peligroso es que algún humano se entere de esto

- …

-No te preocupes pues este es nuestro secreto ya que mi familia y la tuya son iguales(supongo que de poder hacerlo Edward estaría hiperventilando) ambas dependen de que el seceto siga siendo eso un secreto

- lo, lo mejor será(pesaba escapar, no eso si que no, era hoy o nunca) continuar des…

- Nooo, estoy harta de ocultarme, vamos Edward yo se muy bien lo que eres, porque yo…

- Bella creo que todo lo que ha pasaod a sido demasiado para ti y…

- pensé que me comprenderías, vamos Edward to… yo soy igual que tu

- Eso, eso es imposible, tu corazón puedo escuchar tu corazón y…(dejo de hablar al ver que había cometido un error)

- el aroma de mi sangre, si se cual es mi apariencia, pero bajo esta capa soy como tu, como tu familia…soy..

- basta, basta no lo digas…(esto, esto no esta pasando, vamos Edward deja de soñar, soñar? los vampiros no soñamos entonces…)

- Edward nosotros somos iguales, ambos somos VAMPIROS (en cuanto la palabra salió de mis labios abandone la humanización) esta, esta soy yo realmente(Edward aun no acababa de asimilarlo y se negaba a verme, pero ya se había percatado de mi esencia vampírica y del inexistente latido de mi corazón)

- …

- se que te parece raro pero este es mi poder, puedo ocultar mi ser vampirico y parecer una humana normal…(el no me contestaba no me veía asi que decidi darle algo de espacio) será mejor que me retire, yo…(me gire lentamente y cuando estaba por saltar del lugar, me encontraba con el cuerpo de Edward junto al mio, Edward se estaban abrazando a mi como si su existencia dependiera de ello)

- no, no te vayas yo… esto, es muy confuso pero si algo tengo claro es que no quiero que te alejes de mi…(vaya esto no me lo esperaba)

- Edward yo…

- dejame hablar(me silencio con un dedo en mis labios), Bella no se como ha pasado todo esto pero debo admitir que me siento tranquilo de saber que no podre hacerte daño(el se encontraba recordando el dia que estuvo a poco de lanzarse sobre mi), sabes tu aroma siendo humana me es realmente llamativo, incluso ahora aun me siento atraído(vaya asi que ambos nos sentimos atraidos a pesar de no tener la humanización será que… no, no, no bella deja eso para después) no se cuantas veces luche por evitar saltar y atacar tu cuello, es por eso que decidi alejarme pero me di cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como para estar lejos de ti…

- Ed…

- por favor(entendi que aun no acababa), esto, no me lo esperaba es decir ni siquiera podría haberlo imaginado… pero me siento tranquilo sabiendo que de esta forma estaras segura, sabes mi autocontrol siempre ha sido admirable pero contigo, contigo es diferente mi vampiro interior lucha por proba…(se quedo en silencio de solo pensar en eso)

- no te preocupes, de hecho a mi me pasa lo mismo, es decir nunca en toda mi existencia vampirica un aroma me había atraído tanto y…tu esencia me llama a probarte

- tus… tus ojos son…

- en efecto mi familia también es vegetariana, bueno al menos mi hermano y Fanny lo son ya que mis padres y tios nunca han querido probar…(termine con una pequeña sonrisa)

- y dime como fue?(mi sonrisa desapareció mientras trataba de recordar lo que le había contado a Alice) si te molesta…

- no en absoluto es solo que creo, creo que seria mejor ir a otro lugar mas…

- que propones…

- vamos a mi casa (el rostro de Edward fue un poema al recordar las veces que la había visitado de noche) mi hermano y Fanny están en la escuela asi que…

- bien vamos(pude ver que se preguntaba como iríamos, y estaba apunto de tomarme en sus brazos para salir corriendo)

- si espera(nuevamente me humanize, edward aun no comprendía muy bien mi poder pero note como se ponía algo rigido al verme como humana, asi que me deshice de mi aroma)

- wow.. esto es (comento al percatarse de lo que había hecho)

- mi forma de ayudarte(mi sonrisa no desapareció en todo el camino de regreso)

- supongo que iremos en mi auto( comento al llegar al estacionamiento)

- si eso creo(nos hacercamos al volvo y el como todo un caballero me abrió la puerte del copiloto y rápidamente me acompaño dentro del auto)

- bueno vamos

- supongo que conoces el camino(si supieras cuan bien lo conozco- pensó)

- si después de escuchar a Alice es como si lo conociera centímetro por centímetro

El camino a casa evitamos hablar del tema y aprovechamos para conocernos mejor, mientras escuchabamos claro de luna el me relataba cuantas peleas había tenido con Emmet y Alice por escuchar este tipo de música) al fin llegamos a casa y entramos lentamente

- al parecer esme tiene algo de competencia(nuevamente su sonrisa me dejo en las nubes) la decoración es excelente

- gracias trabaje en conjunto con mi cuñada para que todo fuera concorde a nuestra personalidad, quieres algo de tomar(note que odiaba la comida humana tanto como los demás vampiros) veras que te gustara en seguida vuelvo(dije entrando en la cocina, tarde alguno minutaos en encontrar lo que buscaba, es realmente difícil saber que tipo de sangre tiene cada botella pero por suerte Richard como todo perfeccionista las había ordenado por nombre de su fuenta- animal)

Al regresar a la sala edward se encontraba viendo las fotografías que teníamos en la sala, y al percatarse de mi piano no dudo en hacercarse, pasando sus dedos sobre este

- te gusta (estaba tan ensimismado en mis cosas que no se percato de mi presencia) fue un regalo de mi padre

- es hermoso… que es eso?(dijo señalando las botellas que tenia en mis manos)

- un pequeño lujo que mi padre nos da(conteste dándole una botella) te gustara(dije al ver su cara de asco) vamos pruébalo

Dudo un poco pero después se arriesgo, al parecer acerte con la selección y le gusto la sangre de puma

- y bien?

- vaya no pensé que fuera sangre… y aun mejor de puma

- lo se los carnívoros san mas dulces, bueno creo que es momento de continuar(nos sentamos en la sala) en que nos quedamos

- en como fue que… la razón por la que son vampiros

- Cuando cumpli 8 años, Richard y yo perdimos a nuestros padres en la manos de un vampiro cruel y sin escrúpulos…(note como se ponia tenso)mis padres se sacrificaron por nosotros… por suerte nuestro padrino que también es vampiro nos salvo

- asi que el los convirtió(pregunto molesto) como pudo condenarlos de esta forma

- yo, o fue asi veras… al no tener familia alguna nuestro padrino se encargo de nosotros llevándonos con el y su esposa que nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, ellos eran algo así como nuestros segundos padres, nos enseñaban muchas cosas y cuidaron de nosotros pero un dia…

- los atacaron?(dios edwrad estaba realmente molesto asi que decidi aprovechar el don de jasper, calmándolo un poco)

- no, mi hermano acostumbraba salir a caminar o de caceria pero un dia fue atacdo por varios vampiros fue… fue mordido, no había nada que hacer y mi padrino me dio a escoger, como puedes ver decidí que fuera convertido pero también pedí que me permitieran acompañarlo en el inicio de esta nueva vida

- entonces te convertiste para poder estar con tu hermano?

- asi es, el y yo siempre habiamos estado juntos, nos protegíamos mutuamente y jamás dejaría que sufriera esto solo, pero como vez hemos logrado salir adelante y vivir tranquilamente, admito que el dolor de la transformación fue demasiado pero tenia una razón para hacerlo, mi padrino arreglo todo para complacerme ya que… el sabia que me negaría a probar sangre de humanos y nos permitió probar la dieta vegetariana que había sido creada por un vampiro

- Carlisle?

- asi es gracias a tu padre mi hermano, Fanny y yo somos vegetarianos de nacimiento

- entonces jamás has probado sangre humana…

- solo una vez(note la preocupación en su rostro ante este acontecimiento)...

* * *

Bueno que les ha parecido, espero que haya sido de su agrado, no se olviden de los reviews pues es la forma en la que me entero si la historia es de su agrado, sin mas me despido y nos vamos la proxima.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-star love-


	15. Dones y un plan

Hola aqui estoy con el nuevo capi. espero que les guste y pronto pueda leer sus comentarios.

* * *

**DONES Y UN PLAN**

BELLA POV

- entonces jamás has probado sangre humana…

- solo una vez(note la preocupación en su rostro ante este acontecimiento) una noche mientras paseábamos mi hermano y yo escuchamos unos gritos de terror asi que fuimos a investigar, al llegar al lugar vimos a dos tipos atacando a una chica hasta dejarla casi muerta, jamás había visto a mi hermano tan molesto y preocupado por alguien que no fuera de su familia, logro dejar inconscientes a los delincuentes, lamentablemente ya era muy tarde para la chica, cuando le dije a mi hermano que no duraria mucho sus ojos me transmitieron el terror de que esto sucediera asi que le propuse transformarla pero se negó pues esa chica era su cantante y temia… temia matarla ya que el estaba enamorado de ella, ante esto decidi hacerlo yo, a pesar de odiar la sangre de los humanos lo hice por mi hermano mordí a la chica y logre expulsar de mi cuerpo toda la sangre que había absorbido, Richard se encargo de darle su sangre para terminar la transformación

- lo hiciste por tu hermano, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte, pero dime que sucedió con la chica, y tu como te sentiste (era tan fácil hablar con el , es decir me sentía tranquila contándole todo)

- admito que el sabor de su sangre era diferente pero yo no estaba dispuesta a acabar con la vida de alguna persona, después de los tres días Richard consiguió algo de alimento para cuando despertara, decidimos enseñarle nuestra dieta… lamentablemente debido al ataque que había sufrido ella no soportaba tener a hombres cerca y Richard sufria por todo esto, nos trasladamos a casa de nuestros padres para tratar de ayudarle y poco a poco ella se fue acostumbrando a la compañía de mi hermano y ahora puedes verlos felices juntos

- entonces tu… tu transformaste a Fanny

- si y desde entonces ella a sido mi amiga y viceversa además de que le agradezco el mantener a mi hermano feliz y contento en nuestra eternidad(conteste con una sonrisa)

- ella jamás… jamás les reclamo el transformarla (este tema era como tabú para el ya que por lo que me comento Alice el se reveló con Carlisle y por lo mismo se alejo por años de ellos)

- no, al nacer como vampiro Fanny olvido toda su vida anterior y gracias a que mi hermano sabia tanto de ella logramos que volviera a ser la de antes.

- que bien, debo admitir que yo lastime mucho a Carlisle por transformarme(vaya me estaba contando su historia a pesar de conocernos hace poco solo su familia sabia de ese equeño tropiezo pero el estaba confiando en mi) no comprendía la razón por la que lo había hecho pero el solo cumplió la ultima voluntad de mi madre… (al recordar a su madre mortal una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro)incluso tuve un periodo de rebeldía en el que abandone a mi familia y…deje su dieta(en su mente pasaron las escenas de las que me hablaba), a pesar de que solo me alimentaba de delincuentes me arrepiento de haber decepcionado a mi familia, regrese años mas tarde y mis padres me recibieron con los brazos abiertos debo admitir que la llegada de Alice y las locuras de Emmet han logrado sacarme un poco de mi soledad y hacerme sentir en familia(su sonrisa regreso nuevamente pero por alguna razón no le llegaba a los ojos)

- se cuan difícil es esta vida pero te aseguro que jamás estaras solo, se nota que no conoces cuan importante eres para tu familia, estoy segura que harian cualquier cosa para ayudarte

- ahora lo se y te aseguro que no volveré a cometer esa estupidez después de todo ahora soy un vampiro de 107 años

- asi que no existe tanta diferencia de edades, yo tengo 99 años como vampiro

- si eso parece, continuado como averiguaste que tenias un don

- que te parece si comienzas tu después de todo creo que será mas fácil y rápido

- por que lo dices

- ya lo sabras, anda dime como te enteraste que podias leer mentes

- queee… como supiste?

- ya te lo dije solo espera

- pues desde que era humano me era fácil saber que era lo que las personas pensaban y según la teoría de Carlisle los dones son algo que los vampiros traemos de nuestra vida humana (asi que esa es su teoría pero por que Richard y yo tenemos mas de un don?) por ejemplo el trajo su bondad, Esme su amor de madre, Rosalie su belleza, Emmet su fuerza, Jasper era muy persuasivo en cuanto a las emociones y Alice bueno ella …( se quedo callado, al parecer no creía ser el adecuado para contar la historia de Alice, ya que la pequeña duende no sabia muy bien como o quien la habia transformado pues habia despertado sola en un hospital psiquiátrico)

- wow nunca pensé que fuera por eso…(trate de cambiar el tema y asi evitar problemas) yo desde pequeña siempre me preocupaba por los demás olvidándome de mi misma asi que cuento con un escudo tanto físico como mental además de mi poder de humanizar que según mi tio se debe a que me transforme por una buena causa (preferí ocultar mi tercer don pues aun no sabia como lo tomaria)

- asi que siempre haces eso…

- no entiendo, a que te refieres con eso?

- el preocuparte por lo que le pase a los demás antes de hacerlo por ti misma como en el accidente

FLASHBACK

- Bella, como estas?

- B…Bien, estoy bien (aun no podía decir nada, estaba pensando que podía hacer con toda esta situación)

— No te muevas — escuche como Edward me regañaba

El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano d e Edward me detuvo.

— Quédate ahí por ahora.

—Pero estoy bien

— ¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló una persona.

- Crees que este bien (Edward estaba desconcertado al ver que me preocupaba mas por Tyler que por mi)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- si creo que si(le conteste con una sonrisa) pero tu no te quedas atrás mira que arriesgarte a que te descubrieran

- debo admitir que me preocupaba mas que cuando descubrieras mi naturaleza huyeras de mi

- pues tienes suerte de que no lo hiciera, además recuerda que no soy normal

- si lo se, pero cuéntame que se siente dejar de ser vampiro aunque sea por tu don

- es algo extraño pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, de hecho Alice ya comienza disfrutarlo

- Alice?(demonios el no sabia que la duende ya lo sabia) ella ya lo sabia?

- ssi tuve que contárselo pues sabia que pronto lo veria en una visión, de esta forme me dio algo de tiempo para pensar como te lo diría

- entonces por eso se empeñaba en que todo saldría bien, ahora no dejara de repetirme que nunca debo apostar en su contra(al terminar escuche una dulce risa) jajaja… osea que la enana ya a experimentado estar humanizada

- si y dejame decirte que mis postres tienden a desaparecer estando ella cerca

- portres?... asi que ya ha probado la comida humana

- si y no te imaginas caunto le gustasn, tanto que tiende a acabar con todo lo que encuantra

- vaya al parecer estar tanto con Emmet le afecto

- dime te gustaría experimentar

- definitivamente pero también me gustaría contárselo a mi familia(tan pronto, aun no sabia como hablar con todos los Cullen presentes)

- a tu familia?

- no, no piensas hacerlo, de ser asi yo sabre esperar

- no es eso, veras debemos hacerlo con mis hermanos y no se si ellos…

No pude terminar pues el sonido de una puerta siendo asotada en el patio nos exalto, en menos de dos segundos ya teníamos frente a nosotros a una muy emocionada Alice seguida de mi hermano y Fanny

- esto, que los trae de regreso tan pronto?

- ese pequeño demonio(contesto agitado mi hermano) nos saco de clases para prepararnos para estar listos para no se que cosa…(clásico de Alice ya sabia que le contariamos a su familia)

- jajaja… asi que nunca dejaras de ser un pequeño duende y ahora demonio, jajaja…(Edward estaba burlándose de Alice, entonces ella se lanzo contra el)

- que has dicho… no soy ningun duende(comento dándole varios golpes en el pecho por su estura) y tu…(señalando a mi hermano) pagaras caro eso de demonio(Richard se oculto tras de mi cuñada que se esforzaba como yo evitando soltarse a reir)

- jajajajajaja (ya no pude mas y pronto Fanny estaba igual que yo) venga chicos les atemoriza Alice, jajajajaja

- veo que no la conoces enojada, es capaz de arrastrarte de compras como castigo ten mucho cuidado (trato de advertirme Edward, se nota que no sabe mis gustos)

- sabes hermanito, Bella gusta de las compras tanto como yo(Edward estaba totalmente sorprendido ante este comentario)

- es cierto con decirte que jamás usaría algo pasado de temporada (genial Richard echándole mas leña al fuego)

- por lo visto ya sabes todo verdad Edward (mi cuñis siempre salvándome) y que piensas hacer?

- admito que me tomo por sorpresa pero los apoyo en todo, además ahora podremos divertirnos juntos no creen?

- vaya eres de los mios, venga esos cinco(Edward golpeo la mano de mi hermano olvidándose que estaba humanizado)

- auch… por lo visto tienes buen brazo(dijo sobándose, Fanny corrió a auxiliarlo)

- lo lamento en verdad, olvide lo de la humanización

- no te preocupes me pasa con frecuencia, verdad amor?

- si, además al estar cerca de Bella estamos en constante peligro

- oye… esa me la pagan

- vamos hermanita si solo…(trataba de disculparse peor yo ya me preparaba para darle un merecido castigo)

- Richard mejor no hables… y tu (señale a Alice) habla ya y dime tu plan

- plan? (cuestionaron Edward, Richard y Fanny al mismo tiempo)

- verán yo… ya se que hablaran con mi familia y le contaran todo asi que…

- un momento, hablaremos con su familia?(Richard estaba sorprendido)

- eres lento o que? por supuesto que lo harán ya no tienen por que seguir ocultando su identidad(le contesto una molesta Alice) bueno prosiguiendo para evitar volver a dar todo el discurso se me a ocurrido una forma rápida y divertida de hacerlo(pude ver que sus ojos se iluminaban ante la emoción)

ALICE POV

Vaya al fin hablarían esos dos cabezotas, me dirigí a mi primera clase Historia que compartía con mi Jazz estaba tan concentrada tratando de averiguar el futuro de mis hermanitos pero Bella habia activado una barrera para que no pudiera hacerlo

- genial…(me queje)

- que sucede amor (mi jasper siempre tan lindo)

- nada, es solo que…estoy emocionada por las rebajas que se darán este fin de semana(vaya ahora aumentaban mis problemas)

- tranquila ya veras que haras muchas compras

- si eso espero

La hora paso rápidamente seguida de Matemáticas, cuando estaba en mi tercer materia del dia Fisica me vi envuelta en una visión donde mi hermano aceptaba todo y después veía a los swan llegando ami casa dispuestos a charlar con mi familia.

No eso no seria asi yo me encargaría de que todo fuera especial, decidi no esperar mas y me reporte enferma antes de salir de clase, Jazz trato de ir conmigo pero logre convencerlo de quedarse y encargarse de reunir a la familia para la tarde.

Sabia muy bien por donde comenzar y saque a Richard y Fanny de su clase,

- pero estas loca o que estábamos en la mejor parte de la película

- amor hemos visto la película mas de 10 veces

- si Fanny pero sabes que es muy buena

- bueno dejen las peleas para después y síganme (sin mas Fanny jalo a Richard para seguirme)

Llegamos al estacionamiento y subimos a los autos, ellos me seguían de cerca, estaba tan emocionada que menejaba rápidamente, llegue a la casa Swan y baje azotando la puerta sin esperar mas entre corriendo a la casa.

- esto, que los trae de regreso tan pronto?(pregunto bella al verme llegar seguida por un exaltado Richard)

- ese pequeño demonio nos saco de clases para prepararnos para estar listos para no se que cosa…

- jajaja… asi que nunca dejaras de ser un pequeño duende y ahora demonio, jajaja…(demonio a no eso sique no estos dos me la pagan)

- que has dicho… no soy ningun duende(le reproche golpeando su pecho) y tu…(señalando a mi Richard) pagaras caro eso de demonio(como si Fanny pudiera salvarlo se escondió tras ella)

- jajajajajaja (las chicas estaban burlándose de estas dos gallinas) venga chicos les atemoriza Alice, jajajajaja

- veo que no la conoces enojada, es capaz de arrastrarte de compras como castigo ten mucho cuidado (al parecer aun no conocía bien a mi cuñadita)

- sabes hermanito, Bella gusta de las compras tanto como yo(Edward estaba totalmente sorprendido ante mi comentario)

- es cierto con decirte que jamás usaría algo pasado de temporada (como siempre los chicos no comprendía cuan importante es la moda y el glamour)

- por lo visto ya sabes todo verdad Edward (pregunto fanny) y que piensas hacer?

- admito que me tomo por sorpresa pero los apoyo en todo, además ahora podremos divertirnos juntos no creen?

- vaya eres de los mios, venga esos cinco(ambos chocaron sus manos)

- auch… por lo visto tienes buen brazo(dijo sobándose, Fanny corrió a auxiliarlo)

- lo lamento en verdad, olvide lo de la humanización (en verdad mi hermano era tan tonto a veces)

- no te preocupes me pasa con frecuencia, verdad amor?

- si, además al estar cerca de Bella estamos en constante peligro

- oye… esa me la pagan

- vamos hermanita si solo…

- Richard mejor no hables… y tu habla ya y dime tu plan

- plan? (cuestionaron Edward, Richard y Fanny al mismo tiempo)

- verán yo… ya se que hablaran con mi familia y le contaran todo asi que…

- un momento, hablaremos con su familia?(Richard estaba sorprendido)

- eres lento o que? por supuesto que lo harán ya no tienen por que seguir ocultando su identidad(a veces eran taaan lentos) bueno prosiguiendo para evitar volver a dar todo el discurso se me a ocurrido una forma rápida y divertida de hacerlo.

* * *

Ninguno se imaginaba cuan bueno era mi plan además de que podría aprovecharlo y jugarle una broma a mi familia.

Y bien que les ha parecido no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y ya saben espero leerles pronto por cierto las invito a leer mi nueva historia PRINCESA VAMPIRO que recien e comenzado, nos estamos leyendo.

Bye

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	16. El plan de alice

Holaaaaaaaa... lamento la demora pero como saben estas no han sido una vacaciones para mi pues el trabajo no me permite hacer mucho pero que se le va a hacer se necesita el dinero, bueno sin darle mas vueltas aqui les dejo el nuevo capi y espero que les guste, no se olviden de dar click en los reviews.

* * *

EL PLAN DE ALICE

**BELLA POV**

- plan? (cuestionaron Edward, Richard y Fanny al mismo tiempo)

- verán yo… ya se que hablaran con mi familia y le contaran todo asi que…

- un momento, hablaremos con su familia?(Richard estaba sorprendido)

- eres lento o que? por supuesto que lo harán ya no tienen por que seguir ocultando su identidad(a veces son taaan lentos- pensó alice) bueno prosiguiendo para evitar volver a dar todo el discurso se me a ocurrido una forma rápida y divertida de hacerlo.

Alice creía que seria divertido darle un pequeño susto a su familia, su plan consistía en que ella y Edward llegaran a su casa humanizados… _se imaginan sus caras será de fotografía… _dijo y como no con tanto entusiasmo y su carita de perrito regañado que quien se le puede negar, además Richard parecía encantado con la idea tanto que no paraba de imaginarse la cara de cada uno de los Cullen.

Fanny se dejaba llevar por mi hermanito y a Edward y a mi no nos quedo mas que seguirles el juego.

- están listos(pregunte antes de humanizarlos, todos asintieron)

- bien entonces vamos(dijo alice subiendo a su auto en compañía de mis hermanos)

- cuidado con mi hermanita Cullen(grito Richard antes de subir)

- No le hagas caso (Dije mientras Edward me abria la puerta de su Volvo)

- pero que dices si siempre cuidare de ti(comento antes de abrazarme)

- pues gracias caballero

- ni lo diga milady

Conversamos durante el camino a la casa Cullen sobre las locuras de Alice y todo lo que podía pasar.

- Solo espero que todo salga…(la melodía de mi celular lo interrumpió)

- Alice(dijimos a la vez)

- que sucede Alice

- estamos por llegar, dense prisa para que entremos juntos

- bien ya estamos cerca

Al llegar frente a la casa Cullen todos descendimos al mismo tiempo, Alice se apresuro a sacar sus llaves sin darnos tiempo de reaccionar. Entramos lentamente esperando encontrar al resto de los Cullen

- Ya estamos en casa(grito la duendecillo al entrar) familia los necesitamos en la sala ya mismo(seguía gritando como si no le hablara a vampiros)

Escuchamos un par de pisadas en el segundo piso y otro igual entrando del jardín trasero.

- Ho…hola chicos(Esme apenas y nos pudo saludar)

- Hi…hijos?, perdón hola que tal les fue

Ambos se veian realmente contrariados por la apariencia de sus hijos.

- Hola como estuvo su dia, nosotros…(antes de que alice pudiera terminar de hablar un grito por parte de Emmet la interrumpió)

- ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… que…que demon…

- Emmet compórtate(le riño rose)

- Alice, Edward que es todo esto( cuestiono Carlisle)

- yo veras… (genial alice se habia puesto nerviosa)

- Carlisle debemos hablar…(al fin aparecio mi voz)

- Bella yo creo que…

- Edward por favor ya es hora

Carlisle nos invito a tomar asiento, quería hablar con todos y no tener que repetirlo asi que esperábamos a Jasper que habia salido en busca de alice al no saber de ella en la escuela asi que la duende termino riñéndole y obligándole a llegar lo antes posible.

-Jaaaasperrrrr(grito alice antes de lanzarse a los brazos de un confundido jasper)

- siento la tardanza( se disculpo apenas pudo, viendo aleatoriamente a Edward y alice)

- Ya estamos todos, espero que tengan una buena explicación

El momento habia llegado era ahora o nunca los Cullen debía saber nuestra naturaleza, toda la verdad(bueno casi toda)

- Esto… yo soy la causante de todo esto(hable al fin) nosotros(dije señalando a mis hermanos) guardamos un secreto igual al suyo(todos se miraron entre si, temerosos de lo que acontecía) nosotros, nosotros somos…

- VAMPIROS…(grito la duendecilla) no es genial

- queeeeeeeeeeeee…(el grito de los Cullen debió escucharse hasta el polo)

- si no es genial(decía alice dando brinquitos, sin embargo ahora no era una vampireza y no pudo evitar darse un pequeño golpe)

- auch…(se quejo la duende)

- Alice (grito jasper antes de acudir a su rescate)

- Alice recuerda tu condición(le riño Edward)

- condición, que condición?(cuestiono Jasper quien se acercaba lentamente con algo de… miedo?)

- yo… veras jaz… (que bien alice siempre me deja en problemas)

- ellos están humanizados (dije señalándolos) al igual que nosotros

- Humanizados?'(los Cullen no entendían todo lo que estaba pasando)

- asi es ese es mi don vampirico, ahora lo arreglo (antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa me deshice de la humanización de todos) esta es nuestra verdadera apariencia

- esto… como, como? (no creían lo que veian, podía sentir todas sus emociones por el don de jasper y en su cabeza solo surcaba un mar de preguntas sin entender bien lo que pasaba)

- Carlisle como veras somos iguales y pues nosotros fuimos convertidos cerca de 1900 y como algunos de ustedes tenemos dones…

- esto, esto es im…imposible

- no lo es, es por eso que decidimos hablar con ustedes

- Pero por… porque lo habían ocultado

- como sabes muchos de nosotros solo quieren poder y buscan nuevos miembros para esto es por eso que evitamos revelar nuestra verdadera identidad.

- pero como todos saben es imposible ocultarme algo y…

- asi es Alice fue la primera y poco a poco todos se fueron ganando nuestra confianza es por eso que compartimos esto con ustedes

- y lo mejor es que tenemos la misma dieta

- asi es nosotros somos vegetarianos al igual que ustedes

- Esto es increíble, no somos muchos con estas dieta, desde cuando la tienen?

- pues veras…

- de nacimiento, ellos son vegetarianos de nacimiento pueden creerlo(Carlisle estaba maravillado es decir no siempre conoces a un vampiro con nuestra dieta)

- pero como supieron de esta dieta

- al ser transformados expuse mis ideas sobre la sangre humana, no quería matar humanos y mi padre me conto tu historia… realmente estaba maravillada con todo esto por tu autocontrol y todo eso asi que pedi me permitieran seguir tu dieta, mi hermano me apoyo y ambos bebíamos de animales, mas tarde cuando transformamos a Fanny hicimos lo mismo enselandole desde un principio esta dieta

- entonces su aquelarre es vegetariano

- lamentablemente somos los únicos de la familia que siguen esta dieta pero nuestros padres nos apoyan.

La charla con los Cullen habia sido mas productiva de lo que creía, Carlisle nos conto experiencias y cosas sobre sus viajes, como fue cada transformacion al igual que nosotros.

- y dime cuales son sus dones?

- como saben tengo el poder de Humanizar pero también cuento con un escudo tanto mental como físico

- eso es maravilloso

- si debe ser muy divertido

- yo tengo control del fuego y del viento(comento Richard mientras una suave brisa entraba a la casa)

- y yo puedo controlar a cualquier animal, ellos harán lo que yo quiera(dijo Fanny)

- dones increíbles, como ven solo tres de mis hijos tienen un don... Alice ve el futuro, Edward lee mentes y Jasper controla emociones

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde conversando, al llegar el anochecer nos retiramos a nuestro hogar, esta vez Edward se ofreció a llevarnos, al llegar a casa me despedi de el con un beso en la mejilla pero el me sorprendió besando mis labios.

Pase toda la noche pensando en el beso de Edward el sabor dulce de sus labios.

EDWARD POV

La platica con mi familia habia sido mas productiva de lo que crei, no pude seguir controlándome y me despedi de Bella con un beso en los labios se vio sorprendida pero termino uniéndoseme.

Jamas me habia sentido tan bien como en ese momento los labios de bella eran suaves y dulces, además de su embriagante olor a fresas y fresias.

- Bella yo (dije mientras juntaba nuestras frentes) se que pensaras que es precipitado pero…

- sabes que puedes hablar sin problemas (me hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro)

- se que apenas nos conocemos pero desde que te conoci supe que serias alguien importante en mi vida pero por temor a lastimarte preferí alejarme…

- Edward yo…

- shhh…(la silencie con un dedo) dejame continuar(asintió) se que no fue lo mejor que pude hacer pero gracias a ese tiempo lejos de ti me di cuenta de cuan importante eres para mi y… (vamos edward dilo ya- me gritaba el subconsciente) Bella quieres ser mi novia(termine mientras cerraba los ojos)

- … (no me contesto, un silencia sepulcral nos invadió)

- lo se es apresurado, entiendo que quieras pensar… solo quiero que sepas que…(no pide terminar bella me habia silenciado con un beso)

- Edward yo…si, si quiero ser tu novia(la felicidad invadió mi muerto corazón y una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios, antes de abrazarla y besarla nuevamente)

- gracias- beso- gracias- beso gracias por hacerme el vampiro mas feliz del mundo

- no, gracias a ti por apoyarme y recibirme con los brazos abiertos a pesar e que…

- Bella aquí lo único importante es que los dos seamos felices y nuca, nunca nos separemos.

Sellamos nuestro noviazgo con un beso lleno de esperanzas y sueños a futuro.

Una semana había pasado desde que ella se había sincerado con todos, una semana siendo novio de lka chica mas guapa de foks y del mundo entero, últimamente la sentía un poco preocupada pero argumentaba que se debía a todo lo que habia pasado últimamente.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestro claro un lugar tranquilo, magnifico para pasar unas horas de tranquilidad. Ya me habia acostumbrado a estar con la Bella humana (Bella estaba tan acostumbrada estar humanizada que a veces nos hacia olvidar que era como yo) la frágil mujer que habia logrado hipnotizarme con su caracter y belleza, aquella que con solo una sonrisa era capaz de hacerme sentir vivo nuevamente

- Y dime como esta tu familia(me pregunto mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas)

- bien, esme me dijo que tenias una invitación pendiente

- si, aunque me siento un poco mal por tatas atenciones, es decir… a pesar de todo soy una extraña mas

- pero que dices eres mi novia, mi razón de ser…(me beso antes de terminar, un beso con el que trasmitíamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro sin necesidad de palabras)

- te amo(dije sin tapujos esperando no asustarla)

- te amo(me dijo sonriendo antes de juntar nuestras frentes)

Asi era como pasábamos las tardes disfrutando de la compañía del otro al fin nos conocíamos a fondo, todos en el colegio se habían sorprendido por esto pero ahora era común escuchar la hermosa pareja que formabamos a excepción de lo comentarios llenos de celos y envidia o de los %&%# pensamientos que tenían algunos sobre alguno de nosotros, admito que debo controlarme para no saltar sobre los tipos que llegaban a pensar cosas tan asquerosas sobre mi novia.

- será mejor irnos hoy es dia de caza y…(no logre terminar pues me percate de varias escencias que no conocía)

- que sucede?(pregunto Bella al momento que la ponía detrás de mi a modo de protección)

No paso mas de un minuto cuando tuvimos frente a nosotros a tres nomadas de ojos rojos.

- mira nada mas… (dijo el moreno) James al parecer tu presa esta apartada(dijo con sorna mientras su mirada vagaba por Bella)

- y se te veía tan emocionado amor(dijo la mujer)

- calla Victoria… tal vez aun podamos compartir(comento sonriéndome con sorna)

- que hacen aquí (gruñi con mi novia tras de mi)

- vamos es que no piensas compartir con unos pobres viajeros(dijo el tal james)

- este es territorio de mi familia y les informo que tienen prohibido cazar aquí(comente sin apartar mi mirada de james)

- oh no sabíamos que era territorio de un aquelarre(dijo el moreno) cuanto lamentamos la intromisión es solo que James detecto un olor apetitoso y…

- como ven aquí no hay nada para ustedes

Los nomadas se miraron entre si antes de que James saltara en nuestra dirección

-EDWARD…(grito bella al verme en peligro)

* * *

Bien que les ha parecido, bueno me despido no sin antes agradecerles el apoyo y todos los comentarios. Nos estamos leyendo, Hasta ña proxima

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	17. Encuentro vulturi

Hola gracias por sus comentarios aqui me tienen de nuevo con otro capitulo y bueno ya saben espero que el capi sea de su agrado.

Chicas muchisimas gracias por seguir mi historia en verdad me emociona que sea de su agrado

**miadharu28**

**mayce cullen**

**Ari Malfoy Cullen**

**Leila Cullen Masen**

* * *

**ENCUENTRO VULTURI**

EDWARD POV

- como ven aquí no hay nada para ustedes

Los nomadas se miraron entre si antes de que James saltara en nuestra dirección

-EDWARD…(grito bella al verme en peligro)

Sabia perfectamente que me seria fácil acabar con James pero dejaría a Bella expuesta ante los otros dos y era algo que no pensaba permitir. Me prepare para el golpe protegiendo a Bella con mi cuerpo, pero antes de que James nos tocara ya se encontraba entre un gran árbol y mi hermano.

- James…(grito la vampiresa al verle atrapado)

- Suel…sueltame maldito(se quejo el nomada)

- sabes cuan fácil me seria arrancarte la cabeza(Emmet estaba realmente molesto)

Mi familia habia llegado a ayudarnos, Carlisle y Jasper charlaban con el moreno mientras esme y mis hermanas nos auxiliaban a Bella y a mi.

- de verdad están bien(repitió por sexta vez esme)

- lo… lo lamento debi haberlo visto antes de…

- tranquila Ali estamos bien y eso es suficiente

- si por suerte mi osito llego a tiempo

Mi familia habia recibido a los Swan perfectamente, tanto que se podría considerar que la familia creció. Emmet trataba a Bella como su hermana pequeña, rosalie pasaba largo rato charlando con Richard y Bella sobre autos y ese tipo de cosas, Alice y Bella usaban a Fanny como barbie propia aunque mi hermanita prefería usar a bella de barbie personal, Jasper y mis padres se conformaban con vernos felices gracias a la compañía de los Swan.

- De verdad no tienes nada

- Edward estoy perfectamente, de verdad(me contesto con una sonrisa, estaba realemente furioso sabia que mi familia estaba aquí para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería y por esto mismo habían sido los chicos los que aclaraban las cosas, mientras mis hermanas se encargaban de tranquilizarme y evitar que me lanzara sobre el %&%& de james)

- Edward todo saldrá bien, lo he visto(me decía alice mientras ella y rose me tomaban por los hombros)

Fuen entonces que mi atención viajo a la conversación que tenia Carlisle con el moreno que parecía ser el jefe de los nomadas.

- en verdad lo lamento, como ven james es algo…

- no importa como sea lo que quiero es que salgan de nuestro territorio

- en verdad lamentamos todo esto y…

- como dije los quiero fuera, han atacado a mi familia y no podre contenerlos por mucho tiempo(Carlisle estaba enfadado, jamás en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos un miembro de la familia habia sido atacado) han atacado a mi hijo, asi que les recomiendo salir de aquí y no regresar

- como sea de verdad lamento lo sucedido(comento antes de prepararse para correr)

- Emmet dejalo ir(no me habia percatado que mi hermano aun tenia atrapado a james)

Segundos después en el claro solo estaba mi familia.

- debiste dejarme acabar con el

- Emmet sabes que no actuamos de esa forma

- será mejor regresar a casa

- vamos(todos saltaron en dirección a casa)

- Edward…

- yo llevare a Bella a casa

Todos entendieron que necesitábamos un momento a solas.

- Edward como te sientes(siempre preocupándose por los demás)

- bien y tu

- mientras estes a mi lado siempre estare bien

- lo mismo digo, eres la razón de mi existir, te amo

- te amo(nos fundimos en un beso que nos decía sin palabras lo importante que eramos el uno para el otro)

BELLA POV

Al fin viernes, una semana habia pasado desde el incidente con los nomadas, Edward estaba mas sobreprotector desde entonces pasábamos las clases juntos gracias a una pequeña duende y por las tardes nos reuníamos para hacer los deberes, nuestra relación era mejor cada dia nos habíamos ido conociendo dia con dia, incluso ya sabia sobre mi tercer don algo que no le gustaba mucho cuando decidia usar el suyo ya que el no estaba acostumbrado como su familia bloquear su mente(aunque sepan que nada es imposible para mi)

- en serio amor estare bien

- si pero estaría mas seguro teniandote a mi lado

- Edward la caza es un dia de familia, anda quiero que disfrutes y te diviertas por mi

- estas segura que no quieres ir(teníamos discutiendo esto toda la tarde, este fin de semana los cullen debían salir a cazar y el no me quería dejar, pero mis hermanos y yo no necesitaríamos cazar en por lo menos 3 semanas.)

- si anda date prisa que te esperan

- bien nos vemos el domingo(se despidió dándome un beso)

- nos vemos (dije antes de verlo saltar por la ventana)

Pase toda la noche leyendo y escuchando música, es decir qie otra cosa puede hacer una vampiresa sola, mis hermanos se encontraban correteando en el bosque con los bebes de Fanny, estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando el sonido del teléfono me desconcentro.

- Casa de la familia Swan

- Bellaaaaaaaaa… (grito una voz emocionada desde el otro lado de la línea)

- Jane que gusto(estaba contenta hace días que no sabia de ellos) como va todo

- Perfecto la misión termino y pues… - estoy hablando – no suelta – dejame hacerlo – venga es mi turno(pude reconocer las voces de mis amigos en la discusión)

- Hola hermosa que tal?

- dimitri si Heidi te escucha…

- lo se, lo se es un secreto entre los dos, jajajaja – hey espera

-bella eres tu

- hola felix debo suponer que has dejado mal a dimitri

- y que lo digas es un debilucho, o vamos pero si…. De acuerdo de acuerdo

- al fin, que hay bellita nos extrañas

- como no hacerlo alec(mis amigos siempre iguales, ahora no dejaban de arrebatarse el teléfono)

- mas te vale y dime que tal… - vamos ni porque soy tu hermano… bien, bien

- si vuelven a tomar mi teléfono los hago cenizas (amenazo una furiosa Jane) hola de nuevo

- veo que al fin los controlaste

- y que lo digas, puedes creerlo se atrevieron a quitarme el teléfono, pero bueno te hablaba para… si si ya voy, tranquilos

Al parecer aun no dejaban de molestar.

- Bell´s sabes… mañana podremos vernos(grito a todo pulmon)

- queeeeeeeeeee… (es increíble hace mese que no les veo peo…) osea que… donde están?

- en el jet rumbo a Seattle

- oh por dios, es un hecho, que emoción

- si, si bueno les avisamos para reunirnos ahí pues tu madre ya nos aviso la situación

- mil gracias chicos de verdad

- ni l digas, bueno llegaremos en 3 horas a lo mucho

- genial, les esperaremos gustosos

- mas les vale, pues nosotros los extrañamos mil

- ok, nos vemos

- chao.

No lo podia creer al fin estaríamos juntos nuevamente, pues desde siempre habíamos sido unidos, aunque al principio solo fuésemos 5 (jane, alec, dimitri, richrard y yo) los demás se habían adaptado fácilmente a nuestros juegos y bromas.

Dos horas mas tarde estábamos camino al aeropuerto de Seattle, la sala de espera estaba repleta apenas y podíamos movernos entre la gente para esperar a nuestros amigos, no sabíamos cuanto tardarían en llegar pues no venían en un vuelo comercial.

- no puedo esperar para verlos(Richard estaba emocionado)

- tranquilo amor ya llegaran, espero que felix traiga mi ultimo encargo(felix era el que mejor se llevaba con mi cuñada)

- que les has pedido esta vez

- un compañero para mis nenas

- Fanny sabes que…

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…(escuchamos a una conocida voz gritar) Bella, chicos que gusto verlos(saludo jane colgada de mi cuello)

- Hola Jane y baja que todo mundo nos ve(las personas que pasaban nos veian extrañados por tanta emoción además de que mi amiga habia saltado casi tres metros para estar en mis brazos)

- perdón… ya sabes la costumbre(susurro)

- y nosotros estamos pintados o que(se quejo mi hermano)

- por supuesto que no(dijo abrazando a mis hermanos)

- Lo sentimos se nos escapo (se excuso alec) ya conocen como se pone

- oye(dijo jane molesta al momento de darle un coscorrón)

- vamos hermanita, solo digo la verdad

- si jane reconócelo, hola a todos (felix siempre actuado como el maduro del grupo)

- tu cállate

- venga chicos no peleis, estamos aquí para disfrutar

- dimitri(salte a abrazarlo) dime como esta Heidi

- hermosa como siempre(en verdad lo traen de un ala) y que nos cuentas pequeñaja

- ya hablaremos, ahora vamos nos esperan muchas cosas

- si no saben todo lo que estas dos han planeado para su visita

- estas tienen nombre(dijo Fanny molesta), bueno mejor vamos

Bajamos al estacionamiento, donde nos esperaban los autos.

- esperen aun falta algo(todos me miraron extrañados, debía humanizar a mis amigos y que mejor forma que hacerlo ahora antes de que pudieran evitarlo)

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…(gritaron todos)

- bella sabes que no nos gusta que hagas eso

- si es tan ridículo tener que aparentar ser un simple humano

- además…

- nada, ya saben que no me gusta verlos con esas fachas(dije refiriéndome a las capas y su ropa de la guardia) asi que será mejor que me obedezcan(todos asintieron ya sabían las consecuencias de no hacerme caso) bien ahora… capas fuera y vamos

Pasamos el resto del dia de compras(como se imaginan no puedo andar con alguien fuera de onda mas aun con ropa tan pasada de moda como su uniforme) a pesar de las quejas de Jane todo salió bien(aunque no logre convencer a los mellizos de vestir semejante) lo mejor fue la comida con las peleas entre todos pues Jane se negaba a comer basura(adjetivo que da a la comida humana) y paso todo el rato riñendo a los chicos por comer como animales (admito que fue extraño pero casi no comen esto asi que deben aprovechar)

Por la noche decidimos salir a algún club, me encargue de elegir el vestuario de cada uno.

- Bella en verdad no quiero usar esto

- Jane se te vera perfecto además ya va siendo hora de que Felix se de cuenta lo que pierde por timido

- que…que dices yo…

- todos sabemos my bien que ambos se atren pero ninguno se atreve a admitirlo

- Bell´s tiene razón además si el no lo hace en este mundo esta lleno de…

- basta me lo pondré si dejan de decir tonterías

- bien, pero sabes que decimos la verdad

Me hubiera encantado tener una cámara para tomar la cara de tontos que tenían mi hermano y Felix al ver mi gran obra maestra(lo hermosas que deje amis amigas) antes de salir me deshice de la humanización y todos sonrieron satisfechos, el club estaba a reventar, conseguimos una mesa para todos y la fiesta termino, varios chicos pretendieron hacercarse a alguna de nosotras pero las miradas que lanzaban nuestros amigos eran inigualables, con decirles que Felix no se separo de Jane ni un centímetro, incluso estuvo apunto de evitar que bailara con alec

El domingo fue menos pesado por la mañana visitamos los lugares importantes, además de ir de compras y pasamos una tarde de películas y juegos en la suite que habíamos rentado. Me entristeció despedirnos pero teníamos escuela el lunes, todos prometieron evitar hablar de nuestro secreto, se acercarían evitando que los vieran y verificarían que todo estuviera en orden, nos veriamos el próximo fin de semana pues debían encargarse de que cada clan y vampiro que viviera en las cercanías cumpliera con las leyes.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

miadharu28, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo asi qie hasta pronto.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	18. Chucho acosador

Holaaaaa... chicas aqui subiendo el nuevo capi, espero que les guste y ya saben nos leemos en los Reviews

Por cierto bienvenida **eviita cullen** debo agradecer el que te unas a mi historia y mas aun que sea de tu agrado, espero que la sigas hasta el final y bueno solo queda decir que la historia es para todas ustedes y la sigo gracias al apoyo que me brindan. POSDATA: Vaya no me esperaba eso de que empezaste tan temprano, mas ahora con las vacaciones, pero bueno te agradezco

Hola tambien para ti **paolapO.o** me da gusto que sigas la historia y si como has visto desde el principio quize darle a los Vulturi una oportunidad de ser diferentes y mostrar un lado mas humano, ademas a que no hacen bonita pareja despues de como Jane maltrata originalmente al pobre de Felix, bueno nuevamente te doy la bienvenida y espero leerte pronto como a todas las demas.

Bienvenida tambien **ara cullen hale **y gracias por darte un tiempecito para escribirme como les digo me da gusto leer sus reviews y saber si la historia esta siendo de su agrado pues es para ustedes y si te comprendo muchas veces el tiempo no alcanza y no nos damos abasto asi que no te apures ahora ya estoy enterada de tu apoyo yj te reitero mi agradecimiento.

Sin mas las dejo con el nuevo capi y ya saben dejen sus comentarios, besitos...

**

* * *

**

**CHUCHO ACOSADOR**

**JACOB POV**

Hace mas de un mes que conoci a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, por los entrenamientos y todo lo relacionado a la manada no he podido volver a buscarla pero no he desaprovechado el tiempo, conozco muchas cosas de ella gracias a mis dotes de espia:

* ISABELLA SWAN – 17 AÑOS – VIVE CON SU HERMANO (RICHARD) Y SU AMIGA ESTEFANIA (CUÑADA) – MEJOR AMIGA ALICE CULLEN (DUENDE CHUPASANGRE) – ESTUDIA EN LA PREPARATORIA DE FORKS(SEGUNDO AÑO) – VIENE DE ITALIA POR LOS CONSATANTES VIAJES DE SUS PADRES – VIVE ALGUNOS KILOMETROS FUERA DE FORKS – GUSTA DE LA LITERATURA – LIBRO FAVORITO(CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS) – AMORES - CULLEN PARECE ANDAR TRAS ELLA (MALDITO CHUPASANGRE) - ESTA DEMASIADO UNIDA A LA FAMILIA CULLEN*

Lo se debo parecer un acosador pero en verdad me interesa y no pienso permitir que los chupasangre sigan acercándosele.

- Bien chicos es todo por hoy(al fin sam nos da un respiro) les recuerdo que tiene este fin de semana libre (perfecto podre buscar a Isabella)

- Que bien

- si al fin libres

- no se olviden de hacer sus rondas, aunque no haya peligro debemos seguir vigilando

Al menos me toco la primer ronda asi que tendre todo el fin de semana libre para visitar casualmente la casa Swan, Sam y yo corriamos entre los arboles buscando cualquier indicio de problemas o peligro para los alrededores.

-Por alla (grito sam al percatarse de varias pisadas que parecían humanas, nos acercamos lentamente y un fuerte olor a chupasangre inundo nuestros pechos) Vampiros…(gruño, pero este olor no era el clásico de los Cullen) es un aquelarre pequeño, tres como máximo viajan al norte

- vamos a investigar(recorrimos todo el bosque buscando nuevas señales pero no habia mas rastros además del anterior, pero lamentablemente perdimos todo cuando cruzaron la línea del tratado) demonios…

- lo se, será mejor alertar a los demás y estar pendientes de cualquier cosa

- estoy de acuerdo, vamos(regresamos a casa de sam donde la manada nos esperaba para recibir la información)

- Sam(grito Emily al verlo entrar)

- Hola hermosa, están todos(ella sintió y nos guio a la cocina) chicos debemos hablar(todos reian y jugaban entre si pero en cuanto escucharon el tono serio de sam pusieron atención total) al parecer un aquelarre de vampiros diferente de los Cullen esta en nuestra zona(todos se veian nerviosos) no es grande tres como mucho, pero debemos tener cuidado, están viajando entre los limites del tratado para hacernos perder la pista asi que debemos vigilar y aumentar las rondas

- eso, eso quiere decir que…

- tranquilos todos estaremos unidos y asi saldremos victoriosos

- asi es todos somos uno mismo, por lo mismo la guardia aumentara, y no solo serán dos por turno

- si seremos tres asi podremos estar preparados por cualquier cosa

- un momento que hay de mi(lo olvidábamos con Leah eramos 7 asi que)

- Leah lo mejor será que tu te encargues de vigilar las zonas cercanas a la Push, no podemos dejar a nuestras familias sin vigilancia

- si entiendo, peor todos ustedes cuídense

- si chicos saben que todos son importantes(termino Emily)

Pase la noche pensando como poder visitar a Isabella con este nuevo problema, tenia que ver como hacer para conseguir ir sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, debo evitarlo a toda costa pues estaría violando el tratado, al estar en la casa Swan.

Al fin llego el sábado, habia logrado que mi turno acabara en la mañana y no tenia que volver hasta la tarde, asi que subi a mi moto y tome rumbo a forks(todos pensarían que debía ir por algunas cosas que necesitaba mi padre), la carretera estaba vacia me percate de la desviación que conducía a la casa Swan, avance lentamente aun pensando que decir o como justificar mi visita.

La casa era hermosa realmente enorme a mi vista, no podrían negar que tenían dinero, pues la cochera era gigante, busque indicios de la presencia de alguna persona pero no note nada, deje el casco sobre el asiento y camine lentamente a la casa, el timbre sono varias veces pero nadie salió a recibirme "genial justo cuando puedo librarme de todo no se encuentran en casa"

Volvi a la Push sin ganas, después de todo no habia logrado verla nuevamente ni pedirle que se alejara de la familia Cullen, pero que mas podía hacer. La tarde estuvo pesada pero como quedamos debíamos vigilar que todo estuviera en orden y las cosas fueran como debían ser.

El domingo por la mañana me libre nuevamente de la guardia y Sali a la casa Swan, todo estaba como ayer no habia rastro de que hubieran regresado por la tarde, asi que supuse estarían de viaje, la carretera estaba tranquila, mientras manejaba pensaba que mas hacer para conseguir ver a Isabella, en eso me encontré con uno de los autos Cullen debían estar regresando de algún lugar pues detrás del Jeep venia el volvo del chupasangre que estaba tras mi dulce Isabella, nuestras miradas se cruzaron lo mire con desden diciéndole mentalmente que no le permitiría que le hiciera daño, pude notar como me contestaba con una sonrisa, pero que se creía… pase toda la tarde tratando de entender el porque de su sonrisa, se estaba burlando de mi si eso era pensaba que no podría hacer nada, pero que equivocado estaba.

**EDWARD POV**

Admito que debía cazar pero extrañaba a Bella, se que es difícil de creer pero desde que estamos juntos nuestra relación se ha fortalecido, tanto que cuando uno esta feliz el otro igual, ella es como mi sol… ilumina cada dia dándome algo por que seguir viviendo, se que debo dejar de ser sobreprotector pero después de lo que paso con los nomadas no habia querido dejarla sola, incluso habia tratado de convencerla de venir con nosotros.

FLASHBACK

_- en serio amor estare bien_

_- si pero estaría mas seguro teniendote a mi lado_

_- Edward la caza es un dia de familia, anda quiero que disfrutes y te diviertas por mi_

_- estas segura que no quieres ir(teníamos discutiendo esto toda la tarde y aun asi no habia logrado convencerla, Alice tenia razón era igual de terca que yo)_

_- si anda date prisa que te esperan_

_- bien nos vemos el domingo(dije antes de darle un beso de despedida)_

_- nos vemos (dijo cuando me vio saltar por la ventana)_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Es por eso que ahora me encuentro con mi familia cazando, como siempre estoy buscando una presa especial me percato de la esencia de un puma y corro en su dirección, esta cerca de una manada de ciervos cazando, jajaja el cazado será otro, salto desde un árbol cercano y me lanzo sobre el, el sabor de su sangre es realmente deliciosa aunque me recuerda la razón por la que me aleje en un principio de mi Bella y si tenia mucho miedo de hacerle daño por lo que su esencia producía en mi, eso es lo mejor de todo el saber que no esta en peligro por estar a mi lado.

- Vaya hermanito se nota que estabas sediento

- Alice que pasa tu pequeño cuerpo no soporta mas de un pequeño ciervo(noto que mi comentario sobre su estatura la molesta)

- oye ya te lo dije no soy pequeña soy…(se queda pensando, con que nueva loca idea saldrá ahora) com…compacta, si eso soy mas fácil de transportar

- jajajajajajaja…(los dos nos comenzamos a reir)

- ya en serio si me sigues molestando le dire a Bella

- Vamos enana sabes que lo digo de cariño

- por esta te salvas, bueno será mejor ir con los demás

El resto de la familia ya nos esperaba, alice corrió a los brazos de Jasper, me da gusto ver a mi familia tan feliz con su pareja, desde que estoy con Bella e logrado entender el por que de sus reacciones cuando están lejos el uno del otro,

- Bueno chicos es hora de volver

- si nos damos prisa llegaremos el domingo por la mañana y podre salir de compras con Bella(dijo alice emocionada)

- lo lamento enana pero eso no se podrá

- acaso me prohíbes pasear con mi amiga(me dijo con una mirada evenenada)

- no como crees lo que pasa es que, Bella y sus hermanos salieron por asuntos familiares este fin de semana

- queeeee… y yo no estaba enterada, pero como acaso ya no confía en mi

- Alice amor yo creo que estas exagerando

- exagerando, mi mejor amiga me oculta cosas…

- Alice no es asi Bella me aviso hoy por la mañana y todos estábamos separados asi que… además también trato de contactarte pero la señal falla en este lugar

- enserio… de verdad no se olvido de mi…

- alice crees que Bella podría olvidarse de ti y todas tus locuras

- mi Rose tiene razón, pequeño duende.

- si hija además es verdad lo de la señal

- bien eso me tranquiliza, pero bueno mejor vámonos aun debo preparar sus atuendos para el lunes(comenzó a saltar hacia mi volvo) anden que esperan

- clásico de alice

- chicos nosotros los veremos en casa debemos hacer unas cosas antes

- esta bien Carlisle, esme cuídense

- lo haremos, nos vemos mas tarde

Todos nos despedimos y subimos a los autos, Alice y Jasper viajaban conmigo en el volvo, Emmet y Rose estabn delante de nosotros en el jeep y Carlisle y esme nos seguían en su auto.

El camino a Forks se me hizo corto gracias a la hiperactividad de Alice que no dejaba de hablar, además de que estaba planeando todo lo que haría en la semana, ya habia apuntado a Bella en todo, incluso yo estaba apuntado para una salida de compras que le debía según ella…

- Alice sabes que no me gusta ir contigo…

- Edward sabes bien que me debes una o acaso quieres que todos sepan el por que aceptaste…

- no se de que hablas

- estas seguro(me dijo mientras en su cabeza solo se repetía una escena)

Jasper solo nos veía aguantandose la risa pues sabia que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos Alice siempre acababa saliéndose con la suya.

FLASHBACK

_Estaba entrando a casa en absoluto silencio para qiue nadie me viera, pero no me percate de su presencia_

_- De donde vienes(pregunto la duende asustándome)_

_- Sali a dar una vuelta, necesitas algo…_

_- solo quería saber que tal esta Bella_

_- bien, como cada di…(no me atrapo)_

_- lo sabia fuiste a su casa_

_- es…estas loca yo… yo no(y ahora que hago)_

_- vamos Edward sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada_

_- demonios… Alice que no tienes nada que hacer_

_- No y será mejor que comiences a hablar_

_- esta bien, me rindo duende_

_- oye… bien y dime ya lo pensaste bien?_

_- Si… estoy decidido a hablar con e…(Alice comenzó a saltar incluso antes de que acabara de aceptar)…ella_

_- Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...(grito tan fuerte que en menos de dos segundos ya teníamos a toda la familia e nuestro lado)_

_- Que pasa?_

_- Duende, Eddie dejen de hacer escándalo(tenia que ser Emmet cuando el es el que siempre…)_

_- Hijos que paso_

_- Nada esme es solo que…(no duende no vayas a hablar de mas) Edward tan amargado como siempre no me queria acompañar de compras y después de mucho insistir acepto_

_- Sss… si asi es (además de todo ya me incluyo en uno de sus locos días de compras)_

_- Vaya Eddie ahora si que te luciste_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No me habia olvidado de ese incidente pero al parecer la duende estaba dispuesta a hacerme cumplir ese castigo "al menos estaras con Bella" pensé pues ella esta tan emocionada con las compras como Alice. Seguiamos tras el jeep cuando un pensamiento que no era de mi familia me llego

_- que lastima que no pudiera encontrarla (la imagen de bella estaba dentro de estos pensamientos) tendre que volver otro dia, genial lo que me faltaba los chupasangre_

Quien podía estar pensando en mi angel además de que se refería a nosotros como chupasangre, el sonido de una moto me hizo girar el rostro y me encontré con la cara del chucho de Black, ese perro estaba pensando en mi Bella pero como se atrevía.

_- valla el Cullen que esta detrás de Isabella (asi que sabia que habia algo entre nosotros y aun asi…) ni creas que te dejare el camino libre ella será mia(nuevamente la imagen de mi angel en su mente) _

No pude evitar mostrarle una sonrisa aunque la rabia me mataba, peor debía mostrarle que estaba equivocado si pensaba que dejaría que se hacercaria a mi angel pues mientras ella quisiera yo estaría a su lado, además de que ambos nos amamaos somos un complemento

_- maldito chupasangre, ya veras quien rie al ultimo (pensó al perderse por el horizonte)_

Alice se percato de mi estado y me pidio que me calmara, no podía hacerlo quería ir y cortarle el cuello a ese perro pero con ayuda de Jasper lo consiguió, después de explicarle lo que habia pasado me conto que ese chucho se habia encontrado con ellas en el supermercado y todo lo que habia pasado cuando trato de sacar a Bella de ese lugar, por suerte no se pércato de la naturaleza de mi Bella.

Ya mas tarde me encargaría de recordarle cual era su lugar y de advertirle estar lejos de mi Bella, además mi familia también debía enterarse de esto, el tratado debía mantenerse pero no por eso se les permitiría meterse con nosotros.

Llegamos a casa y Alice salto del auto rumbo a nuestras habitaciones para preparar todo además que tenia que contarle a rose todos sus planes.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

miadharu28, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, ara cullen hale

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	19. Diversion en familia

Hola chicas, antes que nada me disculpo por el retraso pero como saben las clases comenzaron y tenia que ponerme las pilas para estar preparada, peor como ven aqui les dejo el nuevo capi y ya saben estare esperando leer sus REVIEWS, bueno sin mas me despido y les deseo una excelente semana.

Bienvenida **maelilautner96** no te preocupes se que a veces es dificl comentar pero te agrdezco que te des un tiempo para leer mi historia, y no te preocupes a todas nos pasa que por cualquier cosa no podemos escribir un comentario pero bueno al menos ya se que me sigues y esperare leer tus comentarios como todos los demas, besos y saludos.

Hola a ti tambien **alma alv** no te preocupes seguire la historia pero como ven es algo difici con el regreso a clases y todo eso, pero puedo asegurarles que eso no evitara que continua escribiendo pues me emociona leer cada comentario que me dejan y saber que les gusta mi historia, bueno cuidate y espero seguir leyendo de ti, bye.

POR CIERTO APROVECHO PARA PEDIRLES PERDON POR HABERME RETRASADO TANTO CON **PRINCESA VAMPIRO** PERO EL CAPITULO QUE TENIA ESCRITO LO TENIA GUARDADO EN MI MEMORIA Y... MI HERMANA NECESITABA IMPRIMIR UNOS DOCUMENTOS PERO COMO SIEMPRE ME OLVIDE COMPRAR LA TINTA ASI QUE YA SABEN ME RIÑERON,TUVE QUE PRESTARLE MI MEMO PARA QUE LLEBARA SU INFORMACION LO QUE NO RECORDE FUE DECIRLE QUE DEBIA REGRESARME LA MEMO Y PUES NO HA VENIDO DE VISITA, SI LO SE... MI HERMANA GOZA VENDOME SUFRIR PUES YA PERDI LA CUENTA DE LOS MENSAJES Y LLAMADAS QUE LE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME LA TRAIGA, INCLUSO ESTUVE PENSANDO MANDARLE ALOS VULTURIA PERO ME DIO PENITA Y DECIDI ESPERAR ASI QUE LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA PUES NO QUIERO SUBIR UN CAPI QUE NO ESTE COMPLETO PUES NO TENGO TAN BUENA MEMORIA COMO PARA ESCRIBIR NUEVAMENTE EL CAPI.

* * *

**DIVERSION FAMILIAR**

BELLA POV

Despues de un fin de semana con nuestros amigos nos esperaba un largo dia de escuela además de que alice tenia planeada una tarde de compras(solo espero que los demás logren adaptarse a nuestro ritmo, jajaja).

El tiempo transcurrió tranquilo, me encargue de escoger la vestimenta para mis hermanos pues no pensaba llevarlos de compras con los gustos que tenían. Mi hermano y Fanny se encontraban reprochándome la ropa que les habia elegido, no se porque lo hacen si saben que siempre terminaran obedeciéndome.

- Bell´s en verdad debo usar esto

- Fanny o te lo pones tu o te lo pongo yo- amenace

- ok, ok yo puedo sola

- Richard mas te vale darte prisa o…

- ya estoy, ya estoy… que tal

- te ves excelente y no lo digo por ser la ropa que yo te di

- aaahhh… si olvidaba que tenia a una hermana tan modesta, auch(se quejo cuando le di un golpe)

- Fanny si no bajas ahora…

- Bella en verdad no…

- perdona, que estas diciendo?

- yo, yo solo creo que…

- Estefanía Hanson mas te vale estar en menos de cinco segundos dentro del auto…

- Isabella te recuerdo que mi esposa no es…

- Isabella?, me dijiste Isabella?...(mi rostro debió demostrar mi molestia puesto que Richard desecho la idea de defender a su esposa)

- Bien ya estoy lista vamos

- Faaa…Fanny est… estas… wow, wow (mi hermano estaba realmente descontrolado por la belleza de mi cuñis con la ropa que remarcaba sus curvas y la mostraba en todo su esplendor)

- vamos, vamos (los empuje fuera de la casa) y Richard cierra la boca (grite antes de subir a mi auto, dejándolos atrás)

Me pase todo el camino a la escuela riendo por la actitud tan hormonal de mi hermano. El estacionamiento estaba casi vacio, maneje hasta detener mi auto junto al porsche de Alice y el BMW de Rosalíe (al parecer Edward vendría conmigo)

- Buenos días señorita(me saludo mi novio abriéndome la puerta del auto como todo un caballero)

- buenos días caballero( salude rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos)

- espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de semana y me hayas extrañado tanto como yo

- si no sabes cuanto pero dime que tal la caza

- tranquila como siempre, ya sabes consegui atrapar un puma

- te amo (dije antes de besarlo)

- yo te amo mi bella(antes de que pudiera probar sus labios nuevamente un enorme abrazo de oso me separo de mi novio)

- hermanitaaaaa… que gusto

- Em… Emmet la…huma…(mi familia política aun no se acostumbraba a la humanización)

- Bella(grito mi angel antes de separarme de su hermano) estas bien

- sssi lo, lo estoy(logre decir cuando recupere el aire)

- eres torpe o que(dijo Edward mostrando su molestia)

- vamos aun no me acostumbro además… (Emmet trato de defenderse)

- chicos, chicos recuerden que estamos en la escuela(interfirió Jasper)

- Bellitaaaa… no sabes todo lo que nos espera esta tarde, debemos conseguir tantas cosas, además…

- Alice, alice, ALICEE, tranquila recuerda respirar, y si ya se todo lo que nos espera, asi que es mejor entrar a clases

- de acuerdo, vamos(dijo antes de jalar a su esposo dentro de la escuela)

- nunca nadie habia calmado a alice tan fácil (comento mi angel abrazandome por la espalda) ni siquiera Jasper

- tengo mis medios, bueno vamos adentro

Como siempre tenia todas las clases con mi angel a excepción de deportes y matematicas que no tenia este dia, lenguas se paso rápidamente pues el maestro nos dejo un libro para leer, historia fue igual de aburrida que siempre con el profesor tratando de explicarnos los sucesos que vampiros como nosotros conocíamos de primera mano, y finalmente la tercer clase deportes no es que me moleste pero si supieran lo que las mentes de los adolescentes hormonales tienen sobre mis amigos(porque si comparto esta clase con alice, Emmet, rosalie y Fanny), es tan difícil evitar escuchar cada pensamiento… por suerte ya logro controlar mejor el don de Edward y ya puedo bloquearlos.

- que sucede Bell´s

- aghhhh… no sabes todo lo que pasa por las mentes de estos…

- al parecer hasta en eso te pareces a mi hermanito

- es que no sabes… uff al menos ya logro bloquearlos

- wow… es genial pues Eddie lo consiguió después de algunos años

- ya sabes que consigo adaptarme fácilmente a los poderes

- si por cierto esta tarde…

- jóvenes por favor acérquense(grito el entrenador) el dia de hoy jugaremos volibol mixto asi que escojan sus equipos, deben ser seis miembros por grupo

Obviamente nuestro equipo estaba casi completo y por suerte Angela se nos unió antes de que algún otro se atreviera. Debo decir que esta clase me gusto pues por "equivocación" rose le dio un golpe a Mike en el rostro y Emmet no se quedo atrás dejando a Tyler en el suelo después de que se me saliera contarle que era lo que pensaba de rose, jajaja fue tan gracioso ver su cara que no espero tanto para dejar fuera a ese $$%%&$.

El Almuerzo llego y alice no perdió la oportunidad para decirnos como hacer nuestra entrada especial "estamos obligados a presentarnos correctamente para que nos puedan admirar" dijo para tratar de convencernos, aunque solo consiguió que Rose y Emmet se emocionaran, Jasper como siempre obedeció fielmente a su esposa, Richard la apoyo por diversión, Fanny solo para evitar que mi hermanito hiciera de las suyas, no me quedo de otra que acompañar a mi amiga y Edward como todos los días se conformo con estar junto a mi.

- bien entonces ya todos saben el orden… vamos (alice como siempre no dejaba de dar saltitos)

- chicos esperen(todos se detuvieron para saber que sucedia)

- Bella estas retrasando nuestra entrada

- Alice solo quería hacer esto(me defendi poco antes de humanizar a todos lo cullen)

- ahaaaaa…(al parecer no se lo esperaban)

- wow es tan… extraño(jasper siempre estudiando la situación)

- genial podre probar la comidaaaaa…(grito Emmet emocionado)

- Emmet amor tranquilízate, Bella esto… esto es seguro

- por supuesto Rose no te preocupes

- buenos vamos entonces (mi hermano estaba impaciente, no entendía por que razón les emocionaba tanto estar humanizados)

Como cada dia todos comentaban sobre los Cullen y la amistad que habia surgido con nosotros, en verdad les extraño ver a Emmet tomar mas comida de la normal y que Jasper estudiara cuidadosamente la comida, mientras alice no dejaba de colocar postres en la bandeja que cargaba su esposo, mi hermano tomo su desayuno y el de Fanny como siempre adelantándose a la mesa.

- No comeras nada (pregunte al ver que Edward no ponía nada en nuestra bandeja)

- sabes creo tango antojo de otra cosa (dejo la bandeja en la barra y me beso, si ya me odiaban las chicas ahora en verdad me querían ver tres metros bajo tierra, además de que los chicos mataban con la mirada a mi novio) te amo

- yo también te amo, pero debemos comer algo, nos espera una larga tarde

- y que lo digas, ya alice me dijo, además de que no deja de pensar en eso

- tranquilo amor veras que no sufriras mucho

- eso espero aunque… en verdad amas las compras tanto como Alice?(el terror se reflejaba en su ojos)

- lamento decirte que si, peor tratare de controlarla un poco, ok(dije antes de darle un corto beso)

Nuestra mesa estaba llena de comida por primera vez, Emmet pasaba su mirada sobre esta para escoger que probar primero, mientras Alice compartía una rebanada de pastel con Jasper.

- efto esfta deligscioso(poco se entendía lo que decía emmet)

- Emmet amor no hables con la boca llena(Rose solo disfrutaba de ver a su esposo emocionado comiendo todo lo que podía)

- lo, lo fiento

- jajajajaja, tranquila Rose pronto te acostumbraras (dijo Fanny mientras veía a mi hermano competir con Emmet) toma prueba esto(dando una manzana a Rose) estoy segura que te gustara

Toda la escuela veía sin entender la nueva actitud de los Cullen con respecto al almuerzo, claro como podrían evitarlo cuando jamás habían tenido tanta comida en esta, es decir, no todos los días un vampiro puede probar la comida humana sin querer vomitarla. La campana indico el regreso a clases, tardamos varios minutos en convencer a Emmet de entrar a clases pues no dejaba de comer además de que alice estaba mas hiperactiva de lo normal con todos los dulces que habia comido, lo bueno de ser vampiros es que en cuanto la comida llega al estomago es derretida por la pozoña que corre por nuestros cuerpos. Rose estaba realmente molesta pues ni siquiera el hecho de haber amenazado a Emmet con castigarlo con -, bueno ya saben dejo de comer.

Las siguientes clases pasaron rápidamente y antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos camino a Seattle, iríamos en 4 autos(el audi de Richard, el porsche de alice, el BMW de rosalie y mi audi)

- no sabes el vestido que te voy a comprar, los zapatos, los accesorios no pueden faltar y el bolso debe ser a juego asi que…

- alice espera a que lleguemos, ok?

- si enana ya tengo bastante con tener que…(no se como estaría mi cara pues Edward prefirió guardar silencio)

- amor te recuerdo que tambien me gustan las compras

- no lo digo por eso amor, es solo que… nada, nada

- bien entonces tambien debemos conseguir un hermoso conjunto para que Rose haga sufrir a Emmet por no haberle hecho caso y…

- si eso no puede faltar, sin olvidarnos de comprar tus zapatos Jimmy choo

- ahaaaaaaa… es verdad ya deben haber llegado

- si debemos ser las primeras en tenerlos

- o si no puedo esperar

- chicas…(dijeron jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo)

- jajajajajaja…(no pudimos reprimir la risa, en verdad era divertido que ellos trataran de aceptar nuestra emoción por las compras)

El centro comercial estaba tranquilo es bueno salir de compras al inicio de semana, las chicas nos encargamos de decidir a donde ir primero aunque como siempre alice termino ganando. Pasamos por varias tiendas de ropa formal, casual sin contar no se cuantas zapaterías y tiendas de accesorios.

- alice, Bella en verdad necesitamos todo esto(pregunto Fanny mientras señalaba las bolsas que cargaban los chicos)

- por supuesto(casi grito alice) la ropa es algo muy importante

- si no olvides que si sabes elegir puedes dejar a mas de uno mudo de la impresión(comente recordando la escena que hizo mi hermano por la mañana) además debería agradecer que estoy controlando el numero de compras de Alice(todos me miraron sorprendidos)

- queeeeee…(gritaron provocando que los que pasaban cerca voltearan a ver por que tanto alboroto)

- asi es, sino ya tendríamos por lo menos tres veces mas bolsas que esto, ahora continuemos

- dime como lo conseguiste(me susurro mi novio)

- que?

- como hiciste para controlar a la duendecilla

- digamos que una cita en un spa fue el trato

- wow, eres sorprendente amor(dijo antes de besarme)

- hey ustedes déjense de cursilerías, auch… por que me pegas amor

- Emmet deja de molestar a los chicos, además recuerda que no me tienes tan contenta

- pero bebe…

- nada, anda vamos a la tienda que sigue (dijo antes de jalarlo)

- pobre Emmet

- se lo merece, y eso que rose no se esta haciendo la difícil

- no sabes la que le espera mas tarde

- que están planeando eh?

- digamos que Emmet no volverá a desobeder en muuucho tiempo

- solo espero que nunca me castigues tan cruelmente

- mientras no hagas nada malo.

Las compras terminaron cuando Richard y Emmet comenzaron a pedir comida, y a pesar de negarnos, consiguieron convencer a la duendecillo de la moda con solo mencionar los delicioso postres que podría comer, "no hay nada mejor que terminar el dia con un dulce postre" alice era tan fácil de convencer. Despues de lograr meter todas las bolsas en los autos nos dirigimos a uno de los restaurants mas elegantes de Seattle, como siempre alice nos sorrendio al decir Cullen-Swan cuando el hoster pregunto a nombre de quien estaba la reservación.

- vaya enana veo que no se te escapa nada

- ya sabes emm yo siempre estoy preparada

- de eso no nos queda duda

- no puedo esperar para ordenarb(dijo Emmet emocionado)

- Emmet tranquilo ya nos atienden

- si hermano solo espera un poco

- lo se, lo se es solo que…

- osito (dijo rose tomando su rostro entre sus manos, emmety la veía alusinado pues desde el almuerzo no habia tenido ningun gesto amorosa con el) compórtate(no logramos evitar reir por la cara que tenia Emmet por pensar que rose lo besaría)

Dejamos de reir al sentir la presencia de la mesera, juro que estuve a punto de matar a esa mujer, es decir, acaso no notaba que todos veníamos en parejas, dios sus pensamientos no dejaban la lujuria mientras se comia con los ojos a cada uno de los chicos.

- Buenas noche bienvenidos a la Bella Italia, mi nombre es Veronica y sere su mesera esta noche (note que las chicas tambien se dieron cuenta de las miradas de verónica) gustan algún vino o aperitivo para comenzar (los chicos se miraron entre si, claro ellos no sabían nada de comida)

- dos botellas de vino blanco y el menú (dije tomando posesivamente el brazo de Edward)

- enseguida…(note la furia en sus ojos, jajaja no sabe con quien se mete)

- bueno chicos que les parece el lugar

- es precioso

- uno de los mejores, y que decir de la comida les encantara

- ya no puedo esperar

La mesera regreso rápidamente, con una idea en mente darse anotar mas de lo normal, incluso tenia abrochado un botón menos de la blusa.

- Si gustan puedo recomendarles…

- cuando decidamos le mandamos llamar (wow mi cuñada estaba realmente molesta por la meserucha)

- Todo se lee delicioso(todos reimos ante las ocurrencias de Emmet)

- les recomiendo el Bucatini a la Amatriciana(comento Fanny) que puede ser acompañado por Cappelletti a la Emiliana

- yo les recomiendo el Fettuccini a la papalina y el Mostaccioli (los chicos nos miraban sin entender de que hablábamos)

- será mejor que les indique mentalmente que ordenar(todos asintieron)

Despues de casi matar a la mesera con la mirada y que Edward demostrara que solo habia una mujer en su vida(yo) disfrutamos de la cena, entre risas gracias a las tonterías que hacían Emmet y Richard, al regresar a casa me deshice de la humanización de todos, nos despedimos de los Cullen a excepción de mi novio que se quedo como todas las noches para velar mis sueños, aunque esta noche fue al revés pues lo humanice nuevamente, osea no todas las noches puedo velar el sueño de mi adonis.

Es asi como fue la semana entre juegos y bromas con nuestra nueva familia, a pesar de la tranquilidad que se sentía esto no me evito preocuparme por mis amigos, se que son fuertes pero como en cada misión deseaba que todo saliera bien, Jane estuvo en contacto conmigo al parecer todo estaba en orden y pronto visitarían los alrededores para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Como pueden ver todo esta tranquilo y eso me gusta, es perfecto para disfrutar de todo lo que nos rodea. Lo normal es pasar las tardes bajo la sombra de los arboles que rodean mi casa entre los brazos de mi novio, ya sea leyendo, escuchando música o incluso quedarnos quietos en silencio.

- sabes esta es la mejor parte del dia(me dijo Edward susurrando)

- si y dime que lo hace especial

- en realidad lo único que necesito para ser feliz es tenerte a mi lado

- oh Edward(dije volteando mi rostro) te amo

- te amo Bella, eres mi vida(dijo antes de besarme)

- sabes que tambien eres muy importante en mi vida

- lo se amor…

Es realmente maravilloso poder compartir todo lo que esta a mi alcance con Edward, solo espero que el dia que deba decirle la verdad su amor sea suficientemente fuerte como para entenderme y seguir a mi lado.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

miadharu28, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, ara cullen hale, maelilautner96, alma alv

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

Y NUEVAMENTE DISCULPEN POR EL RETRASO, PROMETO ESFORZARME PARA DARME UN ESPACIO, Y ESPERO TENER PRONTO MI MEMORIA PARA SUBIR EL CAPI DE PRINCESA VAMPIRO, EN VERDAD LAMENTO TODO ESTO PERO BUENO YA SABEN LAS COSAS PASAN POR ALGO.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	20. El plan de los nomadas

Hola espero que hayan tenido una semana excelente y bueno como ven recien me doy un tiempo para subir pero ya saben a veces es realmente deficil aun cuando quieres hacer lo que tienes planeado, pero bueno ya no las distraigo mas y les dejo la lectura, espero recibir ,muchos reviews y pues que tengan una buena semana.

Hola** yyamile** bienvenida a la historia me da gusto saber que poco a poco esta siendo de agrado para mas personas aun mas cuando dejan un comentario que me alienta a seguir escribiendo pro bueno espero que este capi sea tambien de agrado y ya saben dejenme saber lo que les parece.

* * *

**EL PLAN DE LOS NOMADAS**

**BELLA POV**

Domingo por la madrugada, en vez de estar descansando estamos aquí con nuestros amigos para que puedan pasar desapercibidos por los Cullen o los de la push.

- bien chicos este es el plan, después de que bella nos proteja comenzaremos a avanzar por el bosque, recuerden no separase para evitar que bell´s pierda… (jane como siempre quería tener todo en orden)

- Jane amor lo sabemos, tranquila todo saldrá bien(felix trato de darle confianza)

- lo…lo siento(dijo jane apenada)

- no lo sientas, sabes que aun asi te amo (dijo antes de abrazarla y darle un beso)

Wow el haber comenzado una relación con Felix habia cambiado mucho a nuestra Jane, estoy segura que si pudiera estaría mas roja que yo al estar humanizada.

- puaj… chicos dejen eso para cuando están solos (alec esta encantado por su hermana pero es… un poco chapado a la antigua sobre las demostraciones de… bueno es difícil comprenderlo)

- bueno, bueno que esperamos

- dimitri siempre tan animado (dijo Fanny riendo)

- ya lo conoces hermosa(mi hermano disfruta tanto estar con nuestros amigos por todas sus ocurrencias)

- ok chicos están listos(pregunte después de haber ordenado mis ideas)

Expandi mi escudo para que su esencia y presencia vampírica desapareciera y lográramos avanzar sin ser descubiertos, los arboles parecían volar tras nuestros cuerpos, corriamos por el bosque verificando que todo estuviera en orden sabemos muy bien que los Cullen tambien lo hacen pero nosotros debemos hacerlo a nuestra manera no por nada somos parte de la familia real.

Por todos lados se percibía la presencia de ambas especies, pero la línea divisoria se notaba perfectamente, el rio era parte de la division, los chicos estudiaron el area a fondo cuando encontraron la esencia de los nomadas nos miraron confundidos, no estaban al tanto de lo que habia sucedido, asi que después de contarles la situación entendieron todo y prometieron investigar al respecto.

Para cuando el sol empezó a salir habíamos estudiado el 87% del territorio asi que nos apresuramos para terminar, despues decidimos volver a casa, admito que fue dificil convencer a los Cullen que saldríamos el fin de semana para evitar que se encontraran con nuestros amigos y descubrieran nuestro secreto.

- hogar dulce hogar, bienvenidos(richard invito a pasar a nuestros amigos)

- wow aro nunca perderá el usto por conseguir lo mejor para vosotros

- _è uno dei piaceri che ci arrivano per essere Volturi_/es uno de los placeres que recibimos por ser Vulturi(le conteste en perfecto italiano)

- _Io non dimenticare le proprie origini_/veo que no olvidan sus orígenes

- _Dimitri è così, poiché il tempo sarà sempre parte della familia__/_asi es dimitri, como vez siempre seremos parte de la familia

-_e un vero piacere essere parenti_/y es un verdadero placer ser parientes

- y que lo digas, la casa es hermosa

- gracias Jane, pero pasen

- y que esperamos

Les dimos el recorrido oficial por la casa, como siempre despues de que criticaran mi biblioteca y la cocina nos reunimos en la sala, a pesar de haber tratado de convencerlos de comer nuevamente comida humana lo descartaron y optaron por la reserva especial para sus visitas, eso es lo bueno de ser familiar Vulturi. El resto del dia conversamos como lo hacíamos en el castillo, entre las payasadas de los chicos, las risas, regaños y los juegos de toda la vida.

Por la noche le llevamos en auto hasta los limites de la reserva donde no pudieran ser detectados.

- bien chicos estamos en contacto(me despedi)

- cuídense no olviden las lecciones(nos dijo jane)

- no lo haremos enana… jajaja… en verdad tenia rato sin decirte asi(Richard siempre tan… Richard)

- que dijiste…(jane se veía molesta) bell´s dejame darle un poco de…

- jane amor sabes que solo juega… (felix la abrazo para tranquilizarla)

- yo tambien quiero jugar(se quejo jane)

- vamos chicos ya saben como es Richard(mi cuñis veía molesta a mi hermano)

- si hermanita, has lo mismo que yo…(todos vimos a alec esperando saber que habia hecho) solo lo ignoro (dijo encogiendose de brazos)

- jajajajajajaja…(todos a excepción de Richard comenzamos a reir )

- oigan no se rian…(Richard comenzó a quejarse como un niño) incluso tu amor

- jajajajaja

- jaja… rich... amor es que… jajajajaja

- Fannyyy…(ver el rostro de Richard nos hacia reir mas )

- lo siento amor(mi cuñis abrazo a mi hermano) chicos dejen de burlarse(dijo aun aguantando su risa)

- es que, en verdad es divertido todo esto(apenas pude decir)

- bellita esta en lo correcto.

- bien, bien, mejor nos despedimos

- felix tiene razón aun debemos investigar lo de los nomadas (dijo dimitri emocionado)

- veo que nuestro rastreador esta ansioso

- como no estarlo cuando uno de ellos ataco a belli

- si es verdad, bueno estaremos en contacto

Sin mas salieron corriendo, al perderlos de vista regresamos a casa, contentos de que todo estuviera en orden y que nuestro padre estaría tranquilo, aunque aun estaban los licántropos, y sobre todo Jacob, que no habia perdido la oportunidad para hablar conmigo, incluso se atrevió a decirme que los Cullen eran peligrosos y que estaría mas segura a su lado, semejante tontería cuando pues entra en fase el es… bueno tanto o mas peligroso que un vampiro.

Lunes por la mañana despues de haber pasado todo el domingo sin humanización estaba mas ansiosa que nada, pues la ponzoña aun estaba libre en mi cuerpo cosa que dificulta un poco el estar sin hacer nada, por increíble que parezca estuve a punto de salir del auto sin humanizarnos, por suerte mi cuñada me recordó donde estábamos. Los Cullen como siempre ya estaban en el estacionamiento y antes de que tocara la manija la portezuela ya habia sido abierta por mi adorado novio

- hola hermosa(como siempre su sexi sonrisa estaba en su rostro, me tendio la mano para ayudarme a salir)

- buenos días caballero(conteste jalándolo por el cuello para besarlo)

- heee… Cullen deja que mi hermana respire(en estos casos es cuando deseo matar a mi hermanito, nos separamos lentamente y Edward me abrazo por la cintura)

- al menos consíganse una cama(le acompaño Emmet, la mente de Edward solo tenia una cosa: hacer pagar a emmet)

- auch… (los dos se quejaron tras recibir un respectivo golpe por parte de sus parejas)

- gracias rose, Fanny (ambas me sonrieron y murmuraron un de nada)

- bellaaaa… que bueno que llegan no sabes que…

- hola alice y antes que nada acepto…(todos me veian confundidos incluido mi novio)

- aaaaaaahhh es genial, no sabes lo que tengo planeado…

- que sucede amor(susurro mi novio, provocandome un escalofrio)

- nada es solo una charla sobre compras(solo escuchar esa palabra todos salieron disparados a velocidad humana abandonando a Jasper y Edward con nosotras dos)

- esto… Edward debemos entrar ya a clase(jasper trato de escapar)

- pero jazzie…(alice ya trabajaba con su siempre confiable puchero)

- si, si vamos (edward estaba por dar un paso pero no nos dejarían solas, además necesitábamos su punto de vista)

- alto hay…(los dos se vieron acorralados) ustedes dos tienen la misma clase que nosotras(creyeron que no recordaba el horario) además nesesitaremos que vengan con nosotras

- pero…

- es que planean dejar a sus dos hermosas novias en las garras de cual cualquier otro patan (wow alice si que sabia llegar a donde les duele)

- noooo(casi gritaron y sus rostros reflejaban angustia)

- pues lo siento pero el ofrecimiento caduco(dije antes de jalar a alice dentro de la escuela)

En todo el camino a la clase de lenguas no volteamos siquiera a verlos, en sus mentes solo volaban ideas de cómo convencernos. Admito que fue divertido hacerlos sufrir, durante el almuerzo nos sentamos juntas entre Emmet y Fanny al llegar tomaron su lugar frente a nosotras pero aparentamos no verlos, Emmet y Richard seguían con sus apuestas con la comida, Fanny y rosalie charlaban sobre los problemas que les habían acarreado sus esposos, mientras alice y yo hablábamos sobre las compras de la tarde, el timbre sono y regresamos a clases.

Al finalizar el dia los chicos nos esperaban junto al volvo, fue realmente difícil aguantarnos la risa de verlos asi pero ellos se lo habían buscado al ponerse en contra de nuestras compras.

- hola(dijeron a la vez)

- que sucede(me hice la desentendida)

- chicas en verdad no queríamos…(trato de hablar jasper) es que nosotros…

- oh jazzzie(dijo alice justo antes de lanzarse a abrazarse, vaya esa enana me traiciono)

- bella yo…

- tranquilo amor(le respondi con una sonrisa despues de todo ya habían sufrido) pero recuerden lo importante que son las compras

- nunca mas(hablaron a la vez)

La semana paso sin mas contratiempos a escepcion de que Emmet y Richard habían estado jugando en el wii y terminaron empatados asi que decidieron hacer otra competencia metiéndonos a todos en el juego. Jugariamos beisbol al estilo Cullen el sábado por la tarde, aprovechando mi don sobre los elementos crearíamos una tormenta para evitar ser descubiertos.

Ya se imaginaran que eso fue una escusa mas para ir de compras pues mis hermanos ni yo teníamos la ropa adecuada, además de que Fanny planeaba llevar a sus mascotas para que disfrutaran de un dia libre. El jueves por la tarde alice y yo salimos a realizar las compras respectivas pues los chicos tambien tenían planeado pasar la noche al aire libre y conociendo a Emmet y Richard debíamos conseguir suficiente comida, nuestros adorados novios no pusieron peros despues de todo la escena del lunes habia surtido efecto. Regresamos a casa ya que yo me encargaría de la comida, despues de todo soy la mas indicada despues de pasar todos estos años con el goloso de mi hermano.

El viernes fue un dia normal sin contratiempos, la escuela acabo y nos despedimos de todos, nos veriamos hasta el sábado por la tarde por lo que mi novio me fue a dejar a casa.

- nos vemos mañana(me dijo abrazandome)

- te extrañare(le conteste con un beso)

- no mas que yo creelo

- eso esta en duda, pero te comprendo

- creo que deberíamos dejar encerrados a nuestros hermanos

- no lo creo, con lo locos que están encontrarían la manera de escapar

- jajajaja… tienes razón, bueno amor mejor me voy o mis queridos hermanos (notese el sarcasmo) acabaran golpeándome

- si cuidate(nos fundimos en otro beso, justo antes de que subiera al jeep de Emmet, donde podía escuchar sus risas claramente)

Solo verlos desaparecer por el sendero, entre a casa para comenzar con mi trabajo con la comida, primero prepararía los postres que podían faltar con la pequeña duende, justo cuando habia sacado el ultimo pastel sono el teléfono, el estar sin humanización ayuda mucho cuando debes limpiarte entes de contestar, consegui el teléfono justo al tercer timbraso.

- diga…

- bella?

- hola jane que pasa (se escuchaba preocupada)

- veras localizamos a los nomadas

- en serio y que paso?

- esto… ellos son los culpables de los ataques y desapariciones

- queeeee…(eso no me lo esperaba despues de todo la guardia habia llegado a la conclusión de que todo lo acontecido no tenia nada que ver con vampiros al no haber encontrado rastro alguno)

- como lo oyes y eso no es lo peor uno de ellos tiene un don parecido a felix solo que es capaz de verlo en los humanos

- eso quiere decir que…

- asi es han armado un ejercito de neófitos con dones

- eso es muy peligroso

- por supuesto asi que tomaremos cartas en el asunto, mañana por la mañana atacaremos antes de que consigan manipular sus dones

- cuenten con nosotros, donde nos vemos

- están cerca de la bahía Eliot, estaremos pendientes de todo, les esperamos

- bien nos vemos en un rato.

Despues de avisarle a Richard y Fanny nos apresuramos para salir de casa y corrimos en dirección a Seattle, los arboles desaparecían por la velocidad, estábamos cerca de los limites cuando el celular volvio a sonar baje la velocidad para poder contestar.

- bell´s?(nuevamente nuestros amigos, pero por que volvían a llamarnos seguramente querían saber donde estábamos)

- ya estamos por llegar solo espe…

- nooo… (se le escuchaba nerviosa)

- que pasa?( me preocupo su razón)

- nos descubireron

- queeee…. Peor están bien

- si pero…

- janes habla

- luchamos con los que llegaron para atacarnos, uno de ellos cuenta con un don que repele los nuestros asi que fue difícil pero con nuestras tácticas acabamos con los 6

- entonces que hacemos(para entonces ya nbos habiamos detenido esperando ordenes)

- antes de acabar con el ultimo le hicimos hablar y…

- y que?

- nos dijo que su objetivo era acabar con el aquelarre que les impide vivir libremente y los demás habían salido hacia alla

- o no papa…(planeaban atacar volterra)

- no ni siquiera saben de nuestra existencia, su objetivo es… la familia Cullen

- queeeee…

- asi es mientras nos distraían la mayoría del ejercito salió rumbo a forks

- oh por dios…

Gire de inmediato y corri de regreso, estábamos lejos de forks y los Cullen estaban en peligro, mi hermano y cuñada corrieron tras de mi sin hacer preguntas solo apoyándome, aun tenia a jane al teléfono, donde me decía que nos alcanzarían de inmediato, colgué y aumente mi velocidad mientras le contaba a mi familia lo que pasaba ellos estaban tan preocupados como yo, despues de todo los Cullen ya son parte de nuestra familia.

Lo único que tenia en mi cabeza es el peligro que corrian despues de saber cuan dificl habia sido para la guardia acabar solo con 6 de ellos, sin contar que todos los demás tambien contaban con dones, corri sabiendo que sin nosotros no podrían, solo esperaba que aguantaran el ataque al menos el tiempo suficiente para que llegaramos.

**JANE POV**

Esto jamás no lo esperamos, los neófitos habían sido creados solo para poder vengarse de los Cullen, ya me imagino como estará bella pensando que todo fue su culpa por no haber actuado antes, solo espero poder llegar para ayudarlos pues el ejercito es muy fuerte solo por ser neófitos pero si le agregamos sus orígenes y los dones se vuelve realmente mortífero, para nuestra ,mala suerte Bella corto antes de que le contara sobre el vampiro que tiene el don que inactiva los demás dones claro que al parecer fueron bien entranados y todos controlan ya sus propios dones, solo quiero tenerlos al frente y poder acabar con ellos.

- estamos listos

Habíamos tenido que descansar unos minutos antes de poder ir en ayuda de nuestros amigos, el solo haber luchado contra seis de ellos habia sido realmente difícil no quiero saber cuna peligroso será enfrentar a 30 de ellos.

Corrimos de inmediato solo con una idea acabar con esa escoria y regresar la paz a nuestra especie sin olvidar que todo era solo por venganza, jamás perdonaríamos que se atravieran a tocar a los chicos, despues de todo son como unos hermanos para nosotros.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

miadharu28, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, ara cullen hale, maelilautner96, alma alv, yyamile

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	21. Los nomadas atacan

Holaaaaaaa... bueno aqui me tienen de nuevo con el nuevo capi, espero que sea de su agrado y no se molesten como para mandarme a los VULTURI, jajaja no mejor les agradezco por el apoyo que me han dado y espero que la historia les siga gustando, y no olviden que si tienen alguna idea o comentario no duden en escribirme, con gusto tratare de hacer lo mejro posible.

* bienvenida al fic que gusto que la historia siga gustando y atrapando nuevas lectoras, es por ustedes que escribo y me dan ganas de seguir subiendo capis.

* **tati-cullen **hola si se que tal ves fui cruel, jajaja pero es para darle un poco mas de emocion y que nos den ganas de seguir leyendo.

* **eviita cullen** gracias por darte un espacio para comentar me da gusto saber de todas.

* **afroditacullen **espero que te guste el capi y no te suicides recuerda que edward esta en el corazon de todas nosotras, jajaja

* **Pauli de Cullen** bueno aqui me tienes y espero que el capi te guste, espero los reviews

* **Leila Cullen Masen** yo tambien lo espero creeme, pero bueno no queda de otra que seguir esperando a ver que pasa

* **maelilautner96** pues gracias péro ya saben el tiempo no siempre me alcanza, asi que pues... les dejo leer y espero sus comentarios.

* **mayce cullen** ya falta poco solo queda esperar y bueno ya saben me da gusto saber de ustedes.

* * *

**LOS NOMADAS ATACAN**

**EDWARD POV**

La semana fue realmente entretenida claro si olvidamos que tanto Jasper como yo fuimos ignorados todo un dia por nuestras novias despues de ser amenazados con que saldrían con otros, admito que tuvimos parte de culpa pues ambos sabemos cuan importantes son las compras para ellas, aunque ya saben que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones

El viernes fue un dia normal sin contratiempos, la escuela acabo y nos despediamos de los Swan ya que no los veriamos hasta el sábado por la tarde, ¿Por qué? Por una estúpida apuesta a cargo de Emmet y Richard, en verdad parecen niñas pero bueno que mas da estoy seguro que será divertido.

- nos vemos mañana(me despedi abrazandola)

- te extrañare(me beso dulcemente)

- no mas que yo créelo(le contradije tomando su rostro entre mis manos)

- eso esta en duda, pero te comprendo

- creo que deberíamos dejar encerrados a nuestros hermanos(dije mientras mi mente trabajaba con algún plan macabro, bella rio seguramente habia visto todas las ideas que volaban en mi mente)

- no lo creo, con lo locos que están encontrarían la manera de escapar

- jajajaja… tienes razón, bueno amor mejor me voy o mis queridos hermanos (notese el sarcasmo) acabaran golpeándome

- si cuidate(nos fundimos en otro beso, justo antes de que subiera al jeep de Emmet)

Mis hermanos comenzaron con sus comentarios sobre que era un mandilón y no se que cosas mas. Durante todo el camino cada uno iba en su mundo.

ROSE deseando que ya le llegaran las piezas que habia encargado para mejorar nuevamente los autos.

EMMET intentando descifrar la manera de pasar el nuevo nivel y al fin ganar.

JASPER sin lugar a dudas es el mas tranquilo pero en este momento estaba emocionado por llegar para ver un especial sobre la guerra civil.

ALICE, ALICE como siempre tenia la cabeza llena de ideas sobre moda pero ahora estaba enfocada en que color nos sentaría mejor para el partido.

YO no dejaba de quejarme por la tonta apuesta por la que debería estar tanto y tiempo lejos de mi novia(dos días -_-)

Al llegar a casa Esme nos esperaba emocionada de pasar un dia en familia pues eso solo lo hacíamos para ir de caza y esas cosas, subi a mi habitación para dejar las cosas de la escuela y tratar de librarme al menos un poco de mi familia que no dejaba ni un minuto de hablar del interesante x_x juego que se avecinaba.

Viernes por la noche la tranquilidad que habia conseguido termino en cuanto el maléfico duende la moda llego para obligarme a probar todo lo que habia escogido para poder valorar y elegir el atuendo correcto ¨w¨ definitivamente un dia normal en la casa Cullen.

Despues de no se cuanto tiempo la tortura de Alice termino y salio rumbo al cuarto de Esme y Carlisle seguramente para probar los colores con ellos, al fin me deje caer en el sofá liberando un poco mi mente y bloqueando todo mi entorno, solo quería descansar un momento, cerca de las 6 de la mañana los gritos de Alice me regresaron a la realidad, el pequeño duende volaba de un lado a otro dejando la ropa para cada uno, con la indicación de que solo teníamos dos horas para estar listos y salir para arreglar todo.

No me puedo quejar de la ropa pues el conjunto era perfecto(si alice se enterara de lo que pienso) comúnmente usábamos ropa deportiva pero en esta ocasión no solo era eso todo el atuendo parecía diseñado para cada uno, sin olvidar que contaba con el escudo de nuestra familia tanto en la playera como en la gorra.

- Es hora de irnos(gritaba alice a todo pulmón olvidándose de nuestro oído superdesarrollado)

- Alice podrias dejar de gritar

- Vamos Edward tu estas tan ansioso como yo por ver a Bell´s (me atrapo)

- pequeñaja podrias decirme por que no puedo llevar mi bud(gorra de la suerte de Emmet- la representante de la oposición al estilo y la moda según alice)

- Emmet ni siquiera te atrevas, estamos vestidos como familia y eso(dijo señalando con desprecio la gorra que Emmet tenia en la mano) no va con esto(señalo su propio atuendo)

- pero…

- emm amor acaso no quieres combinar conmigo(como siempre rose sabia como evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento entre alice y Emmet)

- si pero…

- bien vamos entonces(celebro rose llevando a su esposo al jeep)

- están listos chicos (pregunto esme con carlisle a lado)

- listo vámonos(termino alice antes de seguir a jasper)

- si

Todos subimos al jeep emmet, esme y rosalie se acomodaron adelante dejándonos a los demás atrás

El camino como siempre fue difícil con el auto pero alice se negó a que fueramos corriendo ya que no quería que mancharamos la ropa antes de poder mostrársela a Bella.

Con solo llegar al claro donde jugaríamos bajamos para arreglar las cosas que habíamos traido desde la noche anterior para poder tener un dia tranquilo sin contratiempos.

Cuando de ordenar se trata Esme es realmente parecida a Alice pues tardo cerca de media hora en encontrar el lugar perfecto para que colocaramos las cosas y comenzaramos a armar el campamento.

Habiamos quedado a las 9 de la mañana pero no habia señal alguna de los Swan, mis hermanos comenzaron nuevamente con sus bromas sobre que era un mandilón, pero habia algo que me hacia sentir extraño, como si algo fuera a suceder por eso quería ver que Bella estaba bien y no habia ningún problema.

- venga hermano deja tus cosas y juega conmigo(Emmet trato de entretenerme)

- Emmet ahora no

- Edward ya llegaran vamos solo un juego(le apoyo jasper)

- ok chicos(al fin asentí, me situe al otro lado del campo para poder jugar)

Despues de todo el jugar con mis hermanos me dio un poco de tranquilidad haciéndome olvidar lo que me molestaba. Estabamos divirtiéndonos, mientras corria para atrapar la pelota me parecio escuchar algo pero al buscar alrededor no encontre nada por lo que lo deje pasar, lance nuevamente la pelota…

**NARRADOR POV**

Cuando Edward lanzo la pelota sus instintos le decía que algo estaba por pasar, su mirada viajaba a lo largo del campo pero no habia nada, mentalmente se reprendio por ser tan tonto y ver cosas donde no… pero cuando su mirada regreso al juego no supo como fue que un golpe seco lo habia lanzado por los aires…

- EDWARD… (se escucho el grito unánime de los demás Cullen)

Todos buscaron alrededor sin ver nada hasta que tras unos arboles aparecieron 6 sombras…

- nos volvemos a ver(dijo con sorna el que venia en medio)

- maldito…(Emmet estaba furioso, jasper estaba igual habían atacado a su hermano)

- pero que vocabulario

- que es lo que quieren(se adelanto el jefe de la familia) que buscan

- podría decirse que los buscábamos y…

- pensé que habían entendido que no eran bienvenidos

Mientras Carlisle enfrentaba a los recién llegados Alice y Esme auxiliaban a Edward que aun estaba algo fuera de si por haber sido sorprendido

- saben, sobre eso… lo pensamos bien y nos dimos cuenta que no son nadie para ordenarnos

- pues si no se marchan tendremos que pelear(trato de controlar la situación)

- jajaja… esta vez no será tan fácil, aunque si se rinden tal vez, podamos perdonar a esas tres bellezas(dijo señalando a las mujeres Cullen)

- imbécil(alcanzo a gritar Emmet antes de lanzarse a atacar)

Con lo que no contaba es que fue recibido por un golpe seco como el que ataco a Edward, haciéndole volar de regreso con los suyos…

- Emmet(grito rosalie al atraparlo) estas bien…

- sssi… (respondio con el odio en la mirada, quería acabar con esos "$#$$t%$&)

En ese momento junto a los nomadas apareció un hombre alto y musculoso, con una roja mirada que denotaba un odio profundo.

- veo que no se rendirán asi que… déjenme decirles a que venimos… estamos aquí para acabar con ustedes y ellos(señalo a los chicos que les rodeaban) se encargaran de eso

- están locos si creen que nos dejaremos vencer(Carlisle estaba enfadado como nunca antes, estaban atacando a su familia y eso jamas lo perdonaría)

La familia apoyando a Carlisle se coloco en forma de defensa esperando para atacar

- esto será mas divertido de lo que creía

- será un placer(comento Emmet) uno para cada uno(informo a sus hermanos)

- pero, se conforman con tan poco(hablo James nuevamente) tenemos para todos(cuando termino de hablar la familia se vio rodeada por mas de 30 vampiros)

- neófitos…(susurro Jasper pero todos escucharon perfectamente)

- asi que saben a lo que se enfrentan

- eres un… (comenzó Rosalie mientras trataba de acercarse a los nomadas)

- tranquila Rose(le calmo alice) no, no puedo ver nada y…

- jajaja… ni lo veras nuestros compañeros(se refirió a los neófitos) son mas que especiales…

- bastardo, esto lo pagaras(grito Edward saliendo de sus cabales) no te saldrás con la tuya

- si que lo hare y sabes… lo primero será buscar ese delicioso aperitivo que tienes por… novia? (comento mientras su lengua se movia sobre sus labios)

- maldito perro(solo eso basto para que la lucha comenzara)

Los nomadas se quedaron atrás siendo protegidos por los 4 neofitos que habían aparecido primero, entre los que estaban con ellos estaba el chico que podía bloquear cualquier don y el vampiro mas veloz que habia atacado a los Cullen, además de dos chicas que conformaban el escudo para estos.

Los Cullen despues de haber sido rodeados estaban entre la espada y la pared tenian 4 neofitos para cada uno al menos.

Jasper que tenia un poco de conocimiento sobre ellos luchaba con fuerza, Emmet aprovechando su complexión atacaba a capa y espada a lado de Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle se cubrían las espaldas mientras luchaban contra los que los atacaban, Alice luchaba como podía tratando de adivinar pero su don en verdad estaba fallando cuando mas lo necesitaba, Edward que estaba furioso ante todo luchaba con energía para poder acabar con todo esto, pero en verdad eran fuertes, sabían muy bien que un neófito es mucho mas poderoso.

Jasper consiguió dejar en el suelo a dos y cuando estaba por acabar con uno de ellos una extraña fuerza evito que siguiera con su cometido, sin saber porque estaba en el aire sostenido por el cuello impidiéndole moverse, los que luchaban en su contra se repusieron y la verdadera lucha comenzó, sin esperar mas empezaron a usar sus dones, si como neófitos eran fuertes con dones eran mortíferos.

Alice veía con horror como Jasper estaba siendo maltratado pero cuando trato de ir en su ayuda dos vampiresas le impidieron el paso y supo que esta lucha seria a muerte.

Rose y Emmet no estaban mejor aun sin dones los neófitos era fuertes, apenas y podían con ellos, rose estaba agotada jamas habia luchado tanto y Emmet se enfurecía mas al ver que no podía hacer nada mas que intentar defender a su esposa y al resto de su familia.

Por su parte Esme y Carlisle apoyándose mutuamente enfrentaban a sus atacantes sin perder las esperanzas y luchando por conseguir la victoria.

Edward solo tenia una cosa en la mente acabar con el #$%&%$ de James y sus seguidores, mientras ellos luchaban el maldito sonreía verlos luchar para ganar, concentrado en su entorno se percato de porque estaban rodeados de esos cuatro neófitos, al parecer el maldito tenia un plan mas por cualquier cosa, Edward quería que todo acabara y rogaba por que Bella no llegara y se tuviera que enfrentar a esta situación… demonios Bella llegaría en cualquier momento, el solo pensarlo le dio fuerzas pare seguir y consiguió deshacerse de uno de sus oponentes, dejando a los otros tres en el piso, tiempo que aprovecho para apoyar a Jasper.

Corrio para auxiliar a Jasper que era el que conocía mas de todo esto, ataco a dos de sus agresores dejándole espacio para liberarse, los neófitos al no preveer el ataque salieron disparados al piso, Jasper le agradeció con la mirada antes de salir en dirección donde su esposa apenas podía contra dos vampiresas, Edward con la furia a mas no poder continuo su trabajo aprovechando su velocidad consiguió llegar donde sus padres y juntos dejaron fuera de combate a dos neófitos, cuando la familia se reunio nuevamente el jefe de los nomadas no hacia mas que reir a sabiendas que a pesar de sus esfuerzos saldría victorioso por los dones de los neófitos, Victoria disfrutaba del paisaje viendo a los Cullen atrapados, mientras Laurent sonreía ante su victoria pues el mejor que nadie sabia el poder de cada don.

- bravo, bravo, bravo(se burlo james) sobrevivieron a la primera caída, pero… hasta aquí llego el juego

Con solo decir esas palabras los Cullen se vieron rodeados nuevamente peor esta vez algunos de los neófitos estaban en posición de ataque listos para usar su don.

- ahaaaaaaaaaaa

El grito de Alice desconcertó a todos, segundos despues se dejo caer afortunadamente Jasper la sostuvo a tiempo, Edward tratando de usar su don tambien se vio afectado por una extraña onda que apenas podía sentir, supo entonces que eso habia dañado a su hermana.

- Alice estas bien

- ahaa s…si(apenas se podía sostener)

- jajaja veo que ya probaste el don de ACUSTICA(vampiresa que podía manipular las ondas sonoras)

- maldito…(Jasper estaba furioso, se lanzo contra los nomadas pero fue interceptado por otro neófito)

- hazlo BUNQUER(con solo escuchar esto el neófito golpeo a Jasper en el estomago, dejándolo en el piso)

A pesar de sus esfuerzos no podían salir de la barrera de neófitos pues cada vez eran atacados por algún nuevo don, mientras los nomadas seguían burlándose y disfrutando la venganza.

- bueno creo que el tiempo termino

Al escuchar estas palabras los neófitos se apartaron quedando tras de los nomadas en espera de alguna indicación, los Cullen apenas con fuerzas esperaban lo que seguía, sabían que si habaia alguna oportunidad ya sin energías conseguirían escapar.

- Es su turno hermosas

Tras este apelativo las dos vampiresas que se habían mantenido al margen avanzaron a la par preparándose para atacar, su sonrisa era macabra, sus ojos rojos destellaban odio y muerte tras de si, acaso estaban camino a…

Las vampiresas avanzaron hasta quedar a solo 10 metros, levantaron las manos al mismo tiempo aparentando hacer un extraño movimiento a la par, Edward estaba seguro que todo acabaría aquí y de lo único que estaba feliz era por saber que Bella estaría bien.

- AHORAAA… (grito James y las neófitas dejaron salir un pader extramedamente poderoso que se dirigía a la familia, los Cullen como pudieron se pusieron de pie para proteger a sus mujeres por ultima vez)

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

miadharu28, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, ara cullen hale, maelilautner96, alma alv, yyamile,

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	22. Sacrificio?

Holisssssss... Si lo se he tardado pero beuno que se puede hacer cuando no me llega la inspiracion... bueno no las entretengo y adelante con el capi... Me da gusto saber que me sigan y apoyen y bueno espero su comentarios.

* **afroditacullen,** waaaaaaaa lo se pero asi le da un poco mas de impacto no crees.

* **eviita cullen,** tu crees? mejor lee el capi y veremos que pasa

* espero que el capi sea de su agrado y bueno que les guste lo que el hadita de la imaginacion me dicto en mi cabecita.

* **ara cullen hale **gracias, gracias, gracias, en verdad me encanta leer los reviews de apoyo, se que podrian estar haciendo algo mas que leerme pero aqui estan siemrpe al pendiente d emi historia no em queda mas que esforzarme y bueno espero les guste este cap.

* **conejoazul** graciias y bueno tomare en cuanta tu consejo... bueno dejo que continuen y no olviden dejar el review

* **Conlaca** ´pues aqui tienes el nuevo y capi y espero que sigas tan atrapada como hasta ahora - w -

* **yasmin-cullen**, ewe gracias y bueno bienvenida como todas es bueno saber que poco a poco alguien ams gusta de lo que escribo.

*** miadharu28 **no esperes mas aqui tengo el capitulo y bueno te dejo continuar... xox

*** mayce cullen** espero que estes bien de los nervios asi qeu no te detengo mucho y disfruta del capi.

*** Pauli de Cullen** ahora espero que te agrade y bueno... deja el comentario... xox

***alessa-witlhockbrandon** gracias... espero sea lo mismo en este capi.

* **tati-cullen** waaaaaa... si se que fui cruel pero... bueno espero me persones con este capi. xox

* **maryCullen7**, siiii... tambien quiero eso pero bueno espero que te guste lo que va a pasar y... nos estamos leyendo

* * *

**SACRIFICIO?**

**BELLA POV**

Lo único que tenia en mi cabeza es el peligro que corrian despues de saber cuan dificil habia sido para la guardia acabar solo con 6 de ellos, sin contar que todos los demás tambien contaban con dones, corri sabiendo que sin nosotros no podrían, solo esperaba que aguantaran el ataque al menos el tiempo suficiente para que llegaramos.

Nunca el camino de Seattle a casa me habia parecido tan largo, corria y corria solo con una idea salvar a mi familia – nuestra familia. Mi hermano y Fanny se veian igual de preocupados pero yo tenia un presentimiento horrible, quería que todo esto fuera solo una pesadilla pronto despertaría y Edward estaría a mi lado compartiendo nuestra existencia.

Los arboles no eran mas que un estorbo que tenia que esquivar para conseguir llegar mas rápido, solo quería saber que ellos estarían bien que no habría nada de que preocuparnos.

Cuando al fin alcanzamos los limites de Forks la ira aumento en mi, ya una vez habia perdido a mi familia frente a mis ojos y no volveria a suceder, Charlie y Rene nos habia amado mas que a su vida y Aro nos habia dado la oportunidad de tener el tiempo necesario para buscar la felicidad y disfrutar de la vida.

Aunque tuviera que sacrificar mi vida salaria a ellos que lo único que hicieron fue abrirnos las puertas de su corazón, los Cullen habían coseguido que conociera lo que es el verdadero amor.

Estabamos cerca del claro donde se supone nos veriamos, pude sentir una gran cantidad de energía reunida en ese lugar me detuve, no desaporvecharia la oportunidad de ayudar a mi familia, mis ehrmanos se detuvieron ami lado en espera de lo que yo decidiera, ellos al igual que mis amigos me apoyarían hasta el final.

- que sucede Bell´s

- la pelea comenzó(dije mientras investigaba la situación con uno de mi dones) los tienen rodeados son demasiado(podía apreciar que habia mas de 30 neofitos, además de los nomadas) los chicos no se rinden, siguen luchando

- que hacemos?

- no podemos actuar sin pensar(trate de sonar calmada aunque quería correr y atacarles, sabia que sin un plan podíamos perder mas que la batalla) … lo tengo, primero que nada desapareceré nuestras esencias y nos acercaremos por diversos puntos, yo sere la primera en actuar me encargare de acabar con el neófito que bloquea los poderes

- Pero… (mi hermano se preocupo por mi)

- no te preocupes a mi no me afectara… podre usar mis poderes

- bien, vamos entonces(dijo Fanny acercándose a abrazar a Richard)

- esperen…(se detuvieron a mi orden) recuerden que actuaran hasta que consiga acabar con el…

- como lo sabremos?

- sentiran una especie de liberación de poder en su cuerpo

- ok, cuídate enana(deposito un beso en mi frente)

- lo hare… y los quiero

- nosotros tambien…

El momento habia llegado, esos neófitos estarían arrepentidos de atacar a mi familiao siquiera pensar en divertirse con ellos. Corri nuevamente hasta situarme en mi lugar, la pelea seguía los Cullen seguian en medio de una rueda formada por los neófitos mientras los nomadas daban ordenes, solo esperaba el momento preciso, debían estar con la guardia baja y…

- bueno creo que el tiempo termino (grito James, sus ojos se volvían negros con cada segundo)

Al escuchar estas palabras los neófitos se apartaron quedando tras de los nomadas en espera de alguna indicación, los Cullen se veian agotados algo casi imposible para un vampiro, los hombres se veian furiosos, solo buscaban la manera de salvar a Esme, Alice y Rose que se encontraban con el miedo a 1000, jamas los demás me habían influenciado tanto hasta sentir la ponzoña queriendo explotar dentro de mi.

- Es su turno hermosas

Tras este apelativo dos vampiresas que se habían mantenido al margen avanzaron a la par preparándose para atacar, su sonrisa era macabra, sus ojos rojos destellaban odio y muerte tras de si, mi momento habia llegado, los nomadas se habían confiado y me dejaban el espacio suficiente para proteger a mi familia.

Las vampiresas terminaron de avanzar y levantaron las manos con perfecta sincronía, los chicos solo buscaban formas de proteger a las chicas hasta el ultimo momento y mi Edward solo tenia mi imagen en su mente deseando que jamas fueran capaces de encontrarme y que yo consiguiera ser feliz… y por supuesto que lo seria con el a mi lado nada seria mas perfecto.

- AHORAAA… (grito James y las neófitas lanzaron una energía a la par conformada por ambos ataques, el poder era grande pero por mi familia haría todo, los Cullen como pudieron se pusieron de pie para proteger a sus mujeres por ultima vez)

Corri como nunca habia corrido incluso supere la velocidad que para mi era normal, con solo una idea en mente proteger a mi familia, por la rapidez de mis movimientos nadie se dio cuenta, me situe entre la energía y mi familia, dispuesta a cavar con los nomadas y dejar claro que nadie podía meterse con los mios.

Expandi mi escudo alrededor de los Cullen y me prepare para repeler el ataque… en verdad era fuerte y con mucha dificultad consegui enfréntalo, aunque consiguió hacerme retroceder.

**NARRADOR POV**

James sonreía al fin se desharía de lo único que le evitaba controlar todo bajo su poder, los neófitos podían llser muy útiles pero no eran mas que instintos asesinos y eso le ayudaría ser el rey. Con placer vio como el poder era lanzado y explotaba contra los Cullen solo restaba celebrar. La explosión fue sorprendente con ayuda del escudo de ESPEJO habían conseguido protegerse.

- queeeeee… (fue lo único que salio de su boca al ver que la familia se encontraba intacta al haber sido protegida por una hermosa vampiresa de cabellos caoba… caoba acaso era)

- vamos James creiste que seria tan fácil(cuestiono la mujer… si era ella la chica de la ultima vez)

- Bella...(susrraron los Cullen al ver a su salvadora, acaso ellos no sabían de ella)

- veo que tu novio no se pudo controlar( dijo con sorna, esperando molestia de ella)

- te equivocas(le respondio con la cabeza en alto) yo ya era como ustedes desde hace tiempo

- estas loca tu… tu olor

- hablas de esto(una esencia dulce y atrayente llego a el y a los neófitos) es un simple truco… cosa que comparto con tus amigos

- te crees muy lista pero acabaras como esos a los que proteges.

- jajaja… debo sacarte de tu equivocación, nadie dañara a los mios(sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y se habían vuelto negras de la rabia)

- eso lo veremos, ataquen(volvió a gritar muy seguro de si mismo, no podía perder)

**BELLA POV**

Los Cullen me veian sorprendidos sin saber que hacia aquí y porque me habia expuesto de esta forma

- Bella… (fue lo que consiguieron susurrar con sus pocas fuerzas)

James se veía muy seguro de si mismo y eso me daría la ventaja, acabaría con el y se arrepentiría de todo. Como la ultima vez envio a los neófitos pero el que me interesaba se quedo a su lado resguardado.

Nada le quitaba la sonrisa de suficiencia pensando que acabaría con todos, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que mi escudo aun estaba activo

- maldita sea BLOCKER has tu trabajo(riño al tipo de a lado)

- lo hago, lo hago(dijo muy seguro el que bloqueba los dones)

- jajajaja… no te lo esperabas, pue déjame darte otra sorpresa(grite poco antes de expandir mi escudo lanzando a los neófitos que nos atacaban por los aires)

Aprovecharia la confusión para auxiliar a los chicos, me hinque frente a ellos y les pedi sus manos, con extrañeza las extendieron aunque Edward se nego al principio comprendio que era la única manera de ayudar.

- la energía solo será temporal(les aclare poco antes de enviarles la energía para que se recuperaran) pero se que desean luchar hasta el final.

Todos asintieron esperando lo que haría, envie las ondas de energía y sin esperar que comenzara a actuar regrese mi mirada a la batalla.

- bien, que la batalla comience

Declare antes de separar mi escudo añadiendo a mis hermanos, mentalmente les comunique que esperaran mi ataque para luchar y sali corriendo directo al objetivo principal. James emitia intensas ondas de miedo al verme correr en su dirección tanto que nunca se espero que lo saltara para llegar donde BLOCKER que estaba tan perdido que nunca imagino mi ataque. Acabe con el de un solo golpe consiguiendo que mi familia recuperara sus dones, ahora! Grite y ellos actuaron de inmediato, los neófitos pensando que aun nos tenían acorralados se formaron de nuevo, mas no consiguieron repeler el ataque de cuchillas de Richard y los golpes conjuntos de mis hermanos.

Los Cullen se unieron a la lucha nuevamente con energías renovadas y la furia en sus venas, Edward antes que nada habia querido atacar a James pero se vio bloqueado por las dos neófitos. Jasper corrió para acabar con los que habían dañado a Alice mientras Emmet y Rose luchaban juntos para acabar con los que se le acercaban. Esme junto a Carlisle solo acababan con los que se acercaban para luchar con ellos y alice no hacia mas que burlarlos con ayuda de su don. Al ver que todos habían coseguido recuperarse proseguí con la lucha, faltaban aun varios neófitos, entre ellos los que junto a los nomadas se habían mantenido al marge.

Victoria a lado de Laurent se hundia en el miedo, mientras James veía con furia como acababan con su ejercito, no paso mucho para que consiguiéramos reducirlos a 10 oponentes contado a los nomadas que intentaron huir al ver perdida la guerra, pero no lo permitiría hoy acabaría con sus ataques y evitaría mas problemas. Cree una barrera para no dejarlos escapar y en un segundo ya los teníamos rodeados.

Las vampiresas de la vez pasada trataron de repetir su ataque pero no lo permitiría, con ayuda de Alice acabe con las dos dejando lo mejor para el final, con lo que no contaba era con el ataque que me esperaba despues de eso…

No se como fue pero me habia dado un golpe tan duro que traspaso el escudo dejándome a expensas de su ataque… ocurrio tan rápido que niguno pudo actuar en un segundo ya me encontraba en el suelo con un dolor horrible y… sangre… estaba sangrando…

- Bellaaaaa… (fue lo ultimo que escuche, antes de caer en la oscuridad)

**EDWARD POV**

El ataque nunca llego en cambio nos vimos rodeados por un… escudo, como era posible esto, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban busque la fuente de poder que nos habia protegido…

- Bella…

Susurre junto a mi familia, ella nos miro con ojos llenos de preocupación pero a la vez nos regreso la esperanza… con todo lo que habia pasado me sentía mal por no haber conseguido proteger a mi familia y vernos inmersos en semejante problema.

James estaba tan seguro de acabar con nosotros que nunca se espero la presencia de Bella, al igual que yo no entendia como mi angel habia aparecido para salvarnos de… mejor no decirlo.

Bella se arrodillo frente a nosotros, de inmediato entendí lo que se proponía y estab por negarme pero me convencio con su dulce mirada…

- la energía solo será temporal(dijo antes de unir nuestras manos)pero se que desean luchar hasta el final.

Logre sentir como la energia se extendia por todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco las fuerzas regresaron… Bella se puso de pie y cuando dividio su escudo nos pidió que aguardaramos el momento adecuado… sin mas corrió donde los nomadas que la veian con miedo, como no cuando habia conseguido enfrentar semejante energía y estar como si nada.

Pense que atacaría James pero nos sorprendio al saltarlo y acabar con el tipo que estaba tras el, en cuanto sus restos cayeron al suelo las mentes se abrieron nuevamente y al parecer no fui el único pues Alice y Jasper estaban igual, sin esperar mas regresamos a la pelea.

Nos vimos rodeados nuevamente, es que acaso no podríamos defendernos, pero un ataque externo equilibro las cosas, Bella no venia sola Richard y Fanny habían esperado el momento adecuado.

Comenzamos a luchar nuevamente esta vez con el apoyo de los Swan las cosas estaban mas niveladas, mi familia seguía luchando como antes, Jasper sin esperar acabo con los que habían dañado a Alice, lo único que volaba en mi mente era acabar con el causante de todo pero cuando corria para matarlo me vi enfrentado por dos neófitos.

Las cosas estaban a nuestro favor, en pocos minutos ya solo teníamos 10 oponentes lo que nos aseguraba la victoria, al ver que perdían los nomadas decidieron retirarse, pero Bella no se los dejaría fácil, antes esto las vampiresas del poderoso ataque se prepararon para luchar pero no tardaron en caer frente a Alice y Bella, me alegre de ver a mi familia a salvo, estaba a punto de saltar sobre James pero un grito procedente de Alice me detuvo… Bella, mi bella estaba en… no se como pero ya era demasiado tarde para actuar el neófito traspaso como si nada el escudo de Bella…

- Bellaaaaaa…

Grite mientras corria justo para atraparla en mis brazos… vi como sus ojos se cerraban, no mi bella no podía…

- estar bien(apenas escuche a Richard) solo debe recuperarse…(apenas se escucho su voz)

- jajaja veo que perdieron su ventaja(se burlo el %$&$& de James)

- Callate, cállate $&&%# (lo acabaría yo mismo pero no dejaría mi niña)

Mi familia veía a Bella preocupada, pero se que esto es imposible mi Bella estaría bien y…

Los nomadas aprovecharon nuestra desesperación y atacaron nuevamente, la lucha nos hizo gastar mucha energía y faltaba poco para perder lo que Bella nos habia dado, peor al caer ella las fuerzas habían…

Fanny y Richard estaban al frente listos para atacar, a pesar de no contar con tanta energía mi familia usaría hasta la ultima gota por acabar con estos #$&$%&. Eramos 9 contra 7, no permitiríamos que siguieran con sus…

- bell´s(mi niña se habia movido, la herida del estomago comenzaba a cerrar)

- vamos aun no se dan por vencidos(hablo victoria)

- acabemos de una vez(completo Laurent)

- andando(james habia recuperado su confianza el muy $$%&#$)

- no vanceran(respondio Fanny)

- lucharemos por mi hermana(Richard se posiciono al frente y tomo pose de ataque)

Nuevamente regreso la lucha, alice me hablo mentalmente y me dijo que seria mejor que cuidara de bell´s, era un blanco fácil ahora… mi angel estaba asi por mi, por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para protegerla.

Las cosas estaban mal nuevamente el poder de Richard es bueno peor no cuando le impiden tener el espacio para usarlo, Laurent dba golpe tras golpe para no permitirle usar su don, Fanny luchaba contra victoria y mi familia se habia dividido a los 4 neofitos restantes, Jasper luchaba fácilmente aprovechando sus conocimientos mientras rose y Emmet enfrentaban al grandote, esme y Carlisle consiguieron atrapar a uno pero con las fuerzas que les quedaban no consiguieron retenerlo por mucho, por ultimo alice seguía luchando con ayuda de su don… James enfoco su mirada en nosotros, venia a atacar, no dejaría que se acercara a mi angel aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera…

- todo acabo insecto… al fin acabare con ustedes…(apenas me quedaban fuerzas, nuevamente perdia energía pero aun asi protegería a mi amor.

**BELLA POV**

Podia escuchar mi alrededor pero la recuperación me impedia moverme o abrir los ojos, despues de todo este don no era tan bueno, me preocupaba mi familia se que al caer yo no tardarían mucho en perder la energía que els brinde, Edward… podía sentir como me abrazaba contra su pecho… como me gustaría evitarle este sufrimiento…

Senti como un gran poder se acercaba a nosotros, estab lleno de furia, molestia y odio, acaso…

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

miadharu28, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, ara cullen hale, maelilautner96, alma alv, yyamile, conejoazul, Conlaca, yasmin-cullen, maryCullen7

pOR CIERTO RECIEN AGREGO MI CORREO ES ESTE: girl_1991love hotmail .com

por si alguien desea agregarme... nos vemos la proxima

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**- star love -**


	23. Salvados

Holaaaaa... al fin termine el capi... debo admitir que aun no estaba terminado y hoy al fin consegui hacerlo asi que espero que les guste el capi y me dejen los REVIEWS sin mas me despido y espero esten bien...

* miadharu28, me alegra saber que les este gustando la historia.

* yasmin-cullen gracias, a decir verdad no estaba del todo segura sobre como habia salido la pelea

* Leila Cullen Masen aqui esta la respuesta a tus preguntas y espero sea lo que esperabas

* afroditacullen ya no esperes mas aqui el nuevo capi y pues espero los comentarios.

* mayce cullen jajajaja... si ya me imagino, dejame decirte que a mi suele pasarme seguido... y bueno a ver que te parece

* gracias y pues en verdad em da gusto que sea de sua grado por otra parte debo decir en mi defensa que la universidad quita mucho tiempo y me deja tan agotada que no me deja nada de imaginacion...

* maryCullen7 hola aqui de nuevo espero con ansias sus reviews

* ara cullen hale waaa... gracias por el apoyo y pues asi si da gusto seguir escribiendo

* maelilautner96 naaa... no te apures y pues espero que todo se arregle y no queda mas que desearte suerte en la escuela...

* eviita cullen como a todas gracias por comentar, estoy muy contenta de que todo siga tan bien y bueno nos vemos al proxima.

* * *

**SALVADOS**

**EDWARD POV**

- todo acabo insecto… al fin acabare con ustedes…(apenas me quedaban fuerzas, nuevamente perdia energía pero aun asi protegería a mi amor)

Como podía defender a Bella cuando apenas podía estar de pie… James se burlaba nuevamente, el #%$$& veía la victoria pues nos estábamos quedando sin energia, Richard y Fanny lechaban aun contra Laurent y Victoria… mi familia estaba debilitada nuevamente y ya habían sido atrapados por los neófitos, nuevamente estábamos acorralados…

- vaya… vaya, con la princesa caída los lacayos cae como rocas…(se burlo)

- maldito… juro que te…

- no, no, no… aquí solo yo hablo… todo acabo Cullen, yo gano, creo que la primera será… (su oscura mirada brillaba al ver a Bell´s)

- aléjate(como pude me arratre hacia atrás… Bella era mi vida y la protegería)

- jajaja… que haras…(mostro sus colmillos) gruñirme…

Lo vi saltar no hice otra cosa que darle una ultima mirada a mi familia que me miraba aterrada además de culpable y cubrir con mi cuerpo a mi eterno amor.

**ALICE POV**

Todo estaba mal, al tener la ventaja nos habíamos descuidado y Bell´s estaba… solo quiero que todo acabe, porque nos pasa esto.

Al caer Bella la energía habia disminuido bastante despues de todo ella nos brindaba poder, Edward estaba perplejo ante la situación, solo pude darle animos y decirle que todo estaría bien aunque… ni yo misma lo creyera.

Los neófitos retomaron la lucha y con ayuda de Laurent y Vicatoria nuestra ventaja disminuía a cada instante, Richard no conseguia usar su don, Fanny estaba realmente mal frente a Victoria, Rose estaba mas furiosa que nunca, Emmet solo estaba en pie por la furia y el odio hacia el neófito que ataco a Bella, Carlisle habia dejado atrás su razonamiento y en compañía de esme luchaban a mas no poder mientras Jasper y yo enfrentábamos a un neófito cada uno…

Sus fuerzas aun eran muchas y nos vencieron nuevamente acorralándonos otra vez, vimos caer a Fanny y Richard que junto a nosotros luchaban por salir para detener a James que se acercaba peligrosamente a Edward y Bella.

Acaso aquí acabaría todo… no teníamos ninguna oportunidad, sin energía ni oportunidad de usar nuestros dones.

- todo acabo insecto… al fin acabare con ustedes… (grito con burla) vaya… vaya, con la princesa caída los lacayos cae como rocas…

- maldito… juro que te… (Edward le veía con un profundo odio)

- no, no, no… aquí solo yo hablo… todo acabo Cullen, yo gano, creo que la primera será… (su oscura mirada brillaba al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de mi amiga)

- aléjate(pude ver el miedo, la culpa y la furia en los ojos de Edward al arrastrarse para alejarse)

- jajaja… que harás…(mostro sus colmillos) gruñirme…

Con esto termino por lanzarse contra Edward que cubria con su cuerpo a Bella… será que no podrían ser felices… despues de todo el tiempo que habían estado solos en espera del amor verdadero no podrían disfrutar de la vida juntos.

- ahaaaaaaaaaaa…(el horrible grito me regreso a la realidad)

Todos los $%&%& estaban en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.. pero que causaba esto… acaso Bella… mi amiga estaba bien… de no ser por lo crueles que habían sido con nosotros me habría dado pena pero se merecían todo este dolor…

- Bellaaaaa…( grito un vampiro que corria al encuentro de mi hermano y Bell´s)

Tres mas salieron del bosque y dos de ellos acabaron como si nada con los neófitos, dejando solamente a los nomadas

- Como están…(en que momento Fanny y Richard se habían levantado… los nomadas seguian retorciéndose)

- Vamos Jane déjame acabar con ellos(Jane? acaso era esa Jane…)

- noooo… estos malditos sufrirán (juro que de ser posible se me hubiera erizado la piel, al escucharla hablar con tanto odio)

- Acaba con ellos de una vez…(hablo una cuarta voz)

- no… les hare pagar cada golpe, cada gota de sangre y toda la desesperación que sentimos….

De que hablaban, ellos no habían hecho nada mas que esperar hasta ahora para luchar, porque no nos habían ayudado.

- que haces?(escuche gritar a mi hermano)

- Te ayudare con ella… (dijo el vampiro de complexión semejante a la de Emmet)

- noooo… no me alejare de ella…

- Ayuden a los Cullen (pidió Richard mientras caminaba lentamente a James que trataba de recuperarse al ser liberados del ataque)

- maldito…(el gruñido de James no tardo en escucharse al volar por la patada que Richard le habia propinado) esto es por mi hermana-patada- por Fanny- patada - por los Cullen- patada- y por mi- patada

- Seran juzgados como es debido…(escuche bien… Fanny decía que los juzgarían pero eso solo podían hacerlo… o dios ellos eran… Jane, Alec, Felix y Dimitri Vulturi que hacían aquí?)

- maldita bruja(apenas se escucho la respuesta de victoria)

- cállate…(gruño Jane antes de usar su don nuevamente)

No entendia nada, primero estábamos por desaparecer y Bella nos salva, obtenemos una ventaja y Bell´s cae pero cuando la esperanza se perdia llegan ellos y… nos ayudan, de alguna manera nos salvaron aunque aun no comprendo porque…

- Bellaaaa…(nuevamente bell´s se quejo)

- estará bien …(comento Felix)

Por otra parte Alec habia conseguido dejar inconscientes a los vampiros y de inmediato estaban auxiliándonos para ponernos de pie…

- gra…gracias(le dije a Jane que me ayudo)

- de nada Alice (me respondio con una… sonrisa?... espera… como sabia mi nombre?)

- como esta?(Fanny nos gano a preguntar)

- estará bien amor, mi hermanita es fuerte…

- asi es pero… necesita sangre…

- casare algún animal(contesto Dimitri rápidamente)

- no será suficiente…

No se porque pero al parecer los Vulturi sabían muy bien lo que hacían respecto a Bella que aun seguía en brazos de Edward que se habia negado a soltarla…

- ya lo tengo…(salto Jane) Alec recuerdas lo de el cantante

- claro…(contesto el aludido) debe ser el quien se la de…(ahaaaaa? wtf)

- Tu eres Edward?(al parecer solo ellos se entendia pues todos estábamos igual ~w~?)

Mi hermano solo asintió con la cabeza, la pena empañaba su rostro y se notaba claramente un poco de culpa y miedo de perder a Bella.

- dame tu mano…(no se si fue por la necesidad de salvar a su amor o que pero Edward obedecio) tranquilo(antes de darnos cuenta o actuar clavo sus colmillos en el)

- ahaaaa…(se quejo Edward y trato de jalar su mano)

- espera…(dijo mientras acercaba la mano a la boca de Bella y veíamos como conseguia hacerle beber)

Los nomadas continuaban en el suelo siendo vigilados por Dimitri y Alec, mientras nosotros recuperábamos fuerzas poco a poco, Jane discutia algo con Richard pero se matenian alejados para tener privacidad, por otro lado Felix auxiliaba a Edward con Bella… Nuestras fuerzas regresaban poco a poco, cuando nos dimos cuenta Fanny llego seguida de una manada de ciervos que sin conciencia alguna se acercaron a nosotros en bandeja de plata.

La garganta me ardía, y sin esperar mas mordí a mi primer ciervo… con solo tener contacto con la sangre sabia que mi energía se recuperaría…

- Bien debemos irnos de aquí…(queee… y que pasaria con esos)

- Carlisle lo mejor sera que vayamos a nuestra casa(dijo Richard) tenemos mucho que hablar, además podremos…

- Licantropos…(susurro Dimitri)

- queee…(gritamos todos, no bastaba con lo que acababa de pasar ahora venían mas problemas)

Los Vulturi se vieron entre si como si hablaran mentalmente… Richard y Fanny se acercaron a nosotros que quedamos tras de Carlisle que estaba parado esperando su llegada, mientras tanto Edward continuaba cuidando de Bella ya que su herida recién se cerraba, faltaba poco para que reaccionara.

De los arboles vimos salir a 7 jovenes sin camiseta.

- Carlisle…(saludo el mayor)

- que sucede Sam

- sentimos la presencia de varios vampiros…(wtf malditos y porque recién aparecen)

- asi es pero ya nos encargamos…

- y que me dices de esos…(dijo al pasar su mirada y estudiar a los Vulturi)

- veras…

- somos miembros de la guardia Vulturi, venimos para atrapar a estos infractores(contesto Jane molesta)

- ya veo y que me dicen de ustedes?(o si se habia dado cuanta de Richard y Fanny)

- nosotros somos…

- Bellaaaaaa(grito el perro que acosaba a mi amiga) maldito que has hecho…

Trato de acercarse pero antes de que pudiéramos intesectarlo ya se encontraba en el suelo atrapado por Dimitri…

- no te atrevas a acercártele perro(waaaa ya me cae bien, al fin alguien lo pone en su lugar)

- como pudieron… han roto el tratado(ladro cuando se vio libre)

- que has dicho(sam palideció ente esto)

- Isabella la han… la han transformado(grito señalando a Bella)

- no es verdad ella… (trato de hablar Jane)

- cállate maldita chupasangre…( ni dos segundos despues el perro estaba nuevamente en el suelo esta vez bajo Felix)

- perro pulgoso como puedes insultarla… te arrepentiras (al ver a su compañero en peligro 4 de ellos se transformaron pero no lograron saltar al verse bajo el don de Jane)

- ni si atrevan…

- repítelo… repítelo y juro que acabo contigo

- Bastaaa… atrás chicos… Jacob en que te basas para… (sam trato de controlar la situación)

- que no lo ves ella era humana hasta hace unos días y ahora…

- Mi hermana ha sido vampiresa desde hace 100 años, al igual que yo…

- tu eres?

- Richard Swan, junto a mi hermana Isabella y mi esposa Estefania llegamos hace poco

- no es verdad ella es… era humana (murmuro)

- jajajajaja….(comenzó a reir Dimitri) veo que Bellita te gusta(no se como pero nuevamente empezó a reir pero esta vez Emmet le secundo)

- cállate…

- mira chucho a mi no me grites y… (la situación se estaba poniendo dura)

- Bella… Bella… estas bien

El grito de mi hermano hizo que la emoción reinara en mi cuerpo, mi amiga habia despertado, al fin se recuperaba.

- sssi… (contesto acariciando el rostro de Edward) tu como estas

- bien, bien ahora que te tengo conmigo de nuevo(se dieron un beso lleno de amor) te amo… (dijo antes de abrazarla emocionado y con la tranquilidad en su rostro al tener a su amor con el)

- yo igual… que… que pasa(pregunto al ser ayudada por Edward y Felix que habia regresado a su lado)

- Bella… esta bien… que te hicieron? (wtf con este perro)

- chicos están bien…(nos dijo preocupada sin atender al perro)

- Carlisle deberías explicarnos… (sam de nuevo perdido en la conversación)

- no hay nada que decir… solo lárguense de aquí…

- Jane…(la riño? Bella)

- lo siento…(ok, ok aquí hay algo mas que solo haber sido salvados por conservar el secreto)

- yo les explicare…

- pero bell´s acabas de… (Edward trato de convencerla)

- shhhh… estare bien… Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, en compañía de mi hermano y cuñada(señalo a los mencionados) nos mudamos aquí hace poco, buscando vivir en paz y sin problemas, al igual que los Cullen somos vegetarianos y…(la manada escuchaba atenta, al igual que nosotros recordando lo que Bell´s conectaba) fue asi como conoci a Jacob, el pensó que era humana gracias a mi poder pero como ven no es asi y… (dejo tan perplejos a todos que sin mas se despidió) asi que ahora que saben todo les pido no se acerquen a nosotros y asi podremos seguir manteniendo el tratado.

Antes de que el chucho pudiera objetar Sam asintió y salieron de nuestra vista…

- bella… (Edward se acerco para ver que estuviera bien)

- estoy bien… solo… solo debo descansar

- entonces vamos a casa… debemos… debemos aclarar algunas cosas

Todos asintieron incluidos los Vulturi que con ayuda de Emmet cargaron a los nomadas para llevarlos consigo… eso me recordó…

- creo que hay que resolver mas de algunas cosas(dije a la vez que mi mirada viajaba por todo el lugar)

- sssi… debemos hablar… asi que… vamos

Edward a pesar de las quejas de Bella la tomo en brazos y salimos en rireccion a la casa Swan… los Vulturi se veian mas amigables de lo que siempre habiamso escuchado y…

No tardamos mucho en llegar, dentro de poco nuestras dudas se aclararían, lo mejor de los Vulturi… además de salvarnos habia sido que dejaran claro cual era el lugar de ese perro… Entramos a la sala y antes de hacer nada los nomadas fueron encerrados con un extraño hechizo que realizo Jane al terminar estaban rodeados por una especie de burbuja…

- bien creo que debemos algunas explicaciones…(comento Richard)

- asi es…(conteste nerviosa… habia algo muy extraño y no sabia si quería saberlo)

- bien entonces es hora de hablar con toda la verdad…(hablo bella que aun estaba en brazos de Edward… dicho esto se puso de pie y se situo junto a sus hermanos quedando los Vulturi detrás de ellos…) antes que nada les pido escuchen antes de hablar…

- no te preocupes… todos lo haremos (acepto Carlisle)

- asi es querida… escucharemos atentos(completo Esme)

Bien si habia algo oculto al fin terminaríamos de conocer los aspectos mas escondidos de nuestros amigos… como dije antes espero que no sea algo… no se solo quiero que todo regrese a la normalidad…

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

miadharu28, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, ara cullen hale, maelilautner96, alma alv, yyamile, conejoazul, Conlaca, yasmin-cullen, maryCullen7,

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**- star love -**


	24. Vulturis

Holaaaaa... si tarde algo de tiempo, pero en verdad que me e visto hasta el cuello de trabajos para la universidad ademas de que fue periodo de examenes. Bueno no las aburro y les dejo continuar con la lectura, espero les guste. No olviden dejar el review para ques epa si voy bien o meti la pata en algo :3

* **miadharu28** espero cumplir con lo que esperaban y bueno les dejo la lectura.

* **ara cullen hale** gracias, y bueno como dije antes en este fic queria darle un poco mas de cosas buenas a los vulturi, volverlos mas buenos y veo que a funcionado °u°

* **Leila Cullen Masen** a ver que tal me salio, espero los comentarios y bueno nos vemos la proxima.

* Bienvenida **Lore Cullen Vulturi** de todo corazon me da gusto saber que tengo una nueva seguidora y espero seguir cumpliendo con las espectativas, y no eres la unica a mi a pasado con algunas y cuando me pasa no em salvo de un sape de mi misma.

* **yasmin-cullen**, jaja eso me gusta asi esperan con ansias el siguioente, pero bueno no te detengo y espero el review... un besazo para ti tambien :3

* **mayce cullen** asi es, pensaba dejarlo solo con uno pero asi fue mas emocionanate, bueno eso me parecio, espero que te guste ese capi y bueno nos leemos.

* **afroditacullen** que bien que te gustara y bueno para que no esperes mas aqui el nuevo capi, un poco retrasado pero aqui estoy, y bueno a ver que tal las reacciones.

* **maryCullen7** o si edward es un sol, pero bueno y es bueno saber que les gusta el camino que tengo bueno gracias de nuevo :3

* **maelilautner96** si los salvaron por un peloo, pero todos estan bien, y pues ya sabes para eso estamos y espero que todo este mucho meor y no queda mas que seguir esforzandose.

* **eviita cullen** jajaja... si cuando lo escribi me estaba muriendo de risa al imaginarme su cara por no poder liberarse de semejantes mastodontes... le doy un aplauso a ambos vulturi por semejante accion... jajaja ademas que bell´s tampoco se dejo y al fin dejo claro quien es.

* **tati-cullen** pues en parte si lo maltratare un poco ademas de pequeñas sorpresitas, y rrspecto a Jacob tenia eso en mente desde que lo del chucho acosador y que mejor momento que ahora que bells estaba rodeada de su familia y amigos.

* Bienvenida **Mapi Hale** sip, al fin se terminaran los secretos, a ver como salen las cosas, espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado y leerte pronto.

UN PEQUEÑO ANUNCIO NO PROMETO NADA PUES NO SE QUE TAL ESTARE EL FIND E SEMANA RESPECTO A TRABAJO PERO ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR **PRINCESA VAMPIRO **Y TAMBIEN **ISABELLA VULTURI**, ASI QUE ESPERO COMPRENDAN Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.

* * *

**VULTURI**

**EDWARD POV**

James habia saltado en nuestra dirección, pero el ataque nunca llego, en cambio un horrible grito se escucho… no se como pero los nomadas estaban ahora en el suelo gruñendo de dolor.

- Bellaaaaa…( grito un vampiro que salio del bosque y se dirigía a nosotros.)

Tres mas salieron del bosque y dos de ellos acabaron como si nada con los neófitos, dejando solamente a los nomadas, fue tan rápido que pensé que solo alucinaba. En menos de un minuto ya tenia bajo su control a los nomadas y ayudaban a mi familia, el primer vampiro trato de ayudarme con Bella pero no me separaría por nada de ella.

Solo quería que todo acabara y mi princesa estuviera bien, nuevamente se quejo, mostrándome que aun seguía conmigo, el grandote me dijo que estaría bien… solo deseaba que asi fuera. Mi mano no dejaba de delinear su rostro, solo quería verla abrir sus ojos nuevamente.

- Tu eres Edward?(me pregunto la vampireza, que por alguna razón me parecía familiar)

No hice mas que asentir con la cabeza, sin quitar la mirada de mi amada.

- dame tu mano…(obedeci de inmediato) tranquilo(fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que clavara sus colmillos en mi mano)

- ahaaaa…(gruñi, y trate de quitar mi mano)

- espera…(dijo mientras acercaba la mano a la boca de Bella y conseguia que bebiera)

No se cuanto estuvo bebiendo, no me importaba que tomara hasta la ultima gota si eso me permitia verla con bien, en este momento solo eramos ella y yo… hasta que…

- Licantropos…(susurro Dimitri)

- queee…(gritaron todos)

A si, por poco me olvido decir que nuestros salvadores fueron nada mas y nada menos que la guardia Vulturi, si es raro pero les agradezco haber aparecido. Del bosque salieron 7 miembros de la manada, entre ellos estaba el perro que acosaba a mi Bella. Saludaron como si nada, si claro despues de todo la pelea habia acabado que buscaban ahora.

- Bellaaaaaa(grito el perro) maldito que has hecho…

Trato de acercarse pero solo dio dos pasos y ya estaba en el suelo bajo el cuerpo de Dimitri…

- no te atrevas a acercártele perro (wow… porque el si pudo hacer eso… Bella no me habia dejado enfrentarlo- para evitar problemas)

- como pudieron… han roto el tratado(ladro cuando se vio libre)

- que has dicho(sam palideció ente esto)

- Isabella la han… la han transformado(grito señalando a Bella)

No se que paso pero en menos de un minuto el perro estaba nuevamente en el suelo pero esta vez bajo Felix, la conversación siguió hasta que Richard dejo claro lo que eran… estaba concentrado en mi princesa y no atendia lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, hasta que la risa de Emmet y Dimitri me regreso… se burlaban del perro, que aun estaba firme con que Bell´s era humana. De nuevo empezaban a pelear, pero el movimiento de mi angel retomo mi atención.

- Bella… Bella… estas bien

- sssi… (contesto acariciando mi rostro) tu como estas

- bien, bien ahora que te tengo conmigo de nuevo (dije antes de besarla, escuche al perro gruñir) te amo… (termine enterrando mi rostro en su castaña cabellera… solo quería estar con ella)

- yo igual…(Felix estuvo a nuestro lado y me ayudo para levantarnos) que… que pasa(pregunto al ver la situación)

- Bella… estas bien… que te hicieron? ($&%$&& perro pulgoso)

- chicos están bien…(pregunto a la familia sin atender al perro)

- Carlisle deberías explicarnos… (sam de nuevo perdido en la conversación)

- no hay nada que decir… solo lárguense de aquí… (gruño Jane)

- Jane…(no se si lo imagine, pero al parecer Bella habia regañado a Jane)

- lo siento…(se disculpo agachando la mirada)

- yo les explicare…

- pero bell´s acabas de… (No quería que se esforzara, pero saben que es la vampiresa mas testaruda)

- shhhh…(me silencio con un dedo) estare bien… (me beso antes de darme la espalda y acomodarse en mis brazos)Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, en compañía de mi hermano y cuñada(señalo a los mencionados) nos mudamos aquí hace poco, buscando vivir en paz y sin problemas, al igual que los Cullen somos vegetarianos y…(los miembros de la manada se veian entre si asombrados ) fue asi como conoci a Jacob, el pensó que era humana gracias a mi poder pero como ven no es asi y… (dejo tan perplejos a todos que sin mas se despidió) asi que ahora que saben todo les pido no se acerquen a nosotros y asi podremos seguir manteniendo el tratado.

Al parecer el chucho no quería creerlo y antes de que pudiera decir algo era empujado por sus compañeros al lugar por donde llegaron.

- bella… (hable al ver que se apretaba mas a mi)

- estoy bien… solo… solo debo descansar

- entonces vamos a casa… debemos… debemos aclarar algunas cosas (dijo Carlisle)

Por ahora lo único que quería era ver a mi niña bien, y a pesar de sus quejas la cargue hasta la casa Swan, al llegar Jane encerro a los nomadas en un… escudo, o algo asi. Los demás nos acomodamos en la sala.

- bien creo que debemos algunas explicaciones…(comento Richard)

- asi es…(alice se veía nerviosa)

- bien entonces es hora de hablar con toda la verdad…(dijo mi angel antes de separarse de mi y unirse a su familia) antes que nada les pido escuchen antes de hablar… (los Vulturi se habían situado detrás de ellos, hasta ahora comenzaba a ver mi alrededor)

- no te preocupes… todos lo haremos (acepto Carlisle)

- asi es querida… escucharemos atentos(completo Esme)

- Bien… como saben cuando nuestros padres… murieron quedamos bajo el resguardo de nuestro padrino, que era un poderoso vampiro, decidio llevarnos a vivir con el y… el lugar no fue otro mas que un castillo en… VOLTERRA (habia dicho volterra… pero hay solo esta el castillo…) se lo que piensan y en efecto, nuestro padrino y padre en esta "vida" no es otro que ARO VULTURI

- queeeee…(wow jamas imagine eso… pero entonces)

- mi… mi amigo Aro? (Carlisle era el mas calmado, pues todos nos mirábamos entre si)

- Si, desde siempre habia sido muy bueno con nosotros, y tras la muerte de nuestros padres fuimos como sus hijos, se encargo de darnos la mejor educación, el tio Marco nos daba historia, athenedora literatura, Alec Matematicas(el aludido sonrio), Dimitri como buen rastreador fue un excelente profesor de Geografia, Felix nos daba defensa personal, Jane y Heidi se unian en las clases de modales y ese tipo de cosas(mi angel sonreía al contar todo… los miembros de la guardia la veian con una inmensa ternura en los ojos), pero eso acabo cuando… (guardo silencio agachando la mirada=

- Siempre me gustaba salir a cazar, o pasear por los alrededores(hablo Richard viendo que a Bella aun le afectaba contarlo) cuando tenia 19 años un grupo de neófitos nos ataco y… me mordieron, el dolor era intenso, solo queria morir; al despertar me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a mi hermanita transformada…(esta vez la historia fue completa, pues nos hablaron de todo lo sucedido en el castillo Vulturi) porque si, no fuimos normales desde nuestro nacimiento, por alguna razón la sangre no nos llamaba y… el resto ya lo saben.

- fue dificil entrar a esta vida pero siempre tuvimos a nuestros amigos apoyándonos, mostrándonos todo lo que podíamos hacer… cada juego, travesura siempre era una diversión mas para nosotros… (aun no creía esto, mi Bell´s era una Vulturi… y nos estaba hablando de una cara que nadie conocía)

- Se que parece raro escuchar tantas cosas buenas de los Vulturi…(rayos me olvide que lee las mentes) pero deben mantener un alto perfil para mantener el orden.

- asi es todo son geniales con nosotros(completo Fanny)

Mi familia se quedo callada, repasando todos los acontecimientos, cada cosa que habia pasado… todo era confuso pero ahora entendíamos el porque de su comportamiento.

- Co…comprenderemos si quieren tiempo, y eso para aclarar las cosas, sin importar lo que decidan siempre estaremos para ustedes(dijo Bella a punto de salir de la sala, en que momento habia avanzado… estaba tan concentrado en mi familia que no lo habia visto)

- Nooo… (grite antes de acercarme) van aca(la abrace como si no hubiera mañana, no importa nada jamas me separare de ella) tonta… no te dejare escapar

- Ed… Edward (susurro antes de dejarse envolver en mis brazos y enterrar su rostro en mi pecho)

- Isabella…(esa era alice… se escuchaba molesta…) como pudiste…(bell´s temblo aun a mi lado) pensé que escondias algo terrible pero esto…

- Alice yo…

- Callate…(volvió a gritar la enana… estaba por reñirla pero) cállate y ven a darme un abrazo

Mi angel elevo su rostro que parecio recuperar esa luz que la caracterizaba al escuchar a la enana… todos habían entendido, y estaban apoyándonos, Richard y Jasper hablaban de lo que habia pasado en al lucha, Fanny reia con Rose, mis padres nos veian felices por nosotros, los Vulturi presenciaban todo desde atrás, por ultimo Emmet aun no entendia…

- Gracias, gracias por aceptarnos(celebro mi angel al estar en mis brazos nevamente)

- como no hacerlo si han traido tanta felicidad (respondio Esme señalándonos a nosotros)

- AHaaaaaa…(grito Emmet) mi hermanita es una Vulturi...(wow hasta que capto)

- Emmet…

- jajajaja… wow amigo Bell´s se quedo corta al contarnos de ti jajaja(ese fue Dimitri que no dejaba de reir ante las tonterías de Emmet, dejando a este ultimo confundido)

Creo que fue mucha información, pero me daba gusto que al fin pudiéramos ser felices sin mentiras ni problemas, todos estaban contentos de haberse liberado de secretos… Alice conversaba con Bella y Jane acerca de ropa, Esme y Carlisle hablaban con Alec, Rose seguía en compañía de Fanny, Yo me habia unido a la charla de Jasper y Felix, mientras que emmet y dimitri habían comenzado a llevarse tan bien que ya planeaban nuevas bromas.

**BELLA POV**

Nuestros amigos habían llegado a tiempo para salvarnos, consiguieron acabar con los neófitos y al parecer los nomadas serian juzgados por mi padre. En cuanto todo estuvo bien las cosas volvieron a complicarse con la aparición de los licántropos, por suerte consegui dejar claro lo que sucedia y me deshice de ellos, pero obviamente los Cullen se habían percatado de todo y esperaban respuestas… y por primera vez estaba convencida de hablar con toda la verdad. Fue difícil contar todo de nuevo, esta vez sin ocultar nuestra relación con los Vulturi, todos se quedaron callados, pensando en todo lo que les habíamos contado, Edward estaba sumido en todos los pensamientos, ausente de la realidad, mi primer reacción fue tratar de huir lejos para no sufrir por las reacciones futuras, pero una mano que conocía muy bien me lo impidió al momento que gritaba y se aferraba a mi, Edward estaba conmigo, en su mente solo flotaba el miedo de perderme por tonterías, me amaba tanto como yo a el.

Alice me dio un susto de muerte al hablarme molesta, crei que me odiaba pero solo se quejo porque no se lo habia contado antes y la habia dejado sufrir al pensar en todo tipo de tonterías, Rose y Jasper lo aceptaron sin problemas pues ambos pensaban que todos tenemos secretos que son difíciles de hablar. Carlisle y esme comprendieron la situación y nos brindaron su apoyo, el ultimo en entender fue Emmet que se vio envuelto en las burlas de Dimitri al ver su reacción super retardada.

Despues de todo nuestro temor no estaba fundado y nuestra nueva familia nos aceptaba tal como eramos. Jane y Alice se estaban llevando bien a pesar de la renuencia de mi amiga a dejarse llevar por Ali y por mi para ir de compras. Todos tenían una conversación que nos ayudaba a conocernos mejor.

El teléfono de Jane acabo con las conversaciones dejando a todos en silencio.

- señor… (asi que papa ya quería saber la situación) enseguida…(Jane se veía un tanto nerviosa por todo esto) el amo(me dijo tendiéndome el teléfono, seguramente le habían informado la situación y quería saber como estaban las cosas)

- Ho…hola papa(lo salude, pero de inmediato comenzó a hablar)

_- como están, todo estuvo bien, en donde están… necesitan que…_

- papa…papa, PAPA(al fin guardo silencio) estamos bien, Jane y los chicos nos salvaron, y estamos en casa

_- que paso atraparon a los culpables_

- si están encerrados en una burbuja de contención (loco invento del tio Marco)

_- bien, serán juzgados cuanto antes_

- quieres que los escoltemos (obviamente no me alejaría hasta estar segura de su castigo)

_- No, nosotros iremos alla _

- queeeee…(grite sorprendida, los demás me veian esperando saber que pasaba)

_- Lo siento Bell´s pero no estarán seguros hasta que todo acabe, se que no quieres que los Cullen..._

- Ya lo saben…(suspiro) y todo salio bien, en cuanto tiempo(hablaba en clave evitando que los demás supieran de que hablaba)

_- en este momento estamos tomando el avión, estaremos en menos de 24 horas con ustedes _(lo imagine sonriéndome)

- bien, nos vemos papa(dije antes de colgar)

- que paso? (Richard estaba nervioso)

Los demás seguian en silencio esperando escuchar lo que mi padre me habia dicho.

- yo, ummm…

- Bella amor todo esta bien

- si

- que dijo Aro? que haremos con los nomadas? (Jane se adelanto a preguntar)

- serán juzgados bajo las leyes Vulturi (mis amigos asintieron, estaban contentos de poder castigar a esos _#$$##!1 por todo lo que habían hecho.

- entonces nos prepararemos para salir de inmediato, Felix… (Jane comenzaba a ordenar)

- no, no se pueden ir (dije interrumpiéndola)

- pero…

- Mi padre decidio venir personalmente a juzgarlos…

- queee…. (tonto la guardia, mis hermanos y los Cullen estaban sorprendidos, pues no era común que los reyes vampiro abandonaran el castillo para algo tan simple)

- asi es, llegaran en… menos de 24 horas

Fue realmente comico leer sus pensamientos sobre lo que podía pasar, pero el mas gracioso fue Edward que temia como podía reaccionar mi padre al saber nuestra relación, además de Carlisle que aun asimilaba todo.

Por otro lado Emmet estaba emocionado por conocer a los reyes en persona y alice quería darle las gracias a todos por habernos cuidado, por ultimo esme estaba preocupada por su familia al igual que Rose y Jasper.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

miadharu28, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, ara cullen hale, maelilautner96, alma alv, yyamile, conejoazul, Conlaca, yasmin-cullen, maryCullen7, Lore Cullen Vulturi, Mapi Hale

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**- star love -**


	25. La corte Vulturi

Hola a todas... antes que nada disculpen la tardanza pero a mi favor puedo elegar demencia... jejeje no lo que pasa es que Fan Fic... no em permitia entrar y mucho menos subir el capi... que conste que lo tengo listo desde la semana pasada... bueno dejando eso atras espero que este capi les guste y lo de la reaccion de Aro sera en el proximo... cuando todos crean que no hara nada... mas que nada cuando vea que esta a salvo de la furia de su querida princesa... waaaaaa... ya me imagine a mi adorado Edward... ;)

*****NO ME OLVIO DE SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME DOY UN TIEMPO EXTRA PARA CONTESTARLES... GRACIAS POR APOYARME...*****

**yasmin-cullen **- Jajajaja yo tambien adoro a Alice...y mil gracias por el apoyo... un besaso para ti

**aridenere **- Gracias por seguir mi historia y besos de regreso o3o mua...mua...

**ara cullen hale **- Waaaa... besos y abrazos igual... agradezco el apoyo y si... yo tambien espero ver que hara Aro... solo espero que Bell´s no lo riña...

**Sol Meyer M. G. P** - **BIENVENIDA** y perdon por haber tardado tanto, pero como les digo no siempre me da tiempo y cuando lo consigo F.F. no me deja hacer nada... y a mi suele pasarme lo mismo con las historias que me atraen de lleno... no eres la unica :)

**Ckonna** -** BIENVENIDA **me da gsuto ver que les gusta lo que escribo, pues lo hago con mucha ilusion para todas... jeje... yo tambiene spero ver las reacciones...

**afroditacullen **- En este capi Aro se portara bien... pero esperemos a ver que pasa despues... jejeje... :)

**Mapi Hale **- Jajaja si cuando lo escribi ni yo me la creia... mira uqe enfrentar a un ejercito de neofitos y temer al suegro... aunque tomemos en cuanta que se supone que es el Vampiro mas peligroso de todos... xD ven edward que yo te protejo... Beshitos para ti tambien...

**eviita cullen** - Asi es al fin el encuantro entre ambos clanes se dara, esperemos a ver que pasa...

**Maya Cullen Masen **- Que gusto, BIENVENIDA... y en verdad grax... pro seguirme...besos...

**Bella Alexandra Cullen** -Jeje suele pasarme seguido... y sip creo que sera divertido y te puedo asegurar que ya habia pensado en hacerlo... creo que las mamas tendran muuucho trabajo owo... y **BIENVENIDA** (jeje se me paso... pero ya sabes eres bien recibida o3o)

**Queen-Of-The Shadow** - **WELCOME... j**ejeje ya hasta bilingue sali... pero bueno gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el capi... xox

**Nena Cullen 26 **- **Hola...** como veRAS aRO no podra hacer nada... por ahora... solo espera... jeje

**Lore Cullen Vulturi **- Gracias... es bueno saberlo y pues no es que no quisiera actualizar sino que las miles de cosas que siempre hago em tienen vuelta lios... con eso que regrese a trabajar... pero bueno me dare mis escapadas para subir...

**mayce cullen **-mmm... si ya resolvieron todo... y que secreto falta... mi no recordar... o sera que mi cabeza esta a punto de colapsar... no se... pero gracias por el apoyo...

**Shirley Vulturi **- grax... wiiii... ya tengo mas fans... jejeje es excelente** :)** besos... y** BIENVENIDA**

**maelilautner96 **- waaaaa... mil disculpas por no contestar antes pero como saben tuve problemas y eso... pero te agradezco enormemente recordar uanfecha tan especial para mi... en verdad gracias y te envio todas las bendiciones posibles para que tu y tus seres queridos esten siempre bien... xox :)

**Isabel De Cullen **- Gracias, gracias, gracias... es un gusto leer comentarios tan lindos me encanta ver que lo que escribo es de su agrado y me da animos para seguir haciendolo... xox** BIENVENIDA**

**Yuuki Kuchiki **- Pues si, no habia podido publicar pero como ves no pienso abandonar la historia... y mucho menos sin una causa o sin avisar... les aseguro que seguire escribiendo... por cierto **WELCOME...**

**NaChiKa Cullen **- Sorry por hacerlas esperar pero aqui de nuevo presentando el nuevo capi... **BIENVENIDA**

**lalice30 **-BIENVENIDA a esta y las demas historias, de verdad me da gusto leer que cada vez nuevas chicas se unene a mi en estas locas ideas que salen de cabeza... gracias y espero el cpai sea de su agrado... o3o

**tamara1986 - **WELCOME... aqui el nuevo capi y bueno como veras Edward esta algo nervioso y eso que no sabe la que espera mas adelante... bueno no lo hare sufrir tanto... o siiiii... aun no sep...**  
**

**WIIIII AL FIN TERMINE DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS EN VERDAD LES AGRDEZCO EL APOYO Y COMO VEN NO ME OLVIDO DE USTEDES, NI PLANEO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA... LAS QUERO... o3o**

* * *

**LA CORTE VULTURI**

**EDWARD POV**

La familia de mi novia vendría… wow en verdad es algo fuerte esta noticia pero junto a mi angel todo saldría bien.

- Como te sientes (mi princesa descansaba en mi regazo)

- un poco mareada pero bien

Bella habia desgastado sus energías en la lucha y a pesar de haberse alimentado sus fuerzas aun no estaban al 100%.

- crees que tu padre me acepte?

Bella unio su mirada a la mia y despues de darme un beso me convenció que no pasaría nada malo, y que su padre estaría encantado mientras ella fuera feliz…

- veras que todo saldrá perfecto (dijo dándome otro beso)

- lo se, es solo que…

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaa…(genial esa duendecillo siempre interrumpiendo)

**BELLA POV**

Al fin los problemas habían terminado…

Admito que me sorprendio saber que mi familia viajaba a Forks pero la reacción de los demás fue en verdad divertidisimo…

Los brazos de Edward no me habían dejado ni un segundo, mis fuerzas regresaban poco a poco y aun asi mi adorado novio se habia encargado de cuidar hasta el mas minimo detalle para que estuviera bien. Edward estaba muy nervioso por la pronta llegada de mi familia , al parecer el conocer a sus suegros era peor que luchar contra neófitos xD, se que será algo raro pues para mi padre siempre sere su princesita pero se que mi madre ayudara mucho además del apoyo del tio Marco…

- veras que todo saldrá perfecto

- lo se, es solo que…

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaa…(Wow jamas habia visto a Alice tan nerviosa… me di cuenta que trataba de bloquear sus pensamientos para Edward asi que entendí que habia algo que solo yo podía ver)

Lo que vi me dejo muda, como siempre mi padre disfruta haciendo lo que le viene en gana, se supone que debe esperar a que lleguemos por ellos al aeropuerto pero no, el rey Vulturi no sabe seguir indicaciones ¬¬9… definitivamente esos licántropos están acabando con mi paciencia… además que mi padre vera cuan molesta estoy.

- Gracias Alice (mi amiga solo asintió)

- Jaaanee… (el grito basto para que la guardia y toda la familia estuviera frente a mi en menos de 5 segundos)

- que sucede?

- mmm… como saben la familia llegara en 2 horas (todos asintieron) como siempre mi padre no seguirá lo que le dije asi que… tendremos que cambiar los planes(los Cullen se veian sorprendidos ante mi actitud, mientras la guardia escuchaba atenta mis instrucciones), bien escúchenme:

* Alice, Esme, Rose y Fanny les toca terminar los preparativos para recibir a la familia (mis amigas asintieron y de inmediato comenzaron con sus labores)

* Felix y Alec les toca seguir con la vigilancia de los nomadas (los payasos de mis amigos simularon un saludo militar ante mis palabras)

* Emmet, Jasper y Dimitri se encargaran de vigilar la zona, además de recordarle a la manada de perros cuales son los limites del tratado (los Cullen me vieron extrañados por la forma en que me referí a los lobos)

Vamos no me miren asi, todos tenemos paciencia y la mia acabo… verán la visión de alice me mostro a mi padre y la corte corriendo hacia aca pero la manada no quedo muy conforme con lo que sucedió en el prado y no han dejado de vigilar cada una de nuestras acciones, no se como pero saben de la llegada de la familia y…

- Decidieron dar su propia bienvenida (completo Alice)

- asi es, por eso a nosotros nos corresponde evitar un enfrentamiento que podría ser un verdadero desastre

- entiendo, que es lo que nos toca a nosotros (pregunto Carlisle al momento que Edward se acercaba para tomar mi mano en señal de apoyo)

- Bueno como verán esto se estaba saliendo de nuestras manos asi que nosotros somos los encargados de recibir y traer a la corte a casa sin contratiempos, nos dividiremos en dos grupos para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento:

* Carlisle, Richard y Jane por el oeste

* Alice, Edward y Yo iremos por el este

Sin perder el tiempo cada grupo siguió mis indicaciones, Dimitri y Emmet ya estaban pensando cuantos licántropos podría vencer cada uno (si lo se niños como siempre) Jane no dejaba de pensar palabras impropias contra aquellos que osaran atacar a su reyes, Carlisle estaba en las mismas solo que no comprendía porque estaban rompiendo el tratado… Edward no dejaba de pensar que el culpable de todo era el chucho que siempre estaba acosándome y créanme que no estoy en desacuerdo con el…

Los tres grupos salimos de la casa, dimitri y su grupo comenzo a delimitar la zona, nosotros corrimos por el bosque buscando cualquier indicio de licántropos… teníamos cerca de una hora vigilando el bosque cuando compartimos una visión… la corte estaba a solo unos kilómetros, pero los licántropos llegarían primero… un borron se dio y despues vimos como Jane comenzaba a luchar contra los licántropos, al parecer atacarían a mi familia y obviamente mi amiga jamás les perdonaría eso ¬¬9

De inmediato corrimos en esa dirección… a lo lejos me percate de la esencia de la corte (Aro, Marco, Cayo, Sulpicia, Athenedora, Renata y Heidi) que estaba siendo flaqueada por 4 miembros de la manada… corrimos pero no antes de ver a los lobos saltar contra mi familia… por suerte Renata activo su escudo a tiempo y los 4 chocaron contra la barrera, saliendo volando en diversas direcciones, no supe cuando Jane nos alcanzo y sin esperar nada ataco…

**JANE POV**

Sonara extraño pero ser miembro de la guardia Vulturi es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado, desde pequeños mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos diferentes nadie nos quería, incluso nuestros padres nos tenían miedo, pero lo peor fue sufrir todo lo que la turba de aldeanos nos hizo por creer en sus estúpidas ideas, hoy eramos una familia, a pesar de lo que todos los demás piensen o del odio que nos tengan nosotros sabemos apoyarnos y salir adelante juntos.

Bella siempre fue una pequeña hermanita, que junto a la guardia adoptamos… nuestro señor nos enseño a proteger el secreto de nuestra existencia, pero principalmente a la familia y es por eso que no estoy dispuesta a permitir que esos perros vengan a molestar y creer que saben todo de nosotros.

Desde que bella nos conto de la visión el ardor en mi garganta era intenso, la ponzoña estaba a mil… buscamos cualquier indicio de los perros pero todo fue en vano, cuando ya estaba harta reconocimos la esencia de la corte, Richard asintió a mi pregunta en silencio, sin esperar mas todos corrimos en esa dirección, Bella corria con su grupo pero estaba tan molesta que sin mas los rebase, mientras corria con mi amo vi como los perros volaban al ser repelidos por el escudo de Renata sin esperar que se recuperaran los ataque con todo…

Mi molestia era tanta que no deje de atacar hasta que Bella me detuvo bloqueando mi ataque…

**BELLA POV**

Jane estaba tan molesta que ataco a los licántropos con todo, mi amiga siempre ha dicho que los Vulturi somos su familia y nos a mostrado lo amorosa que puede ser pero cuando se meten con lo suyo en verdad puede ser una enemiga peligrosa… observe como los lobos comenzaban a debilitarse y gritar de dolor, asi que corri a su lado y la bloquee… fue entonces que mi amiga reacciono y me agradeció evitar que cometiera una estupidez… los lobos seguian en el piso, por lo que pude ver eran Sam, Jacob, Embri y Seth, tardarían unos minutos en reaccionar, tiempo que aprovecharía para revisar la situacion

- Bella, hija que gusto verte (saludo Aro acercándose lentamente)

Si papa creía que seria tan fácil estaba muuuy equivocado…

- Padre, me quieres decir que fue esta vez(dije cruzando los brazos)

- Bell´s yo... veras… mmm…(es divertido ver al rey Vulturi tan nervioso)

- creo que hablaremos despues, ahora debemos arreglar este problema y despues vamos a nuestra casa

Mi padre quedo en silencio, mama solo reia ante la situación acompañada del resto de los presentes, solo la salude a lo lejos y junto a Carlisle y Edward nos acercamos a la manada que ya estaba en su forma humana…

- Creo que debemos hablar sobre el tratado(Carlisle se veía decidido)

- Sera lo mejor(respondió Sam… los demás sostenían a un molesto Jacob)

- Desde siempre cada grupo habia respetado los limites y me gustaria saber a que se debe este ataque

- Cullen, sabemos bien el tratado, pero los ultimos sucesos no han sido nada normales ...

- lo se, pero debes recordar que cada grupo puede hacer lo que quiera en su territorio y...

- ustedes planean atacarnos (grito un furioso jacob) estan transformando solo por su interes y... (O no, no dejare que levante falsos es que acaso no entiende que yo soy una vampiresa desde hace mucho)

- Cállate... (Grite adelantándome, todos quedaron en silencio) tu no sabes nada... (Mi padre y los cullen trataron de detenerme) no se acerquen (Edward comprendió que estaba harta de la situación y junto a Alice calmaron a los demás) es que no entiendes lo que soy (regrese mi vista a los lobos) nadie planea nada, no habrá ataque o lucha, pero si siguen creyendo las estupideces de Jacob en verdad tendremos problemas (los lobos se veian entre si) es que acaso no has comprendido lo que soy, lo que he sido por decadas es que no comprendes que nunca me has interesado (la furia brillaba en sus ojos y en su cabeza solo deseaba acabar con todos los que me alejaban de el k.o.) Y estas equivocado si piensas que dañando a mi familia conseguiras algo de mi... Y una cosa te advierto si alguno sale dañado mi furia sera incontable (creo que mi cara mostraba tanto odio y miedo que los lobos temian lo que pudiera hacer)

- Isabella yo te amo, te amo y te mostrare que estas mal yo te liberare (respondio acercandose,en verdad me dio pena todo lo que sentia pero el solo se habia hecho una idea irreal, Jane y Edward me flanquearon, Jacob gruño y se lanzo sin siquiera pensar)

Renata expandio su escudo y Jacob volo nuevamente... Sam entendiendo la situacion ordeno a los demas que lo agarraran, se dio cuenta que Jacob estaba obsesionado...

- creo que les debemos una disculpa, nosotros creimos lo peor, por eso nuestra reaccion, espero que lo sucedido no afecte el tratado y...

- no hay problema, entiendo que debian apoyar a su compañero (contesto Carlisle como jefe de su aquelarre) y olvidemos esto, nada paso, sin sangre no hay delito.

- concuerdo, puedo preguntar porque tantos visitantes (pregunto con algo de temor a nuestra posible reacción)

- estan aqui para terminar con el problema de ayer, son los encargados de juzgar a los infractores (respondió Carlisle)

- en ese caso nuevamente extendemos las disculpas, sera mejor que nos vayamos (dijo al momento de ayudar a sus compañeros para detener a un furioso Jacob)

- esperen (todos se extrañaron por mi peticion) Jacob acercate (los licántropos lo soltaron casi sin querer… el aludido se extraño pero camino lentamente mientras la esperanza brillaba en sus ojos)

Mientras se acercaba use la humanizacion...

- es asi como me conociste, pero esta, no soy yo... (Al momento regrese a la normalidad) es asi como soy y me hubiera gustado que lo aceptaras, es por eso que para evitar problemas futuros lo mejor sera que olvides esto, que sigas disfrutando de tu vida sin mas problemas

Le extendi mi mano y cuando al tomo aun sin entender que podía pasar, me encargue de borrar sus sentimientos por mi, el don de Alec me sirvio mucho, Jacob parecia perdido, en cuanto reacciono se safo de mi agarre como si quemara, su cuerpo estaba débil y seguramente su cabeza era un caos por el reordenamiento de ideas…

- en donde estoy (sus compañeros corrieron a auxiliarlo)

- solo esta confundido, lo mejor fue liberarlo de esa obsesion, asi todo volvera a la normalidad

Ante mis palabras la manada solo asintio en silencio y retomando su forma animal salieron de nuestra vista

Finalmente me libere de semejante problema, Edward se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la espalda demostrándome que no estaba sola.

- Gracias(le dije abrazando sus manos con las mias)

- todos estamos contigo (respondió besando mi cabeza)

- Creo que es hora de irnos(se escucho la voz de mi padre)

En ese mismo instante Edward se safo de mi agarre y no pude hacer nada mas que reir… en verdad se me habia olvidado que mi novio teme a mi padre :3

Alice y Richard me acompañaron en la risa, la corte no entendía nada… por suerte Carlisle habia retomado la situación y consiguió que dejaramos de reir pues mi novio estaba haciendo un hermoso berrinche ante esto, seguimos el camino a casa donde las chicas habían preparado una bienvenida realmente espectacular, fue entonces que pudimos saludarnos como se debía… aunque los mas emocionados fueron Heidi y Dimitri que tenían tiempo sin verse, Edward habia estado muy nervioso durante el camino pero al ver la forma en que mi familia se desenvolvía entendió que eran tal como nosotros decíamos.

Papa creyó que habia olvidado su travesura y cuando lo enfrente consiguió salvarse diciendo que solo quería ver como estaban viviendo sus pequeños(si aja…) y se quejaba al decir que habia olvidado que contábamos con una vidente tan cerca…

Finalmente cuando todos nos saludamos debidamente y supimos cuanto deseábamos de los demás papa retomo su postura como rey y pidió ver a los infractores… claro el lo dijo con otras palabras que prefiero no repetir…

Estefania y Alec se habían encargado de preparar la parte trasera de la casa para que se oficiara el juicio… obviamente ya conocemos la sentencia pero aun no sabemos bajo que castigo pagaran sus acciones… todos, incluidos los Cullen y mi familia nos preparamos para dicha ceremonia… incluso habia asientos asemejando la sala de juicios del palacio… cuando todos tomaron sus lugares Jane entro a la casa para preparar a los nómadas, mi amiga se encargaría de debilitarlos para poder liberarlos de la burbuja y después junto a Alec, Felix y Dimitri los presentarían ante nuestros reyes… al parecer el único que conocía a los miembros de la corte era Laurent pues el miedo en sus ojos fue instantáneo…

- El juicio Vulturi contra los infractores James, Victoria y Laurent inicia oficialmente (declaro Heidi)

Fue asi como incio todo, papa enfurecía mas con cada comentario de los testigos (la familia Cullen) mas las pruebas que la guardia presento(las memorias que Aro leia en sus pensamientos) cuando fue el turno de Edward pude ver como mi padre investigaba mas de lo que debía, pero claro solo pensaba que debía estar seguro que su princesita habia elegido bien, cuando vio como mi novio se habia preocupado por mi solo pensó en su relación con mama y no dejaba de desearme un existencia llena de amor y felicidad… no pude hacer nada mas que sonreírle en agradecimiento.

Los Cullen presenciaban el juicio con tanto interés como mi hermano y yo hicimos la primera vez que estuvimos en uno, los reyes a pesar de tener un interés personal en este asunto actuaban tan indulgentes como siempre…

- Bajo las leyes Vulturi vigentes la corte declara a los acusados… culpables (Heidi seguía en su papel de vocera a pesar de estar tan molesta como los demás) por los siguientes delitos: asesinato masivo de humanos, transformación incontrolada de neófitos, ataque e invasión a un clan establecido y por ultimo… atentado contra un miembro de la realeza Vulturi… (ante esta declaración los 3 nomadas quedaron desolados, jamás imaginaron dicha relación lo que aumentaba su miedo por el castigo que les esperaba) por dichas acciones su castigo es la muerte inminente…

Todos quedaron en silencio, despues de todo sabíamos que morirían… en la mente de los presentes solo habia ideas de cómo serian castigados… mis tios y Heidi bloquearon su mente para que no me enterara de nada, seguramente tenia la misma cara que mi novio al no poder ver nada…

- Los encargados de hacer cumplir la sentencia serán… Jane y Alec Vulturi con la Muerte Inmortal (termino Heidi)

No me imagine dicho castigo, solo habia sido llevado a cabo una vez y fue contra el máximo enemigo de los Vulturi, un ser cruel y despiadado. Definitivamente habían sido juzgados sin contemplaciones, mis amigos avanzaron para cumplir las ordenes.

- Aquellos que no estén preparados para presenciar el castigo retírense de inmediato (hablo nuevamente Heidi)

Obviamente la guardia y mi familia se quedaría, pero yo no sabia que hacer pues tambien debía ver a los Cullen, Esme y Alice decidieron no presenciarlo, por lo que Jasper y Carlisle las acompañaron, Emmet y Rose se situaron junto a mi hermano y Fanny. Solo esperaba la decisión de mi novio… Edward quería presenciar el castigo de quien tanto me habia dañado pero tampoco quería obligarme a ver algo que no quisiera, sin esperar tome su mano en señal de apoyo y lo guie a los lugares vacios, mi madre se situo junto a mi y antes de que empezara el castigo tomo nuestras manos mientras nos deseaba lo mejor, a pesar de todo mi familia nos brindaba su apoyo y su confianza…

Mis amigos iniciaron con el castigo cuando Renata expandio su escudo para evitar que los que estuvieran afuera escucharan lo que pasaba dentro de este…

La primera fue Jane que usaba su don al máximo haciendo gritar a los nomadas como nunca, cuando ella los llevaba al limite actuaba Alec dejándolos relajados al máximo y Jane volvia al ataque, esta acción se repitió muchas veces, cada vez con menos tiempo, los nomadas apenas y reacionaban… cuando se termino el numero establecido de repeticiones Jane se situo frente a Victoria y Alec frente a Laurent, los tomaron por el cuello y en menos de un segundo tenían sus cabezas en la mano, James no pudo evitar gritar al saber que era el siguiente pero mi amiga lo cayo con un nuevo ataque… acabaron con el poco despues y encendieron la fogata donde desaparecerían los nomadas…

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

miadharu28, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, ara cullen hale, **maelilautner96**, alma alv, yyamile, conejoazul, Conlaca, yasmin-cullen, maryCullen7, Lore Cullen Vulturi, Mapi Hale, Ckonna, aridenere, Maya Cullen Masen, Bella Alexandra Cullen, Queen-Of-The-Shadow, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, Isabel De Cullen, Yuuki Kuchiki, NaChiKa Cullen, lalice30, tamara1986,

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
**

**- star love -**


	26. Relacion familiar

Hola chicas... se que no tengo remedio, pero espero que este capi les guste tanto como para olvidar mi retraso en subirlo... antes que nada les informo que fue porque estaba en exames finales y esas estresantes cosas... en segundo lugar no habia tenido internet pues mi mama me castigo por la cuenta que llego de telefono, asi que me toco reunir el dinero extra... bueno no las entretengo con mis cosas.

*** yasmin-cullen** gracias por seguir escribiendo, en verdad sus reviews me dan animos de continuar :) un beso tambien para ti... xox

* **Sol Meyer M. G. P** , tanks por el apoyo, es un placer escribir para ustedes ;)

* **conejoazul**, hola y lameto haber tardado pero espero al leer el capi me dejes un comentario de lo que te parecio :3

* **Conlaca**, jajaja... no por favor no le digas a Jane, sobre Bella creo que con lo que le espera al final se olvidara de cualquier amenaza a su padre... pero bueno te felicito por decidirte y te deseo suerte en tu ff... tratare de leerlo... xox

* **Ckonna** , gracias y pues... si tenes alguna idea enviame un mensaje priv... y tal vez podamos hacer algo

* **NaChiKa Cullen**, huy si... yo misma queria ahorcarlo al ir leyendo lo que habia escrito, al menos no salieron impunes, por otro lado lo de Jacob fue una forma de cortar por lo sano... mordisicos para ti tambien...

* **miadharu28**, gracias por no olvidar dejar el review "u"...

* **Isabel De Cullen**, ufff... ese abrazo fue muy fuerte... jajaja... por otro lado te agradezco el comentario y a decir verdad me encanto escribir el juicio aunque no sabia ni por donde iniciar... jejeje... veo que quedo bien :)

*** Arizz Malfoy Black**, gracias Ara sus comentarios son importantes para mi... :)

* **Pauli de Cullen**, jeje... solo espero que te guste la parte de Aro, a mi agrado pero creo que posiblemente pudo ser mejor... espero tu opinion... *u*

* **ISACOBO**,** bienvenida** y gracias por escribir... sabes me agrada ver nuevos nombres en los reviews y espero que te guste la sorpresa del final... BYE...

* * *

***** RELACION FAMILIAR *****

**BELLA POV**

El juicio termino a las 11 de la noche del domingo, después de presenciar la penitencia junto a mi novio nos retiramos para aligerar los pensamientos, Carlisle y Esme serian los encargados de mostrar a mis padres y tíos los alrededores, por su parte lo chicos encontraron el momento perfecto para conseguir tiempo a solas, todos a excepción de Alec teníamos pareja y admito que me sentí un poco mal al dejarlo con los adultos, pero el tonto de mi amigo decía que aun no llegaba su ser especial, que el esperaría toda la eternidad por el amor que sabia tendría algún día… solo pude abrazarlo y desearle suerte… después de todo eso habia pasado conmigo…

Edward y yo estuvimos toda la noche recostados en mi cama, mi novio aun se preocupaba por papa, pero le dije que si llegaba a hablar con él no se dejara intimidar, pues mi padre solo querría ver si era adecuado para mi… el sonrió antes de besarme, al amanecer del lunes se escucho un tremendo alboroto en la sala, por lo que bajamos a investigar, encontramos a Emmet, Félix y Dimitri apostando no se qué cosas…

- que sucede? (al verme llegar Jane y Rose corrieron a mi)

- ese par de tontos que están apostando por ver como reaccionaran los humanos al vernos llegar al instituto, cuantas conquistas tendrán, y quien perderá primero la cabeza por el olor y… (vaya Jane sí que habla rápido)

- espera, espera, espera… de que hablan… que instituto… no entiendi…_

- upss…pensé que ya sabias los planes de los reyes… :P

- que planes?

- pues, decidieron tomarse una vacaciones, al parecer todo está en calma, creo que quieren relacionarse mejor entre familias y… nos han inscrito en el instituto como estudiantes de intercambio o algo así (respondió tan rápido como antes)

- a quienes? (Wow no pensé que mi padre quisiera vacaciones, mucho mas todos juntos… jamás habían dejado el castillo por mucho tiempo)

- pues a Heidi, Alec, Dimitri, Félix y a mi… empezamos hoy…

- HOOOYYY… (grite) dios :0, porque nadie me dijo… apenas tengo tiempo para prepararlos… ver sus vestuarios, sus… demonios necesito ayuda… ALICEEEE… (en 5 segundo ya tenía a mi cuñada frente a mi)

- wow y esa cara… (dijo soltando la mano de Jasper para acercarse)

- tenemos trabajo (dije antes de jalarla escaleras arriba… fue entonces que recordé a mi novio que me veía alucinado aun de pie en la puerta de la sala) Edward amor no te quedes ahí ven conmigo (regrese por el…)

- Jasper tu tambien… (dijo Alice después de haber tenido la visión de lo que haríamos)

Dos horas después apenas conseguimos terminar de escoger la ropa, los accesorios y los útiles necesarios, Jasper y Edward habían escapado una hora después de iniciar, según ellos para preparar mentalmente a mis amigos, obvio no les creímos pero era bueno que alguien les dijera como actuar en el instituto =)

Decidí darles algo de sangre para que no la necesitaran en el día, trate de darles de animal pero mis amigos se negaron… bueno Jane los miro feo cuando estaban por tomarla… faltaban solo dos horas, cada uno tenía órdenes de darse una ducha y ponerse la ropa que habíamos elegido, hubo varias protestas(Jane, Alec y Dimitri, el ultimo estaba en contra de la ropa de su novia :p), mi hermano ya entendió que no debe pelear conmigo y no dijo nada referente a la ropa.

- Alice, Bella si no se apuran llegaremos tarde y todo esto habrá sido… (es que acaso mi hermano no comprende que una mujer debe ponerse hermosa)

- no te atrevas a decirlo… (grite al momento de bajar las escaleras)

Junto a Alice fuimos las ultimas en arreglarnos pues estábamos vigilando que todos hicieran lo que ordenamos, tambien vimos en que autos nos iríamos, finalmente todo estaba listo…

- bien, escuchen… obviamente este look (dijo Alice señalando la ropa) no puede pasar desapercibido…

- así que nos iremos de la siguiente forma…

*Félix, Dimitri, Jasper y Alec se irán en el Jeep con Emmet (el aludido sonrió al saber que podría manejar)

* Rosalie, Fanny y Heidi se irán con Richard

* por ultimo Alice, Jane y yo nos iremos en el volvo con Edward(mi novio me envió un beso al saber que no tendría que abandonar su auto)

- Pero Bell´s yo quería manejar… :(

- Dimitri es mejor llegar en grupo, así bajamos las posibilidades de algún desliz…

- ok, ok… al menos iremos en un Jeep

- y que jeep hermano, veras lo que mi bebe puede hacer… *u*

- Emmet ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez…

- pero Rose… yo solo quería…

- hablo en serio Emmet, sino olvídate de mí por vaaa…rios días

- si Rosee…

- jajaja… _mandilón_… (Susurro Dimitri)

- Dim… amor (hablo Heidi)

- dime cielo (quien es el mandilón ahora)

- eso tambien va para ti…

-jajajajaja(todo estallamos en risas)

- bien, es hora de irnos

El subir a los autos fue otro problema, pues Félix y Dimitri estuvieron peleando quien iba al frente, pero el par de tontos no se dio cuenta que Alec aprovecho su discusión para ganarles el lugar, por otra parte nosotras nos amoldamos perfectamente, el volvo de Edward lideraba al de mi hermano y Emmet.

El camino a la escuela fue rápido, y cuando entramos al pueblo todos se quedaban maravillados por lo autos como cada dia… el estacionamiento del instituto como siempre estaba lleno a escepcion del espacio de nuestros autos, obviamente todos centraron su mirada en nosotros, aunque creo que lo que más les llamo la atención fue… _pensamientos textuales_ "el jeep lleno de bombones", que bien que mi novio estaba junto a mi :)... los estudiantes se arremolinaron cerca de los coches… escuche a mis amigas bufar pero conseguí tranquilizarlas, recordándoles que sus hombres solo las amaban a ellas, antes de bajar me encargue de humanizarlos, obviamente Jane gruño pero le recordé que era para evitar problemas…

Los chicos solo sonreían viendo cuantas conquistas tendrían, Edward como el caballero que es abrió mi portezuela, me recargue en él para ver mejor el espectáculo, las alumnas babeaban por los chicos, mientras los alumnos los veían con rabia y celos… sin embargo ninguno les hizo caso y se acercaron al volvo y el audi abriendo la puerta a sus novias, Rose y Heidi de inmediato besaron a sus parejas marcando el territorio, mientras Félix abrazaba a Jane para controlarla, Alice salto a los brazos de Jasper, Fanny solo beso la mejilla de mi hermano antes de tomar su mano… Alec estaba tan entretenido viendo la escena que no se dio cuentas que al ser único sin pareja era un blanco fácil y antes de un minuto ya estaba rodeado por varias alumnas… por suerte su cuñado actuó rápido y lo salvo jalando a los mellizos a nuestro lado…

- Chicos recuerden, no quiero problemas, ok

- Bien… (contestaron todos)

- Emmet y Dimitri si me entero que hicieron algo…

- calma amor, no harán nada, no es así chicos (me encanto ver a mi novio evitando el castigo de los chicos)

- bien…

Siguiendo las órdenes de Alice avanzamos lentamente, permitiendo a todo admirarnos (mi cuñada sonreía sin parar) al llegar al edificio principal fue momento de separarnos

- acompañare a los chicos por los horarios (le dije a mi novio)

- te guardare el lugar (me dijo antes de besarme y alejarse con nuestra familia)

Jane estaba que echaba chispas, gruñendo cada que una chica giraba a ver a su novio… Alec disfrutaba aumentando la molestia de su hermana hasta que vio mi mirada, Félix solo sonreía al ver a su novia celosa aunque tambien se veía precavido al no soltarle la mano en ningún momento, Heidi seguía sin hablar con Dimitri por la escenita de la ropa pero no podía evitar besarlo o abrazarlo cada que una adolescente hormonal veía a su hombre _

En la dirección nos facilitaron los horarios sin demora, claro eso fue después de escuchar todo el rollo de que estaban encantados de recibir estudiantes tan formidables… blablablá…

Al llegar la hora de separarnos para las clases Jane y Alec seguían quejándose de haber sido inscritos en primer año cuando los demás estábamos en cursos avanzados (Dimitri y Heidi estaban en segundo y Félix en tercero) no entendía que seguían con la apariencia de unos chicos de 15 o 16 años…¬¬

- veamos, Jane y Alec dejen de quejarse (repeti nuevamente), tienen todas las clases juntos, eso debe ayudar, sus clases serán en el edificio 2, la cafetería esta en el 1, nos veremos en el almuerzo (dije señalándoles ambos edificios) y por favor no hagan ningún alboroto…

- ok, ok (respondió Jane antes de besar a su novio)… pero no prometemos nada (grito al correr jalando a su hermano)

- no lo olviden son los únicos que siguen siendo Vulturi (murmure sabiendo que escucharían) ok, sigamos

- Félix tu estarás en el edificio 4, estas inscrito como Félix Cavallari, estarás en clases con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet.

- bien, chicos nos vemos en el almuerzo (Félix siempre tan comprensivo)

- Dimitri y Heidi, no estarán juntos todas las horas pero podrán tener clases con Alice, Edward, Richard, Fanny o conmigo…

- de acuerdo

- bien tu serás Heidi Divella (mi amiga asintió) y tu Dimitri Vandone

- Divella y Vandone? (repitió Dimitri, asentí) me gusta… entonces que esperamos

Llegue retrasada a clase… por suerte mi novio ya tenía todo arreglado, las clases pasaron rápidamente, no habia visto a mis amigos pero sabía que todo estaba bien, Edward como siempre me acompaño a dejar mis cosas al locker, caminamos tomados de la mano a la cafetería, visualice una discusión: _algunas chicas de tercero tenían a Félix atrincherado en un rincón… pude ver a Jane acercarse furiosa para mostrar quien era… Alec trataba de detenerla mientras Dimitri sostenía a Heidi que quería ayudar a mi amiga… no habia rastro de los Cullen ni de mi hermano… así que nosotros teníamos que arreglar la situación_, y sin más apresure a mi novio, entramos justo cuando Jane pasaba entre la bola de estudiantes…

- Oh, miren es la hermanita de Félix (ok, creo que será imposible contener a Jane después de ese comentario)

- Hola niña (saludo otra chica) porque no esperas a tu hermano por allá (señalo una esquina de la cafetería)

- Niña? (pregunto Jane)

Y sin más la nada demostrativa de mi amiga se abalanzo y beso a su novio… todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas y más de una gruño en molestia… Jane seguía colgada de Félix… mientras Alec comenzaba a alejar a las chicas, seguí caminando justo a tiempo para recordarle a mis amigos en donde estaban, pues Dimitri y Heidi estaban igual de demostrativos (según Dimitri fue la única forma de detener a Heidi… si aja)… los jale a la fila de comida, Jane seguía colgada del brazo de Félix que orgulloso abrazaba a su bipolar novia… Alec y Edward sonreían al ver a Jane quitar la comida que yo agregaba a su charola, no sé cuantas veces repetimos la acción, como siempre ocuparíamos la mesa del fondo, aunque esta vez Edward, Félix y Dimitri se encargaron de unir la mesa de junto (si uno solo podía pero debíamos guardar las apariencias)… nos sentamos a esperar a los chicos que no tardaron mucho, todos estaban concentrados en lo que hacíamos asi que pasamos el almuerzo hablando a velocidad Vampírica mientras los chicos no dejaban de comer, obviamente ni comiendo olvidaban las apuestas ¬¬9

La salida no fue menos llamativa pues para entonces ya todos comentaban sobre la absurda pareja de Félix y Jane… no sé como Félix y Alec contenían a mi amiga… decidimos ir a mi casa pues mi familia debía estar ahí, nos equivocamos, la casa estaba vacía, marque al móvil de mi madre que dijo que estaba de compras en el mercado de flores junto a Esme y la tía Athenedora, papa y los demás habían salido a "conocer" el área, vigilados y protegidos por Renata…

Aprovechando que estábamos solos decidimos jugar beisbol, asi que después de conseguir el equipo y deshacernos de la humanización salimos al claro… Emmet y Dimitri ya tenían los equipos: Cullen vs Vulturi… si Emmy es un tramposo pues nosotros no conocemos sus reglas, aunque como estábamos en número impar me toco ser arbitro, elegida por votación, creo que todos sabían que sería la única capaz de hacer cumplir las reglas, Richard y Fanny me ayudarían… comencé a crear nubes de tormenta, con rayos incluidos, según Alice de los truenos se encargarían ellos… el juego inicio, estaba tan concentrada vigilando que solo pude saludar a los "adultos" con un asentimiento de cabeza… yo creía que solo los chicos apostaban pero mi padre no se quedaba atrás y consiguió que Carlisle entrara en su jueguito, la apuesta era el tío Marco y Carlisle a favor de los Cullen y el tío Cayo y papá con los Vulturi (jeje… si supieran que los Cullen ganaban 20 a 4), mamá y las demás mujeres solo reían al ver a sus parejas actuar como niños… el juego seguía como al inicio, admito que la guardia daba lucha pues no están acostumbrados a perder… papá gritaba y trataba de darles indicaciones mientras mama intentaba tranquilizarlo, el tío Cayo se habia aburrido y ahora estaba jugando ajedrez con Carlisle (no sé de donde lo sacaron), Esme se habia situado a mi lado para tratar de ayudarme, por otro lado los tíos Marco y Athenedora seguían disfrutando del juego… 30 minutos después y a pesar de las quejas de la guardia di por terminado el juego con un marcador Cullen 94 – Vulturi 42… jejeje papá estaba molesto pues Carlisle habia conseguido que apostara no beber sangre humana por al menos 2 semanas… jajaja… obviamente papa no sufriría solo y le dijo a la guardia que por haber perdido debían beber lo mismo que el… Jane grito y gruño pero ni eso la salvo… papa estaba decidido

El regreso a casa fue todo un caos, Emmet de nuevo con sus tontas apuestas sobre quien llegaba primero, Edward y yo nos quedamos atrás aprovechando las últimas gotas de lluvia que habia creado, los "adultos" caminaban delante de nosotros sumidos en una conversación sobre el territorio y todo lo relacionado con los límites y el tratado con los chuchos, al parecer mi padre quería evitar cualquier otro enfrentamiento, además de su interés sobre la raza de lobos… y sus orígenes

La casa estaba en completo silencio lo que significaba que los chicos se habían adueñado de la casa Cullen, Carlisle propuso que los chicos nos quedáramos en su casa y ellos aprovecharían la nuestra… Papá no pudo estar más de acuerdo puesto que nuestra biblioteca era idéntica a la del castillo… mientras tanto Esme, mamá, Athenedora y Renata comenzarían a trabajar en el jardín de la casa pues según ellas estaba muy descolorido (si por eso habían pasado horas comprando flores y cosas), acepte sus ideas, pero antes de irnos debía darme un baño y buscar algo de ropa… Edward se quedo esperándome en la sala, subí rápidamente para no hacer que mi novio esperara tanto… el agua caía suavemente en mi cabeza y entonces escuche como mi padre se acercaba a Edward… solo espero que mi novio recuerde lo que le dije :S

**EDWARD POV**

Alguien me dice como convencer a mi suegro que amo a Isabella y daría mi vida por ella, eso es lo único que flota en mi cabeza desde hace cinco largos minutos cuando Aro llego a sentarse frente a mi, ha estado estudiándome y valorando mis acciones… no se que hacer, como inicio la platica…

- Asi que Cullen… además de estudiar a que dedicas tu existencia… (bueno empezó con algo facil)

- Desde que Carlisle me… transformo mi vida cambio y… siempre me ha gustado el area medico-biologica por lo que he estudiado algunas carreas universitarias

- como cuales?

- Soy medico general, además de tener especialidad en Cardiologia, Pediatria y Traumatologia (vamos Edward no te pongas nervioso), tambien me gradue en Biologia y tengo un doctorado en Biotecnologia además de…

- has… trabajado en tu area?

- si, cuando estuvimos en Alaska trabaje como doctor de urgencias en el hospital del pueblo, además de haber laborado en un laboratorio de Canada…

- Interesante… y en el area sentimental (ok, ya es hora)

- como sabe estoy con Isabella y…

- la quieres? (pregunto mirándome fijamente)

- No (vi como evitaba gruñir por mi respuesta), lo que siento por ella es mucho mas grande… podría decir que la ame desde el primer momento (alcance a ver una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro)… fue por eso que me aleje de ella

- te alejaste de ella?... porque?

- la conoci con la humanización, estaba tan hermosa… pero su olor me cautivo… al parecer es mi cantante y…

- tu cantante? Porque no me lo conto…

- seguramente quería hablarlo personalmente puesto que… al parecer mi aroma tambien la llamaba y…

- ambos son cantantes del otro… (dijo asombrado)

- asi es… y yo… me aleje por miedo a dañarla, desde el inicio en mi surgió el instinto de protegerla…

- que harias por ella?

- lo que sea… la amo tanto que seria capaz de morir por ella y…

- eso ya lo he visto… en la lucha con los nomadas te expusiste para protegerla… (me dijo recordando lo que vio en mis recuerdos) y ella… te corresponde?

- puedo asegurarle que asi es

- y si te ordeno que te alejes de ella? (me pregunto serio)

- me negaría sin pensar (dije casi gruñendo), jamás abandonare a Isabella, incluso aunque ella me lo pida… siempre estare para ella, cuidándola y protegiéndola

- sabes… Isabella fue la ultima humana en la línea de sangre Vulturi… siempre protegimos a nuestra familia… lo que no sabíamos es que nuestra relación tan cercana terminaría dañándolos… (me dijo recordando la escena que encontraron en la muerte de los padres de Bella)

- por dios… ese #*/%"!0 solo jugo con ellos (dije despues de ver lo que hizo ese vampiro)

- asi es… nuestros niños sufrieron mucho, por eso decidimos cuidarlos de cerca, mas nunca imaginamos lo que sucedió con Richard

- ellos no los culpan, están juntos gracias a eso y…

- si pero no podemos evitar pensar que…

- han sabido enseñarles a vivir y a disfrutar de la vida, han sido buenos padres

- gracias, gracias muchacho… me da gusto saber que mi princesa estará en buenas manos… porque la cuidaras, verdad? (pregunto aun con autoridad)

- lo hare, siempre cuidare de ella como un tesoro (conteste emocionado al ver que me aceptaba)

- eso es todo lo que quería saber (me dijo sonriendo)… siempre contaran conmigo… ahora ma voy antes de que Bell´s me golpee por entretenerte tanto…

- esta aquí… (pregunte mientras comenzaba a buscar su esencia)

- hace rato que bajo… te espera en el claro… no quiso que perdieras tu confianza

- se lo agradezco

- no hay porque… hijo… (dijo antes de regresar a la biblioteca)

Atravesé el umbral lentamente… mi amada me esperaba en nuestro lugar especial… antes que nada debía recoger algo en mi casa… corri por el bosque… estaba decidido, hoy era el dia perfecto…

- asi que te decidiste (Alice me esperaba en el umbral)

- si Alice, la amo… y no creo poder soportar estar lejos de ella

- entonces que esperas, ve por ella… se que todo ira bien…

- gracias hermanita (termine abrazando a mi hermana)… ahora debo ir por…

- toma… (dijo entregandome una cajita que yo conocía a la perfeccion), la saque en cuanto te desidiste, será mejor que los demás no te vean o te retrasaras (comento empujándome al bosque)

- gracias Alice, de verdad gracias…

- corre por tu Julieta, Romeo…

No puedo decir lo emocionado que estaba, podría decir que mi muerto corazón trataba de saltar… casi volaba entre los arboles del bosque, a unos metro de llegar abandone la carrera… arregle mi vestimenta y bloquee mis pensamientos.

Mi novia se encontraba sentada en medio del claro, dándome la espalda… el reflejo del sol en su cabello la hacia verse si acaso mas hermosa… esa chica es la mujer con la que deseo compartir la eternidad… es el ser especial que he esperado desde siempre… mi complemento… mi angel en la tierra…

- veo que terminaron (hablo sin volverse), espero que no te haya maltratado mucho…

- no, al contrario, fue… amable (dije sentándome a su lado)

- te amo (dijo antes de besarme y abrazarse a mi)

- yo tambien te amo (respondi mientras correspondía su beso)

Nos separamos lentamente, Bella se acomodo en mi regazo y sin mas la abrace dulcemente…

- me da gusto que todo saliera bien… (comento jugando con mis manos)

- si, crees que sea buen momento para pedirle tu mano (comente como quien no quiere)

- queeee… (grito mi novia poniéndose de pie) escuche bien

- que cosa? (me hice el desentendido)

- vamos Edward no juegues… repite lo que acabas de decir…

- dije, que cosa?

- no, no… antes de eso…

- que tu padre fue amable conmigo?

- en medio… (dijo mirándome feo)

- te amo... (bella se veía triste) estas bien?

- ammm… si, es solo que… nada…

- bell´s… amor, te amo

- yo tambien te amo

- Bella, te amo, te amo y no quiero separarme nunca de ti… por eso(dije arrodillándome mientras sacaba la joya de mi bolsa)… quieres casarte conmigo

- Edward yo… no crei que… esto… SIIIIIII… si quiero

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

**miadharu28**, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, **Pauli de Cullen**, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, **ara cullen hale - Arizz Malfoy Black**, maelilautner96, alma alv, yyamile, **conejoazul**, **Conlaca**, **yasmin-cullen**, maryCullen7, Lore Cullen Vulturi, Mapi Hale, **Sol Meyer M. G. P**, **Ckonna**, aridenere, Maya Cullen Masen, Bella Alexandra Cullen, Queen-Of-The-Shadow, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, **Isabel De Cullen**, Yuuki Kuchiki, **NaChiKa Cullen**, lalice30, tamara1986, **ISACOBO**

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**- star love -**


	27. Preparativos

Hola... como siempre antes que nada quiero disculparme por tan terrible retraso... pero tengo buenas razones :P antes que nada debo informarles que junto a mi grupo salimos en un viaje alrededore de la republica mexicana, conocimos cada punto importante de nuesTro pais y mejoremos nuestra cultura nativa, ha sido un viaje maravilloso (que duro mas de un mes) parte De esto causo que no subiera caps... otra causa fue que mi memoria estuvo perdida por un buen rato y como saben alli guardo los capitulos, y la ultima causa fue que no termine muy convencida con unos capitulos que habia escrito y estoy recopilado unas cosas...

Bueno no quiero entretenerlas mucho pero tambien quiero aclarar un error que note ahora que estuve leyendo todo claramente, en mi fic pude notar que se me pasaron algunas fechas importantes, como fue la navidad y año nuevo, ademas de san Valentin... segun mis cuentas actualente estamos a finales de marzo en la historia asi que ya se imaginaran mi reaccion... no puedo retrasar lo que pasara asi que fijando una fecha digamos que estamos A PRIMERO DE ABRIL... os parece... espero que si... sin mas les dejo la lectura espero sus comentarios (nos en malas conmigo :P)

Como ve ando algo apurada asi que lamento solo mencionar a als que comentaron y no responderles... os kiero y espero noticias siyas :3

* **Sol Meyer**, **NaChiKa Cullen**, **miadharu28**, **yasmin-cullen**,** ISACOBO**, **aniithacullen**, **Ckonna**, **tati-cullen**, **.M**, **azabella45**, **arabella masen swan cullen**

COMENTARIO CAP. ANTERIOR: Doy gracias a todas por seguir leyendo mis historias y me da gusto ver que os gusta como escribo, la platica de Aro no ue tan intimidatoria ms que nada porque nuestro rey vampiro temia que su princesa se molestara :P mil gracias por sus comentarios tan maravillosos que me dan alegria y fuerzas para segui escribiendo les reitero mi disculpa por haber tardado tanto pero bueno mejor les dejo leer el capi... cuidense y espero que la esten pasando genial os kiero a todas :3

* * *

**27 PREPARATIVOS**

**BELLA POV**

Mi padre aprovecho mi ducha para hablar con Edward, sabía que no debía preocuparme, asi que en cuanto pude salí de casa; no sin antes, usar la telepatía para advertirle a mi sobreprotector-padre que no fuera duro ni exagerara con sus preguntas y que al terminar enviara a mi novio al prado…

Me encontraba sentada en medio del claro, pensando todo lo que habia cambiado mi vida en este año… como iniciar la escuela en un pueblo como Forks me permitió conocer a seres tan especiales como los Cullen… encontrar a Edward que me mostro el verdadero significado del amor… ese ser especial que he esperado desde siempre y con el que deseo compartir la eternidad… Edward es mi complemento, finalmente encontré mi razón de existir… es mi Ángel en la tierra

Solo pude sonreír ante lo ultimo :) pues mi novio siempre se habia considerado un demonio…

- veo que terminaron (dije al sentirlo detrás de mi), espero que no te maltratara mucho…

- no (lo sentí sonreír), al contrario… fue amable (dijo sentándose a mi lado)

- te amo (dije besándolo y abrazándolo)

- yo tambien te amo (hablo mostrándome su sonrisa antes de besarme nuevamente)

Nos separamos lentamente, me acomode en sus brazos, mi hogar… sintiéndome protegida en su abrazo

- me da gusto que todo saliera bien (comente al ver lo que habia hablado con mi padre)

- sí, crees que sea buen momento para pedirle tu mano (esa frase me dejo en shock)

- queeeee… (grite poniéndome de pie) escuche bien

Sera acaso que el… oh por dios Edward acaba de darme a entender que… por todos los diseñadores, acaso el quiere… 0

- que cosa? (me pregunto con duda)

- vamos Edward no juegues… repite lo que acabas de decir…

Yo no me imagine nada, o si… será acaso que mi mente ya me está dando jugarretas _

- dije, que cosa?

- no, no… antes de eso (dije nerviosa… de ser posible ya me habría desmayado de la angustia)

- que tu padre fue amable conmigo? (respondió con duda)

- en medio (dije mirándolo feo)

- te amo (ok, creo que imagine todo) estas bien?

- ammm… si, es solo que… nada (demonios Bella por poco le confiesas tus deseos, recuerda que no debes presionarlo)

- Bell´s amor, te amo (dijo antes de besarme con ansias)

- yo tambien te amo (complete besándolo aun confundida por todo lo que mi cabeza habia maquilado)

- Bella te amo, te amo y no quiero sepárame nunca de ti… por eso (dijo arrodillándose mientras lo veía sacar algo de su bolsillo) quieres… quieres casarte conmigo

Oh por dios! Díganme que no estoy soñando… mi novio esta arrodillado pidiéndome… no fue mi imaginación… Edward me ama tanto como yo…

-Edward yo…

Vamos Bella habla, dile que lo amas, que por supuesto que aceptas, que es el hombre-vampiro más maravilloso, que es tu otra mitad.

- no creí que… esto

Edward estaba mostrándome que los sueños se cumplen, no puedo creer que solo una palabra me separa de la felicidad eterna… cuando lo deje hablando con mi padre jamás imagine que me sorprendería con esto… mi novio es el ser mas endiabladamente sexi y romántico del mundo, y se encontraba frente a mi esperando mi respuesta a esa proposición tan maravillosa que me habia hecho…

Las palabras volaban en mi cabeza, pero no encontraba la fuerza para poder hablar, jamás me habia sentido tan dichosa, Edward me veía con esa sonrisa capaz de derretir los polos… aun estaba de rodillas esperando mi respuesta

- SIIIII… (grite antes de lanzarme a sus brazos, mi novio me recibió cargándome) si quiero (complete antes de basarle)

- me haces el vampiro mas dichoso de todos los tiempos (no podíamos dejar de besarnos, la felicidad nos había absorbido)

Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado… cada uno habia liberado diversas batallas a lo largo de su vida… ambos vivimos largo tiempo solos, viendo a nuestras familias disfrutar del amor… los dos finalmente conseguimos encontrar a ese ser especial… la sonrisa no habia dejado mis labios en ningún momento… Edward era todo lo que habia esperado…

Estábamos en nuestra burbuja… alejados de todo lo demás, disfrutando este hermoso sueño hecho realidad

- Ahaaaaaa… (Ok ese grito en verdad consiguió regresarnos a la realidad) Bellaaaaaa…

Bien debo decir que al menos Alice nos dio algo de tiempo para disfrutar este momento tan especial… no puedo creer que Alice ya este viendo los preparativos cuando ni siquiera hemos regresado a casa, al menos esta respetando el que nosotros demos la noticia, aunque ese grito me deja nerviosa por el tiempo que pueda aguantar…

- Veo que Alice no esperara mucho (dije aun en los brazos de mi prometido… wow que raro suena, pero es en verdad maravilloso)

- sí, esa duende puede ser algo… ammm…

- extrovertida, hiperactiva, animada, inquieta…

- más bien, esta demasiado loca (contesto mi novio soltando una risa)

- oyee… no digas eso de mi amiga

- vamos amor, sabes que es la verdad

- bien, pero asegúrate que no se entere lo que piensas…

- asi lo hare

- mejor vámonos, no sé cuanto más aguante Alice :S

Sin soltar nuestras manos comenzamos a avanzar, apenas habíamos dado un paso cuando mi prometido me atrapo en otro beso… wow creo que tanto él como yo aun no terminamos de asimilar todo esto *u*

La casa estaba totalmente en caos… Alice se habia encargado de reunir a todos, ninguno sabía lo que pasaba pero como siempre con Alice, jamás sabrás nada hasta que ella asi lo decida…

Con solo cruzar las puertas las mentes de todos nos pedían a gritos una respuesta sobre lo que estaba pasando, pedían que les diéramos una ayudita leyendo la mente de Allie… si supieran que nosotros éramos el motivo de todo este alboroto :P

- Ustedes saben algo? (Jane con la duda en el rostro)

- esa duende nos tiene vueltos locos (Emmet)

- esa chica está verdaderamente… (Dimitri)

- donde guarda tanta energía… (Alec)

- que puede ser tan importante? (Richard)

- jamas la habia sentido tan emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo (Jasper)

- me preocupa tanta hiperactividad (Esme)

- Bella en verdad necesitamos respuestas (Papá)

El escuchar a mi padre trajo consigo algo de nerviosismo, Edward dándose cuenta de esto me abrazo por la cintura, olvidándose de todos mientras mentalmente me daba fuerzas y me demostraba lo maravilloso que es…

-Finalmente están aquí (dijo Alice bajando las escaleras con una enorme caja en sus manos)

- Alice para que… (Rose)

- todos acomódense en sus lugares (comenzó Allie, sin prestar atención a los demás, se encargo de colocar a cada uno en un lugar especifico y tengo que agradecer que mis padres y tíos quedaran del otro lado del salón :3 ) bien, ahora quiero que todos guarden silencio (casi grito cuando todos se lanzaron a soltar preguntas y armar un nuevo drama) perfecto (veo que solo bastaron unas horas con Alice para que toda mi familia supiera que no era nada bueno llevarle la contraria a mi amiga) ahora que finalmente tengo su atención creo que es hora de… (Todos estaban concentrados en cada una de las acciones de Alice) cederle la palabra a Isabella (Ahaaaaaa… amiga traicionera… pensé que tardaría mas)

Con solo escuchar eso todos enfocaron su mirada en mí, Edward apretando su abrazo me recordó que no estaba sola en esto… asi que, retomando fuerzas…

- yo… ammm… verán… es solo que…

- Bella? (mi mama me veía preocupada)

- disculpen (dije mentalizándome nuevamente), lo que intento decir es que…

- Señores Vulturi, todos pueden ver cuán grande es mi amor por Bella, ha sido amor a primera vista… Bella es mi otra mitad, lo único bueno y especial que me ha dejado esta eternidad. Por ello ahora ante todos quiero que sepan que acabo de pedirle matrimonio a Isabella (dijo Edward adelantándome, solo pude apretar su mano a modo de agradecimiento)

Todos se quedaron quietos, el silencio era inigualable, mi madre cubriendo su boca sollozaba al igual que Esme y la tía Athenedora… Papá se quedo en shock, mis tíos solo sonreían, la guardia se veía entre sí, los Cullen sonreían y Allie no dejaba de dar brinquitos…

- y yo he aceptado (aclare poco antes de sentirme arrancada del lado de mi prometido, todos nos felicitaban, las chicas no dejaban de admirar mi anillo, mamá y Esme se abrazaban entre sí… la felicitación de los chicos fue mas de payasadas y risas deseándonos lo mejor y el momento más emotivo fue el recibir el abrazo de mi padre mientras este se quejaba y reclamaba a Edward el estar robando a su pequeña princesa…)

Me dejo maravillada el compartir esta hermosa noticia con todos mis seres queridos, cada uno era especial para mí y para Edward, todos formaban parte de nuestras vidas y corazones; se que sonara trillado pero el apoyo de la familia era algo muy importante para nosotros :)

**EDWARD POV**

Isabella me habia dicho que si, mi hermosa vampiresa habia aceptado pasar su eternidad junto a mí, me estaba dando la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado, este era un momento especial e inigualable…

Como siempre Alice ya tenía todo preparado y la familia nos esperaba reunida, todos se preguntaban el porqué de la reunión, la pequeña duende no habia dicho nada y la familia nos abarroto de preguntas al vernos entrar a la casa Swan, Bella estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, pero juntos conseguimos comenzar a dar la noticia… mi prometida (wow es maravilloso poder llamarla asi) se trabo un poco pero finalmente todos se enteraron de la razón de la reunión… no supe cómo pero en menos de 5 segundos Bella habia desaparecido de mis brazos, todos nos felicitaban y abrazaban por la notica, los chicos como siempre entre broma y broma nos desearon lo mejor, nuestros padres solo nos felicitaron y sin dejar de sonreír se abrazaban entre sí… Aro me sorprendió al verlo bromear sobre el que le robaba a su princesa… me dio mucho gusto ser aceptado como miembro de su familia y el recibir su apoyo en esta nueva etapa de nuestra eternidad.

**BELLA POV**

La emoción y alegría invadía nuestro hogar, todos nos felicitaban y sonreían ante esta noticia tan esperada, Mamá y Esme no dejaban de felicitarse entre sí, Tía Athenedora aun estaba abrazada al tío Cayo que reía junto al tío Marco y Renata, Carlisle y Papá habían dejado atrás el encuentro con los lobos y ahora se concentraban en los amigos comunes que volverían a ver en la ceremonia que se avecinaba.

Los chicos habían acorralado a Edward dándole consejos sobre el matrimonio, mi prometido pedía mi ayuda con una mirada de terror, pero a comparación conmigo él se encontraba en buenas manos… Alice no dejaba de saltar y chillar emocionada mientras sacaba cosas y cosas de la caja con la cual habia bajado. Las chicas se veían contagiadas por la emoción y energía que destilaba mi amiga, la mesa estaba llena de telas, ejemplos de invitaciones, salones de fiestas y una infinidad ilimitada de detalles y cosas relacionadas con bodas.

- Tú qué opinas Bella? Bella?

Finalmente regrese a la realidad, las chicas seguían preguntando mi opinión sobre los colores y todo tipo de detalles que ellas creían que serán perfectos para MI boda.

Fue entonces que reaccione, este era MI momento, todas estaban aquí para ayudarme en la preparación del perfecto día en que Edward y yo uniríamos nuestras vidas para la eternidad, y aquí estaba yo escondida en mi mente perdiéndome todos estos momentos tan especiales e inigualables para una novia…

Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro durante todo el tiempo que pasamos viendo la combinación de colores y eligiendo posibles lugares donde realizar la celebración… Alice se mantenía pendiente de cualquier idea que pudiera mejorar lo que hasta ahora llevábamos, las chicas seguían entre telas y colores mientras escogíamos lo que podía formar sus vestidos… oh si ya tenía decidido quienes serian mis damas, sin olvidar a mi madrina.

- Creo que el dorado es hermoso, pero que opinan del azul (Heidi)

- chicas (trate de llamar su atención)

- A mí siempre me ha parecido que el Morado es perfecto, aunque el lila tambien (Fanny)

- chicas (es que acaso no me escuchan)

- que opinan del negro, siento que da mucha clase y… (Jane)

- chicas (me están estresando)

- No, no, no yo voto por este hermoso verde jade o este perfecto guinda (Rose)

- Chicas, CHICAAASSSS (vaya veo que la emoción les reduce el sentido auditivo) debo recordarles que la novia y la madrina escogen el modelo y el color (todas me veían como si hubiera dicho alguna estupidez)

- Pero Bell´sssss (se quejaron al unisonó)

Vaya creo que esto será mas difícil de lo que creí…

- verán yo… esto…

- Lo tengo, lo tengo (empezó a gritar Alice)

Uff… salvada por la campana, finalmente las chicas habían dejado de quejarse y prestaban atención a la hoja que Alice agitaba entre sus manos mientras no dejaba de saltar.

- Allie, Allie… Alice cálmate y deja de saltar, que tienes

Ella me extendió la hoja… me quede muda ante tal belleza… era el vestido perfecto para mis damas…

- Perfecto (fue lo único que susurre entes de que me arrebataran la hoja)

Rose sostenía la hoja mientras las demás se quedaban mudas con una sonrisa en el rostro… habíamos encontrado el vestido perfecto para todas.

Era un vestido strapless largo sin mangas, ajustado en la parte superior, obtenía la forma gracias a un precioso broche de plata que denotaba en su cintura, acompañado de una hermosa chalina del mismo color "ROJO SANGRE"

- es perfecto para la temática (seguía diciendo Alice)

Fue la primer cosa en la que todas estuvimos de acuerdo, después de todo ninguna perdería su estilo con semejante confección… Alice sonrió antes de mostrarnos otra hoja que tenía un vestido del mismo color solo que el diseño era otro, el broche se encontraba ajustado en la cadera y tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha hasta el final del vestido.

- que les parece el mío (nos dijo emocionada)

- me encanta (rose)

- si es bonito pero me quedo con el nuestro (Jane)

- concuerdo con Jane, sería demasiado para mi (Fanny)

- te veras preciosa (Heidi)

- creo que tendré la madrina más hermosa de todas (con solo escucharme Alice se lanzo a mis brazos)

- No puedo esperar el día…

El día siguiente todos en la escuela se enteraron de nuestra próxima boda, y más de uno se quedo mudo al ver la hermosa joya que descansaba en mi dedo, mi prometido no habia perdido ni una sola vez la sonrisa de su rostro, los chicos habían dejado las bromas al verse atrapados por el torbellino Cullen (Alice) para empezar a ver las tallas y cual sería el modelo de smoking que usarían en unos cuantos meses.

Cada habitante de Forks estaba invitado a la boda, incluso algunos miembros de la Push serian invitados.

Todo el pueblo hablaba de la boda, después de todo nos casábamos a una edad muy temprana, según ellos aun éramos unos jóvenes inexpertos… jajaja… eso nos causaba tanta gracias…

Durante las semanas siguientes todo lo que se hablaba en casa era sobre la boda y los preparativos que faltaban por realizar, papa me habia recordado que no solo debía preocuparme por la unión frente a los humanos, tambien debíamos realizar la unión según la tradición Vulturi.

Oh si… mi padre me dejo una nueva preocupación antes de volver a Volterra, mi familia ya habia pasado más de un mes fuera del castillo y era momento de volver a su vida diaria… la guardia se despidió con mucho trabajo, después de todo habían creado fuertes lazos con los Cullen, cada uno habia encontrado un nuevo amigo:

Dimitri y Emmet se habían vuelto inseparables; Heidi y Rose; Alec, Félix y Jasper; Jane como siempre seguía muy unida a Fanny y a mí; cada uno de mis amigos se iba más que nada por su compromiso familiar…

Finalmente después de un mes los preparativos estaban casi al 100%, todos estábamos felices de finalmente poder disfrutar de los últimos meses de escuela y de expresar abiertamente la felicidad que nos daba la boda.

Como pueden ver todo va viento en popa… después de todo tan solo faltan unos meses para la tan esperada ceremonia… que se llevara a cabo el 18 de agosto

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

**miadharu28**, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, **tati-cullen**, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, ara cullen hale - Arizz Malfoy Black, maelilautner96, alma alv, yyamile, conejoazul, Conlaca, **yasmin-cullen**, maryCullen7, Lore Cullen Vulturi, Mapi Hale,** Sol Meyer M. G. P**, **Ckonna**, aridenere, Maya Cullen Masen, Bella Alexandra Cullen, Queen-Of-The-Shadow, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, Isabel De Cullen, Yuuki Kuchiki, **NaChiKa Cullen**, lalice30, tamara1986, **ISACOBO**, **aniithacullen**, **.M**, **azabella45**, **arabella masen swan cullen**

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**- star love -**


	28. Boda

hOLA, como vene stuve desaparecida por demasiado tiempo, pero apenas he conseguido reponerme de una terrible perdida que sufrio mi familia, se que el debe estar bien en donde este pero fue dificl afrontar que ya no volveriamos a verlo, se que sabran entender y bueno no las antretengo mas, espero que les guste el capi, habia decidido no volver a escribir y en una arranque me dehice de los documentos pero me he dado cuenta que todos debemos seguir con nuestras vidas y pues aqui me tienen, os deseo lo mejor y nos las entretengo mas.

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review el capi pasado:

**conejoazul , NaChiKa Cullen, miadharu28, tati-cullen, Ckonna, lupita Cullen, .M, lokitacullen23**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_**17-AGOSTO**_

Wow estos meses han pasado volando, jamas habia sentido que el tiempo avanzara tan rápido… falta solo un día para la boda ¡UN DIAAAAA! Todo se ha desarrollado de una manera única e inigualable.

Edward y yo no podemos estar más emocionados y felices x ver que pronto seremos uno ante el mundo, como siempre nuestras familias nos han apoyado al máximo, en todos y cada uno de nuestros deseos e ideas han participado sin objetar nada, hemos visto como la unión familiar es la verdadera fuerza :)

Alice no habia dejado ni un punto sin atender, en verdad la organización de eventos era lo suyo. Aunque debo decir que Jane no se ha quedado atrás, mi amiga se ha encargado de organizar la ceremonia Vulturi, Alice obviamente de una forma sutil le daba consejos de vez en cuando :) para que todo fuera perfecto.

Ambas familias seguían con la alegría y felicidad al máximo, en verdad han pasado cosas tan graciosas

_FLASHBACK_

_14 ABRIL 2009_

Con Alice como madrina teníamos una perfecta organización de cada detalle de la boda. Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en la sala con miles de revistas y notas esparcidas en la mesa de café, cuando regresáramos de la luna de miel debía conseguir una nueva Laptop para Alice, la pobre maquina no habia sido apagada ni un solo minuto desde que iniciamos con los preparativos; como decía mi amiga "Organiza ahora para disfrutar después" y eso estábamos haciendo, en pocos días terminaríamos de preparar los detalles y podría disfrutar con mi prometido de los meses restantes :)

— Con las luces que hemos elegido el jardín se verá perfecto (decía Alice mientras veíamos las compañías decoradoras de eventos)

— Si, además que combinan perfectamente con las flores que escogimos, gracias por todo esto (le dije sonriendo)

— ni lo digas, como no hacerlo, es la boda de mi mejor amiga (comento alegre)

— y de tu hermano (le recordé)

— sí, sí, es solo que… te quiero amiga (dijo emocionada)

— y yo a ti hermanita (sonreí antes de abrazarla)

En ese momento los chicos entraban a la sala, Edward comenzó a caminar hacia mí, pero el comentario de Emmet lo detuvo.

— Cuidadito Edward que en cualquier momento cambian al novio por novia

Clásico de Emmet ¬¬9 , Edward solo lo veía con enfado, Jasper tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras su mirada viajaba de Allie a Mi, Alice estaba a punto de gritarle algo pero Rose sin esperar más le habia dado un golpe en la cabeza

— Ouch... Rose, porque me pegas?

— Por las estupideces que salen de tu boca querido (dijo con voz agridulce)

Emmet se la pasaba bromeando sobre si al final terminaría dejando a Edward por su hermanita ¬¬9 pues según el ambas pasábamos más tiempo juntas que con nuestras parejas, mi prometido seguía frunciendo el ceño pero después de un segundo sonreía (ya tenía una perfecta técnica para molestar a Emmet) en verdad me sorprendió lo que estaba maquilando su cabecita y solo pude sonreír guiñándole un ojo.

— En verdad crees eso? (pregunto Edward con fingido temor)

— Créeme cuando te digo que los sentimientos de las vampiresas son demasiado volubles (dijo Emmet en tono serio, de verdad que cuando quiere puede ser taaaann…)

— Vaya, en ese caso debo buscar una nueva salida (respondió mi amor despeinándose con una mano), que me dices Rose? Podrías considerar un cambio de pareja? (wow ese tono tan sexi en que lo dijo me dejo en las nubes, mi prometido de verdad estaba molesto como para actuar sin problemas)

Rosalie lo veía con los ojos desorbitados, creo que Edward actuó demasiado bien, dándole una mano a mi prometido hable mentalmente con Rose que nos regalo una sonrisa malévola al entender la broma, sin esperar más empezó a ver de Edward a Emmet, como si en verdad estuviera pensando que elegir :3

— amm… yo (y el premio a mejor actriz es para…) wow de verdad no sé qué decir (decía Rose aparentando nerviosismo)

Emmet abrió los ojos incrédulo mientras se ponía nervioso y Edward al ver que Rose le seguía la corriente solo sonreía torcidamente.

— Roo… Rose amor yo… esto… no

Sin soportarlo más Rose, Edward y yo estallamos en risas, Jasper y Alice entendiendo al situación compartiendo las carcajadas mientras un atolondrado Emmet se acercaba lentamente a Rose

— Rose, amor no… no hablas enserio, verdad?

Enserio que es divertido invertir la situación y jugarle una broma a Emmy, Edward sin esperar más se acerco a besarme

— Hola amor, como va todo? (pregunto dulcemente)

— Perfecto (respondí feliz entre sus brazos) en pocos días podremos disfrutar juntos de cada día

— lo espero ansioso, te adoro

— y yo a ti, no puedo esperar a ser la señora Masen Cullen (Admití emocionada)

— y yo no puedo esperar para que todos sepan que el ser mas especial del mundo es mía, solamente mía

— asi es, solo tuya (ma abrace fuertemente a su cuerpo)

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

Cada momento ha sido especial. Para finales de Abril ya teníamos todo preparado, desde el color de las servilletas hasta el tamaño del pastel :) puedo decir que me sentía orgullosa de nuestro trabajo, y aun faltaba ver como se vería todo, no puedo esperar… mañana finalmente seré la señora Masen…

Aun recuerdo las ganas que tuve de matar a esa vampiresa que se decía dueña de mi prometido ¬¬9 no sé cómo me controlaron los chicos para no lanzarme a su cuello; solo debo decir que las cosas salieron bien y ahora más que nunca ambos hemos demostrado el infinito amor que siente uno por el otro

_FLASHBACK_

_MAYO 2009_

Inicio de semana y por culpa de mi cuñadita llegaríamos tarde.

— Alice si no te das prisa nos iremos sin ti

Grite nuevamente al ver que no bajaba, no sé cómo es que tarda tanto con nuestra velocidad, teníamos más de 15 minutos esperándola, Richard y Fanny estaban muertos de la risa diciendo que esto era por lo que ellos pasaban diariamente antes de que conociera a Edward. Creo que debo darles la razón, por eso ahora siempre escogía mi atuendo el día anterior para poder pasar más tiempo con mi prometido.

Edward solo reía mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su pecho, todos sonreían ante las locuras de mi hermanito…

— oigan no se rían oh…

— oh qué? Belli-Bell´s (se burlo Emmet)

— los castigare y no los humanizare (declare victoriosa ante su mirada de incredulidad)

— queeeee?... (el grito de Emmet fue inigualable)

— lo que escuchaste, no los humanizare (repetí antes de subir las escaleras en busca de mi amiga)

Jajaja… de verdad fue divertido ver como todos golpeaban y reñían a Emmet por haberme provocado, pero ni eso hizo que los humanizara, para provocarlos más me humanice solamente yo cuando salimos de la casa Cullen.

Emmet habia pasado quejándose todo el camino, Alice estaba igual pues no le gustaba nada el no poder probar los postres de la cafetería. Jasper y Rose trataban de mantener a sus parejas tranquilas mientras mi hermano y Fanny se encontraban nerviosos por la falta de humanización (pues siempre se la pasaban humanizados junto a los humanos).

Como siempre el estacionamiento estaba lleno a excepción de nuestros lugares, Edward seguía sonriendo por los pensamientos que surcaban las mentes de nuestra familia, apenas habíamos bajado del volvo cuando el jeep de Emmet y el audi de mi hermano se detuvieron en ambos lados de nosotros; sin poder evitarlo abrí mi mente para ver lo que mi prometido veía.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír junto a mi prometido, los chicos nos veían con reproche pero después de unos segundos siguieron nuestro ejemplo, todos los alumnos nos veían extrañados ante semejante muestra de alegría familiar.

— Venga Bellie, disculpa por reírme de ti (dijo Emmet tratando de hacer el puchero marca Alice para convencerme)

— si amiga, no seas cruel con nosotros (acoto Allie haciendo su carita)

— no lo sé, creo que debo pensarlo (comente mientras sostenía un dedo en mi barbilla)

Los demás seguían riendo al ver el rostro de mis amigos ante mi negativa, Edward mantenía su sexy sonrisa dejando a más de una atontada al verlo.

El sonido de un auto deteniéndose de improviso llamo nuestra atención, no sé cómo pero sin que pudiera evitarlo mi prometido habia sido abordado por una… una vampiresa?…

- Que demonios (susurro Edward al verse atrapado por los brazos de esa tipa)

Admito que era guapa pero su vestimenta dejaba mucho que decir de ella.

- Eddieeee… no sabes cuanto te he extrañado (susurro aun aferrada a MI prometido)

Ok… llego el momento de actuar… me dije justo antes de verme atrapada entre los brazos de Emmet ¬¬9

- suéltame (me queje… demonios había olvidado la humanización y no podía deshacerme de ella frente a toda la escuela)

- Tranquila hermanita, Edward arreglara esto (me susurro Emmet)

Pero como puede estar pasando esto, que alguien me explique… Alice, Rose y Fanny se me acercaron para tratar calmarme pero algo en mi mirada las hizo retirarse…

- Tanya que demonios te pasa?(grito Edward al soltarse furioso de su agarre)

La vampiresa se alejo con una amarga sonrisa…

- Eddie, que te pasa? (pregunto con fingida inocencia) acaso no me extrañaste amor?

Con el don de Edward vi lo que tenían todos en su mente, los alumnos pensaban que era una antigua novia de Edward que se había enterado de nuestra boda y venia para recuperar a Edward, las Cullen tenían ganas de matar a la vampiresa, los Cullen se preguntaban porque demonios no entendía las negativas de mi prometido, mi familia solo pensaba en mi posible reacción… vamos no soy tan mala… o si? Rayos creo que si, mucho mas cuando se meten con lo mio… que hago aquí en vez de dejarle claro a esa tipa quien soy?

- ya te he dicho que no soy tu amor (susurro Edward evitando un escándalo mayor)

- pero nosotros… (su sonrisa estuvo por esfumarse pero seguía aparentando)

- Tanya no hay ningún nosotros, nunca lo hubo… acaso no has entendido mis negativas? (Edward estaba perdiendo la paciencia)

- Eddie amor, porque me tratas asi?

Todos en la escuela comentaban sobre la terrible actitud que mi prometido estaba teniendo con la pobre señorita…

- Edward, mi nombre es Edward (grito el)

- Eddi… Edward YO TE AMO… (grito antes de abrazarlo nuevamente, ok esto ya rebaso la estupidez)

Aproveche la distracción de Emmet y con ayuda de mi escudo me libere de su agarre y me acerque a Edward, la familia trato de detenerme nuevamente pero a pesar de no tener todo mi poder por la humanización consegui evitar que se acercaran…

- Hola (salude lentamente)

La vampiresa me veía con superioridad, si supiera quien soy. Edward me veía con temor, solo pensaba que no quería que me expusiera y cuantos problemas podría acarrearnos esto… pero lo que mas temia era que esto dañara nuestra relación o trajera problemas mayores

- Bell´s yo, esto no… no es…

- podrías quitar tus manos de mi prometido? (no puedo creer cuan tranquila sone)

- QUEEEEE… (oww no tenia porque gritar)

- que te alejes de mi novio

Repeti mientras tomaba sus manos y liberaba a Edward, ella solo me veía con los ojos abiertos al máximo y después comenzó a reir como loca…

- que chica tan graciosa, veo que no sabes quien soy (casi gruño)

La primer reacción de mi prometido fue tratar de colocarme tras el… pero nuevamente mi escudo evito que hiciera algo que no quería.

- en realidad no, no se quien eres… aunque no me interesa saberlo (la enfrente)

- chiquilla tonta no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo (susurro)

- oh no, la que no sabes eres tu… Edward es mi prometido, nos casaremos muy pronto y no me gusta nada la forma en que te refieres y te acercas a el (aclare mientras colocaba mi mano con el anillo en el pecho de mi prometido) asi que te pido amablemente que te alejes de el

- tu no eres nadie para impedirme nada(la furia adorno su rostro)

- Tanya, será mejor que te vayas (dijo Rose con un tétrico tono)

- no continues con esta ridiculez (declaro Alice seriamente)

- ya mas tarde me la pagaras…

Con esto subió furiosa a su auto, las llantas chirriaron horrible por la velocidad con que salió del estacionamiento.

- Bella, amor, estas bien? Estas débil? Quieres ir a casa? Necesitas algo? (solo pude lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente)

Todos buscaron como desaparecer después de semejante escena, las clases habían comenzado… los chicos esperaban mi respuesta… sonriendo les di a entender que todo estaba bien y asi comenzo nuestro dia escolar…

Durante toda la mañana estuve acompañada por alguien de la familia, Richard se había dado un espacio para hablar conmigo y solo pudo felicitarme por el gran autocontrol que había tenido pues sabe cuan fuerte puede ser mi furia y cuan peligroso es cuando la enfoco en alguien.

Edward parecía haber quedado pegado a mi y no se había alejado de mi lado en ningún momento, el almuerzo fue difícil pues eramos el tema principal por la escena de la mañana, juro que casi me pongo a saltar cuando el timbre de salida sono.

Toda la familia espero a que junto a Edward subiéramos al volvo y avanzaramos a casa.

Conseguimos que nos dejaran solos y todos se fueron a la casa Cullen, Edward trataba de explicarme algo sobre esa vampiresa cuando aparecio frente a nosotros nuevamente, había estado tan concentrada en la conversación que había olvido deshumanizarme.

- Tanya (gruño Edward)

- veo que era verdad (gruño ella) como puedes estar con semejante espécimen (me llamo espécimen?) es una simple humana sin sentido (ok… conste que yo queria ser civilizada)

- disculpa? Simple humana sin sentido? Quien demonios te crees? La reina de España? (comente sarcásticamente)

- humana estúpida, yo soy tu peor pesadilla (grito antes de saltar contra mi)

Edward se cruzo y evito que se me acercara, obviamente no dejaría que interviniera, yo debía aclarar esto

- vete de aquí (comento furioso) Bella es mi prometida y tu sabes que nunca he tenido sentimiento alguno por ti (veo que su paciencia se agoto)

- como puedes decir eso, es solo una humana sin gracia y…

- TANYA, te dije que te vayas o sino tendre que…

- Edward dejanos solas (dije firmemente)

Pude ver la negativa en su mirada, pero mi paciencia también tiene fin y de nuevo use el escudo

- dije que nos dejes (repeti justo antes de expandirlo y dejarlo fuera de el, aparentemente Edward me había complacido)

- asi que tienes agallas (comento mostrándome sus colmillos)

- crees que eso me asusta (sonreí) te puedo asegurar que conozco mas que eso

- asi que sabes lo que somos… (dijo mientras imaginaba como matarme)

- mas bien soy como ustedes (dije mientras quitaba mi humanización, como la retire mientras usaba el escudo expulse algo de energía)

Tanya me veía furiosa al darse cuenta de mi naturaleza, pero eso no impidió que quisiera deshacerse de mi, corrió en mi dirección para acabar conmigo pero el escudo se lo impidió, mi paciencia se había agotado asi que le di un golpe que la dejo en el suelo…

- dejame aclararte algo (dije furiosa) Edward esta conmigo, siempre te ha dejado claro que no quiere nada contigo, alejate de el si no quieres conocer mi verdadera furia (susurre antes de girar camino a mi novio)

Edward me veía asombrado, senti la presencia de los demás que tardaron pocos segundos en aparecer por el bosque… Tanya creyó que eso causaría una distracción en mi y aprovecho para atacarme, nuevamente la detuve con mi escudo pero esta vez use la telequinesis para sostenerla en el aire

- bájenme de aqui, quien esta haciendo esto? (gritaba)

- lo hare hasta que entiendas esto (dije), lo mas importante para mi es mi familia, jamás permitiré que nada los dañe, quiero que entiendas que Edward no te quiere, pero sobre todo quiero evitar que sigas acabando con mi paciencia pues no podre contenerme por siempre y te puedo asegurar que esto acabara muy mal para ti

- no puedes hacerme nada, mi familia acabaría contigo, además los vulturi tienen prohibido el asesinato entre miembros de nuestra especie (dijo muy segura)

- como te lo explico, tu familia puede ser poderosa pero la mia también lo es

- los Cullen jamás enfrentarían a mi familia

Comencé a desesperarme y decidi dejarla en el piso.

- no hablo de los Cullen, ellos jamás dañarían a nadie por algo tan estúpido como una venganza, mas bien hablo de mi padre

- tu padre? Asi que piensas que un vampiro podría acabar con…

- no solo es un vampiro (la interrumpi), es EL vampiro... dejame presentarme oficialmente (comente sacando la cadena familiar que colgaba de mi cuello) soy Isabella VULTURI

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar y pude ver que entendía mi fuerza y capacidad de pelear pero eso no evitaba que siguiera pensando en acabar conmigo, no podía dejar esto asi… de nuevo debía acabar con una fuerte obsesion y use el poder de Alec una vez mas…

Esta vez necesite usar el poder de mi padre y consegui modificar algunos de sus recuerdos para evitar que siguiera dañándose ella misma

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Como todo hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero el amor supera cualquier adversidad, es bueno saber que pase lo que pase Edward estará a mi lado y yo al suyo, apoyándonos y enfrentando las adversidades por mínimas que sean.

La escuela habia terminado un mes atrás, mis padres habia viajado nuevamente para acompañarnos en la graduación, como no hacerlo cuando Richard y Fanny se graduaban, solamente los acompañaron Jane y Félix como guardia, los demás miembros de la guardia reclamaron y rogaron por venir pero mi padre no cedió (después de todo volvieron para la boda)

_FLASHBACK_

_15 JULIO 2009_

En dos días era el día de la graduación, tres días antes Alice habia suspendido nuestros días libres (ya saben nos los habia dado a cambio del buen comportamiento de la familia durante las compras y preparativos de la boda) para comenzar con los detalles de la graduación, obviamente se encargo de organizar una fiesta y todos los alumnos estaban invitados.

Jasper se graduaba como el mejor promedio de la generación por lo que le tocaba dar el discurso final, habíamos pasado todo un día ayudándolo a seleccionar las mejores palabras para dar a los chicos que durante este tiempo habían compartido sus días con nosotros.

Edward, Alice y yo seguíamos quejándonos por tener que aparentar otro año más en la escuela, los chicos deberían entrar este año a la universidad por lo que ya no tendrían que aparecer frente a los humanos de Forks.

Junto a mi prometido disfrutábamos de dejar en quiebra a Jane y Félix en el Monopoly (juego de mesa), mis amigos de verdad eran malos, jejeje solo con ver los pucheros de Jane cada vez que perdían una propiedad aumentaba la diversión (nuestra claro está), mis padres habían llegado ayer por la tarde (para acudir a la ceremonia de graduación) y solo habían venido con ellos dos como guardianes. Aunque como siempre papa los habia despachado en cuanto saludo a su gran amigo Carlisle, por eso aprovechábamos el tiempo libre.

— Bellaaa… Eddieee… Janiiiii… Felixcito (grito Alice entrando a mi casa)

Edward solo comenzó a reír, seguramente por los pensamientos de mi amiga, en menos de un minuto Alice entro a la sala seguida de Jasper.

Richard y Fanny estaban de paseo con sus mascotas pero no tardaron en llegar gracias a una llamada un poco amenazante por parte de la duende, de igual manera Emmet y Rose tampoco tardaron (todos conocemos las cosas que Alice puede llegar a hacer). Todos estábamos sentados esperando que Alice hablara.

— Como saben me encargue de organizar la mejor fiesta de graduación de Forks (dijo emocionada), por ese motivo no podemos presentarnos como si fuera un día normal

Todos la veían con miedo, seguramente ya pensando como escapar de las compras que la duende propondría, sin más su vista viajo a mí en una especie de ruego por ayuda para que Alice no los martirizara tanto, pero que hacer cuando todos le temen a unas horitas de compras

— Asi que… NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAAASSS! (grito causando que todos a excepción de Rose y de mi bufaran) vamos no pongan esas caras, verán que será divertido (pidió con su carita de puchero al máximo) porfiiissss… (wow en verdad que no querían ir de compras pues estaban resistiéndose demasiado bien)

Sé que debería apoyar a los chicos pero… vamos son compras… COMPRAS… no puedo esperar a escoger mi vestido y el traje de Edward :3

No hace falta decir que su rotunda negación no duro más de 10 minutos… jejeje fue divertido verlos caer uno a uno, obviamente el primero fue Jasper que cedió al encanto de su esposa, Edward solo negó con la cabeza antes de abrazarme y declarar firmemente que llevaría su auto (amo que cumpla cada uno de mis deseos… ), Emmet no soporto la idea que Alice planteo sobre los chicos que se ofrecerían a cargar nuestras compras, Jane se convenció después de escuchar lo divertido que sería ver la cara de las chicas al verla llegar del brazo de Feliz usando un lindo vestido, Richard y Fanny fueron más difíciles de convencer pero cedieron cuando Allie prometió no molestarlos por 2 meses.

Las compras fueron excelentes, cada uno encontró lo que buscaba, los chicos usaría el mismo estilo de traje solo que variaría su camisa y corbata (obviamente combinaría con el vestido de su pareja- vestidos en mi perfil)

El día llego, un hermoso día soleado, la ceremonia inicio con la clásica bienvenida por parte del director, la entrega de reconocimientos a Profesores y Alumnos excepcionales, Jasper subió a dar su discurso y debo decir que todos se quedaron sorprendidos de verlo desenvolverse tan fácilmente ante tanta gente (después de todo estábamos humanizados), Alice sin perder un segundo comenzo a grabar cada palabra de su amado (estaba emocionada por la actitud y presencia que exponía su esposo frente a los humanos).

Los chicos se veían tranquilos y sin preocupación alguna, fue el primer día que en verdad disfrutaron del sol en Forks: 3, el momento de la entrega de documentos llego y la locura fotográfica de Alice aumento al 1000% (asi es mi duende amiga habia tomado al menos una foto cada segundo de la ceremonia)

Nuestros padres estaban orgullosos de cada uno, aunque no lo crean siempre les emocionaba vernos graduados, Esme y Mamá convencieron a sus esposos de irse a nuestra casa para charlar cómodamente mientras "los jóvenes" disfrutábamos de la fiesta en casa de los Cullen :)

Todos los jóvenes disfrutaron en grande, habia bocadillos, bebidas (con poco alcohol – Allie no los quería ver borrachos), buena música (gracias al DJ). Todos sonreían y celebraban el término de clases. Al igual que nosotros cada joven tenía algo por lo cual sonreír y saltar feliz, los chicos no nos habían dejado ni un segundo, a pesar de saber que teníamos pareja los adolescentes no dejaban de soñar con tener una oportunidad.

Como todo lo que mi amiga hace la fiesta fue realmente espectacular e inigualable

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

— Bella date prisa o yo misma te sacare de esa tina (me regaño Alice)

Creo que era hora de abandonar mi relajante baño para salir a prepararme para la salidita que habían planeado las chicas (más que nada Allie) para mi despedida de soltera :)

— ya voy, ya voy (respondí para evitar que cumpliera su amenaza)

— ok, te dejo tu ropa en la cama (grito antes de escuchar como salía danzando de mi habitación)

Con solo ver la ropa imagine lo que me esperaba esta noche, una clásica salida nocturna para festejar el final de mi soltería, solo espero que la duende no exagere en nada :S

El ambiente de Blue Moon era fabuloso, la música estaba excelente, sin dejar atrás el servicio (aunque creo que eso tiene mucho que ver con que somos 5 chicas lindas y solas), pasamos varias horas en la pista de baile (aquí es donde agradezco nuestra naturaleza), apenas y bebimos algo (no me gusta humanizar y deshumanizar por algo tan simple como tomar una copa y degustar su sabor).

Me encanto compartir esta noche con mis amigas, sobre todo al ver los regalos tan… locos que me dieron, de los cuales según ellas debía escoger uno para estrenarlo en la noche de bodas u3u…

**EDWARD POV**

Para todos los habitantes de Forks la boda con Bella no era mas que un capricho de adolescentes (si supieran nuestra verdadera edad), los comentarios variaban desde un capricho de niños ricos ¬¬9 hasta un posible embarazo (algo imposible para seres como nosotros :s), Bella solo sonreía y mostraba a cada uno cuan felices éramos y que sus comentarios no eran mas que celos y envidia.

Mi ángel ha mantenido ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos desde que le pedí ser mi esposa y compartir su eternidad conmigo.

Isabella me ha mostrado cuán grande es su amor, mi dulce prometida es un ser puro y sin maldad que con solo sonreír consigue iluminar mi existencia, no sé cómo no acabo con Tanya cuando aparecio, para mi fortuna mi ángel se comporto como toda una dama y supo enfrentar la situación con calma (exceptuando el momento en que estuvo por saltar a la yugular de Tanya) aunque creo que tambien ayudo que estaba humanizada :P.

Como ven estos meses han estado llenos de alegría, amor y preparativos de nuestra boda, finalmente podre mostrar a los humanos la divina dama que tengo como pareja y a partir de mañana será la señora Masen… Bella Masen… ISABELLA MASEN CULLEN mi esposa, mujer, amiga, compañera y la única dueña de mi ser :)

NO sé qué es lo que tienen planeado los chicos para mi despedida de soltero, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que haría cualquier cosa para mañana estar en el altar a la espera de mi ángel de amor.

No sé cuantas veces he modificado mis votos, y espero controlar mis nervios y alegría al momento de decirlos…

**18 AGOSTO 2008 - DIA DE LA BODAAA…**

**ALICE POV**

El dia tan esperado llego, todos estábamos emocionados, pero sobre todo felices por la unión de Edward y Bella, ambos merecen ser felices, no hay nada mejor que ver el amor que profesa uno por el otro.

Hace meses que teníamos listo cada detalle para este dia, había visto cual seria la decoración perfecta, los complementos espectaculares, todo seria perfecto para esta hermosa celebración.

Ayer junto a los chicos planeamos la ultima noche de soltería para nuestros hermanos, como siempre ambos se quejaron de nuestros planes pero no por eso dejamos que su ultima noche de soltería pasara desapercibido.

Hoy desde el amanecer ya nos encontrábamos ordenando todo para la celebración, todas las chicas nos encontrábamos en la casa Swan, Isabella no había dejado de caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación.

La celebración seria en la parte trasera de nuestra casa, los chicos estaban terminando de arreglar todo el inmueble, para cuando llegaran los humanos del catering todo estaría perfectamente decorado y ordenado como habíamos planeado.

Según mi padre Edward no estaba mucho mejor que Bella, ya que se no ser por las ondas de tranquilidad que Jazz le estaba dando ya estaría trepando las paredes, de verdad que este par de novios nos tenia estresados.

A media mañana llego el momento de vestir a la novia, no se como conseguimos que se quedara quieta durante el maquillaje y el peinado, creo que Sulpicia y Athenedora ayudaron mucho al entretenerla.

Apenas la vimos con la vestimenta completa quedamos maravilladas por la belleza de mi hermanita pero sobre todo por la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, la felicidad hacia brillar sus ojos y toda su alegria nos contagiaba a todas permitiéndonos compartir su felicidad.

- y… como me veo?

Nos pregunto con la emoción adornando su rostro.

- te ves hermosa hija (sollozo Sulpicia, antes de abrazarla)

- una verdadera princesa (comento Athenedora orgullosa)

- toda una belleza mi niña (declaro mi madre antes de tomar el lugar de Sulpicia)

- te ves perfecta (sonrio Rose)

- verdaderamente… (comenzó Heidi)

- …divina (completo Jane)

- simplemente una diosa (finalice saltando hasta abrazarla)

- gracias, gracias a todas por estar aquí conmigo y compatir este momento tan importante…

- no podríamos estar en ningún otro lugar

- ambos merecen ser felices

- aunque aun faltan 4 cosas importantes (comente para recordárselo a las mujeres de ambas familias)

**EDWARD POV**

No puedo creer que este a solo minutos de ser esposo de mi angel, creo que los chicos cuentan con ansias el tiempo que falta para poder deshacerse de mi, me he pasado toda la mañana entre pensamientos sobre que si no soy lo suficiente bueno para Bella hasta imaginarme lejos de ella, se que no podría vivir sin ella y por suerte los hombre de ambas familias supieron darse cuenta de las tonterías que rondaban mi cabeza y Carlisle y Aro se dieron tiempo para dejarme las cosas claras.

Por fin entendí que seguimos en este mundo porque el destino nos tiene preparadas muchas sorpresas y que no debo perder el tiempo pensando en lo que puede y no puede pasar, debo luchar por el amor que existe entre Bella y yo.

Demostrarle al mundo entero cuan feliz puede hacer a mi mujer y no desperdiciar el hermoso regalo que me han dado al permitir que Bella entrar en mi vida e iluminar mi existencia.

**BELLA POV**

Habia pasado toda la mañana en una intensa sesión de maquillaje y peinado, pero los resultados fueron exactamente lo que esperábamos, el vestido me quedo perfecto y no había duda que este seria el dia mas feliz de mi vida, como mi madre siempre decía "El destino siempre nos tiene preparadas sorpresas, por las cuales debemos luchar y enfrentar diversos contratiempos", como siempre Rene había tenido razón y hoy comprobaba cuan importante era lucha por lo que te importa.

- y… como me veo?

Pregunte a las mujeres de mi familia, todas me vian emocionadas.

- te ves hermosa hija (sollozo mama abrazandome)

- una verdadera princesa (comento tia Athenedora)

- toda una belleza mi niña (declaro Esme abrazandome en lugar de mi madre)

- te ves perfecta (sonrio Rose)

- verdaderamente… (comenzó Heidi)

- …divina (completo Jane)

- simplemente una diosa (finalice Alice saltando antes de abrazarme)

- gracias, gracias a todas por estar aquí conmigo y compatir este momento tan importante…

- no podríamos estar en ningún otro lugar (susurro mi madre)

- ambos merecen ser felices (continuo Esme)

- aunque aun faltan 4 cosas importantes (dijo Alice mientras mama y Esme se hacercaban con una caja en sus manos) Algo nuevo (señalo mi vestido) que representa la nueva etapa de tu vida

- Algo viejo para representar la relación con tu familia y la unión de ambas familias(hablo mi madre poco antes de abrir su caja y mostrarnos una hermosa peineta de plata), esto fue el regalo que le dia tu madre el dia de su boda (dijo recordando el rostro emocionado de Rene) ese dia estaba tan radiante como tu y espero que te traiga tanta felicidad como a ella (sollozo)

- Gracias… mamá (dije abrazandola poco antes de que me colocara la peineta)

- Algo prestado para dar suerte a tu nueva vida (comento Esme sacando un hermoso juego de pendientes y collar también de plata), use esto en mi segunda boda con Carlisle espero que te de tanta felicidad en tu matrimonio como ha habido en el mio.

En este momento agradeci aun no estar humanizados pues ya estaría llorando por las hermosas cosas que habían dicho nuestras madres, Rose y Jane me ayudaron a quitarme las joyas que ya tenia para usar las de Esme en su lugar.

- Algo Azul (dijo Alice mientras me mostraba una hermosa liga de color Azul con pequeñas joyas incrustadas) esto representa los mejores deseos de cada una de nosotras (sonrio mientras cada una se acercaba para abrazarme y desearme mucha felicidad)

- de verdad me emociona todo esto y les agradezco todo lo que han hecho para hacer posible este dia, les prometo ser todo lo feliz que pueda junto al amor de mi vida y jamás permitir que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

**EDWARD POV**

Aquí me encontraba esperando a que mi angel cruzara la puerta de la casa y llegara a mi lado para unir nuestras vidas frente a la sociedad.

La marcha comenzó a sonar, y al levantar mi vista fue como si solo existieramos ella y yo, mi angel caminaba lentamente en mi dirección, tenia la mas hermosa sonrisa que pudiera imaginar. Es la mujer mas hermosa que puede existir, la muer perfecta y era mia, la persona mas importante en esta absurda existencia, lo que ha dado sentido a mi vida.

**BELLA POV**

El momento había llegado, mi padre había tenido que luchar contra si mismo para no salir corriendo conmigo pues aun no terminaba de creer que su princesa había crecido, me encanto escuchar lo que me decía sobre esta etapa que iniciaba, de verdad lo adoro.

- Tranquila amor (susurro apretando mi mano)

- estoy nerviosa y si…

- nada, todo será perfecto, muy pronto estaras con el y te daras cuenta que el miedo es absurdo por el inmenso amor que existe entre ustedes (termino dándome un beso)

- gracias papi (sonreí besándolo en la mejilla)

- no es nada princesa

La marcha nupcial comenzó y admito que de no estar fuertemente agarrada de mi padre ya habría perdido el equilibrio a pesar de ser una vampiresa.

En cuanto nuestras miradas se conectaron todo desapareció, solo eramos el y yo, este era el mejor momento para demostrarnos nuestro amor…

- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de nuestros hermanos Isabella y Edward…

Inicio el sacerdote, jamás el tiempo había pasado tan lentamente… una burbuja se había formado entre Edward y yo, nuestras miradas jamás se habían desviado, ambos estábamos entregado nuestros muertos corazones en esta pequeña ceremonia.

- … y el amor debe ser la base de su matrimonio… Isabella y Edward decidieron decir sus propio votos, padrinos de anillos, porfavor…

Estas palabras nos trajeron de regreso para ver como Rose y Emmet se acercaban con nuestros anillos. Edward me sonrio antes de inciar…

- Toda mi vida me había sentido un error de la naturaleza, un ser sin sentido para vivir, jamás me había interesado por alguien mas alla de mi familia hasta que llegaste tu e iluminaste mi triste existencia (sonreí ante eso), me mostraste lo hermoso de la vida, con tu preciosa sonrisa y ese carácter tan dulce y calido, me diste algo por lo cual luchar, aquí ante nuestra familia, nuestros amigos y seres queridos prometo ser el hombre que te mereces, cumplir cada una de tus ideas, darte el espacio que necesites cuando me comporte como un imbécil pero sobre todo demostrarte lo fuerte que es mi amor por ti y cuan fuerte se vuelve dia con dia, por esto y mucho mas Yo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen te pido a ti Isabella Vulturi Swan que aceptes este anillo en muestra del inmenso amor que siento por ti con la promesa de hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas.

- acepto (sonreí mientras Edward deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo)

- Conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo suceder en mi existencia, adoro cada uno de tus gestos, desde tu seductora sonrisa torcida hasta tus reflejos cuando estas nervioso. Es imposible describir los sentimientos que causas en mi pero una cosa es segura te amo, amo tu forma de abrazarme, amo tu esencia, tu sonrisa de seductor pero sobre todo amo tu forma de amarme. Jamas imagine que podría albergar en mi este sentimiento, me fascina tu actitud de caballero pero sobre todo la forma en que tu presencia me complementa, por eso y mas yo Isabella Vulturi Swan te pido a ti Edward Anthony Masen Cullen que aceptes este anillo en muestra de mi profudo amor por ti y de la promesa de un hermoso futuro juntos

- acepto (respondió el mientras yo colocaba el anillo en su dedo)

- … si alguien sabe algo que impida la unión de estas dos almas que hable ahora o calle para siempre… (el silencio reino, todos sabían el poder de nuestro amor)… por el poder que dios y la iglesia… yo los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la…(antes de terminar mi ancioso Esposo ya se encontraba besándome) novia…

El beso fue la culminación de nuestra unión, la promesa de ser felices juntos y luchar por nuestro eterno amor.

- Les presento al señor y la señora Masen Cullen (termino el sacerdote, todos aplaudieron y se acercaron para felicitaron, los flashes no terminaban de brillar, todos estaban alegres por nosotros y compartian nuestra felicidad)

Apenas consegui volver a los brazos de mi esposo me encargue de humanizar a cada miembro de nuestra familia, Jane fue la única que gruño pero eso no evito que Felix la arrastrara a la mesa de la familia, cada persona disfrutaba de la decoración, la comida y el servico que junto a Alice habíamos planeado

- Todo es perfecto (susurro mi esposo, wow que bien suena)

- asi es, cada detalle es perfecto, me da gusto que todo saliera como habíamos planeado

- si, creo que tengo a la esposa mas hermosa e inteligente que puede existir (sonreí ante eso) gracias (dijo besándome)

- gracias porque?

- por haber aparecido en mi vida, por llegar y darle sentido a mi existencia, por… (lo calle con mi dedo en su boca)

- te amo (susurre antes de sustituir mi dedo por mis labios)

- y yo a ti, esposa mia…

Finalmente estábamos juntos ante el mundo, nuestro amor había superado las pruebas y vencimos con creces los contratiempos, era momento de ser felices y disfrutar uno del otro… :)

**ALICE POV**

La ceremonia fue hermosa, aunque creo que los novios apenas y prestaron atencion, solo basto que se vieran para encerrarse en su burbuja, me hace feliz verlos tan bien, se que su amor superara cualquier cosa y sobre todo uno cuidara del otro sin problemas, es bueno ver que el amor vence al odio y que finalmente mis hermanos encontraron a su otra mutad, a ese unico ser que puede complementarlos y hacerlos tan felices como sea posible.

Los invitados estuvieron encantados con todos los detalles, los vampiros invitados se sorprendieron al ser humanizados (mi cuñadita y sus cosas) pero disfrutaron todo.

La familia no podía estar mas feliz por Edward y Bella, ambos estaban radiantes y sus sonrisas nos contagiaban a todos.

Las actividades de la boda fueron realmente entretenidas, el primer baile de los novios, el pastel, el lanzamiento de la liga (que atrapo Felix) y del ramo (que milagrosamente consiguió Jane), todos disfrutamos de esta hermosa celebración.

El momento de la despedida llego, mis hermanitos se iban de luna de miel, Bella habia planeado un tour por europa para disfrutarlo con mi hermanito, los dos merecían esas vacaciones y se que les vendrá bien un poco de sol :)

Todos salimos a despedirlos, Aro apenas y dejo que Bella regresara con Edward y Esme sollozaba junto a Sulpicia, ambas lo hacían al ver que sus hijos finalmente eran felices.

Es aquí donde Edward y Bella nos demuestran que el amor es capaz de vencer todas las barreras, que si luchas por lo que crees importante conseguiras ser feliz y podras disfrutar lo que el destino tiene para cada uno de nosotros… espero que todos consigan ser felices y que nuestras familias sigan tan unidas como hasta ahora.

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y cada review que dejan, me da gusto que la historia les agrade.

**miadharu28**, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Leila Cullen Masen, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, ara cullen hale - Arizz Malfoy Black, maelilautner96, alma alv, yyamile, **conejoazul**, Conlaca, yasmin-cullen, maryCullen7, Lore Cullen Vulturi, Mapi Hale, Sol Meyer M. G. P, Ckonna, aridenere, Maya Cullen Masen, Bella Alexandra Cullen, Queen-Of-The-Shadow, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, Isabel De Cullen, Yuuki Kuchiki, **NaChiKa Cullen**, lalice30, tamara1986, ISACOBO, aniithacullen,** .M**, azabella45, arabella masen swan cullen, **tati-cullen, Ckonna, lupita Cullen, lokitacullen23**

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**- star love -**


	29. Rito Vulturi

Hola... ammm... se lo que piensan... despues de siglos finalmente sube un capitulo :P lamento esto pero como ustedes saben la economia esta muy dificil y ahora debo dividir mi tiempo al maximo... por las mañanas a la Universidad, las tardes en un trabajo de medio tiempo y al llegar a casa a realizar mis tareas escolares, todo esto de lunes a sabado y finalmente los domingos a realizar los deberes del hogar... de verdad termino agotada :( esto no es una disculpa ni nada de eso simplemente les estoy contando un poco de mi enredosa vida que se esta complicando con el final de semestre :S definitivamente estoy mas estresada de lo normal... pero bueno dejando atras eso les agradezco el que me sigan leyendo, les agradezco cada review que ma han dejado y pos supuesto cada favorito y alerta que han activado... miles y miles de buenos deseos para todos :) bueno sin mas me despido y les dejo leer el capi... ya saben espero sus comentarios :)

* * *

**29 RITO VULTURI**

No dudes amor mío, cuando te digo que nunca te abandonaré, ni la muerte misma me podrá separar de ti.

Tú, significas todo para mi…

Siempre guardé la esperanza de encontrar un lazo como el nuestro y ahora, no hay nada en el mundo que desee más… que amarte y que me ames.

Aún el más perfecto de amor visto en un sueño con la fascinación de lo imaginado, empalidece al compararlo con la dicha de mi vida contigo, mi amor es inmenso, y nunca cesará.

Siempre que pienso en nosotros, en como compartimos nuestros anhelos, el gozo, los triunfos, y el dolor…

Tengo la certeza de que nuestra unión perdurará…

Te prometo que siempre te amaré….

Se que no es nada fácil enfrentar

La vida…

Pero se que juntos tu y yo, inseparables, nos fortaleceremos mutuamente y venceremos cualquier problema por fuerte que sea, y al transcurrir los años y estemos viejitos, nuestro cabello blanco será testigo de los altibajos del vivir, de nuestras esperanzas, oraciones y el amor compartido de por vida.

**5 OCTUBRE**

**BELLA POV**

La boda fue maravillosa, cada detalle mostraba el amor que existe entre mi esposo y yo… esposo… aun no me acostumbro a esto… todo parece un sueño… Edward me ha demostrado cuanto me ama… solo de recordar nuestra noche de bodas me enamoro mas y mas, mi adorado esposo planeo todo para que la celebráramos en un lujoso hotel de Seattle… nos esperaba un ambiente por demás romántico. Edward me sorprendió al cargarme desde el hall hasta la suite nupcial, la habitación estaba abarrotada de flores y un dulce aroma de fresas… según él en honor a mi… :) acepto que de haber estado humanizada las lagrimas habrían arruinado mi maquillaje, sin más me encargue de agradecerle como se merecía y apenas pude escapar para mostrarle el conjunto que las chicas me habían obsequiado para esta noche tan especial… fue una noche maravillosa *u*…

Obviamente no dormimos ni nada parecido y debido a nuestra emoción a la mañana siguiente debimos llamar a Alice para que se encargara de cubrir cualquier gasto extra debido a nuestra nada sutil celebración :) cada segundo a lado de Edward es un tesoro para mí y sé que él piensa igual… nos amamos y eso es lo único que importa, debíamos apresurarnos para tomar el avión que nos llevaría al inicio de nuestra luna de miel así que después de alimentarnos en el bosque cercano me encargue de humanizarnos para facilitar el viaje.

Confieso que estuve a punto de cambiar mi dieta alimenticia pues la aeromoza no se comporto nada profesional al momento de atendernos (principalmente a mi esposo) ni siquiera cuando sutilmente mostré mi argolla desistió de llamar su atención, Edward simplemente sonrió y me beso para tratar de calmarme, sin dudar decidí olvidar la situación y disfrutar del amor y las acciones de mi esposo.

La hermosura y calidez de Paris nos dio la bienvenida apenas bajamos del avión, sin problemas mi esposo se encargo de localizar las pequeñas maletas que nos acompañaban (obviamente compraríamos ropa según el lugar en el que estuviéramos) un coche del hotel ya nos esperaba… no sé cómo decirlo pero de los 5 días que estuvimos en Paris pasamos las 3 primeras mañanas encerrados en el hotel… jeje… creo que mi dulce esposo consigue atraparme con sus encantos :3, el cuarto día visitamos el museo du Louvre, apreciamos la arquitectura de Notredamme, disfrutábamos de la ciudad por la noche… cenamos en la Torre Eiffel, visitamos el arco del triunfo, paseamos por La Rochelle, conocimos el Monte Saint Michel y disfrutamos de Cannes .

El ultimo día me encargue de enviar las cosas que habíamos comprado al castillo donde nos esperaría la familia al finalizar la luna de miel :) aun debíamos realizar el rito Vulturi.

El siguiente destino fue la ciudad de Viena donde gracias a la humanización conseguimos apreciar cada uno de los encantos y las atracciones de esta ciudad :) Edward disfruto la visita a la Academia de Bellas Artes mientras que yo me enamore de los palacios y sus hermosos jardines.

La arquitectura y el encanto de Ámsterdam fue nuestra siguiente parada, disfrutamos de la tranquilidad de esta ciudad, no necesitamos humanizarnos para disfrutar de los maravillosos lugares que encierran los países Bajos :)

Londres nos esperaba con sus maravillas arquitectónicas, visitamos los museos y cada uno de los lugares turísticos, simplemente éramos otra pareja mas entre los turistas… mi adorado esposo se encargo de mostrarme cuan maravillosa es la cultura inglesa, al verle tan lindo pude ver que pasara lo que pasara el siempre será mi guapo caballero de brillante armadura, dispuesto a lo que sea por mi :)

Madrid fue uno de los últimos lugares que visitamos, solo puedo decir que estemos donde estemos mientras estemos juntos nuestro amor siempre estará latente, como una aventura nos unimos a un grupo de turistas y disfrutamos al escuchar las tonterías que decía el guía para llamar la atención de los turistas, en verdad fue divertido escuchar las historias y anécdotas de sucesos que nosotros vivimos frente a frente, Edward solo sonreía mientras besaba mi mano y me explicaba a su manera diversos relatos o una que otra anécdota vivida con su familia.

Italia nuestro destino final… antes de unirnos a nuestras familias, Alice no había perdido detalle alguno de nuestro viaje y se encargaba personalmente de las cosas que enviamos desde nuestros destinos turísticos, me informo cada uno de los avances que Jane tena en la celebración del Rito y como tenían todo preparado para nuestra llegada, los clanes invitados habían confirmado sus asistencia a la unión que se celebraría entre Edward y yo… porque ya éramos marido y mujer frente a los humanos pero aun nos faltaba realizar nuestra unión frente a los nuestros… aun nos faltaba mostrarle cuán grande y maravilloso es nuestro amor y la fuerza que nos da el estar juntos y vivir felices.

Milan fue la primer ciudad Italiana que visitamos donde obviamente mi maravilloso esposo me compro todo lo que quise, navegamos por los canales de Venecia donde la góndola nos permitió conocer y disfrutar de la belleza de la ciudad, Florencia tan hermosa como siempre la recorrimos caminando y conviviendo con el tranquilo ir y venir de sus habitantes y finalmente nos tomamos toda una semana para pasear y recorrer cada uno de los encantos de Roma, lanzamos monedas en la fuente de Trevi y siguiendo mi lado romántico colocamos un candado en el puente Milvio :) solo puedo decir que este mes y medio junto a Edward fue tal cual me imagine, mi esposo se encargo de mostrarme día tras día el motivo por el cual me enamore de él, solo él es capaz de hacerme sonreír solo de recordar una sonrisa suya… y es por eso que le amo con cada fibra de mi ser… le amo y soy capaz de cualquier cosa por verle sonreír y sé que junto a el seré la vampiresa mas feliz durante toda la eternidad :)

**EDWARD POV**

Oficialmente se termino la maravillosa Luna de Miel que compartí junto a mi hermosa y dulce esposa, Isabella me sorprendió con un tour por Europa como viaje de bodas, debo decir que no me hubiera importado permanecer encerrados en una cuarto siempre y cuando ella estuviese a mi lado, pero obviamente debía haber un final y aquí estamos llegando al castillo Vulturi donde seguramente ya nos esperan con un sinfín de preguntas, tan solo ha pasado mes y medio pero debo decir que ha sido el tiempo mejor aprovechado de toda mi existencia, mi esposa me mostro las maravillas el mundo… un mundo que yo había decidido aborrecer al ser lo que soy, pero ahora sé que esto me permitió conocer a la más bella y maravillosa mujer, mi adorada vampiresa marco u n antes y un después en esta eternidad que debo vivir… y ahora más que nunca planeo disfrutar esta oportunidad que tengo de ser feliz a su lado :)

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ( fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de ser alejado de mi esposa)

Alice se veía realmente emocionada por nuestro arribo, Jasper solo reia mientras me saludaba.

- soy su hermano y me ha ignorado completamente (comente al ver a mi hermanita parlotear mientras se colgaba del brazo de mi flamante esposa que solo la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro)

- sabes que Bella es mas que una amiga para ella

- lo se, pero… Alice deja de abrumar a Bella (le reñi mientras abrazaba a mi esposa por la cintura y ella enterraba su rostro en mi cuello)

- ni te quejes que la tuviste para tu solito por mas de un mes (Dijo mostrándome su lengua como niña pequeña mientras volvia a jalar a mi angel de mis brazos)

- Alice deja de hacer todo un teatro

- tu deja de hacerte el tonto y suelta a mi amiga

- no, tu suelta a MI esposa

- tu suéltala – tu – no, tu – tu… (comenzamos a discutir)

- ambos cálmense (nos reprendió Bella) saben que odio ser el centro de atención y justamente todos nos miran (dijo volviendo a ocultar su rosto en mi pecho)

Tras el teatro que armamos en el aeropuerto y que Bella nos regañara durante el viaje en auto, al fin estábamos frente al castillo Vulturi. Aun no se porque enviaron a Alice y a Jasper por nosotros pero seguramente nadie fue capaz de contradecir a la pequeña duende.

- finalmente llegan (nos saludo toda la familia)

En menos de un minuto las mujeres habían raptado a mi esposa mientras yo era arrastrado hasta la sala de juegos del castillo donde todos los hombres me felicitaban y daban consejos que para nada estaba solicitando.

**BELLA POV**

El volver a casa había sido todo un lio, Alice y Jasper nos esperaban en el aeropuerto para llevarnos al castillo donde la familia nos recibió emocionada, los hombres secuestraron a mi esposo mientras las mujeres me llevaron hasta mi habitación…

- cuenta, cuenta (dijo Jane)

- que tal la pasaron (Heidi)

- que lugares visitaron (Fanny)

- como te sienta la vida de casada (Rose)

- mi hermanito cumplió como es debido (grito Alice)

- Aliceeeeeeeee (grite junto a mi madre, Esme y la tia Athenedora )

- oh, vamos, solo estoy preguntando si… amm… ok… me callo…

- jajajajaja (todas reimos al ver que Alice se volvia timida ante las miradas que mi madre, Esme y la tia Athenedora le daban)

- todo fue maravilloso, Edward se comporto cual caballero, cuido de mi, y cumplió mejor que bien cada uno de mis deseos (dije sonriéndole a Alice), debo decir que jamás olvidare nuestro primer viaje juntos, fue mucho mejor de lo que pude haber deseado (suspire )

- awww… me da gusto hija (sonreía mi madre)

- se que serán eternamente felices (concluyo Esme)

- aunque admito que extrañamos a nuestra revoltosa familia (termine sonriendo mientras me veía abrazada por las chicas mientras las adultas sonreían)

- bueno, bueno, basta de juegos (comento Jane) todo esta listo para el rito, y en vista de que regresaron lo haremos esta misma noche (declaro emocionada)

- ya quiero ver como será (comenzó a saltar Alice) aunque aun nos falta ultimar algunas cosas

- asi es, Bella debes prepararte para el rito, Sulpicia y Esme te auxiliaran, las demás preparemos los últimos detalles (ordeno Jane poco antes de salir seguida por las chicas)

- veo que ya tienen todo listo (comente a Mama)

- como no hacerlo cuando nuestra niña se unira eternamente a su otra mitad (creo que si pudiera mama estaría llorando todo un rio)

- yo jamás he presenciado el rito (hablo esme) pero se que solo será un complemento mas para mostrar el amor que tu y Edward se tienen, les deseo lo mejor y espero que sean tan felices como merecen

- gracias Esme, Madre… en verdad os agradezco el formar de nosotros los seres que somos, estoy segura que sin su guía no seria lo mismo

DOS HORAS DESPUES…

Mama me había dado un hermoso vestido rojo sangre para la ceremonia acompañado de las joyas Vulturi (inlcuido el dije familiar) y unas zapatillas simplemente a la altura :), las mujeres me veian con emoción mientras yo estaba cada vez mas nerviosa por volver a ver a mi esposo

- mi niña ya es toda una mujer (mama)

- Te vez hermosa… (Esme)

- super sexi (Heidi)

- fantástica (Fanny)

- maravillosamente provocadora :3 (Rose)

- simplemente explosiva (Alice)

Cada uno de sus comentarios aumentaban mi ego pero también las ansias por ver que sucedia después, recuerdo perfectamente la ceremonia de Fanny y mi hermano, ambos tan enamorados como siempre… simplemente perfecta… solo espero que la unión entre Edward y yo sea igual o mas hermosa y además que sea el inicio de una maravillosa eternidad juntos.

El salón estaba decorado con seda roja y antorchas dando un toque de fantasia, toda la familia vestia ropas grises a excepción de Papá(Aro) y los tios Cayo y Marcus que tenían puestas sus capas reales, comencé a caminar con la guía de mi madre que sonreía a todos, al igual que ella una enorme sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro al ir acercándome a mi adorado esposo que esperaba justo frente a los 3 reyes… en cuanto nuestras manos se unieron me sentí plena, protegida y sobretodo feliz de compartir todo esto con el.

- te amo (susurramos al unisono)

Alice comenzó a saltar al ver que nuestras miradas se unian y nos encerrábamos en nuestra burbuja… solo sonreía mientras avanzaba hasta posar sus manos sobre la unión de las nuestras y comenzar a hablar…

- El amor es mas que querer a alguien, es cuidar de esa persona especial, velar sus sueños y ayudarle a cumplirlos, protegerle de todo incluso de si misma, apoyarse, luchar juntos para vencer las adversidades, aprovechar cada segundo a su lado, trabajar para siempre verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, es vivir por ambos, el amor es… simplemente, el amor… y se que ustedes conseguirán ser felices por la eternidad (Termino sus discurso apretando fuertemente nuestras manos.)

Solo podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de mi esposo, solo puedo decir que el es eso y mas para mi, yo vivo y viviré para hacerlo inmensamente feliz y ser feliz a su lado.

Al terminar el discurso de Alice mi padre y tios dieron inicio al ritual… Jane y Alec se acercaron con los utensilios necesarios… Alec coloco la pileta en medio del salón mientras Jane colocaba la mesa del ritual… el tio Cayo me guio a un lado de la pileta mientras el tio Marcus guiaba a Edward justo enfrente.

- Los vampiros no somos mas que humanos con el poder de seguir existiendo en un mundo que evoluciona dia con dia, las nuevas generaciones luchan por encontrar medidas contra la muerte pero todos sabemos que hasta para nosotros llega ese momento, en esta ocasión nos reunimos para celebrar la unión de nuestros hermanos Bella y Edward en la búsqueda de su felicidad… todos en algún momento hemos sido capaces de conocer el amor y es un verdadero placer ver como ha evolucionada el suyo, ambas familias estamos con vosotros y sabemos que siempre lucharan por su felicidad y que trabajaran dia con dia por encontrar la paz y el camino correcto para disfrutar de esta oportunidad que tienen para vivir juntos.

Mientras mi padre hablaba Alec había lavado mis manos dentro de vino tinto mientras Jane hacia lo mismo a Edward.

- Hoy seremos participes de la eterna unión entre ambos clanes (continuo papa mientras sacaba el rubi de sangre que estaba dentro de un cofre y lo colocaba en el centro de la pileta)

Finalmente me permitieron unirme a Edward pero solo para seguir con el rito, tomandonos las manos sonreímos poco antes de acercar nuestro rostro a la muñeca derecha del otro y enterrar los colmillos.

_Sentir,_  
_sentir que tu mano es mi caricia,_  
_sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,_  
_sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso,_  
_sentir que tu nombre es mi canción,_  
_sentir que tu boca es mi refugio,_  
_sentir que tu alma es mi regalo._  
_Sentir que existes..._  
_sentir que vivo para amarte._

La sangre de mi esposo estaba dulce y deliciosa, después de mordernos unimos nuestras manos inclinándolas sobre el rubi, las gotas de sangre caian lentamente y cuando tocaron el rubi un inmenso brillo cubrió el salón cubriéndonos a todos, una calida energía corria por nuestros cuerpos sanando nuestras heridas.

- La unión a sido bendecida por las generaciones pasadas, es momento de recordar la fuerza y el poder que acompaña a nuestra raza, es momento de vivir y difrutar de lo que este mundo nos ofrece, familia, amigos, compañeros celebremos esta maravillosa unión (finalizo papa mientras levantaba nuestras manos que aun estaban unidas y nos colocaba la cadena familiar con un nuevo rubi decorando el dije de cada uno)

**ALICE POV**

El rito termino con la aceptacion oficial de la relación que existe entre Bella y Eddie, la familia no podía estar mas feliz ante semejante muestra de amor, estoy agradecida de poder ver que mis hermanitos consiguieron vencer las adversidades y que su amor supero cualquier obstáculo, finalmente están juntos y podrán disfrutar de una eternidad llena de amor.

**BELLA POV**

Finalmente estábamos unidos mas alla de lo imaginado, vivimos para ver vivir al otro, juntos disfrutaremos de cada momento y acción por minimo que sea… se que nuestro amor será eterno… jamás dejaremos de luchar y trabajar para mantener la sonrisa y felicidad en nuestras vidas, amaremos a nuestra familia, amigos pero sobre todo nos amaremos eternamente el uno al otro.

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

_Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

_Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_Como un débil cristal._

_¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte_

_Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

_Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_

_La llama de tu amor._

Edward simplemente sonreía mientras giraba conmigo en brazos, se que el me ama tanto como yo le amo a el, somos el uno para el otro y si tuviera que volver a vivir todo lo que he pasado en estos años de sufrimiento y soledad para estar junto a el no dudaría ni un instante… se que nuestro amor esta mas alla de lo imaginado y que como dijo mamá juntos enfrentaremos diversos obstáculos pero nuestro amor y el apoyo del otro nos ayudaran a salir victoriosos sobre cualquier cosa.

- Te amo (susurro mientras sus labios buscaban unirse a los mios)

- Te amo (dije uniendo nuestras frentes)

- Te amo mas (dijo antes de besarme)

- Te amo y te amare por siempre (murmure colgándome de su cuello, besándolo nuevamente

- Te amo princesa, te amo y te amare eternamente

Sonrei al ver en sus ojos la promesa silenciosa de estar eternamente para mi.

- Tendremos un "AMOR EN LA ETERNIDAD" (termine antes de besarlo y dejar que me abrazara por la espalda poco antes de ver a nuestras familias convivir en armonía, verlos felices, unidos, enamorados y sobre todo de saber que esto seria el inicio de una eternidad llena e amor)

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado n cada capitulo de la historia, cada review que dejan me motiva a seguir escribiendo, espero leer sus comentarios, y pues nos leemos en el EPILOGO :)

miadharu28, mayce cullen, Ari Malfoy Cullen,** Leila Cullen Masen**, afroditacullen, OrneHale, tati-cullen, sister vampire cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Dahe-Li, The Lady Cullen, MARDEROSY, eviita cullen, paolapO.o, ara cullen hale - Arizz Malfoy Black, maelilautner96, alma alv, yyamile,conejoazul, Conlaca, yasmin-cullen, maryCullen7, Lore Cullen Vulturi, Mapi Hale, Sol Meyer M. G. P, Ckonna, aridenere, Maya Cullen Masen, Bella Alexandra Cullen, Queen-Of-The-Shadow, Nena Cullen 26, Shirley Vulturi, Isabel De Cullen, Yuuki Kuchiki, **NaChiKa Cullen**, lalice30, tamara1986, ISACOBO, aniithacullen, .M, azabella45, arabella masen swan cullen, tati-cullen, Ckonna, lupita Cullen, lokitacullen23, **Tatahasi**, **nikyta**, **Guest**.

Bueno eso es todo y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

20 / NOV / 2012

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**- star love -**


End file.
